Blue Tears
by Night's Darkness
Summary: TRIP'S ALIVE! Now that I have your attention, he is alive, but he's beginning to wish he wasn't. Final Chapter, Epilogue: Three Years Later...
1. Chapter 1

Ok folks, this is my attempt to repair that god awful piece that was known as 'These Are The Voyages…' so Trip is alive! Don't worry about that. But whether he'll stay that way… who knows? We'll just have to see! Angst all the way for this one!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_AHH! The pain is indescribable, scorching my veins, tearing me apart! Make it stop, please make it stop!_

_Something in myself tells me that I shouldn't beg for anything. Why not? If it stops the pain then I'll do whatever I have to. I just want it to stop. Why doesn't it stop? I'm shaking and suddenly there's a noise, I can hear something. Screaming. Someone's screaming. It's me. I'm screaming! I don't know when I started, and I don't think I'll ever stop. A hand roughly grabs my throat and I do stop, but only because I can't breath. Who has me? Why do they do this to me? I don't know, I don't remember! I can't see, but I can hear someone laughing. I know they're laughing at me. Please stop! I'm dropped and I grab my throat to protect it, gasping for air, but I don't move away. The pain will only get worse if I do. _

_Another hand touches the back of my neck and I freeze, afraid of what it'll do. It strokes it lightly, but I feel like my skin is on fire, and I whimper in pleading. The hand grabs my neck, and I'm pushed down to lie on my back. My vision clears enough to make out a large monster looming over me. I desperately want to get away, but I can't move. I know I can't or else it will all hurt more. Don't fight, don't struggle. I close my eyes and turn my head away. There's more laughter, it's all around me, and inside me, shaking my bones, battering me in a way I don't understand. Then teeth sink into my neck. I scream in pain but the laughter only grows louder. Stop! Stop! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

* * *

_

Trip had a pounding headache as he came around. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand as he slowly sat up.

"No more Andorian Ale and Risen Cocktails for me." he muttered

"Quite right commander." Trip nearly jumped out of his skin, and whirled around where he sat to see someone whose appearance made his stomach sink. The Orion smirked,

"I see you are quick enough to realise the severity of your situation without me having to tell you." Like other Orions, this one had those odd piercing in his face, which reminded Trip of acupuncture, however, unlike other Orions Trip had seen, this one wasn't fat. He wasn't lean, but broad, and quite muscular. His eyes were cold and spiteful and his smile was full of malicious humour. Trip glanced down at himself. His uniform was gone, instead he was dressed in brown… rags. That was the only word for the things he was wearing. They barely formed into the shape of a humanoid. His boots were heavy and he now saw his ankles were shackled. Yes it was safe to say he was in trouble.

"Where the hell am I?" he demanded, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"That's none of your business. What is your business is that you are now a prisoner of the Orion Syndicate, and as such you are condemned to spend the rest of your life working in our mines. Should you think of escaping you will be punished. The most obvious form of punishment is this." The Orion held up a small remote and pressed a button on it. At once Trip's whole body exploded with pain. Electricity scorched his veins, and it was like sandpaper followed the shocks, rubbing the tender tissue mercilessly. He realised at length that he was screaming.

Just when he thought he'd die the pain stopped and he lay shaking on the ground. He slowly sat up, trembling both with shock and fury. The Orion spoke again, "That is a lower setting of the neural implant. I can assume you don't want to feel the higher ones." Trip said nothing although he felt an inward panic at this. How could that have been the lower setting? The pain had been beyond anything he'd ever felt. "Here's how it works commander. You work, you obey, you get through another day. You fail to meet your quota, you disrespect the guards, you suffer a punishment. And the guards, your masters, often feel creative, so there's really no knowing what they will do to you." The Orion smirked, "Now come. I'll show you to your new home." Trip slowly stood up, trying as hard as hell to figure out how he'd gotten here. The last thing he remembered was being in a bar with the captain, Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis, and Phlox.

_(Flashback)_

"3, 2, 1… GO!" Trip grabbed the glass and threw back the liquid, before grabbing the next and throwing that back too. Glass after glass of the burning, blue ale he drank until there were no more.

"Time!" he cried, gasping at the burning in his throat. The others all groaned, each had only been minutely behind him. He smirked to himself, there was only one kind of person who could beat a Texan in a drinking game, and that was an Irishman, if he was one of the few that still drank.

"Snot fair!" moaned Malcolm, now clearly very drunk. "I shoulda won!"

"Nuh uh! Me!" Hoshi giggled, also drunk, although a bit more together than Malcolm.

"Ah won fair an' square!" Trip slurred, leaning on the Captain to stop himself from falling off his chair. Archer laughed, his face very red, and threw his arm around Trip.

"Ya did Trip. Ya did!" They all burst out laughing, rolling around in their seats. Trip was glad that they'd agreed to do this.

They'd made a brief stop at Risa, just a days' fun before they headed on back to Earth. The night was drawing to a close and they'd spent the whole day reminiscing. Trip wished T'Pol had joined them, but she'd declined, saying she'd rather complete the work that needed to be done before Enterprise was decommissioned. Trip didn't want to think about it. He couldn't believe this was the last few weeks of Enterprise's life. It was too short a life! Far, far too short. Eternity was acceptable, but not now. Trip blinked a shook his foggy head as he realised everyone was trying to stand. Trying being the key word here. Phlox was being supported by Hoshi, or was Hoshi being supported by Phlox? Trip wasn't sure.

"I'ma gonna head on to bed." He staggered, and nearly fell over. The others laughed. Giggling, Trip got his balance, and walked on out. He could hear the others following slowly behind, but as he got to the top of the steps that led out of the basement bar their voices disappeared. He turned and walked down the street, half staggering. He was confused, where was he going? Where was his room? He couldn't quite remember. He turned around to go back and find the others to ask them. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. His shout was muffled as his mouth covered the dirt. He kicked out, but didn't connect with anything. His attacker was on top of him and holding down his bucking body. His face was pressed into the ground and he was having trouble breathing. He felt something press against his neck, and there was a hiss. Almost at once he blacked out.

_(End Flashback) _

Trip swallowed hard, he now realised what had happened, but why, he was none the wiser. Surely these green skinned pincushions knew that his friends would be looking for him. That it was only a matter of time before they found him. His train of thought was broken as the Orion grabbed his shoulder and shoved him through a trapdoor. He stumbled and fell, sliding down the stairs with a curse. When he stopped he slowly looked up. It was dim in here and the noise was unbelievable. Rock towered over him, surrounding him on all sides, and the air itself felt suffocating. He was surrounded by figures. Countless species were here, all dressed in the same clothes as him. Klingon, Coridian, Rigellian, more species than Trip had ever seen. They were all staring at him, holding tools, or carrying boxes, often hunched over the boxes protectively. All of them had the same expression on their faces. Utter hopelessness. It chilled Trip to the bone. The Orion came down the steps and dragged him by the scruff of his neck to his feet.

"Take a look!" he said, gesturing at the people. "These are your new companions. You'd be best to get along with them, since you'll be here for the rest of your life." He chuckled, and then released him. He strode over to one of the miners. This one was on the shorter side of things, with a hood covering their head, throwing a shadow over their face and they cowered as the Orion approached. Trip saw that their hands shook as they gripped their box. The Orion grabbed them roughly and said, "You will make sure he knows the ropes to this place. If he makes a mistake, then you will also be punished." The miner trembled and nodded, head down, curling in on himself. Trip was fairly sure this was a male. The Orion shoved him to Trip and he stumbled, but kept his footing enough to right himself. "GET BACK TO WORK!" At once the miners hurried to obey. With their backs to him Trip saw the neural implant, that he could feel was stuck to his own neck, poking out of long hair or just over shirts. He shivered, it was unbelievably cold down here. Then again, this whole thing was unbelievable.

The Orion left, climbing up the stairs, and shutting the trapdoor, cutting off a large amount of the light. Trip could only just make things out around him. The man the Orion had ordered to look after him stood still, and Trip could feel his eyes on him, watching him carefully. Trip looked him over, trying to guess his species. It was only then, in dim light, that he noticed the blue skin of his hands. This man was Andorian. He had to be. Trip had never met another species with that coloured skin. For a stupid moment, he wondered if it was Shran, but no. Shran was dead. And even if he wasn't Shran would never cower like this man did. He stepped closer, noticing how the Andorian tensed as he did.

"Hi. My name is Trip." he greeted, trying hard to sound friendly. The Andorian cocked his head to the side, listening. "What's yours?"

"I wouldn't bother with that." A voice cut in from behind. Trip looked around. A tall, Primate Xindi stood behind him. "He never talks anymore. The only sounds he makes are whimpers and screams." His voice was deep, and calm. He had black eyes, almost completely hidden by overgrown hair. He didn't seem aggressive, but he didn't seem interested in making friends either.

"Oh." Trip sighed, looking at the Andorian, who kept his head down.

"He's been well broken by the Orions. He's their favourite toy around here. There's nothing Orions like more than an Andorian to play with." the Xindi continued airily, as if this wasn't as horrific as it really was.

"Thanks for the info." Trip muttered, then a thought struck him. "How come I can understand you?"

"The Orions have translators installed all over the mine so that their orders can be understood and obeyed. The fact that it allows us to speak to each other is simply a side effect." The Xindi shrugged, his eyes were cold, and dark red, unnerving Trip. "Your name's Trip?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Gerlik." Trip nodded at him, then at the Andorian who was still beside him

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, I've forgotten it now. Everyone just calls him Andorian." Trip sighed and looked at the Andorian again who shifted slowly, as if he was sore. "Andorian!" Gerlik snapped. The man jumped and his head turned to the Xindi. "Take him to get his equipment! Unless you want the Orions to punish you." The Andorian nodded and Trip felt his eyes on him again, and knew he was being implored to follow. The Andorian led him through the mine, holding the box close. Trip wondered what was in it that was so important. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body. It was so cold down here. The rock all around him seemed damp with the cold. Not at all what he'd have expected, he'd have expected it to be warm, with so many people, and stuffy air. He was very wrong.

This cold permeated his bones, he could feel his actual marrow with the cold's touch. His brain felt like it was shrinking in his skull from the icy fingers. His thoughts were disturbed by the Andorian stopping and pointing at large boxes of tools. The Andorian stepped forward and picked up a few with one hand. He held them out to Trip and the man took them. The next thing he was given was a box like the miners all carried. He put the tools in this. After a few more were given to him the Andorian led him away. Trip kept his head down, hoping to avoid trouble and followed the Andorian to a less crowded area. Here the Andorian stopped and then reached out and ran his fingers over the stone, as if searching for something. He then pointed at a spot. Leaning closer, Trip saw a metallic colour standing out against the rock in the dim light. He knew that was ore and he'd have to cut it out with his tools. The Andorian leaned forward slightly and showed him what to do. When he was done and the ore was in his hands, he timidly held it out to Trip, who shook his head.

"No, you take it. I'll get my own." he said, gently pushing the man's hand, which felt extremely warm to his nearly numb fingers, back to his chest. The Andorian nodded his head in thanks and then put it in the box with his tools. Trip thought about the Orion's mention of quota, and understood why these people guarded their boxes so vigilantly. They all wanted to reach their quota, to escape punishment, and some were probably desperate enough to steal from others. Trip shuddered again. This place was hell, living hell. He swallowed hard, feeling despair well up in his chest.

_'__No! I'll be fine! The captain will come soon and get me out of here.'_ he told himself sternly. He looked sideways at the Andorian who was about to start mining more of the ore out, when Trip reached out and touched his arm. The Andorian froze at once, and ducked his head, as if expecting to be struck. "It's ok, I just, I just wondered if you could let me see your face." Trip wanted to see the other man's face, wanted to know what he looked like. The Andorian hesitated, and then lifted one trembling hand. The hand hesitated at the brim of the hood, and then was slowly pushed down. Drooping antenna, thick white blond hair, a down turned mouth and eyes that were shells of former strength and joy. They were brown. Trip's jaw dropped in horror and shock, and he wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. The Andorian looked up at him timidly, his eyes showing no recognition, no emotions, no bright spark of mischief. Trip raised a hand, to touch the face to be sure it was real. However he pulled back, realising the touch would be unwanted. "My God…" he whispered, "Shran."

* * *

Captain Archer surveyed the large assembly gathered under the flag of peace and felt a strong feeling of satisfaction well in his chest. He'd helped achieve this. He'd helped get all these species here. Vulcan, Coridian, Xindi… Andorian. Archer frowned slightly. By pure habit, whenever he thought or saw an Andorian, he automatically thought of Shran. Right now the man was the last person he wanted to think about. Because of him Trip was dead! His best friend was gone and why? Because Shran was stupid enough to fall in with the wrong crowd! How the hell had he done that anyway? This was Shran. This was a man who'd spend an hour interrogating you to make sure you were who you claimed to be and then start drilling you for the info. How had _he_ picked the wrong friends?

"The ceremony went well, sir." The light, British voice cut through his bitter thoughts. He turned to see his senior staff- EX-senior staff- standing behind him.

"Yeah, it did didn't it."

"And your speech was great. I don't know what you were worrying about." Travis smiled.

"Thanks _lieutenant_." The newly promoted officer beamed at him, although there was a twinkle of underlying sadness that was present in all of them. Trip's death had scarred them all, although they tried hard to hide it in light of the current celebrations. Archer looked at them all and then at the moving crowd. "How about we go and get something to eat at a restaurant, we can come back for the party afterwards." They all nodded, looking eager to get away from the happiness of those around them.

They walked out of the Starfleet building, and down the street until they reached the Chinese restaurant. They were quickly seated and Archer ordered two bottles of wine. When they all had a glass, Archer raised it in toast. "A toast. To the new Coalition."

"To the Enterprise!" Malcolm added,

"To Trip." T'Pol said softly. They clinked their glasses softly, and sipped from their glasses, each thinking about the Coalition, the Enterprise and Trip, although not necessarily in that order. They had their meal, spending a lot of the time reminiscing about the Enterprise and Trip. Archer remembered how they'd only recently done this on Risa, but then Trip had been with them. It felt like a million years ago, and yet only moments ago since Trip had leaned against him, drunk and unable to sit straight. It was the strangest feeling. They fell into a comfortable and comforting silence smiling at each other like a family towards the end of their meal. A family that had been through hell and back and had learned to lean on each other for support.

"-try here then!" a voice interrupted the quiet of the restaurant, "They'll have something raw I'd say."

"You're thinking of sushi Kev. That's Japanese. This is Chinese." chuckled another voice.

"Well how the hell are you supposed to tell the difference?" grumbled the first.

"I think Chinese pink-skins prefer red and gold colours, while Japanese use blue. I'm not sure." the second answered. They were vaguely familiar to Archer and he turned around. His stomach flipped in surprise at the sight of three Andorians, ones he hadn't seen for almost a decade. The three Andorians that had been at P'jem with Shran were standing at the doorway, heads together as they took a look at the menu. The shortest of the three was pulling at his fancy Andorian clothes made of that silk Archer had heard Andorians brag about. The short one looked like it was too tight. The tallest one looked far more comfortable in his clothes, and self assured, while the one in the middle, that had also been on Coridian as far as Archer could remember, looked unbothered, as if he didn't care if he was naked or clothed. This confidence radiated of him like a smell, rather like Shran's confidence had actually. Finally they stepped away from the menu and turned to the waitress who asked

"Table for three?"

"Yes please." the middle one nodded. It was then that the shortest one, pulling on his neckline spotted Archer who was openly staring at them. He stared back for a moment in surprise then turned to the middle one.

"Tholos." and pulled on his arm slightly. Tholos looked and him,

"What Thon?" Thon nodded at the group. Tholos looked and met Archer's eyes calmly. "One moment." he told the waitress, and leaving his friends he walked over to the table. "Greetings Captain Archer, and your senior staff." He gave them a very slight bow of the waist as he spoke

"Ex-senior staff." Archer found himself correcting. Tholos looked taken aback all of a second before recovering.

"Of course. My apologies." His eyes, which were green, swept over the table and then fixed on Archer again. "The ceremony went well today."

"Yeah, yeah it did." Archer nodded, wishing the Andorian would go away. This man was the last person he wanted to talk to because he didn't want to think about Shran. However, fate was not so kind.

"It's a pity Shran wasn't able to be here. He'd been excited about the first attempt for a Coalition, and was unhappy when it didn't work out."

"Yeah well you could have invited him." Archer said before he could stop himself. Tholos looked stunned, his antennas standing to attention, before drooping slightly.

"Captain, Shran is de-"

"Oh, don't pull that with us!" Archer snapped, "We know you lied about that. We know Shran faked his own death, to escape questionable men. And considering that you worked together I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped him do it!" Since when was he standing? He couldn't quite remember, but he was, and his face was close to Tholos' who was staring at him wide eyed. "It's Shran's fault my best friend isn't here. It's Shran's fault a good man died before his time!"

"What are you talking about pink-skin?" Tholos snapped

"Shran came to us when his daughter was taken by the criminals he fell in with after he left the Guard! We helped get her back, but the criminals caught up with us! Trip died protecting Shran! It was a senseless death!" Tholos backed away, his eyes clouded with thoughts. He stared at Archer for a moment, and then turned on his heel and walked smartly back to his friends, with whom he instantly began to converse in a whisper. The waitress coughed lightly and awkwardly, and the three Andorians looked at her as if they'd forgotten themselves. They followed her to a table, far away from the one Archer and his friends sat at he noticed and sat down, instantly resuming their talk, not even touching their menus.

"Maybe they didn't know that Shran had done that." Travis muttered softly,

"Why wouldn't they, they were with him on P'jem and Coridian, wouldn't they be his old associates that he talked about, who helped him disappear?" Archer asked accusingly, then sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened there."

"It's ok Jon." Hoshi said softly, touching his arm soothingly, "We understand." He gave her a weak smile and nodded. God he wanted things to be different. He wanted Trip to be alive, he wanted himself and Shran to still be friends, although that was unlikely after the way Archer had kicked him off Enterprise. He sighed again.

"Perhaps we should head to the party." Malcolm suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah, let's go." Archer nodded, and they all stood up. He felt the Andorians' eyes on them but he ignored them as they all paid the bill and left. They only got half way down the street.

"Captain Archer!" Tholos' voice rang out clearly in the night. Archer sighed and turned to see the three of them running over to them.

"What now?"

"You said Shran came to you?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"But it's not possible!" the tall one exclaimed. Thon touched his shoulder saying softly

"Easy Keval." Tholos ran a hand through his hair, a strangely composed move, despite the obvious confusion.

"But that's not possible!"

"That's the way it went." Archer shrugged, he knew he was being unnecessarily rude and unkind to these men, but he felt so angry over it all.

"No. You don't understand. Shran never faked his own death, we knew he was alive!" Tholos exclaimed, wide eyed. Archer froze, "He was abducted five years ago, and we declared him dead to try to find him! We've searched and searched, this is the first time we've paused in looking for him. There's no chance that man you speak of could have been him."

"But…" Archer trailed off, dazed, "Wouldn't that mean…"

"The Shran you met couldn't have been the real one." Thon said softly. Archer stared at him and then felt his legs weaken. He was going to be sick.

"Captain?" T'Pol was at his side, looking at him with near concern.

"It was all for nothing? Trip's death was for… a FAKE?"

"Captain, it's the only thing we can conclude." Tholos said, trying to sound calming.

"No! It can't be true! Trip did not sacrifice himself for a fake!" Archer shouted,

"Captain, calm yourself!" T'Pol said sharply. He looked at her, her words hit him like a phaser blast and, as with a phaser blast, he was stunned into silence. "We need to investigate this."

"No, we need to find that Shran before we do anything else. He could tell us what's going on." Tholos insisted. Archer looked at him. The Andorian looked like someone had torn open an only recently closed wound, in fact all three of them did. Keval shifted on his feet and then asked slowly,

"You said something about Shran having a daughter?"

"Yeah, Talla, with Jhamel."

"Jhamel!" exclaimed Thon, before covering his mouth. He looked at Tholos who looked grieved now.

"Captain, Jhamel's dead. She died a few weeks ago. And she and Shran never married or had a child."

"But…" Archer trailed off, his stomach was churning, and he was fairly sure he was about to be very ill. This was too much for his mind to take in. "How did she…?"

"We're not sure, well the doctors declared it a natural death, as her family had a history of heart blockages in the main chamber, and that's what appeared to have killed her, but I'm going to have that case reopened." Tholos decided, assuming charge.

"We need to act fast." Thon stated, biting his lip, his eyes wide and anxious. Archer was fairly sure he was the youngest of the Andorians. "If we can't find this Shran… we may never find the real one."

"What if it is the real one and he's been brainwashed." Hoshi asked. The Andorians shook their heads violently.

"Andorian Imperial Guardsmen are trained to resist that kind of thing."

"Still we must consider every option." T'Pol stated. "We must find Admiral Gardner."

"This is an Andorian affair." Keval spoke up. "We should-"

"A Starfleet officer died because of this, and that makes it our business!" Archer snapped, feeling a little more steady now that they had some form of a plan.

"I simply meant that we should find General Timaul and inform her." Keval snapped back irritated. He shoved his face into Archer's, "You may not care about Shran but we do! He was like our brother and we've spent the last five years looking for him! You've been the first clue about him in all that time! We're going to be involved in this!" Archer glared at the Andorian, but then relented, realising that the Andorians were probably feeling a lot like he did. But if what they said was true (why would they lie?) then that meant that this was the first they'd had any hope of finding Shran. And Shran had been missing for five years. That had to be worse than his death.

"All right." he said softly, backing up. "We'll need a Starship, if we're gonna catch that guy." Tholos smirked sadistically.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm commander of a warship that's in orbit right now."

"Oh… that'll work." Archer nodded, feeling a familiar sensation come over him. It was the way he'd felt in the Expanse, strong, closed and hard. Someone had not only caused his best friends death, but was part of something involving the disappearance of another trusted friend, and insulted his memory within Archer. Those crimes would not be stood for as far as Captain Jonathon Archer was concerned.

* * *

Wow, lots going on in the first chapter! Unfortunately, the next one won't be for another week. Adios! I'm off to Seville! Back on the 15th.

Night's Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Whee! Lol! Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Shran." Trip gasped again, completely stunned. "I can't believe this, I thought you were… I mean I…you don't know me do you?" Shran stared at him carefully, and then shook his head slightly, then drew it back as if afraid of being struck. This shocked Trip to the core, even though he'd seen him do it before. But then he hadn't realised who it was. Yet although this man bore a striking resemblance to the Shran he'd met eleven years ago, there was nothing in his demeanour that suggested he was capable of storming a monastery and interrogating the monks, or assisting a rebellion against an oppressive government. There was no defiance and strength in his body language, no cleverness and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Instead there was a submissive manner, and he shook slightly, and his eyes were shells of former glory. His blue skin was covered in a thin layer of dust, dulling the colour, his lips were cracked and his cheekbones were more prominent than Trip remembered. "It's me. Trip. Commander Tucker of the Starship Enterprise!" Shran's antennas flicked and lifted slightly at the mention of Enterprise. His eyes narrowed very slightly and then widened again. "Do you remember Enterprise? Do you remember Cap'n Archer? You used to call him pink-skin." Shran cocked his head to the side, as if intrigued, "Come on Shran, you must remember me." Trip almost pleaded. Granted, he may not have had as strong a friendship as Captain Archer had had with Shran, but he'd always believed that they'd had a unique understanding between one another. To know Shran didn't remember him was surprisingly hurtful.

Shran slowly, nervously raised his hand, and then touched his own chest, and he seemed to be asking a question with his eyes, antennas tentatively reaching forward, searching for an answer. Trip stared at him in confusion, and then remembered what Gralik had told him. Did Shran not even remember his own name? It seemed impossible, but that was the only thing Trip could think of that the Andorian could be asking. "You're asking what your name is? Is that it?" Shran swallowed, and then nodded. "Your last name is Shran, that's how a lot of people address you. Your first name is…" Trip trailed of in horror as he realised he couldn't remember what the man's first name was. He'd asked him years ago what it was, but now he couldn't remember. He glanced at him and then closed his eyes, trying to remember what it was.

_(Flashback)_

Trip couldn't sleep, and he found himself in the mess, hoping a piece of pecan pie would help him settle down. He was surprised to find one man still up. Commander Shran sat at the table closest to the window, and he was resting his chin on the backs of his fingers, supported by resting his elbow on the table, staring out at the stars. He didn't turn his head to acknowledge Trip's presence, making Trip feel a little wrong footed. What was the Andorian even doing here at this hour? Soval had long ago returned to the Vulcan ship. As far as Trip was aware, the negotiations over Wetayhn/Pann Mokar were going absolutely nowhere and were to be resumed tomorrow. Unsure if he should say something or just grab his pie and leave, Trip decided he'd go for the second option, but slowly and see what Shran would do.

As he picked up the last piece of pie, he noticed a soft tapping. Looking up he noticed Shran was tapping his index finger on the glass before him, and his foot and his antennas seemed to be moving in the same beat. Trip looked a little closer and only then noticed that there was something small in Shran's ear, like an earphone. The Andorian was listening to music! This struck Trip as very bizarre and yet, he rationalised, humans couldn't be the only species that listened to music like that. He decided to slip out and leave the Andorian to it. Unfortunately, because he was watching Shran, he accidentally kicked a chair with a step. Shran jumped and turned his upper body to look at him. He looked a tad embarrassed to have been caught. Trip knew exactly how he felt. Shran pulled out the ear phones and looked at him carefully,

"Commander Tucker." he said in greeting. Trip felt himself flushing,

"Hey, sorry about that." He lamely held up his plate, "Midnight snack." Shran raised an eyebrow at him, Trip couldn't help but notice that even though it was the exact same gesture, it was nothing like a Vulcan doing it. How that was possible, he wasn't exactly sure, but there it was. "You want anything while I'm standing here?" Shran looked at his empty glass, and then lifted it up, staring into it briefly, and then back at Trip.

"Cranberry and Raspberry juice."

"Sure." Trip grabbed a glass and filled it with the requested drink, although it was the last thing he'd expected the Andorian to ask for. "Want any ice?" he asked with a little grin. Shran smirked,

"No thank you." Trip brought the glass over, his plate still in his other hand, and set the drink before Shran who nodded in thanks. "Sit down Commander." Shran said warmly, gesturing lightly at the chair opposite him. Trip obeyed and sat. "What is that?" Shran asked, frowning curiously at the piece of pie.

"Pecan pie." Trip answered, although he could tell that made no impression on his companion. "Here, try a bit." He cut off a tiny bit with his fork and pushed it to the edge of his plate in offering. Shran looked at it for a moment and then reached out and picked the piece up and popped it in his mouth. His face was blank as he chewed it. "Well?" Trip prompted, smiling easily. "It's good isn't it?" The corner of Shran's lip curled upward in a small smirk and he shook his head, the smirk collapsing into a smile and a chuckle.

"Sorry Commander." he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah, to each to his own, eh?" Trip chuckled. It was strange, but he felt comfortable with Shran, even though the last time he'd seen him he'd kidnapped him and Malcolm. "So, uh, whatcha listenin' to?" he asked, gesturing to a small device he now saw was in Shran's hand,

"Actually I was listening to some Earth music. Captain Archer said I could download some when I asked him."

"You're into music?"

"I've always had a fondness for it and I like listening to different cultures types of music. Except Vulcan. That just puts me to sleep." Trip chuckled and Shran's antennas seemed to shrug at him, while he smiled, "There's no power in their music, it's as bland as they are. I prefer music with a little passion."

"You should listen to opera then." Trip grinned,

"Who's that?"

"Aha, no, it's a type of music, really powerful, need a lot of special training to be able to do it."

"Oh. Haven't heard that yet I guess." Shran shrugged his shoulders this time. Trip laughed again. They spent the next hour discussing music, from Earth, from Andoria and from other planets.

"They use a fish?!"

"That's right, when they press the different pressure points on the fish it produces different sounds. It's actually not half bad." Trip leaned back, laughing,

"You're pulling my leg!"

"No I'm not!" Shran looked confused. "I'm not touching you."

"No, no." Trip leaned his elbow on the table, waving his hand in the air, "I mean you're kidding me. Telling a joke."

"Well I'm not doing that either." Shran smirked, "They actually do that."

"I'll have to ask the captain can we go there."

"Just don't serve fish to them if you meet them." Shran chuckled, "They'll be furious."

"Thanks for the warning." Trip grinned and leaned back in his seat again. He drew in a deep breath to catch it. He was breathless from laughing so much. "Hey uh, this may seem like an odd question, but… what's your first name?"

"You're right that is an odd question." Shran chuckled, before taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm just curious, about what Andorian first names sound like, or are they unpronounceable like Vulcan second names?" Shran rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Not at all."

"Well then? Come on." Trip grinned. Shran rolled his eyes again and then said, smirking,

"All right. Thy'lek."

"Thy'lek, that's your first name?"

"That's it." The Andorian smirked wider and then finished off his drink.

_(End flashback)_

"Thy'lek! That's it. That's your first name. Your name is Thy'lek Shran." Trip exclaimed excitedly, reaching out for Shran again, but drawing back when Shran's eyes widened in fear. "Easy. I won't hurt you." Trip tried to sooth, "I'm a friend, we were friends. You really don't remember me do you?" Shran bowed his head and shook it, shame a mask on his face. "Well… that's ok. 'Cause I'll help you remember me, and we'll both get out of here and, and everything will be all right again." Trip knew that sounded fairly desperate, but he believed in the Captain to get them out of here. He looked Shran over, and felt bile rise in his throat. It was obvious that Shran had been through hell and worse. There was no confidence in him anymore, no strength, no power.

As he watched Shran turned away and Trip saw it. There on Shran's neck, were the unmistakeable marks of teeth. The half moon shape was dark blue with blood, indicating the teeth had broken the skin, like a vampire. Trip shivered violently and Shran looked at him in what could have been concern. "Shran? Could you, could you try to say something please?" Trip wasn't sure why he wanted him to do this, maybe he just needed to hear the voice he remembered, maybe then it would help him realise that this was Shran, even though he didn't act like the Andorian Guardsman. "Anything. Just say something please." Shran drew away from him and turned his head away again, and after a moment his hands reached out and he began to mine the ore out.

Trip stared at him and then shakily drew out his own tools. He traced the contours of the stone, searching for the feel of the metal ore. There was a distinctive difference between the rock and the ore, and Trip's fingertips eventually grazed the metal. He set to work. It was a tricky process, cutting through the rock and drawing out the ore. He had tools like lasers, as well as things like pickaxes, a bizarre mixture of near modern and ancient technology. Eventually he held the stuff in his hands and dropped it into the box. Shran gave him a tiny smile as he did. Trip smiled back. Their moment was disturbed by a sudden crash. Two aliens were fighting viciously.

"Hand it over!" snarled the larger one.

"NO!" screamed the other. They grappled frighteningly, and Trip watched as Shran flattened himself against the wall, head down, his back to the fight, eyes squeezed shut. Trip decided he'd follow him and did the same, although he kept his eyes open and head up, watching over his shoulder as the fight became more frenzied. Why the hell weren't the guards interfering? Trip looked around, and then he spotted three Orion guards, standing together, laughing at the fighters. They were enjoying this. Trip glared at them furiously. _'Bastards!'_ suddenly there was a scream from the second alien and he went limp, although his body trembled badly. Purple blood poured from a gaping wound on his stomach. He gasped and gurgled as blood filled his mouth. Trip rushed forward and knelt beside him. He looked around and saw that no one else had moved.

"What're you all just standing around for? Help him!"

"He's as good as dead." said Gerlik from where he stood on a ledge of rock above Trip. "There's no point." Behind the Xindi the Orion guards were chuckling as they watched. Trip looked at Shran who hadn't moved, his eyes still shut to block out the sight before him. Trip glared at him in frustration. The alien gave one last gasp, and then stopped. He was dead. Trip stared at him, feeling sick, then he raised his head to look at the killer. The killer was pulling out the ore from the dead mans box and putting it in his own.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!" Trip snarled. "You just killed him for some damn metal ore?!"

"If he'd have given it to me when I told him to, he'd still be alive." growled the alien.

"Who the hell do you think you are, killing people and taking their ore?" Trip shouted. The alien stood up, stretching to his full seven feet. He strode forward and towered over Trip. He opened his mouth, revealing three rows of sharp teeth, just like a shark, and then screamed in pain. His upper body snapped back, and he fell to his knees. His hands clawed at his neck, and he screamed again. Trip leapt away, back against the wall. His eyes flew over to the guards again and saw one was wielding one of those controllers. That explained it. Finally the alien collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Trip realised with horror, that he was dead too. He looked up at the guards with more fear this time. They seemed to look at him and laugh at just him. He shivered and shrank against the wall. He normally didn't cower but he could see that the Orions really did have complete power over him and everyone around him. He looked away and his eyes landed on Shran. The Andorian was watching the other aliens scramble to retrieve the dead men's ore and add it to their own boxes. His eyes were wide, as if he wanted to do the same, but something was holding him back. He gave a very soft sigh and looked at the ground as the last of it was snatched up.

"I'd watch your box carefully if I were you." Trip looked to the side. Gerlik stood near him, watching the other miners slowly get back to work. "You're new. New prisoners are prey." That said he walked away, passing in front of Trip, and then he paused in front of Shran and stared at him carefully for a moment. Shran kept his head down, and when Gerlik reached out and took his chin in his hand, lifting it up so their eyes met, he whimpered softly, eyes wide and frightened. Trip felt himself tensing, preparing to push Gerlik away but the next second the Xindi released him and walked away. Shran bit his cracked lips and bowed his head in seeming relief. Trip reached out to touch his shoulder but then drew back, and simply asked

"You ok?" Shran looked at him sharply, as if surprised. And then he nodded. A for a fleeting moment he gave a tiny smile to him, in gratitude. Trip managed a watery smile of his own before they both returned to their work.

* * *

Short I know, but I'm working hard on the next bit I promise, and trying to figure out a few plot holes my bunnies keep trying to jump down. Let me know what you think!

Night's Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

New Chappie! Yay! We're gonna just check on Archer now and see what he's going to do. :) Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It's out of the question Captain." Admiral Gardner shook his head, "We cannot let you go off on some mission. We need you here."

"Admiral please! I have to go. I was the one who fell for that fake." Archer pressed urgently. "We have to find that phoney Shran."

"Jon, I understand you're still very upset over Trip's untimely death but-"

"This isn't about revenge!" Archer interrupted sharply, which on later reflection may not have been the smartest thing he could have done, "It's about finding someone or something that may be the first clue the Andorians have had in finding Shran in five years. Admiral, you and I both know that without Shran, this Coalition wouldn't have been possible. True he disappeared before this was even thought of being tried again after Terra Prime's attack, but Shran was the man who made peace with the Vulcans _and_ the Tellerites for Andoria! We both know Shran was very outspoken of his support for this to go ahead, the Coridians wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. God only knows just how much influence he's had." Archer fell quiet as the words hit him as well as the admiral. Only now, just really thinking about it, did he realise how true his words were and he felt a little winded, and a little guilty, because he hadn't bothered to acknowledged Shran's involvement in the forming of the coalition in his speech, even though he'd marked both Soval and Gral. Gardner sighed,

"Well I'm afraid that the Enterprise is out of the question. What about-"

"Admiral!" Both men whirled around as a tall, slim, striking Andorian woman strode up to them with Keval, Thon and Tholos right behind her. "Have you been informed of the situation?" she asked briskly. Her antennas were almost quivering in excitement.

"Yes, General Timaul, I have." Gardner nodded, affording the woman the respect she was due. Timaul was a veteran of several major battles and she was a person that was not to be messed with. "But I'm afraid I cannot let Captain Archer go on a search mission."

"Who said anything about doing that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them both. "We simply require Captain Archer's assistance to locate this impostor."

"And fast I may add!" Tholos said, then fell silent as Timaul looked at him sharply. The General turned back to Archer, Gardner and Archer's old senior staff that hung in the background. Timaul spoke again,

"If he helps us to find it, then we'll have him returned straight after. He'll only be gone a short time."

"You've no idea where to look or where this could lead."

"And we need a human to help us? Captain Tholos and his crew have been working on this for five years. They don't need any help once we've located the fake." Archer spoke up,

"This impostor was able to act like Shran flawlessly. Everything, from the way he moved, the way his face expressed itself, even the way he said 'pink-skin' was exactly like Shran. It's obvious that this was well planned."

"I'm confused however." Admiral Gardner spoke up, "How did you know that Commander Shran-"

"_Captain_ Shran." Thon corrected as if out of habit. Gardner looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then said

"How did you know that _Captain_ Shran was alive?"

"Simple, his family confirmed it." Timaul explained, "Andorian families have telepathic bonds with each other, they are not overly powerful in what they can do, but only death can sever them, so we know he is alive."

"I see. But why declare him dead?"

"We believed that if the abductors thought we had given up on finding him, they'd lax security and maybe slip up. But by now we were beginning to give up." Timaul explained, although her last statement drew brief glares from the other three Andorians, as if they'd dearly loved to contradict it. "The trail was, as you say, cold."

"Now it seems to be heating up again." Gardner muttered. He frowned in thought. His eyes moved from Archer, to the Andorians, to the others behind Archer, "Alright, if the you will accept it, I'll authorise Captain Archer and his senior staff to accompany you and attempt to locate this impostor. I'll also request the Columbia to follow you in a few days as added protection."

"An Imperial Warship needs no protection." Keval exclaimed, but before either superior could reprimand him, Tholos said quietly,

"The Kumari could have used it." Keval looked at him sharply, and as one, the three's antennas drooped severely. They moved so that they were in a more defensive position, curling towards each other, the whole process seemingly subconscious. Archer noted the space between Tholos and Keval. _Room for one more._ He repressed a shudder at the morbid thought.

"We appreciate your offer Admiral, and accept it." Timaul nodded her head, "It would be good if you went right away. Captain Tholos!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is your ship prepped and ready to go?" Tholos smirked slightly, a cocky, clever smirk,

"Always." he said simply. Timaul nodded,

"Then return to the Shrainthel, and I'm sure Captain Archer and his team will join you soon." She looked at him questioningly, Archer nodded at once. He wasn't going to be left behind.

"Ahem, might I request to staying?" Phlox said softly, "You no doubt have a fully qualified doctor, and there is…something I'd like to examine." The Denobulan looked like he'd been struck across the face with an idea. Archer looked at him and then at the admiral who shrugged,

"Your call Jon." he said. Archer sighed softly, he didn't want Phlox to stay behind, in case there was trouble, but he couldn't force him if he didn't want to go.

"Alright, you can stay doc, anyone else?" he looked at his old staff and they all shared looks, and then said nothing, looking him square in the eye. They were coming. Archer knew they wanted to know why this had all happened. They all wanted Trip's death to have made a difference. He wouldn't deny them that. "Ok, get your stuff, T'Pol, can you go and reclaim all the data from Enterprise, sensor scans of that shuttle, and I want the senor logs of the ready room, and anywhere else the impostor was while onboard. They may be useful in figuring out what's going on." T'Pol nodded, as did the others and the group split up, Admiral Gardner and General Timaul heading to inform their associates of the situation.

* * *

It was in less than an hour that Archer found himself on board the Shrainthel, and being shown his quarters by a young Andorian who after being assured he was fine left him alone. Archer wished he'd gotten his name, the Coalition's goal of friendship on his mind, and he had to start somewhere. Not five minutes after his arrival he was told that Travis and Malcolm were on board and Hoshi was just behind them. T'Pol arrived promptly on the hour having taken longer since she was acquiring the database. Not a minute after Archer saw the stars outside his window move and then he knew the ship had left Earth. The Andorians were wasting no time.

"Tholos to Archer!" his thoughts and unpacking were interrupted by the abrupt call.

"Go ahead."

"Can you come to the bridge with your associates?" the question was more of a command, "The sooner we get started the better."

"Understood, we'll just be a minute." Unpacking could wait. Archer called the others and they met at the turbo lift which was large enough to hold them all, unlike on Enterprise, where'd they have had to have gone in shifts. It also worked on voice command. Archer had to admit that the Andorians were just that bit ahead of them, and nowhere was this more obvious, than on the bridge. Although Enterprise was high tech and very important to him, to Archer, stepping on to the bridge of the Andorian warship, was rather like stepping into a beautiful, modern, high tech new building, having just left the old run down version across the street.

The bridge was larger, and brighter, with the consoles well spaced apart, but not so much that two steps wouldn't bring you to another if it was urgent. Several were for standing at, rather than sitting, which in Archer's opinion was a flaw. Everyone's feet got tired from standing around eventually. The captain's chair was just like the one he'd seen on the Kumari, although the rest of the bridge was different. Set on a slightly raised platform, it was rather like a throne, and Tholos gave the impression of a very regal, proud, and clever king. Seated well into the chair, but leaning forward attentively he spoke softly with Keval and Thon. All three had changed into the Imperial Guard's uniform of tight fitting leather, and all three looked upset. It was the way their antennas drooped, as well as the frantic whisperings that gave them away more than anything else. All this Archer noted in the space of a second or two. The three men quieted and Tholos stood up.

"Welcome to the Shrainthel bridge." he said, stepping off the platform as he walked to them with Thon and Keval behind him. "You have the data?"

"It's all here." T'Pol spoke up, holding out a data core. "I thought this would be more compatible with your computers." Tholos took it with some eagerness.

"You're probably right." he told her distractedly, handing the small device to Keval who instantly walked away, no doubt to download the data. "You know you're probably the first Vulcan on an Andorian warship." he commented mildly.

"No doubt." she agreed.

"Sir!" called a youth from what was probably the helm. "We're exiting the solar system, what is our heading?" Tholos looked at him and then at Archer, silently asking the question.

"We were heading towards Earth from the Rigellian system. We should head in that direction. We have the warp signature, we can scan for it as we go."

"I've got it!" Keval called. "I'm transferring it to the helm and science stations." He did so and then walked back over. "I've also transferred the logs to the staff room. I thought it might be better to analyse them there."

"Good idea." Tholos nodded. "Come Captain, we can discuss this in there." He extended his arm and Archer followed his lead and walked into a fairly large room with a long table. There were nine chairs set at this table and on the far wall was a massive monitor. The colour scheme of the whole ship, Archer realised, coincided with the skin tone of the Andorians. The bulkheads were made of a dark blue metal and all the lights were pale, bright blue. The table was made of a purple wood that changed hues as the light hit it from different angles. They sat at it. Tholos took the head of the table and Thon and Keval sat either side of him. Archer sat next to Keval, with T'Pol beside him and Malcolm opposite. Travis sat beside Malcolm, and Hoshi sat beside T'Pol. Tholos rested his arms on the table and leaned heavily on them.

"What can you tell us Captain?" he asked. His voice sounded tight all of a sudden, as if he was trying to fight his excitement. Archer felt something heavy and invisible rest on his shoulders.

"Well, maybe it would be best if you saw rather than we tell. The logs should give you a good idea of what the situation is."

"I also have the computer running a comparison on the shuttle." Keval added as if he'd only just remembered.

"Good Keval, Thon, run the first log." Tholos order, turning his chair around so he could watch the screen, Archer adjusted his own chair slightly, taking in a deep breath as Tholos started the first log, which was of when they'd been contacted.

"_This is quite a surprise."_

"_I'm sorry pink-skin, but it was crucial that certain people believed I'd met my demise."_

"_Including me?" _

"_I know it's been a while but as I recall you still owe me a favour."_

"_I remember. But this isn't a good time Shran. I assume you know where we're headed."_

"_I may no longer be a member of the Imperial Guard but I'm aware of the proposed coalition."_

"_It's more than a proposal. We're on our way to Earth to sign the charter."_

"_The ceremony isn't for three days. If my plan works you'll get there in plenty of time."_

"_I'm afraid a detour is out of the question right now." _

"_My child's been abducted! Kidnapped! You. Owe. Me!"_

"_You never told me you had a child."_

"_Jhamel gave birth five years ago, a daughter, they've taken her."_

"_Who?"_

"_Former associates, it's a long story. You need to let me come aboard." _

"Pause it!" Keval snapped sharply. His hands were clenched into fists and there was a deep shade of blue on his cheeks. Thon obeyed only to gladly from what Archer could tell. Tholos turned his chair around, looking like someone had taken a swing at him and he wasn't sure how to react. All antennas were hanging limply. "He looks just like him." Keval whispered.

"Sounds just like him." Tholos murmured, staring at his hands.

"Isn't him!" snarled Thon, "That is not our Thy'lek! Not Thy'lek! Not Thy'lek!" Tholos reached out and touched Thon's arm, his eyes worried as Thon kept repeating the same phrase, "Not Thy'lek!" again and again.

"Easy Thon, calm down." he murmured, shaking his arm lightly. Thon blinked sharply and then raised his head. "You're right, that's not him. For one thing he got all his facts wrong." Thon nodded sharply,

"Not Thy'lek." He repeated firmly. Archer frowned slightly, unsure about the odd behaviour.

"What did you mean he got all his facts wrong?" asked T'Pol.

"Thy- Shran" Keval amended, "never left the Imperial Guard, when he disappeared he had just been promoted to Captain and he'd been requested to become an official Ambassador. He'd been considering it at the time."

"He and Jhamel never had a child together, he cared about her, but I don't think anything happened between them even remotely like that. And Shran would never fake his own death. Why would he need to? He'd nearly the whole of the Imperial Guard behind him. Besides, he'd face such a problem head on."

"It seems so obvious now." Archer murmured, "But I didn't know what to think. I mean, it sounded convincing. And maybe…"

"Maybe you wanted so to believe that he was alive, you'd believe whatever story he gave you." Tholos finished for him. Ashamed, Archer nodded. "Captain, we would have done the same. Probably believe it more than you did."

"What happened?" Hoshi asked in confusion, "I mean how did he disappear?" The three Andorians sighed and shared a look, and Keval told them.

_(Flashback)_

"So you have everything packed?" Tholos teased, "Clothes, hair product, Ushaan-tor, music player?" Thy'lek laughed, and held up the small device.

"I always have my music with me!" he grinned, waving the thing in Tholos face until his hand was playfully slapped away. "You know that."

"I should after knowing you this long." Tholos agreed, giving him a light shove to the shoulder.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Keval, his arms crossed over his chest casually, a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure." Thy'lek admitted, "It'll take me two days to reach Heliusta, and after that, who knows." Heliusta was an Andorian colony, with a reputation like Risa, only the climate was much cooler and therefore more suited to Andorian tastes. "I just need to think a while. I don't have any idea what I want anymore. Without the Kumari…" he sighed and shrugged, "I don't know you three. I just need to figure out where I'm going, you know?"

"I thought you were going to Heliusta." Thon smiled. Thy'lek laughed and then threw his hands in the air.

"Gah! I give up!" He then hugged each of them in turn, slapping them on the back as he did before getting into his shuttle. Before he shut the door he grinned at them again and asked, "Will you three survive without me for a while?"

"I think we'll manage." Tholos chuckled before chucking a snowball at him, catching him in the face. Thy'lek blinked rapidly and then leaned over and scooped up some of the freshly fallen snow from that morning and hurled it back at Tholos who pulled Keval into the snowballs range. Thy'lek's eyes widened in surprise and then he quickly shut the shuttle door, no doubt to avoid the predictable snowball fight and miss his departure time. With one final wave to them he launched it up into the air and their eyes followed it until it was too far away to see.

_Three days later_

"Tholos have you heard from Thy'lek?"

"For spirits sake Kev, he's probably indulging himself in some Heliustan delights. Give him a while."

"But Thol! Lissiel told me today that none of them have heard from him either. I checked with Heliusta, his shuttle never arrived."

"What?" Tholos sat up, now giving Keval his full attention. "Well where is he?"

"That's just it no one knows. He's vanished Thol!"

_(End Flashback)_

"We never found any debris from such a shuttle anywhere near Heliusta or Andoria. Shran's family insist that he's alive and tests have confirmed his bond with them."

"You can detect the bond?" Archer asked, an idea in his head

"Yes, but before you say it captain, we already tried to follow it, and got no where. For some reason it's very weak, and not even Jhamel's telepathic power could track it."

"Speaking of whom I have our doctors re-examining her body, they said they'll be much more thorough."

"I can't believe that either. This whole thing is unbelievable." Archer shook his head.

"Unfortunately it's very real."

"And we won't get any answers about it until we get that shuttle." Suddenly there was a loud beep and a male voice spoke from nowhere.

"Comparison complete. Match found."

"Display." ordered Keval. At once the image of the fake Shran disappeared and was replaced with a split screen. On the left was the imposters shuttle. On the right, was the match. The two images over lapped. They were nearly identical. The very air seemed to tense.

"What kind of shuttle is that?" Travis asked softly. The Andorians didn't say anything for a moment. Then Thon whispered,

"Computer, identify match."

"Orion shuttle, class Idtzet." Archer felt his stomach drop to the ground in horror. He knew all about the Andorian/Orion hatred stemming back five hundred years. The Orions invaded Andoria when the Andorians were only beginning to send probes up into space. They'd tried to overwhelm the Andorians and enslave them, but they hadn't counted on Andorian aggression and protectiveness of their planet. Or their prowess with weapons development. The Andorians had fought back, forcing the Orions back to their ships, and forcing the ships off the planet. Since then the Orions and Andorians never missed a chance to kill one another. Some people, both Andorian and other claimed that this was why Andorians were so xenophobic, which was an accepted theory since it made perfect sense. If the Orions were involved in Shran's disappearance… Archer shuddered at the chilling thoughts.

Keval, Thon and Tholos had all gone white as they realised this. Tholos leaned back in his seat, his eyes shut. Keval stood up and walked over to the window, leaning heavily on the sill. Thon touched his lips and Archer saw his hand shook. He looked at the others, and saw that they were confused. He knew they had probably all heard of Andorian/Orion hatred, but obviously they were wondering how Shran was still alive if he was in the green skinned aliens' hands. Or more likely, since he knew his people weren't stupid, they were refusing to even consider what might be happening to him.

"Orion. Of all the species… why the Orions?" Keval asked without turning around, his arms hugging his torso.

"Y'tes. She's got a sick sense of humour." Thon growled, tapping his temple rhythmically.

"Most of the spirits do." Tholos murmured, his eyes snapping open. "But you forget something. Thy'lek's very name promises us he will survive. Shran! Shrainthel! The spirit of inner strength. He's lived five years in their clutches no doubt, he can hold on until we find him. He'll probably scold us for taking so long when we show up."

"Tholos, you've seen what a week with Orions can do!"

"And Thy'lek could handle it, remember? He was in their clutches a full twelve days before we got him out. A day in sickbay and he was fine!" Tholos sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. Keval shook his head sharply but before he could speak T'Pol did.

"How can you be certain that Shran is still within Orion hands, or that he ever was. Orion shuttles are sold to a number of different species." Thon gripped his hair, tugging at it in the same rhythm he'd been tapping his temple before and Keval snorted.

"You don't comprehend the depth of our revulsion of Orions or their delight in torturing us Commander. Even if Thy'lek were originally in the hands of someone else, if the Orions got wind of him being a prisoner... they'd do a lot to get their hands on him." Keval turned a very strange colour, almost a blotchy mixture of blues and white, at the last part of his statement. Archer frowned in confusion as he replayed the words. _'Get their hands on him'_? What significance did that… ooooh. Oh god. Archer felt bile rise in his throat at the comprehension. Thon shook his head, still gripping his hair,

"No talk of bad! No talk of bad!" he muttered rapidly, breathlessly. Now Archer felt seriously worried about this particular Andorian's state of mind. Tholos seemed to wake up from a daze and he gripped Thon's shoulder tightly.

"Breath Thon, just breath." Thon did so, rather bizarrely, with quick sharp breaths like a woman in labour. Yet it seemed to help because he dropped his hands and his eyes and face calmed. Tholos rubbed his shoulder even after, until he was sure Thon was calm enough. Travis spoke first in the ensuing silence.

"Where do you think an Orion would take Captain Shran? Their homeworld?"

"It's hard to guess. Orions are unpredictable when it comes to the places they take prisoner-slaves. Some go to the homeworld, others a colony and the rest are either sold off or sent to the mines on one of the many planets the Orions have claimed for just such a purpose. Thy'lek could be at any of them." Keval answered, turning around, his antennas drooping completely, as if there was no life in them. His face seemed to be hardening, like blue marble, going cold, unreadable. Tholos' face seemed to be tightening, pulling the skin taunt, so that it too could not be read. Thon drew a hand over his face, like he was putting on a mask, and lo, it indeed seemed he had, now the three Andorians couldn't be read. Archer couldn't begin to guess how they were feeling, if they were feeling, or what they were thinking. They were still for a few moments, then Tholos stood up abruptly. Archer did likewise.

"We'll have to hope we can find that shuttle, in the mean time I want us all to list our contacts, anyone, from anywhere, in case it's required for us to request their help. Keval, Thon, can you check with Thy'lek's family and have them send us his list of those who owed him a favour, they may come in handy."

"What about the list of those who owed the team? Thy'lek kept that list too."

"He gave it to me just before he… before he left Andoria. I've been holding it in my private quarters." They all shared a look and then Tholos said, "Captain, can you do that?"

"Yes, anything else you want us to do?" It wasn't easy for Archer to take orders, he was too used to giving them, but his mind told him to remember that Tholos was captain. Tholos sighed, then shook his head,

"No, not at the moment. Just get the contacts."

"They could analyse the logs, see if the impostor gave any clues himself of what he wanted." Keval suggested, Tholos looked at him and then nodded.

"Good idea, you do that. We'll contact you when we pick up the warp signature. You can work here, or in our mess. I remember Thy'lek mentioning you seem to enjoy eating while you work."

"Thanks, we'll work here for the time being."

"Very well. What you call dinner will be at 2200 hours." That said they left.

"2200? Awfully late time for dinner." Malcolm said. T'Pol arched an eyebrow at him,

"The Andorian day is 30 hours long, so in fact it is not that late." Malcolm blushed,

"Oh, right." Archer sat in his seat, sighing heavily.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Aw, poor guys.

Review or no update. That's the way I work! Lol

Night's Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is a really short chapter just so you know, but I decided to keep it this length because… well that's just how it works best.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Trip was so shattered by the time they were called to give in their collected ore he would willingly sleep on the floor where he stood, even if it was sticky and smelly from blood and urine (there were of course no facilities). Shran stood behind him, and Trip kept glancing over his shoulder to check he was still there. The Orion guard who was checking the ore amount per prisoner suddenly gave a snarl.

"This isn't even half!" he barked. The miner, a woman with delicate markings on her skin from her temples down to her shoulders, trembled.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I couldn't find anymore." she pleaded. The Orion sneered at her,

"Couldn't find anymore? Then where did all the rest come from?"

"I, I mean I couldn't reach any pockets of ore, they'd all been claimed."

"There's always plenty of ore. You just didn't work hard enough." the Orion's voice was like oil, smooth and dark. The woman began to cry. "Take her."

"NO! NO PLEASE!" she screamed as two more guards grabbed her arms and dragged her away. Her screams could be heard for what seemed like hours, although it was only minutes, and Trip fought not to shudder in horror, not in front of the Orion. Eventually he handed his box over and the Orion gave it a look over.

"Not bad." he said as he tossed the ore into a large cart and the box to the other side. "You keep this up you may find yourself doing quite well here." Trip stared at him coldly, refusing to give away anything. "Keep moving." Trip did, but slowly, watching Shran over his shoulder. Shran handed over his box, head down and hands shaking. Trip was beginning to wonder if it was just fear or something more physical that was causing it. The box was taken, and the Orion barely spared it a glance, just tossed the ore into the cart.

After tossing the box away he reached out and grabbed Shran's chin. Shran's eyes widened in terror, then narrowed in acceptance. The Orion turned his head to the side and he grinned broadly. "I'm glad I've made my mark on you." Trip's eyes furrowed and then he remembered the bite mark. So this was the son of a bitch that did it. The Orion released his chin and then viciously pinched Shran's neck, making him yelp. The Orion laughed and then shoved Shran onwards. Shran fell forwards and bumped into Trip who grabbed his arm to steady him. Shran's head shot up in shock and he stared at Trip wide eyed, as if he couldn't understand what Trip was doing. Now Trip had a perfect view of his eyes. They were dull, but alive, very much alive, the pain in them, the confusion, and the fear all accumulated in small amounts of brown, that in this dim light were like dark chocolate. Trip suddenly wondered how eyes could be so expressive, how did they show so much of a person? Staring at Shran's eyes seemed to sink his heart to the ground, as he saw his own fate if he never got out of here. He straightened Shran up and then said,

"Where do we sleep?" Shran pointed down a tunnel, still staring at him in confusion. "Then let's go get some." They walked down the tunnel after the others and emerged into a large cave. Here was a load of long five level tall, metal shelves. There was one set on the left and another on the right, and an aisle down the middle.

Trip was vividly reminded of a photograph he's seen when he and his family had taken a trip to Auschwitz. It had shown the beds the Jews had to sleep on, and they'd been nothing but body length shelves stretching across the hall. These were just like that, except they were made from metal. He realised when someone behind him shoved him that he'd stopped in horror. He saw how everyone just scrambled to get a place, and there seemed no particular placement. You grabbed what you could.

Trip moved forward and pulled himself into the third level, observing the thin blanket that covered the wooden boards that made the beds. He lay with his head pointing to the aisle and lay on his stomach, peeping out. He then beckoned Shran with his hand to join him. Shran looked at him and then slowly shook his head. It seemed that his cheeks flushed with colour, but the lighting made that hard to tell. Trip frowned and beckoned him again. Shran looked at him with the strangest expression on his face. Suddenly a six foot tall alien grabbed Shran by the arm and pulled him back against him.

"I won him tonight! If you want him you earn him!" Shran shut his eyes tightly, head bowed. Trip frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell the alien was talking about. The alien dragged Shran to the opposite set of shelves and shoved him onto the second level, clambering in after him. In the terrible lighting Trip could just about make out the alien, who appeared to be looming above Shran, and pulling at his clothes. Silence descended over the prisoners, and Trip watched in horror as the alien lowered his body down onto Shran's.

"What the hells he doing?" he asked no one in particular.

"He won the Andorian." grumbled one sleepy man, who lay on his right. "It's up to him what he'll do with him." Trip looked around so sharply his stiff neck cricked.

"Say again?" he asked, "What the hell do you mean what he'll do with him?" The alien shrugged,

"He might just lie on top on him, or he might do more. Whatever he wants."

"What the hell makes him think he can do that?" the man shrugged,

"The Andorian doesn't exactly resist." Then he rolled onto his side and seemed to fall asleep. Trip could hear snoring, but nothing else. He looked over to where he knew Shran was being crushed by the larger alien. What the hell was Shran here? Trip dearly wanted to climb out and pull Shran free but he knew it would do no good. He gritted his teeth and lay his head down against his heart's will, falling instantly asleep.

* * *

"_Girl,  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come  
To go deeper"_

His voice was deeper and rougher than it once was when he could hit some of the highest notes, but it was still a good singing voice, although no one would ever believe he had it unless he demonstrated it and he didn't often do that anymore. Thy'lek tapped his foot as he sang one of the songs he'd written years and years ago as he listened to his own recording on the music player.

"_Girl,  
Your final journey has just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper"_

He leaned his head back as he lounged in the pilot's seat of the small shuttle. He'd be very glad to get to Heliusta and relax among other Andorians. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a holiday like this. That was enough to convince him he was overdue for one. Andorians were hard workers but even they needed breaks, especially if one had a sister like his. He pitied his brother for being stuck with her on his own for a while, but then again, that was fairly normal, since he was often away in space… or he used to be. His antennas drooped as he thought of the Kumari. Not gone a half a year now, yet everyone around him seemed to have moved past its destruction. But he hadn't, not yet. That was why he was heading away, he hoped that some relaxing activities like climbing ice cliffs and such would help him figure out his thoughts. He'd been offered a job as official ambassador to Earth, and he'd be lying if he said the idea didn't hold some appeal. He'd never thought he'd see the day when he'd actually enjoy sitting around a table and talking, and talking, and talking… there were now times when he'd get sick of the sound of his own voice, although woe to the day he'd ever admit it.

"_No Fear  
Destination Darkness" _

He sang softly, remembering the time he'd spent perfecting the music to it. The lyrics had come easy, but the music had been harder, he'd had the basic tune, but that wasn't enough. It was like his brother, Senkrad, with his artwork, or Lissiel with her patients, or even Sakrana with her inventions and Sanakral with his monitoring of schools. You start with something and you perfect it in one form or other. Sometimes there are setbacks, like with the Coalition and Terra Prime. A fairly large setback, but not a fatal one. They'd just need to smooth it all over and the Coalition would be formed, even if it took a few years. He stood up and began to pace, still singing.

"_No Fear  
Destination Darkness" _

He checked the computer, incredulous when he saw he still had twenty hours of travelling to go. It was official. He was hitching a ride with a faster ship next time. His shuttle had warp 6, but that was still a wait when the Kumari could reach warp 9. He was just contemplating taking a nap to pass the time, when the shuttle shook violently, nearly knocking him off his feet. He felt the shuttle drop out of warp.

"Computer! Raise shields! Identify vessel."

"Orion battle class." The computer answered coolly. He fell into his seat and brought the phasers online. He took aim and fired,

"Computer send out a distress signal."

"Unable to comply, communications are offline."

"Of course they are." he snarked irritably as he dodged another phaser blast. The shuttle suddenly jerked sharply. "Computer what was that?"

"A tractor beam has locked on." He growled furiously and tried to pull the shuttle loose. He targeted the tractor emitter but before he could fire, the shuttle was hit again and he had to dive out of the way as his consol exploded. His head collided with the bulkhead and everything went black.

"_No Fear  
Destination Darkness…"

* * *

_

Aw poor Shran. If you wanna find out what's happening to him, you'd best review nice and promptly ;)

Night's Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok folks here's another chappie! **natalie s** you reviewed, so yes you do deserve an update. Lol. **Triptacular** please stick with this, it won't be all sadness… although a good portion of it will. In answer to your question, about Gerlik, I'm afraid that he's not connected to Grelik, I didn't see that episode and had forgotten about him. Whoops. And the woman well I didn't specify what species she was and since I've no plans (as of this very moment) to bring her into the story anymore, you can take it that she was a Trill (the species Jadzia Dax was) although I actually had someone more resembling the Nox from Stargate SG1. I don't mind. :) Thanks to you both for reviewing as well as everyone else who has either reviewed, or just kept reading this. I appreciate it!

Ok enough blabbering! On with the Angst- I mean Fic.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

_I wake up to find the alien above me as he was when I fell asleep. He touches my face softly, his face cold and then clambers out of the beds, and I follow him, pulling my shirt down over my torso again. I look around for the man I was told to mind, the one who gave me a name. I don't remember it. Yet there is some familiarity to it, although that could just be because he says it like it is familiar. I spot him and walk over to him, touching his arm nervously. I don't think he'll hit me, but I can't be sure, so I'm cautious. He whirls around and glares at me and I back up, hoping to quell his anger. It seems to work, his face softens in a way I haven't seen on anyone else's face before. _

"_There you are." he comes closer to me and I fight to stay still. He raises his hand and I flinch, hoping his strike isn't too hard. I'm shocked to feel the cold hand touch my shoulder gently. "I was worried about you." He was? Why? I looked at him completely confused. He seems upset by me looking at him, so I look away again. He sighs. Then asks, "Where do we eat?"

* * *

_

Trip wanted for all the world to grab Shran by the shoulders and shake him until he broke through this silent shell and found the strong commander within. The way that Shran would flinch from him, refuse to meet his gaze, it was already driving him mad. Shran pointed to his left where the prisoners were filing out through a door. They joined the line and moved quickly through. Into Trip's hands were thrust a bowl of what may have been dirt flavoured water and a bit of dry, stale, smelly cardboard. Shran stuffed both into his mouth hungrily, first the cardboard and then the water. He then handed back the bowl. Trip bit off some of the cardboard and grimaced as his mouth went dry. He sipped some of the water. The Orion that was giving it out gave him an impatient look.

"Where do you think you are human?" he growled.

'_Hell.'_ Trip thought to himself, but he didn't answer, just did like Shran and stuffed the food into his mouth and drained the bowl, handing it back. He felt his stomach fill surprisingly well. He supposed that it was swelling in his stomach. At least he wasn't hungry anymore. They collected tools and boxes and then set to work once again. Shran glanced over his shoulder seemingly to ensure that Trip was behind him. This was a comfort to Trip, although he wasn't sure why.

They mined and Trip struggled to keep his focus, he struggled to get the ore out, he struggled not to shout his head off in frustration.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted, cradling a now bleeding hand. The tools fell to the ground and Trip kicked them away. "SON OF A GODDAMN BITCH!" he shouted furiously. Shran watched him wide eyed. "What the hells wrong with you! Did you lose your tongue as well as your dignity?" Trip sneered. Shran flushed and bowed his head, backing away fearfully. "Don't walk away from me! I asked you a damn question!" Trip reached out and grabbed Shran's arms, and started shaking him. "Answer me Shran! Damnit answer me!" Shran's head snapped up and he stared at Trip in terror. Trip froze and stared back, horrified by his own actions. He pushed away from Shran who quickly backed away. "Shran…" he whispered softly, then his world exploded in pain. The electricity scorched his veins again and the sandpaper was rougher than before. He couldn't even tell if he was screaming or not. It stretched out forever, the sandpaper rubbing his veins raw. _'God! Stop, stop, stop, STOP!'_ he screamed in his head. Suddenly it did. He lay on the ground, trembling and crying. Rolling onto his side he curled up into a ball, hiccups coming from his lips. A boot came into his vision, very close to his face. He followed it up and met the cold dark eyes of the Orion he'd met yesterday.

"I see you may need some additional attention Human. That is no way to treat your fellow prisoner." He reached out and brushed the back of his knuckles against Shran's cheek. Shran stood perfectly still his eyes on the ground just in front of him. "As you can see the Andorian here is well trained. He knows well that he is nothing." He lifted Shran's chin to force the Andorian to look in his eyes. "Isn't that right Andorian?" he purred. "You are nothing." Shran closed his eyes tight and nodded. "Say it so the Human can hear you." Shran's eyes opened and he bit his lip. The Orion's face changed, where amusement had been was now danger, "Speak now!" Shran swallowed and shut his eyes again, then his lips moved softly. "Louder!"

"I… I am nothing." Shran whispered, beginning to shake. The strain to speak was draining him.

"Louder!"

"I am n-nothing."

"Shout it out little Andorian!"

"I AM NOTHING!" Shran screamed, his voice was raw and painful, tears streaked his blue cheeks, darkening the dust on them. He then pulled away gasping for air, touching his throat and grimacing. Trip felt his own pain intensify just watching this display. Was this his fate? Would he wind up like Shran was now? Broken and a toy to be played with. The Orion grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to his feet. Trip glared at him defiantly hating this man more than he'd ever hated anyone in his whole life… except maybe Degra when they first met.

"Now you human." the Orion sneered, "Say what you are." Trip met his eyes and saw the sick enjoyment in his eyes. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. "Say it! Say what you are!"

"I'm Commander Charles Tucker of the Starship-" He was punched across the jaw and fell to the ground. "-Enterprise." he finished with a grunt. The Orion sneered down at him.

"I can see we have a lot of work to get done." he said before walking away. "Get back to work!" he snapped and at once the other prisoners started mining again. Trip groaned and sat up, nursing his bruised jaw. Shran crouched down beside him, staring at him with fascination as if he couldn't believe Trip could be so daring. His jaw was telling him he'd been extremely stupid and he was lucky it wasn't broken.

"That took a lot of courage. I'm impressed." Gerlik said as he came over. Why did this guy keep coming over to him?

"Yeah well, my jaw disagrees." Trip told him, wincing as he spoke. Gerlik chuckled and sat down beside him.

"You're fortunate he didn't use the implant again. Two hits can really affect you."

"Just lucky I guess." Trip muttered, not at all considering himself lucky. Gerlik grunted, and then held out a metal cup.

"Here, drink some water." Trip took it and downed it in one without thinking. It was only when it was all gone that he thought of possibilities like poison or whatnot. Still he rationalised, Gerlik was unlikely to have any means to poison him and he'd probably kill him outright if that was his intentions. He glanced at Shran only to find the Andorian was still watching him. "You want some water Andorian?" Gerlik asked shortly. Shran looked at him and then nodded. Gerlik took the cup from Trip's hand and tossed it to Shran who caught it. "Go get some then." Shran's antennas which had a seemingly permanent droop to them fell even lower and he straightened up and walked away. Trip frowned.

"You know, he has a name!" he snapped.

"So? He doesn't remember it. He's right when he says he's nothing, especially compared to what he was when he arrived."

"You were here when Shran arrived?"

"I was." Gerlik nodded bitterly. "I watched them slowly destroy him. I told you yesterday, there's nothing the Orions like more than an Andorian to play with. They slowly broke him. He was like you when he arrived. I don't think it ever entered his mind that he wouldn't leave this place, or that he'd ever be like this." Trip fought not to shiver and he looked away from Gerlik and noticed a bunch of aliens conversing in a huddle.

"What are they doing?" Gerlik looked and then shrugged.

"They're rounding up contestants for today's betting pool."

"Betting pool?"

"Yes, the one to collect the largest single piece of ore wins."

"What does he win?"

"The Andorian."

"WHAT!" Trip exclaimed before he could stop himself and he quickly ducked his head as people looked to him again. "What?" he hissed once they looked away. "What the hell do you mean that they win Shran?"

"They win him for the night." Trip suddenly remembered the alien from last night.

"_I won him tonight! If you want him you earn him!"_ So this was what he'd meant. He felt sick.

"And what exactly do they do to him if they win him?" he growled, feeling blood beginning to pulse through his veins with fury. Gerlik narrowed his eyes at him and said coldly,

"Rarely what you are assuming." He gestured around them, "I'm sure you've noticed that's its very cold here."

"Yeah."

"Well have you also noticed just how warm the Andorian's skin is?" Trip remembered the feel of Shran's fingers against his own and remembered noting how warm they were.

"Maybe." he grunted,

"Well that's why they want him. To keep them warm through the night. Hardly any of them ever do anything other than hold him against them. Only some of the more cruel of the prisoners ever do anything more."

"You've been involved in this betting haven't you?" Trip snarled, feeling sick to his stomach. Gerlik glared at him

"Don't you give me that self righteous nonsense Trip. You just see how much you'll want that kind of warmth after you spend a few days here. You just see how desperate you'll be." He leaned in closer. Trip fought not lean away from the terrible breath he had. "Almost none of us force the Andorian into doing anything more that lying beside us and letting us hold him. Some may push his shirt out of the way to reach the warm skin, but there's nothing more than that. In fact it's an advantage to him to be treated this way."

"And how does that work out?"

"He's so wanted for his warmth that the winner and indeed all the betters will make sure he's got enough ore so he won't be taken for a night of punishment." Trip suddenly wondered what had happened to that woman from the night before. "We keep him alive in here."

"What if he doesn't want to be alive?" Trip asked softly, hardly daring to believe that the words had just left his mouth. "What if he doesn't want to be alive but his mind is so far gone that he can't do anything about it?" Gerlik gave him a levelled gaze.

"What makes you think any of us want to be alive?" Trip couldn't answer him.

* * *

"We've isolated the warp trail and are pursuing it, but he's got over a days head start." Tholos said as he sat down at the same chair as before at the large table. Archer nodded in understanding. "Have you finished your list?"

"Yes, although I'm afraid it isn't very long." Archer handed it over, wincing as he did. The list was awfully short.

"There's only seven names on this."

"I know, I'm sorry but we don't have many people who owe us anything." Tholos sighed and tossed the PADD down.

"Keval?"

"23 people."

"Thon?"

"30." Thon said, looking extremely pleased with himself. "An even number."

"Very good. I've got 24. What about Thy'lek's list?" Despite the situation Keval grinned and held up another PADD.

"54. And the list contains contact details and last known locations."

"Sounds like our Thy'lek." Tholos smiled fondly. "And the team has 12. That makes-"

"150 in total." Thon piped up.

"Then we've got plenty of options." Travis said, but Tholos shook his head.

"Thon, take a look through this. Remove the ones that are either dead or as good as dead, and compile a list of best options." Thon nodded and stood up, taking the PADD and walking to the door. Then he suddenly came back and sat down. He stood up and walked over to the door and then turned and sat down and then, finally, stood up and walked out the door.

"Is he alright?" Archer asked feeling concerned. Tholos fixed him with a sharp look.

"He's fine Archer, now why don't you go get something to eat and we'll let you know when we've caught up with the shuttle. Dismissed." Tholos stood up as he spoke and Keval was right on his heels as they left. Archer sighed, he was hating being out of control so much more and more with each passing instance.

"Let's get something to eat." he said and stood up. They walked out and made their way to the mess. It was empty of life at the moment as it was 20 minutes before 2200. They looked around but they didn't see a dispensary like on Enterprise. Thoroughly confused as to what they were supposed to do to get food they sat at a table to wait for someone to come so they could ask. They were silent for a moment and then Malcolm broke it by muttering,

"Stan Laurel."

"Lieutenant?" T'Pol questioned, her eyebrow rising. Malcolm blushed, and coughed before speaking,

"That's who Thon reminds me of. Stanley Laurel of Laurel and Hardy. They were a comedic duo from the 1920s and 30s. They specialised in slapstick comedy. I used to watch them when I was young, and Thon, he just reminds me of Stan."

"He has not behaved humorously in anyway to me." T'Pol said

"Not in behaviour commander, I meant in appearance. Laurel was thin and smallish and he had this face that could pull very large expressions. I can't explain it but whenever I look at Thon I see Stanley Laurel."

"I think I know what you mean." Travis agreed, "I watched a few of those movies when I was a kid too. There is something about him that makes me think of him."

"You watched Laurel and Hardy?" Malcolm asked, perking up,

"A good few of their movies yeah, why?"

"Did you ever see 'Thicker than Water'?"

"Which one was that?"

"The one where Ollie buys a clock and ends up in the hospital with a head injury after his wife bashes him on the head with a massive saucepan-"

"Oh yeah! And then they get all mixed up after the blood transfusion! Ollie's like Laurel and Stanley's like Hardy." Travis laughed,

"Exactly! Oh that was one to watch to see how well they knew each other."

"Absolutely." The two lieutenants laughed loudly at the remembrance. "Did you see the one where they end up out west and they end up running around with this bad man and his wife would are trying to steal a gold mine?"

"Oh that was just hilarious. I knew how Stanley felt when the wife tickled him mercilessly because I was in stitches watching them. Did you see the Music Box?"

"That's the one with the stairs and the piano isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I love that one. Stanley rides on the end while Ollie's pushing and shoving it."

"Well it serves him right, he always blames Stanley for everything! Even when it was the horse that did it."

"Remind me to look these guys up when we get back." Archer said, a bewilderedly amused look on his face.

"You have to sir. I can't believe after a decade of movie nights we never saw a single skit." Malcolm said, his smile fading slightly as he realised what he'd just said. Trip had always been in charge of the movies. They were quiet again, then Archer said softly

"He wouldn't want us to be like this. He'd tell us to be cheerful, to talk about him happily." Malcolm smiled a little

"You're right sir." They nodded slowly. Suddenly Travis chuckled,

"Do you remember when the Commander spent a week up just trying to figure out how Porthos always managed to get out of your quarters?" Archer laughed,

"I'd come out of my quarters in the morning and find him sitting across from me half asleep. I asked him what he was doing and he just grinned and said, 'I'm gonna catch him one of these days.'"

"I think a lack of sleep got to him." Malcolm said decidedly, grinning. They all laughed, then halted as the door opened. Three Andorians came in and spared them a glance before walking over to the far wall. They each grabbed a tray and then the first one, a woman, called out,

"Nestaliv meal, no tuber root." There was a complying beep and then a panel slid open revealing a large bowl full of what slightly resembled a chicken salad. If chicken salad was made out of stalks and blue meat. The next asked for something called "Redbat meal." And the third requested the same. They sat down at a table and began eating, then they heard one speak.

"So those are pink-skins. Not very pink are they."

"Close enough."

"Do you think this time will be any different than the hundred other 'leads' we've had in searching for Captain Shran?"

"I don't know. Captain Tholos seems more determined than usual. But I'm beginning to think that the man's dead."

"His family don't agree."

"His family have lost both parents and now two sibling. I wouldn't consider them overly stable. Besides, this is Captain Shran we are talking about. He would have figured a way out of there."

"What if he tries and fails each time."

"Or they have something over him. A threat of some kind."

"What could they possibly have over him?"

"He's made plenty of enemies as well as friends, I'm sure they could have figured something out."

"Well we'd better find him soon or the Imperial Guard's going to call off the mission."

"It should have been called off three years ago, its only because the Vulcans, the Tellerites and the Humans all favour Shran."

"He certainly has a way with people."

"Well if we don't find him this time around I heard that the Imperial Guard will be calling the search off, no matter how much influence his brother has on the Government."

"The Government has no real influence on the Imperial Council."

"They have enough I suppose."

"The pink-skins are listening to us."

"We know." As one they looked at Archer's group who shifted uncomfortably. "If you want to be clandestine about listening to a conversation, then perhaps you should fake eating or do something other than straining towards us." the woman smirked, everything about her just screamed Lieutenant Tarah. Was there one on every Andorian ship? Most likely.

"Sorry." Archer said, meeting her gaze levelly. "We weren't sure how to get food."

"The replicator provides what you want, provided it's on the menu." She jerked her head at the panel they'd retrieved their food from.

"I'm afraid we don't know much about Andorian food."

"Try the Nestaliv then." the man who'd pointed their eavesdropping out suggested. He pointed at the meal the woman was eating. "It's good but fairly inoffensive."

"Thanks." They retrieved the suggested meals, and then sat down. Archer stared at the blue meat that was barely flame-kissed and then at his unsure crew. He reached out and picked up the chopstick-like tools and stabbed a piece of meat and lifted it into the air. He sighed as he stared at it and then glanced at his people again, swallowing he smiled, "Bon appétit!"

* * *

Laurel and Hardy rock! I'd reccommend them to anyone!

Night's Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Ok folks here we go! Another update. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing. On the advice of volley I just want to say that when I say review or no update, I don't really mean it. It's encouraging to get reviews, but even if I didn't I'd never not update, mainly because I know how annoying it is for a story you're reading not to be updated. So I just want to make it clear that I'm not serious when I say that, although I certainly wouldn't say no to a review or two ;). Anyways, on we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Tholos stared out at the stars, idly pushing his food around in the bowl. He was so immersed in thoughts he didn't notice the door opening.

"So here's where you're hiding." He jumped and looked around to see Keval grinning at him. "Why aren't you eating with the crew as usual? You never use this room." He sat across for him and rested his arms on the table, hands clasping his elbows.

"I wanted to avoid being near the pink-skins and Vulcan." Tholos answered coldly propping his chin in his palm, staring at the table.

"Ever the enthusiastic host aren't you Thol?" Keval grinned at him even wider. Tholos hoped his head would be cut in half by it. "So why are you really hiding away in here?"

"I just wanted to be alone." Tholos hoped Keval would take the hint that was very close to punching him in the face.

"You're worried about something."

"No!"

"No need for sarcasm old friend. What are you worried about?"

"If I were you I'd stop worrying about me and start worrying about you because if you don't leave right now I'm going to stick this up your-"

"Temper, temper!" Keval held his hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Come on Tholos, the only time you're ever this irritable is when you can't find your hair products." Tholos glared at Keval and then felt his irritation melt away. He never could stay mad at Keval, or Thon or Shran for that matter, for too long.

"Alright…" he sighed heavily, "What if we don't get anywhere with this lead? What if we end up at some kind of impasse?"

"We knock it down. We're good at doing that." Keval said, still trying to keep things light.

"We won't be able to knock it down. We won't have a ship with which to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got word from the Imperial Guard. They said that if we don't find a strong, guaranteed lead to find Shran (which means we pretty much have to find him directly) within the next 72 hours, they'll call off the search, permanently, with no hope of ever opening the case again."

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I kid about this Keval!?" Tholos snarled furiously.

"I've no idea. That was a stupid question on my part. I'm sorry."

"You always ask stupid questions. And they generally turn out to be useful in the weirdest of ways." Tholos pinched the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his eyes.

"Look, if I have to leave the Imperial Guard to keep searching for him I will. I know Thon would as well. And if our roles were reversed, I know Thy'lek would do the same." Tholos nodded,

"I think I would too."

"I know you would."

"I'm glad you have faith in me, since I don't." It was unprofessional to say such a thing to an officer of his crew but Keval was no ordinary officer. He was his best friend, he was his blood brother, his confidant, just like Thon and… Shran. He covered his face with his hands as he thought of Thy'lek. The strong leader of their group, the musical one, the one who would sit for hours just listening to Tholos moan about his social life or his professional one. Thy'lek would always know what to say, even if he wasn't sure what to do.

"You should. I know you still don't believe that you're a good captain, but you are."

"I'm a man obsessed. Obsessed men don't make good captains."

"The three of us are obsessed. And Thy'lek would be obsessed if the role were reversed. It's what made us so good at our work against the Vulcans." Tholos sighed again and nodded, brushing his fingers through his hair, letting the softness of the short blond strands sooth him. Keval chuckled, reaching up and tapping his temple thoughtfully. "What?"

"You got that habit from Thy'lek. Remember how when we were much younger and if Thy'lek had a nightmare or was upset he always calmed when one of us stroked his hair." Tholos wasn't sure if 'much younger' was the best way to describe them at the age of 23, especially since that particular trick had always worked on Thy'lek to calm him down if he was upset, right up to when he disappeared. Still he lowered his hand.

"I didn't realise I even did it."

"You always do it. Ever since we started this mission you've done it."

"And you still tap your temple like Thon does." Keval grinned broadly and set his hand down.

"We all picked up habits from each other. Thy'lek would always pull the back of his shirt when he was anxious."

"I do that."

"I know. He picked it up from you."

"I didn't notice."

"People rarely notice their own little habits like that and so I guess they don't notice when others do it too."

"What are you? A psychologist?" asked Tholos. Keval chuckled,

"No. Just observant."

"I know." They smiled at each other.

"Have you seen Thon?"

"Not since I gave him the list to organise. Why?"

"I've just got this funny feeling in my stomach that something's up."

"I've got a funny feeling too." Tholos set down his cutlery. "I think its indigestion." Keval laughed.

"You always get it with that dish. Why in the seas of hell are you eating it?"

"It's Thy'lek's favourite."

"And your least favourite. Come on Tholos, this sort of behaviour is silly. We're going to find him, so stop beating your innards up over non-existent guilt."

"You think I'm pretending!?"

"No, I think that the guilt has no place existing. None of this is your fault." Tholos sighed (he was doing that far too much) and then said softly,

"If we find him-"

"**When** we find him."

"**When** we find him… do you think he'll be our old Thy'lek?" Keval's smile dropped several notches and he said after a moment,

"No." Tholos' antennas drooped, Keval leaned in. "But he will be our Thy'lek." Tholos looked at him and then smiled slightly, nodding. Suddenly there was a beep and a male voice came over the comm.

"Bridge to Captain Tholos."

"Go ahead."

"We've located the shuttle."

"That was quick."

"Yes sir. We've laid in a intercept course."

"Very good. I'm on my way." They both stood up and Keval called for Thon. Thon agreed to meet them on the bridge. They walked by the mess and paused just long enough to summon Archer and his crew who followed them. "Report." Tholos commanded as he stepped onto his bridge.

"We're almost upon them. We've detected two bio-signs, and one's definitely Andorian."

"The other."

"It's more or less Andorian."

"That'll be Talla." Archer said, "If she's not fully Andorian then chances are-"

"That's how she'd show up. Have they detected us?"

"Most likely but they've given no indication that they have."

"Sir. We're getting a transmission from Earth." Tholos stood up from his chair, his antennas displaying the surprise he felt. "They're asking for Captain Archer." Archer sighed heavily, muttering something that sounded like 'Damn Politics'

"Who is it?" he asked irritably.

"A Dr. Phlox." Archer raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What do you want me to do sir?" Lieutenant P'trell, the communications officer looked between Tholos and Archer unsurely.

"I'll take it. Can I use your staff room?"

"Of course. Transfer the call to there Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Archer left and his crew followed him. Tholos didn't have time to be wondering what the communiqué was about, he had to get this impostor and find his friend.

"Lock a tractor beam on it and bring it aboard."

"Tholos?" Keval asked softly

"That's an order." The tactical officer nodded and the tractor beam was locked on.

"Tholos what are you doing?"

"I'm taking them under arrest."

"But we've no idea what they'll do. They could have some kind of instant poison on them."

"They won't. Archer's crew scanned the ship remember? And both of them went to sickbay to be checked. Nothing was found." Keval sighed and nodded. The shuttle was pulled into the shuttle bay and the security team that was standing by confirmed within two minutes that they had both occupants alive and unharmed. "Bring them to the brig. Keep them apart."

"Sir. One of them is only a child." the outrage in the soldier's voice was completely understandable, but Tholos did not care at this moment. He felt a coldness envelop his mind and he knew his eyes were hardening. Keval looked at him and Tholos saw the same thing happening to him. Thon's eyes darkened too. They walked off the bridge and silently made their way to the brig. There were two soldiers waiting outside the brig and they both nodded their heads to their captain as he entered the brig.

As soon as the door opened they could hear an achingly familiar voice shouting, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Tholos took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he stepped in front of the cell. The occupant fell silent a once.

"Tholos!" Shran's eyes lit up in delight upon seeing him. "I don't think I've ever been happier to see you. Thon! Keval!" He smiled at them, his antennas reaching forwards in an open gesture of happiness. Tholos felt his heart chambers shrivel in despair as he knew straight away that this fake had no idea that he was not Shran. He completely believed it; Tholos could see it in his eyes. "What's going on Thol? Why am I in the brig? Where is my daughter?" Tholos just stared at him feeling completely torn up. He turned away and Keval and Thon stood side by side facing him.

"He doesn't know he's not real."

"We don't know that either for sure. Maybe he's just brainwashed."

"We don't know what he is."

"Yes we do." They all looked to see Archer standing at the door, a PADD in his hand. The most distressing expression was on his face. "He's a clone."

_(Ten minutes earlier)_

"Doctor. You have something for us?" Archer noted the solemn expression on Phlox's face and knew something serious was going on. "What is it?"

"Captain, I've triple checked my findings, twice over, but I'm afraid that there is no doubt about it."

"What?"

"When I realised that the Shran we encountered was not the real one I decided to investigate a small irregularity I'd noticed when I was performing a post-mortem examination on Commander Tucker's body."

"Irregularity?" T'Pol asked, stepping closer.

"Yes, as I said I checked the findings again and again, but it always came back the same."

"What?"

"The body is not that of Commander Tucker but a clone." Archer wasn't aware that he sat down heavily in a chair.

"A clone?" Malcolm asked softly, horrified. "How did you find out?"

"There's always a very slight difference in the sub cellular level. I've been able to determine that he was a clone bred from a Lyssarrian Desert Larva." At the mention of the creature Archer's mind took him back to the Expanse where he'd given the order to do to the exact same thing, which resulted in the clone Sim. But something didn't make sense.

"The clones from the Lyssarrian Desert Larva age rapidly. The only real opportunity for such a switch would have been on Risa. That was fourteen days before Trip's death. The clone should have been well aged." T'Pol said exactly what was going on in his head.

"I discovered that there was an enzyme in his blood system that was developed by the Velandran Circle to keep the aging process at bay. It would appear that it was about to run out of his system when he died."

"You mean he'd need more or else the aging process would have sped up to its original growth?"

"Precisely."

"Doctor… are you saying that Trip might be…"

"Alive? We must consider the possibility." Archer felt like someone had punched him in the chest. He swallowed hard, feeling like he'd swallowed a boulder and it was stuck in his throat. One by one the others staggered into chairs and the silence was thick as they absorbed this.

"But… where is he then?" Malcolm asked his voice faint.

"I cannot answer that." Phlox's voice was soft. "There is more Captain." Archer looked up. "I analysed the blood samples I took from Shran and Talla. They are also clones of the same kind. They have the same enzyme in their bloodstream and it should run out within the next day or so if my calculations are correct. I'll send the data to you." Phlox keyed some commands into a consol and there was a replying beep.

"Thanks doc." Archer's voice sounded very far away to his own ears. "We'll um, we'll keep you appraised." Phlox nodded and cut the communiqué. The group were still and silent as they realised the possibilities this revelation opened.

"He could be alive." T'Pol murmured. "I had…" She fell silent but Archer felt that he knew what she was going to say. "I had hoped he would be." He'd hoped and prayed for the same thing, stupid as it had seemed.

"Do you think there's a chance that… if we find Shran, we'll find him?" Travis' eyes were hopeful.

"Maybe." Malcolm whispered. Archer closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then he stood up.

"If there's a chance, even a tiny one that Trip's alive, we'll find him. I promise you we will find him."

"The data will have to be brought to Captain Tholos." T'Pol said softly.

"I'll do it." Archer needed a distraction and this was a kind of one. He downloaded the data and brought it to the Andorian Captain, unable to look at the clone that had turned him against his friend, who began to talk upon sighting him.

"Pink-skin! Look I told you, I'm sorry about what happened with Commander Tucker, I am. I didn't plan this." As Tholos took the PADD Archer glanced at him and saw the clone was giving him an openly pleading look for forgiveness. He looked away. Tholos eyes flew over the PADD and then he sighed,

"I can't read this. It's in Human. I'll have to run it through the translator." Archer flushed at the mistake. He shouldn't have expected them to automatically be able to read English.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But you're sure that this is a clone?"

"Dr. Phlox confirmed it. Have your doctor check it, he'll confirm that they're both clones."

"Who's a clone?" the clone in question demanded, "What are you talking about pink-skin?" Archer looked at him again and saw frustration, irritation, and confusion in his amber eyes. Tholos sighed heavily and then turned around.

"You are." he said flatly. The clone frowned in confusion. "You are not Thy'lek Shran. You're just a copy of him."

"That's not funny Thol."

"It's Captain to you. Now listen to me carefully. You. Are. A. Clone. The real Thy'lek Shran has been missing for five years and now we're fairly sure that the Orions are involved. Now you have to know something so I'm telling you now to tell me." The clone stared at him, immobile and Archer felt the slightest stirring of pity. It was like the clone didn't know any of this. But that was impossible. It had to be. The clone stepped away from the forcefield that held him inside and stared at the floor, his mouth open slightly and his eyes not seeing. Then slowly he shook his head.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Tholos voice was so cold. "You are not Thy'lek Shran. He is still out there somewhere. You are the only clue in five years we've had. Now tell me what you know."

"Stop it Tholos! Keval, Thon this isn't funny! Let me out."

"No." Keval said, his voice was as cold as Tholos', "We can't, we don't trust you."

"Kev…" the clone looked like he'd been dealt a blow. "Kev, it's me! Thy'lek! How can you not know it?"

"Quiet!" Thon snapped, "Stop it now."

"We know you're not Thy'lek, so don't bother pretending."

"I'M NOT!" the clone's eyes flashed furiously. "I'M NOT A CLONE!" Suddenly Tholos stepped back and then walked out of the brig. Archer followed him, Keval and Thon right behind him. Tholos was pacing across the corridor, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't know anything." he muttered furiously. "He's useless to us. Useless. We've failed. Failed! We-" Keval strode forward and slapped Tholos smartly across the face.

"Enough Tholos. We don't know that he doesn't know anything. He may need to be broken through to."

"Like a kind of memory overlap." said Thon, "Maybe he's been given false memories."

"Ones that make him forget that he's a clone."

"The Lyssarrian Desert Larva that he's been made from, well we know that clones made from them have all the memories of the original person as well as their own. If the clone was… hypnotised or something into believing that he was married to Jhamel, with a child and everything, then it probably wouldn't take much to set up this elaborate scheme."

"But why? We don't even know why he was made." Tholos sounded close to despair.

"I don't know either but going to pieces over it isn't going to help." Archer said sternly. Tholos' antennas flew back.

"You spend five years desperately searching for someone you love like a brother Captain, and then tell me how easy it is to not go to pieces." he growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Can we focus!" Keval said sharply, if quietly. "We have to figure a way to break through the false memories. There is a good chance that he does know something but it has to be pulled forward."

"And how do we do that?" asked Archer.

"We ask him to let us." Thon said softly. The other three men looked at him questioningly. "He's got Thy'lek's memories. He's got his mannerisms."

"Yeah."

"So wouldn't it make sense for him to have his morals and honour code too?"

"I suppose so." Thon grinned and tapped his temple like he had before. The same rhythm as before Archer noted.

"So… if Thy'lek Shran was told that he needed to help someone and it was important to us, especially if the Orions are involved, he would. It stands to reason that this clone would too. If we go back in there and, calmly, explain the situation to him… there's a good chance he'll try to help us." They stared at Thon as they absorbed the obviousness of the idea.

"There's something so wrong about that plan." Keval said, but he seemed impressed. Tholos seemed to unwind a little and nodded,

"I don't like having to work with him… its too disturbing. But if it gets us the real Thy'lek back… I'll do it."

"Um… maybe you should stay in the background this time Tholos. Wouldn't want you getting vocal again." Keval's teasing seemed to break apart some of the tension in the air.

"We're going to have a hell of a time convincing him of this." Archer stated the obvious.

"You know… for all that Thy'lek moaned about you being irritatingly optimistic, you are a very pessimistic man." Thon told him matter of factly. Both Keval and Tholos seemed to fight smiles of affectionate amusement, "We know Thy'lek. If he's like Thy'lek then we know him and he knows us. We'll be able to do it. Don't you worry."

"Alright. But we may not have much time."

"We know."

"No you don't. The clone's produced by the Lyssarrian Desert Larva only live for fifteen days. They can be given an enzyme that allows them to live longer but it needs to be given regularly. Once it runs out of the clone's system they'll begin to age again, but Dr. Phlox isn't sure what exactly will happen when that occurs."

"When will the enzyme run out?"

"In a day or so."

"Then we'd better get started, hadn't we."

* * *

If anyone has any idea of how to get the clone Shran's memories out, I'm all ears. And if you have any issues or things you want to point out, please feel free. I appreciate such comments.

As always, review please! XD

Night's Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, another update, yay! This bit is really short, I know, but I feel it stands on its own. Warning! Not for the faint-hearted, although if you've gotten this far I'm sure you already knew that, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do you?" _

When he came to it was to find his hands bound behind him, a really strong itch in his neck and a pounding headache. He rolled onto his side and got to his knees, pushing up to get to his feet. He felt dizzy and despite Andorian balance he staggered slightly.

"Easy now Commander. That was quite a hit your head took." He whirled around and felt his insides tighten in anger upon sighting the man before him. The Orion smiled darkly at him. "You should rest, our doctor's indicated that you might have a concussion."

"A quick glance told you all that did it?" he spat, not even bothering to hide his disgust with the green skinned man. The Orion's face tightened, the smile became false, even if it was a dangerous one.

"You'd better watch your words Andorian." He walked over and Shran refused to back away. However he did jerk away when the Orion tried to stroke his cheek, in revulsion not fear. "And you'd better not do that again." He got a smack across the face and his head snapped to the side. He quickly straightened up and, ignoring the stinging of his skin, he glared at the Orion. "I can already tell that you'll be a difficult prisoner to break in." The Orion hooked his fingers into the white blond hair and pulled the head back, bringing their faces closer together. Shran grit his teeth to keep from making a soft noise of pain at the sudden move. He tried to pull away but the Orion held tight. Their noses were almost touching they were so close no. "I'm going to enjoy this so much." Shran narrowed his eyes and then his lips curled into a smirk.

"Overdo the drama much?" That earned him a knee in the stomach. He gasped and doubled over, groaning. He felt deceptively gentle fingers stroke the back of his neck, tickling that itch, which was suddenly very irritating. He could feel the fingers tracing around something embedded in his skin, right where the maddening itch was. Of course, a restraint. One of those damn implants the Orions used to control their prisoners. Barbarians. He was about to straighten up when he was struck about the shoulders. He fell to his knees and groaned. Then growled furiously at himself. He was an Imperial Guardsman! What was he doing falling under such weak blows?

"Now this is how I like to see an Andorian." The Orion crowed. Shran noticed his voice had an irritating nasally quality to it. Wonderful. Bad enough that he was stuck with an Orion with his hands tied behind his back, but the Orion in question sounded like his head was stuffed with raw silk. "On their knees. It's such an appealing position. I'm sure you know what I mean." Considering the back of his neck was being stroked again, he'd have to be pretty stupid not to know what it meant. He said nothing, but pushed away the hand and got to his feet again. Then he kicked out and caught the Orion in the gut. This time he doubled over. Another kick to the head and he was on the ground. Shran kicked for his head, but the Orion caught his ankle before he could make contact, catching him off guard. Orions he'd dealt with before weren't that quick. He didn't have much time to think about it because he was tripped up and fell to the ground.

"_She tied you to a kitchen chair, _

_She broke your throne, _

_She cut your hair,"_

The Orion straddled his stomach and he thrashed as best he could but with his arms trapped underneath him it wasn't easy. Hands pressing down on his shoulders put an end to that. Once again he found himself nose to nose with his captor. "That was a big mistake Andorian. They told me to break you in slowly, but I don't think either of us has that kind of patience. So let's get to it, shall we?" Call it stupidity, call it sudden desperation, call it instinct, it doesn't really matter. All that matters was that he did it. He bit the face hovering above his. Catching the cheek and hooking under the jaw, he bit as hard as he could. The taste of copper burst into his mouth and he felt his stomach churn but held fast as his sides were pummelled with punches. He sank his teeth down even deeper into the skin, fairly sure he'd gotten through to the bone of the jaw. He wasn't seeing, wasn't hearing, all his focus was on holding on with his teeth. The copper taste hit the back of his throat and he felt a definite retching but pushed it away automatically. Suddenly his world exploded in agony and he knew he'd let go. The pain was like fire and ice, the fire burning him and the ice freezing him to a point not even he could stand all at once. He couldn't feel his fingers, he couldn't feel his stomach or anything at all except the pain. Suddenly it was gone and he instinctively curled up, but almost immediately uncurled and began to heave. Even after his stomach was empty he didn't stop, his whole body trembling, his mouth still tasting like copper.

"_And from your lips withdrew the Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…" _

"_Maybe I've been here before,_

_I know this room I've walked this floor…"_

This wasn't right. This couldn't be real, it was too familiar to be real! The pain! The awful sickness in his stomach. The taste of copper in his mouth. He saw the sallow skin, he saw the dark eyes under the strong, straight eyebrows, he saw the pointed ears. The very image of that face made him heave again. He finally collapsed on his side and curled up, unable to think, unable to see, unable to hear. He felt someone touch his face and he flinched and then reacted more sharply, pushing himself away. The Orion grinned at him sinisterly and he growled furiously, too exhausted by the onslaught to do anything else. The Orion loomed over him again and touched his chest. Something cold touched his neck and he suddenly felt dazed and groggy. Sedative or something he guessed. Pain returned, but it was different. He shut his eyes, wanting to slip away into sleep but there was always a sudden extra jolt of pain, like a slap across the face to keep him from slipping into darkness.

"_There was a time you'd let me know, _

_What's real and going on below, _

_But now you never show it to me, do you?" _

The pain stopped and he felt someone touch his cheek. By now he had no idea what was going on. Dark eyes filled his vision and something wet landed on his lips. Reflexively he licked it up and the copper tasted filled his mouth again. The fingers felt icy as they touched his face. Was he back there? Was he in that little room again? No he couldn't be, not after running and fighting for so long… how could he be back there. Did a sob just escape his lips? He wasn't sure, his mind felt foggy and all he could see were the dark eyes. A voice, a voice he couldn't quite place said, sounding gleeful,

"Go to sleep little Andorian. Tomorrow will come soon." He nodded, or he thought he did and his eyes drifted shut. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a tiny voice, that sounded female, told him that this was all wrong. That he had to move, escape. Escape from where? He tried to respond to the voice, he tried to obey it, but he couldn't even open his eyes and he sank into darkness.

"_And it's not a cry you can hear at night._

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, ha-lle-lu-jah…"

* * *

_

Heavy I know, but I wanted to start explaining why Shran's the way he is.

Let me know what you think:)

Night's Darkness


	8. Chapter 8

Ok folks, another heavy chapter here, in fact I'd say that the next few chapters will be heavy, but we'll just have to see. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and rest assured your unanimous suggestion of a mind meld has been taken under advisement and is currently being worked on, so thanks very much :) Weird but that idea never even hinted at occurring to me even though it's the best and most obvious one. Lol. Just shows you that the author can get so stuck into the story they don't see the obvious and good ideas. So thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

It was strange but Trip had completely lost track of time. He did not know minutes. He did not know hours. He did not know days. Even though there was the ore collecting and sleeping time, that meant little to him. It didn't tell him how many days had passed for Earth, if the captain had made it to the ceremony. Did it all go as planned? Did T'Pol miss him? He sure as hell missed her. Achingly. He regretted how things had gone after the death of Elizabeth. For a time it seemed that they'd get together… and then, Trip wasn't sure what happened, they just didn't. Neither really breached the subject and it was just put off again and again. Something they'd get back to. Five years later and they'd still avoided it. Now there was a chance he'd never even see her again. As he lay there on the hard bed, body exhausted, mind buzzing, he went over every moment with her that he could remember. He should have said so many things, he should have done so many things.

'_Snap out of it!'_ his mind yelled at him, _'You can do all of that when you get out of here. Tell her you love her, tell her you want to be with her. You can do all of it when you get out of here.'_ He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Shran looked at him questioningly and Trip smiled at him slightly, gaining a tiny one back. Since his outburst a good few days ago now, he'd managed to slowly regain the meagre amount of trust the Andorian had given him before and a little more. They stayed near each other, and Shran was a little less unsure around him, but it was such slow progress that Trip was beginning to loose his mind. He wanted the old Shran back, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy, especially in this place. Maybe when they got out, it'd be easier. He looked the Andorian over and then said,

"You know, I may hate doing this, but I'd rather do it than all that paper work I had back on Enterprise." He chuckled lightly and was surprisingly rewarded with a breathy chuckle from Shran. The Andorian covered his mouth almost shyly as he realised what he'd done and yet Trip could see the smile in his eyes. He smiled back, very pleased with himself. Reaching out he patted the Andorian's shoulder encouragingly. "Now that's more like it." Shran smiled at him, dropping his hand. "All I gotta do is get you making snarky remarks again and you're back." Shran looked at him questioningly and Trip smiled wider. "We'll get there."

Another day passed, and then another and another. With each day Trip began to see a little more of the old Shran in the blue man. He still didn't talk, but he seemed to smirk at him at one point and Trip had grinned for hours. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on his green-skinned guards.

He was chatting away in a soft voice, telling Shran about things he wanted the Andorian to remember. He was on the story of Shran's heroic arrival to save earth from the Xindi weapon when a chill went up his spine and Shran's smile fell. Before Trip's eyes he seemed to deflate. Both men looked to see two guards standing behind them.

"You two! Come with us. Now!" Shran moved at once and his eyes pleaded with Trip to do the same. Only for that reason did Trip hurry to obey. He was getting a twisted stomach every time he saw that look, it cut him up inside because he just couldn't believe that it was coming from the man he remembered. It occurred to him that this thing with the past-Shran and present-Shran he kept obsessing over was becoming just that. An obsession. But it was the only thing that he could think about. The only thing he wanted to think about. He followed Shran, keeping his head down, something he'd learned kept you from being hit as much. Suddenly he was grabbed and his face pressed into the wall. His arms were pulled above his head and felt manacles click around his wrists. He was unable to move much at all. Peeking over his shoulder he saw Shran being pulled against one of the guards, V'mor, and a green arm went around his neck, keeping his head up so he was looking straight at Trip. His eyes were terrified.

"Now listen carefully Human." The other guard, D'vadr, said, snaking up behind him and leaning in close. Trip recoiled as much as he could, "We spent quite a long time breaking the Andorian in, teaching him how to behave. And now you're trying to undo all that hard work? No. You must learn that we will not tolerate that. You must learn to submit to us." Trip stared into the man's eyes and said

"Go to hell." D'vadr narrowed his eyes and stepped back. Trip watched him but he couldn't see him once he was behind him. Shran's eyes widened in horror and then he looked at Trip again. Trip's shirt was pushed up to bunch around his shoulders and he couldn't see anymore. He turned his face into the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of the implant. Instead his back exploded with a stinging pain. Trip cried out. His back had been lashed brutally. Then again. And again. Trip grit his teeth and tried not to cry out again, but he couldn't stop the gasps of pain. At one point he heard V'mor laughed

"Keep watching Andorian." Then his back was struck again. He couldn't suppress the cry of agony. His back felt like it was on fire. Crack. Crack. Crack. **Crack!** The last one made Trip scream as loud as his throat could go. The pain shot through his torso.

"You see… we like obedience, we like submissiveness and we like hard work. And you Human, just don't have any of those things… yet. But you will. You just need to be broken in a little."

Crack!

Another lash, another scream. Then another. And another. Trip's legs gave out and his shackled arms were the only things keeping him up. Tears streamed down his face and he shook with each hit. His chest and face scraped across the stone as he jerked. Finally, when he thought he was going to pass out from the pain the cracks stopped. The pain didn't. He could feel his own bloody trickling out of the open wounds. He sighed in relief though, the pain of the wounds was tolerable. Then suddenly he was splashed with freezing cold, terrible smelling liquid and he screamed again as it stung his wounds like salt would.

"Disinfectant. We wouldn't want you to get an infection." sneered D'vadr. Trip just gasped for air and his body shook in pain and exhaustion. He was dimly aware of his arms being freed and he just collapsed onto the ground. He heard D'vadr snort, "How pathetic." then he was pulled away from the wall and pulled into the arms of V'mor and the Orion's arm curled around his neck just enough to make him look up. He saw Shran being chained to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Trip gasped, sounding drunk to his own ears.

"We warned him. For anything you get punished for, so does he. He'll be getting double because he also let you affect him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you think we missed those smiles? Do you think we missed the way you tried to break our toy? And he let it happen. He must suffer the consequences of his actions."

"No! Please." Trip begged, his voice weak. "Please leave him alone." D'vadr chuckled,

"I love it when they beg." And he whipped Shran across the back, cutting a line of blue into the over-marked skin. Shran's body stiffened but he didn't make a sound. D'vadr cracked the whip again and Trip flinched as another mark appeared, but Shran remained silent. Again and again it fell but Shran didn't make a sound, although he became more responsive, reacting more sharply to the hits. Trip felt more tears fall from his eyes. This was his fault, all his fault. He cried as he watched D'vadr switch tactics and he used the implant for at least a minute. Shran groaned and he twisted his body obvious agony but obviously D'vadr was getting annoyed with this strength and silence. So he forgot about the implant and upped the punishment level. This time Shran did scream and Trip cried, unashamed of his tears. Blue blood stained the material of Shran's clothes, and he hung by his arms like Trip had, looking like he was dead. It was too much and Trip broke down completely. As Shran was doused with disinfectant Trip was dropped by V'mor. He crawled over to Shran as the Andorian was released and collapsed to the ground. The Andorian rolled onto his back, ignoring the wounds and his eyes met Trip's. Nothing. There was nothing in them, they were empty. Trip touched his cheek with a shaking hand and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from the brown eyes. Then he looked up at V'mor and D'vadr and glared at them.

"You bastards!" he hissed. "Why do you get such pleasure out of this?" the two Orions looked at each other and then V'mor said,

"I don't like your tone." Trip knew what was coming before it did. He screamed as the implant activated and when he finally was released from the pain he was laying nearly on top of the Andorian. "Get yourselves back to work in ten minutes. Any longer and you'll go through this again and so will he." Trip wasn't sure if the statement was directed at him or Shran but he guessed it didn't really matter. The Orions walked away and Trip pushed himself to a sitting position, wincing with his movements. Shran did the same and winced lightly.

"You ok?" Trip asked, before realising just how stupid that question was. Shran nodded and seemed to be returning the question. "I'm alright, I just need a minute." Shran nodded again and he touched Trip's shoulder. Trip looked at him and saw his eyes had changed back to the way they were most of the time now. Sad and pained. But at least they were alive. But Trip began to sob, covering his face with his hands. "Jesus Christ how have you survived this long in here? Shran I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got you punished. I'm sorry!" Suddenly, much to his shock he felt the strong, if thin, arms of the Andorian encircle him and hold him close to his chest. One hand gently ran fingers through his hair and the other carefully rubbed his shoulder. Shran held him tenderly, mindful of his wounds and rocked him slightly. Trip began to cry even harder, burying his face into Shran's chest. He sobbed his heart out, letting all the things that had been building up within him escape. Shran just held him. The way he stroked his hair reminded Trip of his mother, how she used to do that when he'd had a nightmare. Did she know he was missing? Or had Jon kept it quiet to prevent her from panicking? What about Jon? Where was he? Was he close to finding them? How would he get them out of here?

It didn't take long for him to be exhausted from his tears and his sobs subsided. Still Shran tentatively cradled him in his arms. Trip felt the heat of the Andorian's skin and at that moment understood why the others were so desperate for the Andorian to be beside them at night. Then he felt guilty for even thinking about it. In his distressed mind he suddenly thought of those teenage movies he used to really hate but his sister had loved so naturally he'd had to watch plenty of them. He thought of those ones that were about the issue of popularity and how, in a lot of them, the most popular kid in the school was often the most lonely, wanted for various reasons, but no one really caring about them. He suddenly realised that was exactly what Shran was here. And it almost made him giggle to compare the two ideas. Shran touched his face and then wiped away his tears.

"Thank you." Trip said softly, looking at him intently. Shran smiled slightly and nodded. "Shran… why won't you talk to me?" Shran's face fell and he looked away for a moment and then back before his eyes looked at the ground. He touched his throat and his mouth moved silently. "I didn't… I didn't get that." Shran looked at him and then hooked a hand around Trip's neck and pulled him closer so their foreheads were pressed together. Then he said, very softly, his voice sounding raw and hoarse.

"They… took it."

"Took what." Shran closed his eyes and seemed to be forcing the words out of his mouth.

"My… voice. They took it. Acid." Trip felt a lump in his throat but he refused to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Shran. I won't ask you to talk again if it hurts."

"Thank… you." Shran opened his eyes again and smiled at him gratefully.

"It's ok. You know I was wrong about you. I thought you'd lost your strength. Now I see you still have it. It's just different." Shran shrugged lightly and then whispered

"Must go."

"Yeah, right, ok. Come on. We've got ore to mine." Trip stood up shakily and helped Shran stand and they supported each other as they staggered back to work.

* * *

Poor fellas. Next chapter should take us back to Archer and co.

Let me know what you think!

Night's Darkness


	9. Chapter 9

Ok folks! Sorry its been a while but my brain seems to have slowed down. Couldn't get anything fanfic related done. Anyway, I know this is short but I'm trying to make sure I've filled in all the plot holes with good ideas, not cheap flimsy ones that make no sense. So enjoy! And I'm also working on Broken Family if anyone is watching that, it's just a little slower. Angst is so much easier than any other genre. Lol

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_I'm tired, but that's normal. I'm always tired, especially after the Orions have their fun with me. My back is stinging, but again I'm used to it. It's strange… but my mind doesn't feel so foggy. It's like I've been dreaming for a long time and now I'm waking up. It's strange that I'm thinking that as I lay down with the person who won me for this night. He's careful not to rub my back as he presses his hands against my skin under my shirt. They feel like ice, but I don't really mind that… or rather I don't care. He sighs in relief as his own skin warms from mine. I guess his hands were that painfully numb way limbs can get after a long day. I close my eyes and let myself slip away into sleep, leaving him to it. _

_(Dream)_

The little boy ran around the house crying out for someone to save him, as the monster chased after him screaming that it would kill him. He was suddenly lifted up and held in a pair of protecting arms while a voice snapped

"Lissiel!" causing the monster to halt at once. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He broke my doll!" screamed the monster, who was really a little girl only slightly older than the boy. "So I'm going to break him." The boy whimpered and buried his face in his father's neck, his little arms wrapped around it.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Lissiel, Thy'lek's only three, he probably didn't know it would break."

"He gets away with everything!" Lissiel accused bitterly.

"Because he doesn't know any better. You do. Now I don't want to see you try to take a Usshan to Thy'lek until he's able to fight back. Understood."

"When will that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you. I'll see if I can fix your doll. Go get it." Lissiel huffed, blowing her white bangs out of her face and then stalking off. The father watched her go and then turned his attention to his youngest, sitting him down on the counter. Thy'lek look up at him with wide brown eyes that matched his own, and a pouty lower lip. "You are a trouble maker aren't you Thy'lek?" Thy'lek shook his head hard and then fell back slightly as he became dizzy. "You'd be better off if you didn't play with your sister's toys. You know how she can be." It wasn't entirely clear if the boy had listened to his father's words because he simply smiled and reached out for his father's shirt, drawn in by the bright and intricate design, tracing it with little pudgy fingers. The father chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the tiny upturned one and the boy laughed and his little antennas squirmed. "Alright, down you go, and stay out of Lissiel's room. Alright son?"

"Yup Papa!" he cried, jumping up and down on his feet and then making a quick exit when his sister returned. He'd hide out in the playroom.

Once within the bright playroom he pottered around, examining everything that caught his attention until he found exactly what he'd been searching for.

"Furball!" he cried in delight. The stuffed wumvin was hugged tightly and kissed in relief. It was in a desperate search to locate the toy that he'd broken his sister's Imperial Guardsman figure. Thy'lek beamed a toothy grin as he held Furball by the tail and walked around the playroom looking for something to do. When he couldn't find anything at first bare glance he gave up in the belief that it was hopeless and sat down with a thump. "We can play with just us. Right Furball?" The toy stared at him emptily but he grinned broadly and nodded his head as if the creature had spoken. "You're right! We should go looking in the garden for some of your friends." Thy'lek liked to watch the real wumvin clamber across the tree branches in the cave city. They were so pretty, but he wasn't able to have one. He had Furball and Furball would cry and then leave him if he got a real one. At least that was what his oldest brother Trenach had told him. And Trenach never lied. He wanted to be in the Imperial Guard and they never lied. Either way Thy'lek refused to take the risk of loosing one of his two closest friends, his brother Senkrad being the other.

He got to his feet and wandered into the main room of the house and then out into the garden. The city and cave were spread out in front of him as they mingled. His toy Starship lay next to Senkrad's and he considered playing with it. But he and Senkrad did that together and Senkrad wasn't here. He was out with Mama. So he'd wait for his brother to come home. Unfortunately that still left him with nothing to do.

"Papa!" he cried as he wandered back inside. His father looked up from the doll and looked at him. "I got nothing to do."

"I'll give you something to do." growled Lissiel, glaring at him. He didn't recoil, he was far enough that he'd be able to run if she made a move to him.

"Lissiel." scolded their father, then he spoke to Thy'lek. "Why don't you play the music game?"

"Will you turn on the consol for me?"

"Of course." His father walked over and switched on a small monitor and then lifted him up and sat him down before it. "Now stay out of trouble for a while."

"I will!" Thy'lek promised, giving a sloppy salute across his chest like he'd seen his father do. His father chuckled and ruffled his hair before walking back over to Lissiel and the broken doll. Thy'lek turned back to the game and played it for a good while. It was a simple game, but it got harder as he went up each level. He had to identify notes of music within a certain amount of time and then the amount of notes increased and the time shortened. So far Thy'lek could get to level 10 before he became overwhelmed by the amount but he wanted to get past that level. Unfortunately, three tries and he was unsuccessful to get past it. Frustrated he smacked the consol, and knocked it over, off the counter and it smashed. "Oops."

"Thy'lek!" He was in trouble now!

_(End Dream)_

_I lift my head and look around. Everyone is getting up for another day but I want to sleep again, I want to find out what happens to the boy. Unfortunately I've no option but to get up so I do. I stumbled when someone crashes into me and I fall to the ground, my back hurting as the wounds are stretched. I grit my teeth and push myself to my feet. I glare after the person who pushed me, but I don't dare go after him. I don't want to attract the attention of the Orions any more than I already do. The man, Trip, comes over to me and gives me a strained smile. I try to smile back, it seems to cheer him up when I do. He touches my shoulder and I fight not to tense up, I know now that he won't hurt me. "You feeling better?" I nod, wishing I could say something to him, but my voice hurts whenever I try to speak. The acid destroyed it. I fight not to fall into that memory. "Well I guess we'd better eat." Trip drops his hand and we walk side by side to get our meal.

* * *

_

The clone seemed to be huddled around himself, his arms wrapped around his body, protectively. Archer watched as Thon swallowed and he stepped forward.

"Alright we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot there."

"I'm not a clone." was the snapped response. Thon sighed and rocked back on his heels.

"Yes you are." he said firmly, like a parent telling a child that a candle flame was hot. "You are a clone. And we can prove it."

"I'm not!" There was a desperate note in the clone's voice. "I'm not a clone."

"You are. You were created from a… what did you call it?" Thon looked to Archer questioningly.

"Lyssarrian Desert Larva."

"Right. You were bred from this larva by the Orions for an unknown purpose." The clone shook his head, but Thon pressed on, his tone was light yet firm. "The real Thy'lek Shran has been missing for five years and we have to find him. You are the first clue we've had." Thon stepped closer, Archer would give him credit, he was much better at this than the aggressive Tholos. "You have all of Thy'lek's memories, you think, act and believe like he does. You're as stubborn, as forceful, as strong as him. So you must know us well enough to know that we would not lie to you like this. We mean what we say. We can prove it. You may think you are Thy'lek Shran, and I don't wish it against you because you are a pawn in this, but you are not him." The clone hugged himself tighter.

"My daughter?" he asked, voice catching slightly.

"Also a clone. No doubt a binary one, made from yours and Jhamel's DNA. But a clone."

"Where's Jhamel? Where's my wife?"

"She's not your wife. She and the real Thy'lek never married."

"Wh-where is she?"

"That doesn't-"

"It matters!" the clone snapped, "I know you Thon. Something's happened to Jhamel and even if what you say is true I still love her! Now where is she?" Thon sighed

"She's dead." The clone fell to his knees, like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Upon reflection that was a perfect way to describe him.

"She… she's dead?" he asked, his form shaking. Thon crouched down and met his eyes levelly.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." The clone's lips trembled slightly and he looked overwhelmed. Thon was watching him carefully. "She was dead before you came to Archer. The doctors said she probably felt no pain."

"Doctors say that a lot." The clone spat bitterly, tears slowly tracking down his cheeks. Archer suddenly remembered the way Shran had sobbed when Talas died. That had been passionate, pain-filled, loud sobs. But this clone, his crying was silent and still, like a statue with rain flowing down the stone face. Was it because he was different from the real Shran or would the real Shran react this way? He doubted he'd ever know, even if they found him. "I can feel her, I can feel her in my bond with her. She can't be dead."

"I don't know how they did that but it's not her. She is dead." There was the stillness again, and it was frightening because you couldn't read the face, you couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking.

"Was it the same… like me? Was it for the same reason?"

"I don't know." Thon spoke softly, "Listen to me. We need you to help us." The clone looked at him guardedly. "We need you to tell us whatever you can remember that has a link with the Orions."

"But… I don't remember anything like that."

"What do you remember?"

"I… I remember Talla being gone, I remember trying to find her, I remember going to Archer for help… I remember being kicked off Enterprise."

"Do you remember the past five years?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me about a specific day."

"… What?"

"You must be able to tell us about one day in five years."

"I…"

"Tell us about the day of Talla's birth." The clone opened and shut his mouth, looking like a blue fish. Then his antennas fell completely.

"I can't." Thon sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry about Jhamel, and I am sorry about what this must be doing to you. But you have to help us."

"H-how?"

"… erm. To be honest we're not sure." Thon shrugged sheepishly. "We haven't quite gotten that far yet."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" the clone asked, momentarily distracted, and despite everything he gave Thon a very patronising look. Archer had to fight a small smile that threatened to break loose.

"Hey! Give us a break! We just… oh I won't even try! You wouldn't believe any excuse of mine would you?" Thon exclaimed,

"Not likely." the clone stated matter of factly. He got to his feet, still seeming a little off kilter but he seemed to be gathering some strength and controlling himself. "I want to see Talla." Thon stood up as well and he pulled an unsure expression.

"I'm not sure-"

"Look I'll help you if I can, because even if you don't, I still consider you my brothers, and I would always help you. So why don't you just do me this small favour and give me my daughter. She's terrified by now, I know it. I don't know the reality behind the situation… who those men were, or what they really wanted but to her it was all real, like it was for me. She's just been recovered from abduction only for it to happen again and she doesn't know what's happened to me. Please. Just give her to me. That's all I want." He gave them a pleading look, the same look he'd given Archer only a few days ago, begging him for help to recover his child. There was no denying that he loved the girl as any father would his daughter. "You've just taken away everything I believed. You've taken away my identity, my life, as I knew it. You won't even call me by the name I thought was mine. And I get that! I might be… struggling to accept it but knowing you as well as I do, makes it easier I suppose to understand why you're doing this. I understand it because I guess if this was reversed, I'd do the same. But that doesn't make it easier to accept. So I'm asking you, if you really are the three men that I remember befriending in Senai, that I remember loving as I remember loving my siblings, to give me my daughter." Archer looked at Tholos, who stared at the clone painfully, then nodded his head,

"Alright." he said, "We'll have her brought to you and we'll be back soon. In the meantime, try to remember anything you can about the Orions."

"Not entirely sure how I'm going to go about doing that… but I'll try."

"Good." Tholos was sharp-voiced and he walked out of the brig without another word. The others followed him after sparing the clone a glance. The clone lay down on the bench in the brig, and covered his eyes with his arm.

* * *

Poor clone. Hope you all like this chapter! Drop me a review if you wouldn't mind! XD

Night's Darkness


	10. Chapter 10

Ok folks, here's another very heavy chapter, but I promise you the meld is the subject of it, (you expected me to make it easy? XD lol) This also explains Thon's odd behaviour at last too. Thanks for sticking with me and thank you to those of you who have added to their alert or faves list, I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! On we go!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Talla has been sent to the clone's cell, the clone can… reassure her while we figure out how to get the memories back." Tholos said as he sat down in his chair in the meeting room. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before suddenly pulling his hand away as if he was self-conscious of the movement. Keval regarded him carefully and then looked away. Thon tapped his temple thoughtfully. "He is so like him." Tholos murmured to himself.

"But he isn't him, and we all have to face that. Even he does." said Keval softly. "It would be so wonderful if he was him and he was untouched but we have to face the reality that that is highly unlikely."

"Do you really think he might have memories about where he came from? Maybe even where the real Shran is?" Archer asked.

"Well it's impossible to know, but we need to be sure." Archer sighed and stood up and began to pace around the room, across one side of it, between the chairs and the window. He could feel Thon's eyes on him, watching him carefully but he tried to ignore it. There was something about the man that still unnerved him.

"But how can we know if he doesn't remember?" Malcolm asked, folding his arms. "How do we get those memories out of him?" the three Andorians sighed and as one they rubbed their brows, skimming their index fingers over their ridges.

"I have a suggestion." said T'Pol softly, clearly hesitant. Keval, Thon and Tholos all looked at her suspiciously. "Perhaps I could attempt to retrieve the information from him with a mind meld." Archer halted his pacing and stared at her in surprise. Thon jumped to his feet alarmingly, his eyes wide.

"Why did you stop!" he demanded, gazing at Archer wide eyed. "Why did you stop!"

"Wha-"

"Why did you stop? Why did you break it? Why did you ruin it? WHY!" Thon screamed, his eyes wide. Tholos stood up and stepped closer to Thon, put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"Easy Thon. Calm down."

"He broke the pattern! He broke it."

"It's alright, I know he did." Tholos reached out and gently turned Thon's face to his and stared at him intently. Thon stared back in a seeming fury and then he seemed to melt and he closed his eyes and visibly shook. "It's alright Thon. It's alright."

"No it isn't. It's always wrong. Nothings right without him!"

"No it isn't but we're going to get him back. I mean it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Thol."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Thon opened his eyes and they were shiny with tears.

"I miss him." he whispered. Tholos cupped his face and carefully caught the tears on the pads of his thumbs just as they spilt out over Thon's eyelashes.

"I know. Me too." Tholos whispered, bring his own face close enough for their brows to touch. "I miss him too."

"I want him back. I want him to sit beside me and let me rest my head in his lap as he sings to me. Do you remember the way he'd sing us to sleep if we couldn't fall away into dreams?"

"I do. I remember how he could hit the notes in a way that was so unique and so beautiful."

"Thol I miss his voice most of all, I mean I miss him completely, but more than his hugs and his laughter and his caring, I miss his voice. I always liked his voice."

"We'll hear it again from him. Soon." Tholos promised, his voice cracking slightly. Archer couldn't help but be touched, and struck by just how they must feel. He thought of Trip and then tried to imagine what it would be like to be still searching for him five years from now. He'd have lost all hope, he knew it. But these three hadn't and yet Archer saw that they were like parts of a jigsaw that was missing pieces. Shran made them complete. He was a part of them and they needed him. Archer wondered how they'd become this foursome of friendship and brotherhood that was so passionate it nearly made him blush at its intensity.

Thon seemed to have calmed and slowly he sat back down, shaking very slightly, his antennas lifeless and drooping. Tholos sat down too, his hand on Thon's arm, rubbing it slightly. Archer shifted in his seat briefly and then, unable to contain his curiosity, he asked the question,

"Could you please explain what just happened?" Tholos and Keval looked at him and then at Thon who drew in a deep breath and looked up at him carefully.

"Alright Captain. You may as well know since I'll probably do that again and other things that would confuse you if you don't know." He seemed to be squaring himself up and he seemed terribly embarrassed, or rather, ashamed. "I have a condition, or rather a personality disorder. It causes me to be obsessed by things, particularly patterns and rituals. I believe you would call it Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I've had it my whole life and can often handle it, but it is harder to control my feelings because of… of the stress that has been going on. I apologise for my behaviour, I just…" Thon bit his lip and tapped his fingers in the same rhythm on the table as he tapped on his temples.

"Please don't apologise. There's no need." Archer felt embarrassed about having made him admit this, something he was obviously humiliated about. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Thon nodded,

"Thank you captain." he muttered, but his fingers still tapped the table, repeating the same beat over and over. Keval watched him, frowning. Then his face cleared.

"Still Standing." he muttered. They all looked at him, "That's what you're tapping out. I can hear it now. I was never sure when you tapped your temple. But now I'm sure. You keep tapping out the chorus of Still Standing." Thon smiled sadly and nodded,

"That's right." And then he said in time with the beat "_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies Down on me, I'm still standing, Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised, Conscience clear, I'm still standing here."_

"It's appropriate." Tholos said, smiling sorrowfully, "So many lies, so many surprises… and we're still standing." He gave a brief, bitter, chuckle, "Barely, but we are still standing." Thon nodded,

"I always have it in my head when I'm worrying about this whole mess." He shook his head, "This whole mess is so big that I can't even see anything in it anymore."

"Well we'll just have to clear away some of the clutter." Keval said with a small smile. "And you said you had an idea of how to do that Commander T'Pol. I'm afraid I've forgotten what your idea was now."

"I suggested that I meld with the clone and try to locate memories that could aid us." stated T'Pol. Tholos' antennas stiffed and he pulled a strange face.

"Oh he'll love that idea." muttered Keval, shaking his head. Thon grimaced and began tapping his temples. "Why don't we just ask him to castrate himself, he'd be more willing to do that than meld!"

"Look I know Shran was never comfortable with Vulcans, but I'm sure he'll agree if we explain that this is the only way."

"Well first off I'd wish you good luck with explaining it to him and second, how do you know that it's the only way?" Tholos said sardonically.

"Have you got any other ideas?" Tholos stared at Archer hard and then growled angrily.

"No." he admitted, "But the clone will never agree to this."

"Why not?" Keval cleared his throat and smiled without humour.

"Oh who'll get to tell that tale of fun and games?" he asked sarcastically. Archer felt an on coming headache. Tholos sighed,

"I guess I will. Alright. We're going to tell you the truth, but I must first ask that you not interrupt and second I want you to know that this is the complete truth, I'm not exaggerating anything, no matter how bad a light it may since on… some people." Here he threw T'Pol a very nasty look. He squared his shoulders. And began to tell the story.

* * *

It happened approximately 30 years ago. We were all young men, fresh out of the Imperial Guard School, although we did not know each other, at least not beyond polite brief exchanges in school. Keval was two years ahead of Thy'lek, he was a year ahead of me and I was ahead of Thon by another year. When a Guardsman graduates he's assigned a mission and the four of us were assigned to combat ships that were to engage in any enemies that might come our way. Mainly Vulcans, but also Tellerites, or Orions, or Klingons or Tholians. I'm sure there were more but I can't be bothered recalling them all. Anyway. Each of us, although through slightly different circumstances, ended up serving on ships that were destroyed by Vulcan attack forces. Each of us managed to get to escape pods. Each of our pods was captured. Each of us was sent to Senai.

I'm sure you've heard of it Commander T'Pol, but let me explain what it is to those who haven't. It's a Vulcan prison camp, for Andorian prisoners of war. Senai was the worst of the prisons, everyone knew it. No Andorian ever held there had come home. We were all sent there after interrogations. Keval arrived first, then two years later Thy'lek did, I arrived a year after and Thon being brought a year later completed our little mutinous group. We had cells next to each other and when Thy'lek arrived Keval explained the rules of the prison. When I arrived they both took care of me and we three did the same for Thon. We had another friend in that prison; his name was Jelk'ley. We called him Jelk. So we were five. Five young adults, in our early twenties. And we were in hell.

Andorian theology tells of hell being a never-ending sea with different forms, from calm to chaotic. You drown forever in it. But we experienced hell first hand. The Vulcan guards had procured Klingon pain sticks-

* * *

"That is not possible." T'Pol interrupted, "The High Command disallowed the use of such weapons." Keval glared at her and got to his feet. He pulled at his tight shirt and rolled it up enough to expose his rib cage. Archer winced. The man's skin was covered with round marks, like someone had held a hot poker to the skin. Thon stood up and showed his own marks of the same kind.

"Some of the guards were a little more forceful with the use of those things." Keval spat. "And you agreed not to interrupt." T'Pol was silent. They sat down again and Tholos continued;

* * *

The rules were simply stated but not easy to follow in Senai. We weren't allowed to touch our food with our hands- ever. Not even if we dropped it. We had to use the utensils to pick it up. If we picked it up with our hands then the guards hit our hands with the sticks, until we got the message and didn't touch the food. As you can imagine, the quicker you learned the easy it was on you so you made a point to learn fast. The harder rule to follow was that we had to show no emotion. We weren't allowed to smile (although we had very little reason to) or cry or get angry or anything. We were eventually told we couldn't flinch when we experienced pain. For us it wasn't easy to not show our emotions, but we learned, we had to to avoid those sticks. Of course the guards weren't around all the time so we used that time to get any emotions out of the way, to vent our anger or tears. But even so…

Anyway about a year after Thon arrived Thy'lek, who was more stubborn and seemed to enjoy provoking the guards a lot more, decided that none of us were as rebellious as we ought. So he began to stir things up, and he began harassing the guards, causing trouble in general. The guards beat him and punished him in a variety of ways but he wasn't beaten. The man who controlled the camp eventually called him to 'speak' with him personally. Apparently Thy'lek… well from what he told us, he lost his temper and attacked the Vulcan. He was restrained and taken to the room.

He's described this room only once or twice to us, he said it was completely devoid of light, circular, with only a door as the way in or out. He was brought into it and one of the guards injected him with something that caused him to be completely paralysed. He's told us that he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, could barely blink. The Vulcan ordered for them to be left alone. Once they were the Vulcan-

* * *

Tholos' voice cracked and he swallowed hard. It was clear that this was not easy for him and Archer wished there was a way to tell them without it hurting the man so much. Finally, Tholos' spoke again,

* * *

-the Vulcan forced Thy'lek into a mind meld. Thy'lek refused to tell us what it was like. I don't think he's ever told anyone. All he's ever said was that it hurt and he cried. That's all. The Vulcan tore into his mind and saw everything about him, even though he tried so hard to fight back. But he couldn't even push him away. I'm not sure how long the meld lasted, but when he was done Thy'lek wasn't able to move much yet and all he did was curl up and cry. The Vulcan had him dragged to the exercise area where we were all gathered…

_(Flashback) _

Tholos turned around at the bang of a door opening. The Vulcan emerged from within the compound, and behind him two Vulcan guards dragged a limp figure. Tholos felt his blood freeze in his veins. The Vulcan stopped but the guards continued on into the centre of the exercise area, and Tholos could hear the figure crying. Thon's fingers dug into his arm, holding him back as the guards threw Thy'lek forward so he landed on the ground, hard. Thy'lek struggled to his hands and knees, his whole form shaking with sobs, his tears staining the sand of the ground, his antennas lifeless. He was a complete mess.

"Bear witness to this!" called the Vulcan. "Before you is the rebellious prisoner 38721. Now you see him as nothing but a broken child." He stepped into the area, the prisoners staring at him motionless, horrified and afraid. "He did not adhere to the rules, regardless of discipline and now he suffers the consequences. And this shall not be the last time. For, from this day forth, should any of you break a rule, he shall suffer for it."

"NO!" screamed Thy'lek twisting around in terror and falling onto his back. He sat up and pushed himself away as best he could, but he seemed to be having trouble moving.

"For any misdemeanour your fellow prisoners commit, they shall be punished as is due, but you shall also go through this again, and again, and again until all of you see that you have no choice. The Andorian people will fall and be eradicated, but if you give in to us now, all the better for you." He raised a straight eyebrow at Thy'lek who was trembling, and tears were flowing down his face. "And you'd better control yourself Andorian, lest you find yourself in that room again today." Thy'lek's face crumpled and he shook his head. "You have five minutes." The Vulcan then walked away, hands folded before him, his face blank. Tholos waited for the door to shut, and then he bolted to Thy'lek and knelt before him and cradled him in his arms. Thy'lek looked up at him and he whimpered, clutching onto his shirt like a child would.

"Don't let him get me Thol. Please don't let him get me."

_(End Flashback)_

We took him back to his cell and tried to calm him down but he was hysterical, screaming about how the Vulcan had seen inside him, how he'd seen things that no one else knew. It was only when a Vulcan guard came along and struck him across the shoulders and knocked him out that he stopped. He was catatonic for the next few days, but then we managed to coax him out and he talked to us again, but he didn't tell us about what happened. Understand, we were barely out of our childhoods, and we never knew what happened to him for a long time after.

The prisoners were all good people, they pledged their lives to Andoria and its people. So they tried to protect Thy'lek. But someone made a mistake and they were punished and so was Thy'lek. It was late at night when this one happened and we were all locked in our cells when he was taken.

_(Flashback)_

"NO! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Thy'lek screamed, thrashing in the guards grip, crying out in pain as one of them hit him with the stick. Tholos lay on his bunk, trying to block out the noise. He couldn't stand the noise and he couldn't watch them take him away. "NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

_(End Flashback)_

"They broke him completely, that Vulcan nearly drove him insane. It's ironic that because of that near insanity we were able to escape. At the expense of Jelk." Keval said, his voice catching in his throat. Thon was rubbing his face frantically as Tholos stood up and walked over to the window. "He was taken again and again and each time seemed worse than before. And we were helpless to stop it."

"But you escaped. And he recovered, didn't he?"

"He did but it took a long time, for all of us to recover from it." Tholos said softly, staring at the stars, his arms hugging himself. "Didn't you ever wonder why he always thought the worst of Vulcans Captain?"

"I'll admit it did cross my mind but I never thought…" Archer swallowed, feeling extremely sick. "Did all the prisoners escape?" At their looks he knew that was the wrong question to ask.

"We got out, but it took us two years to get home. When we did we mounted an attack force, but when we got there… Nothing."

"Nothing?" T'Pol asked, looking extremely pale.

"They were all gone. There was no sign of them."

"They were transferred to another prison?" Thon laughed bitterly, ironically.

"Oh if only! It's actually rather funny when you think about it considering everything." He jumped to his feet and paced around the table rapidly. "We were able to find out what happened because that son of an ice witch left us a note telling us that they'd been sold to the Orions as slaves. We never found them." He laughed again, but it changed halfway to a sob. "That's really funny, the universe is laugh its ass of at us isn't it? Why does it keep doing this to us!?"

"I don't know but if I did, I'd do something about it."

"We must be entertaining for it." Keval spat standing up too. Archer stood as well.

"Look, I've no idea what you three are going through, but going to pieces isn't going to help. So the three of you should just sit down and breath." T'Pol stood as well,

"I believe we should focus on the task at hand. We can save Shran if we act quickly."

"Haven't you been listening? The clone will never agree to melding with you."

"Maybe not, then again we haven't asked." Archer pointed out. Slowly the three men returned to their seats, quiet and deflated. "Look, we have less that forty eight hours to get the clone's memories and put them to good use. So we should get started on doing that now. We'll give him the option of the meld, explain why we need it. If he agrees it shouldn't be painful or dangerous at all. T'Pol can do it, and I can assure you, she knows well that she has to be gentle." T'Pol shot Archer a look but said nothing, only nodded in agreement. "Let's go ask him."

* * *

Ok let me say first, I know next to nothing about OCD, and if anyone knows anything about it, please send me a PM and I'll try to get Thon's behaviour right, but if I don't then just attribute it to his being an alien so his type of OCD is different from humans. Second, I'm sure everyone's getting sick of me putting Shran through so much, but I promise that I don't have any plans to make him suffer much more… at least not for a while anyway, lol.

As always, reviews are appreciated!

Night's Darkness


	11. Chapter 11

Ok folks! Here we are, the Mind Meld! Many, many apologies about the lateness but this was really hard to write, as since a lot of people had recommended it I wanted to get it right. I hope I did. Just a note to TPolTucker, that this fic and Broken Family are actually separate AUs and I don't see how I could link them I'm afraid. Hope people are still enjoying this!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As they entered the brig they found the clone sitting on the bench, Talla in his arms. He was rocking her gently, running his fingers through her hair and humming a song in her ear. She was idly stroking his furry coat with a small teal hand, seeming sleepy, about to nod off. The clone looked up at them as they entered and fell quiet. Talla opened her eyes and she looked at her father questioningly and then she looked at them.

"Pink-skin!" she cried in delight, sitting up straight. The clone seemed irritated. "Have you come to help me and father?"

"Father?" Thon asked sharply, seemingly unable to stop himself. The clone shot him a look demanding he be quiet. Talla seemed very confused. Archer suddenly realised, with an ache in his chest, that this beautiful little girl was going to die in a day. That just wasn't fair. He looked at the clone and realised with horror that this man would also die and it didn't bother him half as much. Was it because he was a mere copy, while Talla was a binary clone, bred from a combination of Shran and Jhamel's DNA? Did that make her more of a person than the clone? God he only ever referred to him as a clone. Sim had been the exact same thing and he'd had a name. The clo- the other Shran- what **was** he supposed to call him?- seemed to be aware of these thoughts. Did he have them himself? Did he see himself as a copy or a person? Did he feel exploited and betrayed? Or did he not feel like Archer did?

"Talla's hungry." he said coldly, setting her on her feet and holding her tiny, teal hand in his own larger blue one.

"Hoshi can bring her to the mess." Archer offered, suddenly unable to take his eyes off of the copy, clone or whatever he was supposed to call him. Hoshi stepped forward and smiled at Talla,

"I'm sure we can find you something nice." Talla looked at her father warily and the clone nodded, squeezing her hand slightly and then he stood up. He led the child to the edge of the cell, Archer wondered why he was still in one, and waited for Tholos to lower the forcefield. Then he slipped Talla's hand into Hoshi's. Hoshi seemed to have great difficulty looking him in the eye. He just watched Talla leave.

"You have an idea?" he asked blandly, his face as unreadable as T'Pol's.

"You won't like it." Keval said abruptly. The faintest twitch of the antennas was all that happened.

"Since when did you care about what I liked or not? Remember, I'm just a fake, I'm just a mistake. A puppet, and now you're going to be my puppeteer." His voice did not match the venomous words. In fact it was rather disturbing how empty it was. Keval winced. Tholos tugged at the back of his shirt. Thon frowned.

"She calls you father." he muttered.

"What of it?"

"No Andorian child calls their father that, almost all of them call their fathers Papa. You did, I did, we all did."

"So?"

"It just strikes me as odd. Don't Orion children call their fathers such?"

"I think they do." Tholos agreed, but not with much interest.

"Who cares?" snapped the clone, suddenly, and understandably, annoyed. "Who actually gives a damn how she addresses me? I know you don't! Now why don't you tell me what you came here to tell me?" T'Pol took the reigns.

"We have an idea of how we can retrieve the memories we require." she hesitated a fraction too long,

"Am I supposed to guess?"

"A mind meld!" Thon blurted, clapping a hand over his mouth. The clone raised an eyebrow, and then said, perfectly calmly,

"Over my soon to be rotting corpse." Archer winced at the statement. Tholos shook his head knowingly. He'd been right.

"We need you to help us. And right now a mind meld is all we got." Archer said, hating that he was pushing the idea on the clone but not seeing any other way. The clone shook his head, turning away,

"You have no idea what you're asking of me pink-skin!"

"I know more than you realise, Tholos told us what happened in Senai." Four pairs of antennas wilted. "It won't be like that this time."

"No."

"T'Pol won't hurt you. Mind melds are not meant to inflict pain."

"Andorian and Vulcan telepathy has always reacted negatively to each other."

"Only since we began to mistrust each other. Both species scientists now believe that if we trust each other then it will not be painful."

"But that hasn't been proven, has it?" sneered the clone, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Not yet. However I don't see why it would not be so."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you touch me."

"You owe us." she said firmly. The clone looked at her, "We saved your daughter, at the expense of Trip. That means you are in our debt." The clone's eyes clouded over and he seemed to be thinking. "If you do this, and I promise I shall do everything I can to prevent discomfort, as I assure you I have no real desire to do this, then your debt will be repaid." The clone went very still, his eyes glazed slightly in thought. He was like this for many moments, and Archer could almost hear the war going on in his head. To consent to his worst nightmare or to refuse to repay a debt when it would drive him insane? His obligations, his code of honour insisted he repay the debt, but could he go through the experience? Finally he blinked and his antennas drooped even lower.

"Alright." he said bitterly, shakily. "Alright I'll do it." T'Pol nodded, and she stepped forward. "Now!?" he exclaimed, stepping back slightly.

"We have very little time to get all the information, and we must hurry." she said, although her tone was not unkind, despite lack of emotions. He swallowed and then nodded. He refused to look at her, his chocolate brown eyes a mass of emotion that he was trying to get under control. Archer bowed his head in remorse before lifting it again and saying,

"Do you need anything?" T'Pol shook her head.

She directed the clone to kneel and he slowly did, clearly hating this already. She knelt in front of him and said,

"We must both be willing to go through with this, and be prepared for the onslaught of thoughts from each other. Do you require a moment?" The clone's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, glaring at her. "Very well." She lowered her mental barriers and slowly reached out with a hand, touching his surprisingly warm skin, spreading her fingers out. He winced but then went very still, his eyes shutting tightly. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are merging. I feel what you feel, I know what you know. Our minds are one."

She couldn't stop a gasp as she was completely assaulted by the chaotic mind of the clone. She saw faces, places, images, felt more emotions than she could account for all flying around her. It was complete chaos.

"**T'Pol?"** Captain Archer's voice reached her, **"Are you both alright?"**

"**I am fine. It's just… overwhelming."** She became more aware of the fact that there was a lot of screaming and frightened Andorians flashed through her mental vision. Then she managed to distinguish one scream from the others and realised it was Shran's own voice. She called to him by the name that he thought of as his own, or maybe just refused to let go.

"Thy'lek? Can you hear me?"

"It's too familiar! Stop it now!" he cried, clearly overwhelmed by flashbacks. That was what she was seeing, flashbacks, memories of a dark time in his life. One face was extremely prominent in them. With sharp eyebrows and pointed ears and sallow skin. It was Vulcan. She knew this was the man that had run the camp. A dark chill moved up her spine.

"Focus on my voice, push everything else away." Bitterness, fury, hatred flared in him, but it didn't seem entirely directed at her. Still he didn't do as she instructed, or maybe he was having trouble doing it. Either way the noise just seemed to get louder, but there was more speaking and less screaming, but it all ran together so intricately that she couldn't begin to figure out what was being said. "You must calm your emotions, so that we can accomplish this task."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU VULCANS ALWAYS SAY!" he suddenly screamed all around her, "Calm your emotions, restrict your emotions, purge yourself of them, they are dirty, they are wrong. Well guess what! I don't care!"

"You need to calm down, I'm not asking you to purge them, I understand that Andorians are what their emotions make them, I understand how much value you put on them, but we need to be able to communicate calmly or else this will not work." She waited, and at first nothing changed. She could tell he was thinking carefully, but the chaos made it impossible to hear him. Then slowly the noise began to die away and the images flashing all around her faded until she could only hear one thing. Music. There was gentle music playing. Everything was dark and she wondered just what was happening. Then suddenly she found herself in a room that was brightly lit and seemed to be part of a house. There were objects that resembled musical instruments spread all around the room and in the centre was a large one, strongly resembling an Earth grand piano but letting out a very different sound, rather like a combination of several different instruments. It was very beautiful. Thy'lek sat at it, his eyes were closed and he was playing it softly. She stood by the instrument and watched him as he moved his fingers across the keys. He played a very beautiful tune and she couldn't help but be touched by the melancholy melody. Finally he stopped and sighed as he let his hands rest lightly on the keys. "Impressive."

"I learned to play when I was a child, at least, I remember learning to. But I didn't, did I?" he looked up at her, with hopeless eyes. "I didn't learn to play ten different instruments before I was twelve. I didn't fall into a pit of ice bores and spend four months in hospital having reconstructive surgery, don't ask." he added as she gave him a wide eyed look, "I didn't fall for… for any of the people I remember falling for, least of all Jhamel. Was that because when I was… made the real Thy'lek hadn't fallen for her?"

"I do not know." she admitted, suddenly wishing she could give him some comfort in a hopeless situation. He looked at her woefully,

"I wish I could forget the truth and live in the lie until I die. But I can't. Because the real Thy'lek needs what's in my head to be found by his blood brothers who love him with everything they are." His eyes shut, as if he was holding back tears. "That's the worst of this. I feel like everything is real. I love my daughter, I love Jhamel, I love my siblings-but they're not mine- and I love Kev, Thon, and Thol. But I look at them and I don't see what I remember seeing. I don't see the care and love in their eyes. Instead I see discomfort in Keval, bitterness in Tholos and anxiousness in Thon, as well as his usual habit of tapping the back of his hand when he's talking to someone who puts him on edge."

"It must be difficult."

"It shouldn't be. I know my feelings are a lie. I don't really feel this way, it's caused by memories that aren't really mine!"

"Are we nothing but the sum of our memories?" she asked, trying to help him calm. She could sense him becoming distressed again and she did not want to experience what she had before.

"But that's just it! Those memories are not mine. So what does that make me?"

"You are an Andorian, you are called Thy'lek."

"No I'm not! That name is not mine."

"Why not? Surely the name is not unique."

"Well… no, it's the name of a mythological hero."

"And how many Andorians been called so?" He shrugged

"I don't know, lots I suppose."

"Therefore does it not make sense that it can be your name, never mind that it belongs to the man you were created from? We are the sum of our memories and yours are different from his, even the simplest ones, like this very situation, makes you different from the other Thy'lek. You are both real, that has never been in debate. I fail to see why you should allow the idea that you are not fester and bother you so." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know… I just…" he shook his head and then stood up, "Lets just get this over with."

"Very well." She knew that once they started to pry into his mind things would not be near as calm as they were at the moment. So it was best to get this out of the way and done. "I need you to think about the Orions, where were you kept before being sent on this mission." He groaned and shook his head

"I can't." he said, and she suddenly saw a brief flash of a memory.

_Jhamel stood before her and she was crying, raking her cheeks in terror, _

"_Where is my baby?" she cried and T'Pol felt utter helplessness rise within her. Jhamel clutched her arm and shook her, "Thy'lek were have they taken our baby?"_

T'Pol realised she was seeing through Thy'lek's eyes, feeling what he felt.

"Spirits Jhamel!" he moaned, and she realised she spoke with him. It was extremely disconcerting to feel the pain well up within herself. "I can't do this." he moaned, clutching his head. "I can't do it."

"You can if you allow yourself to calm, to embrace all that you are, regardless of what others will dictate to being yours and belonging to someone else. If you are like the man I've met before, then I know you have a deep ravine of strength, but you refuse to use it, because you are afraid to claim it as your own."

"But it was built over time, formed by horrendous pain and misery, and those memories don't belong to me."

"They do. They belong to you, or else they would not be such a vital part of you. Now use that strength to get through this." The clone shut his eyes tightly and seemed to be trying. She waited, trying to be patient. Suddenly she cried out as she found herself splayed on the ground, in a dark room. A Vulcan loomed over her and she was afraid, deeply afraid. Fingers dug into her face and she cried out again in terror.

"**T'Pol, pull away." **Archer's voice ordered her, but she couldn't think rationally. **"Pull back T'Pol, you're in too deep."** She tried to pull away but the Vulcan just looked down at her and then leaned down, close enough to kiss her although he did not, for which she was very relieved.

"You have a weak mind. You are weak." The Vulcan hissed, and she felt tears pool and fall from her eyes. She'd lost complete control of herself. Suddenly she was pulled back and fell into a pair of strong arms. She remained in them, trying to control herself, and after a few minutes she looked up at the clone, Thy'lek, who stared down at her, a strange expression on his face. Slowly she straightened up and faced him.

"I remember swearing I'd never let anyone truly know what that was like. How… how painful and terrifying it was. But now…"

"It wasn't your fault." she said slightly shaky.

"It's my mind. So of course it's my fault."

"No, I am not being cautious and I am not taking into consideration all the things that the mind can do." He watched her for a moment and then said,

"You cried. I didn't think you could."

"I'm not in as strong a control of my emotions at the moment. The meld is a trying experience."

"He loved them."

"I do not." she said firmly. She saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes but it was stamped out too fast to be much.

"There's another reason, isn't there?"

"For what?"

"Your lack of control."

"Such as?"

"The death of Commander Tucker. It's taking its toll on you. I can see it." She said nothing but did not deny it in any way. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It was not your fault. You are more of a pawn in this than anyone else."

"Except Talla maybe." Thy'lek said then suddenly his eyes widened and he looked away. She pulled back even more to prevent being pulled into another flashback. "Spirits." He gasped and looked at her in horror. "I think I'm remembering something." She came closer and held her hand out, prepared now. He looked at her uncertainly and then took her hand.

They were in a room, it was white all around and thus, it was hard to miss the only object of colour in it. The small form huddled in the corner, cradling something in his arms. Thy'lek was horrified and T'Pol tightened her hold on his hand to calm him. The younger version of the clone, this one was about 17 was humming softly and in his arms was a baby, a tiny, teal baby who seemed to be quiet from exhaustion, not out of contentment.

"Th-that's me." Thy'lek gasped, pointing at the smaller boy. A door banged opened and the little clone jumped and held the baby closer. An Orion stepped into the room, and strode over to the two. The little clone trembled as the Orion ran a scanner over him, and then said softly,

"She needs food. She's hungry." The Orion looked at him coldly and he fell quiet.

"She'll eat when she gets food." The Orion said cruelly, "The same as you." The clone nodded his head and then bent over the baby, as if to shield her. The Orion left. The baby began to cry. The clone groaned,

"Shh Talla, shh, please stop crying. I can't give you anything, there's nothing to give."

"Nothing to give…" murmured Thy'lek faintly. "There was never enough to feed her. I remember now." He was shaking and she tightened her grip on his hand, trying to calm him. He tore his eyes away and looked around the room, a new horror dawning on his face, "This room… it's so like-" They both jumped as the scene changed and yet only the clone's younger self vanished, along with Talla. The room stayed the exact same. Yet it wasn't the same room, it wasn't in the same place.

"Where are we now?" T'Pol asked, anxious to return to the Orions, but the clone had obviously been affected by something about the room and now they would have to face whatever demon had been brought up. There was a thump, like a hand slapping the wall and they turned around. There huddled in the corner was… Shran? Confusion raged through the Vulcan who was trying to make sense of what she was seeing. He was dressed in white clothes, simple shirt and trousers, with bare feet. His hand was rubbing the wall sporadically and he was muttering to himself. His eyes were dark and confused, with an eerie spark in them.

"Oh great." muttered Thy'lek, unable to look at Shran. "We're in the mental hospital."

"Mental hospital?"

"After Senai… Shran, Thon, Tholos and Keval all broke down. They were sent to the Hospital to be rehabilitated. It took five months to get them relatively back to normal."

"That was not long." Thy'lek shrugged,

"Andorian doctors have had 400 years to learn how to rehabilitate an Imperial Guard solider quickly and send him back to duty. Five months is a pretty standard length of time." Thy'lek's voice was toneless. "Spirits how pathetic he looks." he spat, looking at Shran with disgust. "I get why it happened, but he looks so pathetic." Shran jerked violently to the side and hit his head against the wall. Then he stood up and paced agitatedly, his hands running over his head and neck, like he was trying to hold onto something. He was muttering something to himself over and over, but T'Pol couldn't understand it.

Suddenly there was a scream outside and the door of the room burst open, with a figure flying inside and lunging at Shran who grabbed them. The figure clutched onto him and buried his face in his chest. "Thon." Thy'lek said softly. "The doctors were always messing up his patterns he'd set up, would make him panic and he'd come here to Shran because Shran took care of him." Shran and Thon knelt down on the ground sharply and Shran covered Thon's body with his own, holding him close and rocking him, whispering in his ear. Thon was shaking. Two orderlies entered, followed by a doctor who, even in T'Pol's unemotional opinion, did not appear to be very comforting.

"Thon you have to take your medication." she said firmly, striding forward. Shran snarled at her and held Thon tighter. "Thy'lek. Do not make this any harder on him."

"You're the one who makes it harder. You don't respect him."

"This is not about respect. This is about Thon's health."

"If that's the case then the medication should be given in…" Shran listened to Thon who was muttering in his ear. "43 minutes." He glared at them. "You did it at the wrong time. You broke the pattern. Never break the pattern." Thon scrambled around so he was behind Shran. The doctor sighed impatiently. "Get away from him. Leave us alone." Thy'lek turned away and the scene disappeared. He hurried away into pitch-blackness, yet T'Pol, who ran after him was able to see him clearly. When she caught up with him they were on a field of ice. A blizzard cut through them and Thy'lek fell to his knees, and gripped his head. T'Pol quickly crouched beside him.

"Thy'lek."

"I can't do this. I can't separate myself from him. I am him but I'm not." He suddenly cried out in pain and his head snapped back like he'd been punched. When he lowered his chin again his nose was bleeding slowly. T'Pol was alarmed, and she fought to push it down. Thy'lek wiped his face roughly. "Damn Orions! I hope they all drown in hell forever! I hate them for doing this to me!"

"Then use that hatred." T'Pol knew she couldn't get anywhere with a man so passionate if she told him to calm, not in the state he was in. "Use it to your advantage." He looked at her, lowering his hands and in a fit of sudden desperation she grabbed one and held it tight. "You are a strong man, you can do this task. You just need to find your strength. You have it within you." He closed his eyes and she could feel him trying to pull away. "You are not leaving! You must do this."

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because you know you won't forgive yourself if you do not do it." He scrunched his eyes and then bowed his head. He held her hand tightly and then went very still. She waited, trying to give him some of her own strength. Finally she could sense him searching, but pulling away from her at the same time. At first she was confused but then she realised he was trying to keep his memories private. He was embarrassed about what she had seen. The blizzard was still raging, and she could feel snowflakes on her eyelashes melting and trickling down her cheeks. Finally Thy'lek opened his eyes and he said, as pale as an Aenar,

"I remember." She sensed that he was fighting against the memories, to protect her. She was grateful for that. Covering his hand with her two she said,

"I am prepared." He looked at her and then away,

"I'm not. I don't want you to see any of this. You've already seen too much." She gave the barest of frowns and he lowered his head. "I'm a man who remembers being forced to learn to keep everything about himself to himself and never allow anyone in. I always get hurt when I do let someone in. I let Tholos, Thon and Keval in and they reject me and it hurts. I… I can't let anyone else in. My… my pride, my fear, my privacy won't allow it." The shame of seeing Shran in that hospital was obviously haunting him. "Please don't make me do this. I… It's just too like before."

"I am not that man. I am not trying to harm you. I know you have never trusted me but-" She felt an odd sensation and realised he was disagreeing with her subconsciously. With some amazement she realised he had trusted her, and respected her. That was rather surprising to say the least. He refused to look at her now. "Please Thy'lek. You can trust me." He kept his eyes averted from her. She thinned her lips and then decided she had to do this. "A decade ago, I met a group of renegade Vulcans who believed they had found a balance between Logic and Emotion. One of them… convinced me to meld with him. I was curious, but I quickly realised that the meld was not pleasant, and I asked that he stop. He refused and I had to fight him away." Now he looked at her. "Because of him I contracted a disease that wasn't corrected for four years, and I had been told that there was no cure for it and I would die."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that I do understand, partially at least, what it is like to be forced into such an intimate thing and to feel violated." She tightened her grip on his hand. "I would never allow anyone to feel what I had experienced, and I have no wish to cause you any pain. The sooner we find out what we can, the sooner this will be over." He sighed and he put his other hand on hers and nodded. She steeled herself and he allowed her in.

* * *

Trip shivered as he sat on the ground, wishing for some sort of warmth. His arms were wrapped around his knees and he wasn't sure if his torso or his legs were colder. His hands were past numb and he didn't really know (or care) if they were there anymore. His cheeks were being burned by the tears that flowed so freely nowadays. His nose was colder than Porthos'. Suddenly he felt a wave of warmth engulf his right shoulder and he looked to see a blue hand on it. He followed the hand up along the arm and to the shoulder and eventually the strained face and sad brown eyes. Shran gave him a small smile and crouched beside him.

"Hey, there you are. Where'd you go?" Trip asked, not expecting an answer, but he liked to talk to Shran, it seemed to help both of them. Shran shook his head, an indication that Trip didn't want to know and so Trip didn't try and guess. He knew better now. Shran then held out his hand. In it was a massive piece of ore, as wide as his palm and as long as his forearm. It was a miracle he'd been able to hide it. "Holy crap, nice one." Trip appraised. Shran smiled slightly and nodded. Then he took Trip's hand, burning it almost it was so warm and placed the ore in it. "Shran? No, no you can't. It's yours. I can get my own." Trip protested weakly, he couldn't deny it was so tempting to take it, it would please the guards and he could rest a little. Shran shook his head and wrapped Trip's fingers around it and then pointed clandestinely at a group of miners. Trip frowned and then realised what Shran was telling him. "Are you sure?" he asked, touched. Shran nodded and squeezed his arm. Trip nodded and forced himself to his feet. He walked over, keeping the ore hidden in the folds of his clothes. As he reached the group he heard one say,

"Mine's bigger!"

"No it isn't, it's just longer."

"As opposed to your one that's about the size of a finger." sneered Gerlik. Then the Xindi-Primate's eyes locked on Trip. "Trip. Are you going to join in on the bet?"

"Yeah. I am." Trip said darkly, pushing his way forward and, ensuring that he had everyone's gaze on him, he held the ore out. There was no denying it. His was the biggest.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" screeched one miner as she stormed away in a fury. A Greek Goddess didn't hold a candle to her anger. The others all muttered to themselves as they dispersed. Trip grinned and gave Shran a thumbs up, which the Andorian nodded to, his face blank as if he didn't care. Trip knew better by now. He was just making sure neither of them got picked on by the guards, at least, not anymore than they already did.

"Alright!" shouted D'vadr "Get in line and drop it off." They hurried to obey and they each gave their ore to V'mor. D'vadr watched them with narrowed eyes. As Shran walked past him D'vadr grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close. Shran lowered his eyes and looked towards the floor. D'vadr stared at him for a good few minutes and Trip held his breath in terror. Shran was spun around, his back pressed to D'vadr's chest. D'vadr hooked his fingers into the Andorian's hair and pulled his head to the side to expose his blue neck. D'vadr pressed his face to the taunt skin and then sank his teeth into it like a vampire. Shran winced but stayed silent. Trip wanted to rush at him and knock him away but instead he turned away and walked into the cavern where the beds were as if the action didn't bother him. He knew D'vadr was testing him, and he knew what he had to do. That did not mean he had to like it. He climbed onto the third level and waited for Shran to come along. He was quite a while and Trip worried that he was being kept for the night for the Orions to torment.

Mercifully he eventually did come and Trip beckoned him over. He climbed onto the third level beside Trip and lay down beside him.

"Shran listen, you don't-" Trip's words died on his lips as he realised that Shran had a split lip, a cut above his eye and several bruises on his face. "Oh God." He moaned. Shran shook his head and then reached out, pulling Trip closer so they were pressed chest to chest. Trip closed his eyes, hating the fact that this felt so warm and good. "Shran you don't have to do this." he said. Shran gave him a resigned smile and shook his head before unfurling the 'over coat' he wore about his shoulders, wrapping it around Trip so his back was engulfed in blessed warmth. He almost cried in the relief of feeling that warmth, like a fire, melting away the ice in his veins. Shran smiled at him and then closed his eyes and fell asleep, his face smoothing over, and his breathing evening out.

Trip stared at him for a long time, fighting a desire to try and move closer, simply to warm himself. He felt so sick and disgusted at himself for thinking these things, for thinking about Shran as a means to warm his body… he felt like a monster. Yet Shran had willingly done this, he'd told him (silently, but the message had been clear) to do this. Still it was awful to Trip that Shran was willing to let anyone use him like this. And yet… he couldn't ignore the truth of the matter, that the Andorian was amazingly warm and it felt so nice to be in warmth again, to feel almost safe, almost… home.

Tears fell down Trip's face as he fell asleep, fighting with himself.

* * *

Ok I know I cut off in the middle but I hit a concrete writer's block and had to veer around it this way. Don't worry, the rest will be next, I just need to figure it out properly.

Night's Darkness


	12. Chapter 12

Ok my patient readers, here it is, the completion of the meld. I've been trying my best to make this as good as I can. I hope it doesn't disappoint, so please let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

T'Pol looked around the lab, fighting the horror that tried to well up within her as she saw not one, but seven clones of Shran. At least she assumed they were all Shran, but as some were in child or adolescent forms she couldn't be sure. However only one was moving. The others were lying on bio beds unconscious. Restraints held them down, and a strange machine was hovering just above each brow. The awake clone was staring at the others in horror, his arms bound behind his back. He was the right age for Shran to be at the moment. His face was marred by bruises and he was shaking and timid.

"What… what are…" he stammered, trying to find words, and failing. An Orion woman, whose name T'Pol knew instantly was S'man, came close behind him and gripped his bicep tightly.

"See these? These are clones, as you are." S'man was tall, and older than any Orion woman T'Pol had seen, probably in her early fifties, and her eyes were very clever. However, like all Orion women she was extremely attractive and sensual.

"What?" The clone trembled and looked at the Orion in a frightened way.

"Yes. Clones, all breed from the genetic code of Thy'lek Shran of Andoria, son of Belden and Keyas, Captain of the Imperial Guard. Each is in a separate stage of development. And over there," S'man pointed to the right, but whatever it was was hidden by a large machine in front of T'Pol and the clone went white. "is a very important piece of our little puzzle."

"Who is she?" T'Pol strode forward and was stunned to see the young Aenar Jhamel lying on the bed. She too was hooked up to the strange machine, and her antennas twitched slightly as if she was dreaming.

"That's a clone of the lovely Jhamel of the Aenar." S'man said, sneering as she said 'lovely'. "The real one is dead." T'Pol felt the momentary hope die in her chest. For one second she'd thought maybe all those involved would be alive and well when they found them. The clone seemed saddened but didn't seem to know who Jhamel was. "I understand the real Thy'lek was quite charmed with her, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you feel that way too." S'man smirked, rubbing the clone's cheek with her knuckles in a morbidly intimate gesture. The clone pulled away, flinching. "Now, I suppose we ought to get started. Restrain him." At once five other scientists moved over and grabbed him, unbinding his arms, lifting him up and laying him down on a bed. He struggled but they simply restrained him and S'man sedated him mildly so he was groggy. "Now. Let's begin the programming."

"What are you doing?" he moaned, sounding dazed. S'man smiled like a cat who'd caught a mouse and stroked his cheek with her fingertips, making him flinch again.

"We're reprogramming you. You're well broken in, and that's a useful base for implanting memories both real and false over your mind. Most clones like you possess the memories from your genetic parent. You however we engineered to not receive any memories so we could have a more or less blank slate to work with as they say. So much easier to work with."

"W-why?" he whimpered, uncomprehending, sounding like a lost child. Which was all he was mentally, without Shran's memories he was a child in a man's body. T'Pol felt her heart thump in an oddly painful way as she watched him. He was very frightened.

"We need you to perform a very important task for us." she cooed, running her fingers up and down his torso, which was making him tremble. "But to do it you need to be reprogrammed. And this method is the quickest one." The clone looked behind her at Jhamel with confusion. "Ah, you're wondering about the girl." S'man chuckled, "We needed her to create more specific memories. Although creating years of memories is simply too complicated so we had to… be basic in what we've woven. Nothing too elaborate. She and that clone are hooked up together so we could establish a bond between them, which we'll transfer to you, a rather complicated procedure, so there's no room for doubt in your mind when the whole thing is complete." She smiled at him in a disturbingly sweet way and stroked his brow affectionately. "If this works, you'll be my greatest achievement to date, and I'll have done my people a wonderful thing." She kissed him, brushing her dark green lips over his blue ones and eliciting a cry from him in surprise and fear. "Now, you'll go to sleep and when you wake up you won't remember any of this and you'll do your duty you were created to do." Frightened, the clone began to cry, looking frail and childlike with his uncomprehending eyes. S'man wiped them away and cooed to him softly like she was a mother as she lowered another machine to be closer to his head and pressed a button. The clone cried out in pain and then his eyes shut in unconsciousness.

The scene shifted and changed but remained in the lab. Now however the six clones of Shran and Jhamel's clone were each covered by a sheet, dead. Apparently they had outlived their usefulness. T'Pol fought not to feel the fury that tried to well up at S'man for being so callous. The final clone lay still, awake but, as Trip would have said, zombie-like. His eyes were changed; darker, colder, older. S'man worked on monitoring some form of vitals. One of her assistants shifted several times and then spoke up as if he couldn't contain himself.

"How can we trust this Andorian bitch? She could be trying to trick us!" S'man looked up, her brow raised questioningly. "All of this could be some kind of set up."

"Unlikely. She'd gain nothing from this unless she was being truthful with us."

"Still… isn't it a risk to try this? Orion could be drawn into a war!"

"If this works, and it will, the planets the plan will affect will be too busy warring with each other and the Orions will profit from it."

"You sound like a Ferengi." snorted the man. T'Pol briefly wondered what a Ferengi was as S'man said lowly,

"If you don't want to continue then there's the door. Otherwise, be quiet." The scientist fell quiet and looked away. "Don't worry. Ms. Tarah is more than determined to see the Vulcans suffer, and if Thy'lek Shran should suffer in our mines in the process so be it. She wouldn't have come to us if she wasn't serious." Tarah? _Tarah!_ The Andorian woman, tall, slim, clad in tight leather, smirking coldly, flew to the foreground of T'Pol's mind. She was involved in this? How was that possible? "Now, we need to implant the commands, come and help me." S'man ordered, keying commands into a consol. Suddenly the whole scene vanished and wind roared in T'Pol's ears and she felt like she was in a hurricane, being buffeted around like a piece of paper.

"Thy'lek?" she called as loud as she could but he didn't answer her. "Thy'lek!" She fought the wind, pushing her own mind forward, trying to pull him closer.

"**T'Pol! Pull out now! Break the meld!"** Archer's voice screamed in her ear. She ignored him and called out again for Thy'lek. Suddenly she sensed him close to her and reached out and grabbed him.

Rage and pain flew through her, despair made her want to cry until she was drained. She pulled Thy'lek to her and for a moment she felt lost among him, and she sensed he was the same. She knew what she had to do and she felt her hand in the physical world reach out and pressed down on Thy'lek's face hard. She concentrated hard and felt the stirring, the blending, the giving. She concentrated with all her might and then, upon completion she severed the meld as quickly and painlessly as she could.

They both fell back and collapsed to the ground. T'Pol felt her mind spin and she was afraid something was wrong. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her slightly.

'_Trip?'_ she asked in her confusion. She felt a strange tingle go through her body. Then everything came into focus and she was looking up at Archer who was staring at her with great worry. She managed to calm herself as best she could. Thy'lek was not as well off. Malcolm was crouched beside him but the Andorian was crying, trembling, and utterly exhausted. She noticed how the other three Andorians hung back, each looking uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Archer asked her as he helped her sit up.

"I am fine." she said, although she did feel a little shaky still. She managed to pull herself over to Thy'lek and touch his shoulder. "Thy'lek. You must calm yourself." He looked at her tearfully and then wiped his face, nodding firmly. With her help he sat up and he rubbed his face where her fingers had left grooves.

"Did you find anything?" Archer asked.

"We did. We discovered how Thy'lek was created and his memory manipulated. We also discovered a name which will prove useful."

"What name?" T'Pol opened her mouth but Thy'lek got there first.

"Tarah! Tarah did this." He pushed himself to his feet and fixed Tholos with a firm gaze. "She sold us out."

"Tarah? In league with the Orions?" Keval shook his head, "Not possible."

"Possible and true. They called her by name."

"Could have been any Tarah." Tholos tried to dismiss the idea.

"Has the past five years dulled your brains? It's our Tarah. The one you used to have the most ridiculous amount of feelings for. The one who betrayed her people at Weyhtan. There's no one else it could be."

"There's hundreds of Tarah's in this sector."

"How many would be bold enough to contact the Orions? Strike a deal with them?" T'Pol knew he had a point. Not many Andorians would do such a thing. Tholos sighed and seemed to push the name aside.

"Did you find anything else?" At these words Thy'lek's cheeks coloured and he exploded,

"What the hell is wrong with you! I just went through my own version of hell, I just gave you a more solid lead than you've probably had in years and all you can say is, 'Did you find anything else?' Oh you lot can drown in hell for all I care! No!" His eyes were blazing with fire as he stepped closer to the trio, "I hope that when you do find Thy'lek Shran he hates you for taking so long to find him! I hope he hates you for how pathetic you've become! I hope he hates you for the rest of your lives!" Tholos snarled and lunged at him, punching Thy'lek in the face. Thy'lek staggered back but then lashed out, hitting Tholos twice in the face. Tholos let out a roar and rushed Thy'lek, pinning him by the neck to the wall.

"You take that back!" he growled, Thy'lek smirked coldly,

"No." he said, "I hope he hates you for your coldness and cruelty." Tholos backhanded him and then slammed him back into the bulkhead.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" he screamed, "You have no idea what it's been like these past five years! We search and we hope and every time it ends in painful disappointment. Our brother is out there and he's suffering spirits know what and we can't do anything but sit around and hope something will come along. You've no idea how hard it is."

"What about finding out you're nothing in the eyes of men you love as brothers. Brothers who shared their blood in a binding ceremony with you."

"You weren't the one we did that with."

"Maybe not but I remember it and I still love you as I remember loving you then. Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you glaring at me like I'm a monster? I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask for my daughter to suffer a painful death!" Thy'lek shoved Tholos away and reversed their positions. "I didn't ask for any of this!" He and Tholos stared at each other wide eyed for many moments. Then slowly he let him go. Tholos massaged his throat slightly and then he said,

"Thon?"

"Um, yes?"

"Have guest quarters prepared for Thy'lek and Talla. They can share." Thon's antennas curled inwards and squirmed in confusion but he did as he was bid, tapping the top of the door's threshold as he did. Thy'lek nodded to Tholos who nodded back. T'Pol was bewildered as to what had just occurred but decided not to say anything. Finally Keval said,

"Tarah's still in a penal colony on Andoria, isn't she?"

"Last I heard. I didn't keep track of her."

"If that's the case, how did she contact the Orions?"

"We'll just have to ask her. Keval set a course for Andoria, maximum warp." Keval nodded,

"Yessir." he said before striding out of the brig. Tholos swallowed before looking at Thy'lek.

"Why?" he asked softly. T'Pol wasn't sure what he was referring to but Thy'lek did.

"I'll explain it to you if you get everyone together."

"It shall be done." Thy'lek nodded and Tholos made to leave,

"Tholos!" Tholos turned around to meet Thy'lek's eyes, "You made captain. Nice one." Tholos smiled and nodded in thanks.

"You're free to move about my ship."

"Then I think I'll join my daughter in the mess. I'm starving." Thy'lek gave him a weak smile. Archer stepped forward,

"We'll take you there." Thy'lek nodded but didn't stop watching Tholos as the man walked out. He sighed and looked at T'Pol, studying her carefully. Then he said,

"They think once they find him it'll all be as it was. But it won't be." He shook his head and tapped his temple, "It'll never be the same again." T'Pol couldn't but agree.

* * *

As always, reviews are very, very, very, very welcome! Lol.

Night's Darkness


	13. Chapter 13

Argh! So sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. Lots of figuring out going on. Hopefully it'll please everyone who was wondering what the whole point of Trip's clone's death was. Many thanks to all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

"Alright, I hope you can explain all of this because I'm thoroughly confused."

"What exactly are you confused about?"

"Why are the Orions doing this? What would they have achieved by taking Thy'lek and creating you?" Thy'lek chuckled, without humour.

"Oh that's easy." he said, "The whole point of this was to break up the Coalition."

"Why?"

"Don't play stupid pink-skin! Use your head. The Coalition is a threat to anyone not in it."

"It's a peaceful alliance."

"With promises to defend each member should it come under threat."

"So the Orions were worried that if we formed the Coalition they'd be under threat if they attacked one of the Coalition members."

"Exactly."

"But what did they hope to accomplish by making us think they'd killed Trip? And why did they clone him and Shran." Thy'lek pushed away from the table and began to pace. He folded his arms and lowered his chin, frowning. "Why not just kill Trip?"

"Well it's easy to figure out why they cloned Shran. Why they made me."

"Well then please explain." Thy'lek rolled his eyes and leaned over the table, pressing his hands on it, speaking slowly,

"Think about it pink-skin. What do you think of, or rather, whom do you think of when you think of Andorians?" Archer frowned then said softly,

"Honestly? I think of Shran."

"Of course you do. It's no different than thinking of T'Pol when you think of Vulcans. Or Gral when you think of Tellerites. Simple association, but everyone does it regardless of species."

"Where are you going with this?" Keval demanded impatiently.

"I'm trying to make you realise that by making you think that Shran, a friend, the man you associated with everything Andorian, including your feelings towards Andorians, was responsible for the death of your best friend, that would affect your opinion of all Andorians."

"There's no guarantee that would have happened and anyway, what good would that do?"

"Why do you think they set this whole thing up so close to the Coalition? They had five years to do it!" Thon sat up straight,

"Because Archer wouldn't have any time to grieve for Commander Tucker before he had to face the pressure of formalising the Coalition and, and he wouldn't have any time to cool his anger towards you, which by extension, because of association, would be directed to other Andorians he was around." he exclaimed excitedly. Keval lightly hit his hand on the table, his eyes lighting up,

"Which would have affected his behaviour with the delegates, which the delegates would have picked up on-"

"Which would have caused tension… which could have caused a spiral effect of tension between two of the most supporting species in the Coalition." now Tholos got caught up in the understanding,

"Which could have resulted in a large dispute, which could have caused the Coalition to break down." They all fell quiet as the covers were slowly lifted from their eyes. Then Malcolm spoke up,

"That's a hell of a large 'if' though. To bank it all on the breakdown of a friendship between two men, especially when one was long declared dead." The tactical officer shook his head. "Doesn't sound like a very sound idea."

"Not alone, but," Thy'lek sat down in his seat again, "what if there were other plans, to cause disputes between other species. Like, like the Vulcans and the Coridians. And if the Andorians are feeling indignant due to the aggressive behaviour of the Humans' front man, then they'd be more receptive to what the Coridians would tell them about the Vulcans, those wounds are still fresh, if healing."

"They could have collapsed this whole sector into war if they had pulled the right strings." said Travis in horror.

"So why didn't they?" Hoshi asked, frowning lightly, "Why didn't it work? Seems to me the plan went exactly as it was supposed to."

"It almost did work." Archer said, shamefaced. "I yelled at you three when we met in the restaurant, and now I know that's what the Orions wanted… God!" He clenched his fists tightly in fury. Thy'lek's face lit up and he grinned suddenly.

"That's it!!" he cried, looking at Keval, Thon and Tholos, and he chuckled, "How often did Tarah complain about how impossible the four of you were to predict. What did she always say?"

"Um… 'the only thing I can say for you four is that you'll never leave one of you behind'." Thon began to shrug and then he froze and his eyes widened. T'Pol's brow creased in the smallest of frowns.

"I don't understand."

"If Tarah was the one to suggest that they take Shran and create me and all of what has happened so far… then she must have counted on the fact that you three wouldn't stop looking for him, which is exactly why they never killed him. It was to keep you busy. Your crew, you were the only ones outside Shran's family who knew he was alive. You were the only ones who could contradict what happened between me and Archer."

"Tarah expected us to stay out in space looking for clues."

"Well why didn't you?" Thy'lek asked, curious now. Tholos sighed and ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

"The Coalition meant a lot to Thy'lek, and we knew that he would have wanted to be there. So we went to honour him, and to see something that he had helped create be born."

"Tarah didn't count on that because she thought we'd stay out here until we got word that Thy'lek was dead."

"Her one slip up."

"So it's a good thing you yelled at us Captain." Keval tried to joke but it fell flat as they all realised just how much they'd been played. "Spirits! What a mess."

"What about Trip? You still haven't told us why they didn't just kill the real him." Archer pressed Thy'lek who drew back,

"Spirits pink-skin! I'm figuring this out as I go, give me a damn minute! And why don't you try to figure it out yourself anyway!"

"Because I don't understand! Why did that clone even do what he did? There must have been a hundred other courses of action to take."

"Exactly. Look, near as I can remember and understand the Orions pre-programmed me to behave in a certain way, like subliminal codes. Find you, tell you the story convince you to help me, something like that. What if the clone of Commander Tucker was programmed in a similar fashion?"

"Captain Archer is threatened, commit suicide?" Malcolm asked dubiously,

"It could have been something as simple as that, but probably a bit more complex. Maybe the faces of the aliens were triggers. The mind is a bizarre thing and believe me when I say that I know well how bizarre." Thy'lek flushed in shame as he said this, his lowered eyes flicking to T'Pol and then he continued. "All they needed to do was get the clone dead and it would have been my fault. I brought them after you."

"But what about Trip? Is he alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"I believe he is alive." T'Pol said firmly. The gathering looked at her. "When I thought he had died I did not feel anything." Off their looks she explained, "I felt nothing to suggest he was dead."

"How do you mean Commander?" T'Pol shifted in her seat and explained quietly,

"Trip and I were… bonded. Similar in a way to Andorian life-mates. I did not feel that diminish, however I associated that with denial or grief, an unwillingness to accept that he was gone. Yet when the meld between Thy'lek and I was severed I am certain I felt his mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Not completely, however I strongly believe it was him."

"If it is then they'll be keeping him alive for a reason." Tholos said darkly,

"Probably a way to stir up more distrust between Humans and Andorians."

"Makes sense I guess, if it was done when things were really bad between our two species, it could make the Andorians even more righteous and the Humans more angry."

"Thy'lek the same."

"So what now?"

"It'll be another day before we can reach Andoria."

"And by that time my daughter and I will be dead." Thy'lek said in a falsely light voice. The others winced. He stood up, "I think I'll spend some time with her, play games and whatnot." He walked to the door, but paused at the threshold. "One thing." He turned on his heels and looked at them evenly, "It may be useful to remember that the Klingons have cloaking technology." And he walked out.

"What the hell did that have to do with anything?"

* * *

"Father? What's going on?" Talla looked up at Thy'lek as he sat her down on a chair in guest quarters. "Why've you got those weird bruises on your face." Self-consciously, Thy'lek rubbed the back of his fingers on one side of his face where T'Pol's fingers had dug in so hard she'd bruised the skin.

"It doesn't matter Talla. Do you want to play a game?"

"Like what?"

"You choose, I don't mind."

"I don't know any games." she said matter of factly. Thy'lek sighed, apparently S'man hadn't bothered to programme Talla beyond the basics. The fact that the little girl called her papa 'father' was a prime example of that. Thon was right that all Andorian children called their fathers papa. He could remember calling Belden Shran 'Papa'.

"Alright. How about I teach you to play one?"

"Alright." She gave him a toothy grin that was so like his own and it took all his resolve to keep his antennas from drooping. He turned away and quickly controlled himself. "I'm thirsty father."

"Do you want Penainan juice?"

"Yes." He got her the drink from the replicator and got one for himself as well. "So what will we play?"

"How about we play koskek?"

"How do you play?"

"It's a board game, I used to play it when I was young." Thy'lek had decided not to tell Talla the truth about what they were. It wouldn't make sense to her anyway, so why upset her? "It's fun when you get the rules."

"Rules? Yuk!" Talla grimaced in disgust. "Rules stink!"

'_Where have I heard that before?'_ he thought to himself in amusement, thinking of Lissiel, the woman he had, until a few hours ago, believed was his sister.

"I find that when you play by the rules you've got a better chance of winning." Talla didn't look convinced. Thy'lek sighed, "Why don't we play that later? I want to show you something first." He held his hand out and she took it, setting her drink on a low table. He set his own beside hers. After a quick check to see where he was supposed to go he led her outside and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He gave her a sly smile and her little antennas poked forwards curiously. He grinned and swept her up into his arms, hugging her as he carried her along.

"Father you are in a weird mood." she giggled. He simply smiled and rubbed his brow against hers. He didn't even notice Archer and T'Pol watching them at a corner with regret in both pairs of eyes.

"Here we are!" He pressed the button to release the door lock. The door slid open and he carried Talla into the room.

"What are they?" Talla's eyes were large as she stared at the large cages where the animals fluttered or crawled around.

"These are called redbats." These animals were squeaking within their darkened cage, their wings fluttering as they moved from one side to the other. The cages were about the size of a large room each, with food, water, and some toys to occupy the animals. The redbats had squished noses that reminded him vividly of Gral, and red fur covering their bodies. They were ranging from the size of Talla's palm to Thy'lek's whole hand.

"They look angry." Talla noted, watching them, entranced.

"They're extremely active little animals. Kind of like they've got more energy than they know what to do with."

"What are they for?"

"Redbat doesn't keep, so in their case Andorians agree with Klingons, the fresher, the better."

"So they're for eating?"

"That's right. But they're also pets, like the wumvin over here." Wumvin are about half a metre long, and similar to an earth squirrel, except they have very large long ears, a pair of fur covered antennas, and their fur is pure white, with silver highlights that catch the light. They have large brown eyes with little noses that twitch continuously and long tails that are twice the length of their bodies. They were so used to being around Andorians, the two creatures (for Andorians saw themselves as animals just like all other creatures evolved on their planet) having evolved together over three million years ago, that the wumvin are seemingly fearless. Wumvin, both real and stuffed were popular pets for Andorian children. Thy'lek set Talla down and then opened the cage, reaching in and picking one of the wumvins out. He held it gently and petted it to keep it calm, even though it was snuggling into his chest quite happily. "Come and see him Talla, he won't bite."

"Why do they keep them here? Do they eat them too?"

"No. They're kept as pets." Talla scrunched up her face dubiously, a mature expression on her sweet face.

"On a warship?" Thy'lek smiled, standing up and walking over to the chair that was set against the wall, opposite the cages.

"Yes on a warship. Only during peace times of course, but they're a fond connection to home because most people grow up with wumvins all around them. Maybe even had one or two as pets. I had a stuffed one. Furball was his name."

"Furball?" Talla stared at him in a manner Talas would have if he'd ever told her that. Thy'lek gave an easy smile and lifted her into his lap, careful of the animal that was digging its little claws into his shirt.

"I was something of a soft child. Probably comes with being the baby." he admitted, running his fingers through her long hair. "Besides, all children are like that. Well most are anyway." Talla reached out and stroked the soft fur of the wumvin who licked her fingers curiously,

"He's tickling me!" she giggled, "His tongue's really soft."

"Wumvins are the softest, most gentle creatures on Andoria. Redbats have a habit of biting, and zabanthu can be a handful."

"Can I keep him?" Talla asked, looking up at her father with matching brown eyes. "Please." Thy'lek stared into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sure you can. But you'll need to give him a name." Talla scrunched her little nose and Thy'lek couldn't stop himself from holding her tight.

"Father, you're crushing me!" she squealed, squirming in his grip, "Since when are you so cuddly."

"Since when do you say cuddly?"

"Well I dunno how to say senti- semiten- snam- oh!"

"Sentimental?"

"That's it!" she said in triumph, as if she'd said it herself. "Since when are you like that?"

"Can't a father show his daughter that she means the world to him?" She squirmed again, feeling awkward by his, for lack of a better word, sappiness.

"I'm gonna call him- it is a he right?"

"Uh… yes he is." Thy'lek confirmed after a quick check. The wumvin gave him a very indignant look, almost to say _'I don't go looking at your privates do I?'_ Thy'lek shook his head to chase away these strange, slightly disturbing thoughts.

"I'll call him pink-skin." Talla decided.

"Why pink-skin?" Of all the names she could have picked, that was not one he'd expected.

"Because, he's got the same expression on his face as pink-skin did earlier." Thy'lek's face twisted as he fought laughter. He lifted the newly dubbed Pink-skin and looked at his face more carefully. Talla hadn't been kidding.

"That's rather disturbing, but still…" Thy'lek laughed, unable to hold back guffaws as he saw exactly what his daughter had been talking about. The frown the creature wore was uncannily like Archer's. Talla laughed and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Shall we take Pink-skin and go back to our quarters. I'll teach you how to play koskek."

"Are the rules complicated?"

"Not at all." They were but he could make them simple for her.

"Can we ask pink Pink-skin to join us?"

"Archer?"

"Yes. Can he play with us?"

"Uh… I don't see why not. I'll contact him when we get back and see if he wants to. He might be busy though." Talla nodded and she held her arms out for Pink-skin. Thy'lek deposited the animal in her small arms. Pink-skin's long tail brushed against his nose, making him sneeze. Talla giggled at him.

"You're so silly father." Thy'lek raised an eyebrow in a distinctly Vulcan way,

"You have no idea." he said, standing up and carrying Talla back to their quarters.

* * *

Archer sighed softly as he stood up, cracking his back as he did. He'd spent the past three hours crouched down on the ground, playing games with Thy'lek and Talla. The little girl had been delighted to see him, Thy'lek, in a strained voice, joking that she seemed to think of him as some sort of hero. Since Archer had no idea what else he could do until they had more information from Tarah, he'd agreed to stay around. He'd lost every game, and Talla had won most of them, Thy'lek clearly happy to let her gloat.

Apparently the gloating had worn her out because she yawned widely.

"I think it's time for bed Talla." Thy'lek said, reluctance in his voice. Pink-skin, the wumvin, wound his way around Talla's legs, gazing up at her with devotion. The delicate teal girl, with a halo of silky white hair, and a little upturned nose, and the white creature winding his way around her legs, was an adorable picture and Archer felt a pang of regret as he knew she'd be dead tomorrow.

"No! I wanna play some more." she whined, her antennas squirming tiredly. Thy'lek bit his lip and said,

"One more game and then you have to go to bed." She smiled at him and hugged him around the waist. Thy'lek closed his eyes in pain and held her close. "Have you had fun today Talla?"

"It's been really weird, but I had fun. Thank you father for Pink-skin." She held her arms up and Thy'lek crouched down so she could let her antennas rub against his in an affectionate and sweet way.

"You're very welcome."

"When will we see mother again?"

"Soon I should say." he said, his voice slightly choked as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Do you miss her?"

"A little. But I'm a tough Andorian! We can get through anything." She grinned up at Archer, "Right pink-skin?"

"Right." Archer said, swallowing hard.

"Pink-skin are you getting senti- sentimental on me?" she demanded, "Your eyes are all shiny."

"I'm fine. Must be the light." Archer shook his head. Thy'lek gave him a sharp look but said nothing. The two men crouched down by the low table and they started another game. Talla's antennas were stretched forward in concentration; Archer was torn between the game and looking at the father and daughter, and Thy'lek wasn't paying any attention to anything. His eyes were focused on nothing and he seemed to be light-years away.

"Aha! I win again!" Talla squealed, "You're really bad at this pink-skin. Father, you didn't play at all." Thy'lek looked at her and his eyes came into focus again,

"Oh I'm sorry Talla. I was just… somewhere else."

"I bet you were thinking about mother." Talla said with a grin. Despite himself, Thy'lek flushed.

"Maybe." he said with a sly smile. Talla grimaced,

"I hate when he does that." she said to Archer, "It's yuk." Thy'lek smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, speaking of things you consider yuk, it's time for bed little one."

"Yuk!" Talla moaned as Thy'lek scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom where a smaller bed had been set up beside the standard one. Thy'lek helped his daughter change into an adult shirt that someone had found which was a perfect nightgown for her. Then he settled her into bed and kissed her brow.

"Good night my fiery daughter." he said softly, holding her hand in his.

"'Night father." she smiled and rolled onto her side, Pink-skin curled up beside her. His tail surrounded her head like a strange aura, almost matching her hair. She was quickly asleep, making a soft snuffle of a snore. Thy'lek watched her sleep for a few minutes and then he stood up. He walked outside and said to Archer, his tone weary,

"Thank you for coming Captain."

"No problem."

"Talla's death is approaching and I know if I don't…" he trailed off and closed his eyes, looking centuries old. "I need to speak with Tholos. Will you stay with her in case she wakes up?"

"Sure." Archer said, bobbing his head. Thy'lek gave him a tight smile and then walked out. Archer grabbed a chair and set it by the bed. He sat heavily in it and stared pensively at the cherubic child who was now sucking her thumb, the same hand wrapped around the tip of Pink-skin's tail. Captain Jonathon Archer kept watch over the precious flame that was about to be blown out.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. And anyone looking for Broken Family, I hope to have something very soon.

Night's Darkness


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, I'm simply going to warn you that this is quite possibly the saddest chapter I've ever done. Consider yourselves warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

"I'm sorry but there's no way I can agree to this."

"Tholos please! I'm begging you." Thy'lek leaned towards him, his hand out pleadingly in a fit of desperation. "I've done everything you've asked of me. I've been through my worst nightmare, I've given you your best lead in years to finding Shran. And all I'm asking-"

"All you're asking is for me to help you murder your daughter!"

"It's not murder!" Thy'lek's face coloured in fury at the very suggestion. "It's to prevent her from suffering. She's asleep now, I've given her as much happiness as I can in the tiny amount of time I've had with her, which I used up a great deal of on helping you. If I end her life now she'll die a happy child."

"No! I won't let you do such a thing." Thy'lek's eyes narrowed and he brought his face close to Tholos'. The Andorian captain fought not to flinch. Brown eyes searched green ones piercingly. Then, softly, Thy'lek spoke,

"Do you know what will happen when that enzyme is gone from our systems? Our systems will speed up to a rate that will cause an overload of sorts in our ageing systems. In a matter of minutes we'll grow from our current form to old, cripple and frail. I don't have much to suffer, I'm already fully grown, but Talla will grow up before she grows old. Remember the growing pains in your limbs as you grew up? That occasional pain in a limb that was like a painful itch you couldn't reach. Multiply that by a million and maybe you'll have an idea of what will happen to Talla. If she doesn't die before the enzyme runs out then she'll die in horrible agony, her mind that of a five year old. A frightened five year old." Tholos did flinch and he pushed away,

"Our doctor is working on synthesising the enzyme for you. That way you'll continue to age as you do now."

"She won't have it done in time." Thy'lek said, still keeping his voice quiet. "I already checked."

"I cannot just let you…"

"Just let me what? Spare my baby a terrible death?" Thy'lek hurried over to Tholos and gripped his arm, "Thol… please. I love Talla with all I am. She's all I have, but I cannot be selfish and keep her with me when at any moment she could die in complete agony. I don't care about me, all I care about is giving my little girl a painless passing. If you think I do this coldly then… then you're blind." Tholos looked at Thy'lek who gave him his most imploring look.

"I wish you were him." Tholos said softly. Thy'lek lowered his eyes for a moment before placing his hands on Tholos' shoulders.

"I'm glad I'm not." he said honestly. "Please Tholos." Tholos closed his eyes. He nodded. Thy'lek squeezed his shoulders and then let him go. He walked out of the ready room, leaving the Captain alone.

Tholos walked over to the window and stared out at the stars, but he didn't see them. A lone tear cut down his cheek.

* * *

Thy'lek entered the guest quarters, his head down and his hands clenched. Archer was right where he'd left him, watching over his daughter. The human looked up at Thy'lek as he came over.

"She hasn't made a peep." he said, barely above a whisper. He got to his feet. "You're, um… you're not going to let her suffer, are you?" Thy'lek shook his head. "Do you… do you want someone nearby when you do it?" Thy'lek shook his head again. "… Ok. I'll, uh, I'll just go." Thy'lek nodded. Archer left. The door hissed as it opened and closed.

Thy'lek sat down on the edge of the bed and his hand gently brushed a few stray strands from Talla's face. Talla didn't even stir. Pink-skin opened his eyes and stared at Thy'lek carefully. The soft creature knew what was going to happen. Thy'lek just stared at Talla, drinking in her innocent beauty. Her thumb was still encased in a rosebud mouth, her hair spread around her. Her antennas twitched in dreams but other than that the only movement from her was the gentle, regular rise and fall of her chest.

Thy'lek tore his eyes from her and looked at the hypospray in his hand. The doctor had promised him that this would be swift and painless. He hoped she was right.

Leaning down he pressed his blue lips to her teal brow. The hypospray was pressed to her arm, at the bicep. Andorians had to take injections through the muscles. Their circulatory system made the other method impossible. Thy'lek bit his lip and drew in a deep breath.

He pressed the button.

Talla didn't even react, she carried on dreaming, her chest rising and falling, once, twice. On the third time she breathed in but didn't release the breath.

Thy'lek closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her brow once more before pulling away. A faint smile had tugged her lips upwards. Her dreams had been happy ones.

Thy'lek stood up and walked out of the room. Pink-skin stayed with his mistress, nuzzling his twitching nose into her soft, silky hair. Thy'lek left the guest quarters and then fell back, his back against the now shut door. He slid down it and curled up into a tight ball. He concentrated on the release of his breath, breathing in only to release the breath.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into Archer's eyes. Archer rubbed his shoulder and then helped him to stand. Thy'lek leaned against him heavily. There was a void inside him that made him feel like a weighty ice block. Archer led him along and he didn't care where they went. He just didn't care.

* * *

Archer stared at the silent clone as he stared out the window at the stars, not seeing them. Archer hadn't known what to do with the man so he'd brought him to his own quarters. Porthos, who had, of course, come along with his master, was resting his front paws and head on the clone's lap, whining softly. The clone -Thy'lek- shifted and blinked. Almost dazed he looked around and then down at Porthos who gave him a sad woof. He stared at the dog for several minutes and then looked up at Archer with broken eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not him you know." he murmured, one blue hand gently stroking Porthos' silky head.

"Oh?" Archer sat in the chair beside him, clasping his hands together. Thy'lek nodded.

"I mean… at first, I did wish it, but now… now I know what's happened, I'm glad I'm not him. In fact I pity him."

"Why? I don't-"

"Because he has to face all of you as Thy'lek Shran. You all expect, almost demand it of him to be that man. And what if he, and most likely he has, has forgotten how to be that man? What if he doesn't know how to be him? That he's not him, but someone else? After five years of undoubted torture, how could he not be changed? And you won't be able to handle that. You will all want him to just smirk at you as he used to do, and taunt you about how long you took to find him." Thy'lek shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want to face that after five years of hell. Face your disappointment, your accusations of why he's not what you remember. Never would I want to face that. And then… facing the changes. Having to go back to Andoria, back to the city where he grew up where everyone will be staring at him with questioning eyes. All want to know the truth and all will shy away from it when it becomes too much for their minds to handle and they will not meet his eyes. I'm glad I don't have to face that." Archer didn't know what to say to that. Thy'lek sighed softly. He looked down at Porthos who hopped up on his lap and nuzzled into his chest. Thy'lek scratched his ears absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you… I mean, why don't you…?"

"Why didn't I take the poison too?"

"Yeah. I mean… why not spare yourself that pain?"

"Because I'm not afraid of pain. Not anymore. Not after… everything that's happened today. Spirits! Doesn't it feel like weeks since this started?" Thy'lek gave a broken laugh. Archer nodded. "Do you suppose there's a place for clones to go? I mean, when they die. They can't go where everyone else goes. It'd be so confusing!" The morbid humour made Archer grimace. "I hope it's nice. I hope it's a place with glaciers that have tunnels like slides. Talla would like that. And lots of pets for her to play with. Redbats, wumvins, zabanthu. I think she'd like that too. And other children to play with."

"I'm sure it's the best place ever." Archer said, praying it was true. For both of them. Thy'lek snorted,

"It's heaven, it couldn't be anything but. I wonder if hell is really a vast ocean that you drown in. Or is it your biggest fears and nightmares. Do you think there's one for clones and one for everyone else? Or maybe… maybe all the beliefs are right, and there's separate heavens and hells for each religion." Thy'lek gave another bitter laugh. "Spirits! Since when do I care about religion? I don't remember ever caring about it."

"I guess that proves that you are not Thy'lek Shran. You are Thy'lek…"

"Thy'lek." he said softly, "I'm Thy'lek. Just Thy'lek." He turned his head to the side, looking pensive. "You know you haven't asked a question I thought you would have by now."

"Oh? What question is that?"

"It's a rather obvious one. Why does Thy'lek Shran have two names when Tholos, Thon and Keval only have one?"

"Oh… I didn't even realise."

"Most Andorians only use their birth name when they come of age. It counts as a first or last name. The Shran family have kept their last name since the original Shran circumnavigated Andoria on the ice-cutter Kumari." Archer's eyes widened as his memory kicked in, remembering Thy'lek Shran telling him about how his ship was named after the original ice-cutter. "With old families they sometimes keep the birth name of their ancestor to symbolise their pride in that ancestor's achievements. Keval, Thon, and Tholos' families didn't do that. You carry your mother's birth name until you reach majority, then you stop using it, generally."

"Interesting." Thy'lek smiled slightly, but the smile was empty.

"No it isn't." Archer stared at him and then he burst out,

"This isn't fair!"

"No it's not. But that's the way it goes I guess. Some have to be unlucky for others to be lucky."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I never said it did." Thy'lek shifted in the chair, leaning more to one side. "I hope you find him and Trip. I do. But I do feel sorry for them for when you find them." He fixed dark brown eyes on Archer. "Be kind to them pink-skin. Something tells me they won't be the men you remember." Archer nodded. Thy'lek grimaced. He pushed Porthos off his lap gently and got to his feet. He stood still, his eyes glazed.

Then he screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground. Archer leapt to his feet and caught the man as he collapsed to the ground like a boulder. Thy'lek screamed again, tears streaming down his face. As Archer watched, horrified, the clone began to age right before his eyes. Before he could even draw in a breath Thy'lek's face was already deeply lined, his skin paling, and becoming thin as paper. His limbs thinned out, his muscles wasting away before Archer. The bones curved and bent inwards. The blond hair gave way to blue hair. The antennas pink tips turned white and Thy'lek's eyes turned the exact same shade. He screamed weakly once more, his voice worn away by the rapid aging. His body jerked in Archer's grip and his now blind eyes seemed to be searching for something as the rolled around in his head. His cheekbones were sunken, lips thin, deep wrinkles covering all visible skin. He drew in a rattling breath and then went still.

Archer was ridged; staring in horror at the figure in his arms that was unrecognisable as the man he'd been only a moment ago. He heard the door hiss open and feet rush in. Tholos was suddenly in front of him, crouched down as he looked over the clone.

"Oh spirits." groaned Thon, going very white.

'_Oh God.'

* * *

_

_I sit still, staring into the chipped pot that holds water for all of us. The water is dirty, I can see dust dancing around inside it. Oh well, I've drunk worse in this place. Glancing up without seeming to (something I've become very adept at) I see the guards aren't watching me for now and that's a relief. I want to think. Glancing at Trip, I can't help but worry about him, he's become quieter in the last little while. He doesn't tell me stories anymore. I wish he would, I think I can almost remember what he's been telling me, but I can't tell him. My voice is completely gone after that session last night with the Orions where I screamed until I was past hoarse. Now I can't even call his name. I wish I could. Maybe it would help him. I don't like the look in his eyes. I want to make him smile, but nothing I've done has done so. He hasn't smiled at me since I got him to sleep with me. Maybe I upset him by doing it. I was just trying to help, he was so cold, and I've seen people freeze to death down here and I didn't want that to happen to Trip. Trip is my friend. _

_I look at Trip carefully, noting the way his cheeks have gotten all fuzzy. Mine don't do that, but maybe that comes with the warmth of my skin. I wonder whether that fuzz will be soft, like Gerlik's is when I lie with him, or coarse, like another man who's won me a few times. I know Trip's cheeks were prickly a few days after he arrived, because I rubbed them with my coarse, scared hands to warm them, after he'd gone so blue he was nearly like me. He hadn't even been able to protest he was so cold. That was why I helped him win the bidding. I wanted to help him. Now though he won't talk to me much and he shuffles away from me when I draw closer, and he won't look at me. He must hate me for something I've done. I wish I could tell him I'm sorry for whatever it is and I'll do whatever he wants me to do to prove it. _

_I want to tell him about the dreams too, even though I can't speak, that's what I want to say. I want to tell him about the boy, who shares the name Trip says is mine, who I've been dreaming about every time I sleep. Is he me? Are these memories of my past? I don't see how. All I know are these mines; they are all I remember, aside from faces of people in the mines. Besides, that boy was loved by his whole family, he was something. I'm nothing. I know that much. No one cares if I live or die. Except maybe Trip, but he's mad at me, so maybe he won't care either if I died. _

_I stand up and walk over to Trip, unsure if he wants me around him, but I want to try and fix whatever I did. I miss him talking to me, although maybe now that he knows I can't talk back he doesn't want to bother trying to get a response. I miss feeling liked, even though I know I don't deserve to be liked. As the Orions say, 'I'm nothing. I'm pathetic. I'm a toy.' Toys are there to be used, not liked. _

_Trip looks at me as I come closer and I try to smile at him, trying to ask him what he wants me to do to fix this. He looks away from me, head bowed. I shake a little, feeling hurt but I reach out and touch his chest, stepping closer, trying to ask him what I did wrong. He pushes my hand away and still refuses to look at me. My lips form a silent plea in the shape of his name. Please Trip. Please talk to me. I know I don't deserve it if you're this mad at me but please say something to me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

* * *

_

Trip looked up suddenly and was horrified to see that Shran was crying, holding his hand out pleadingly. His mouth moved to form the word "sorry". Why the hell was he sorry? Trip was sorry. Trip should have begged for forgiveness from him when he'd woken up after that warm night and found himself clinging to Shran tightly, and feeling horribly resentful of the man who won the Andorian the next night because Trip would be cold, he realised he'd been treating Shran like the Orions and other miners did. And he was deeply ashamed for being like them. He reached out and touched Shran's palm with his fingers, pressing down gently.

"No, no Shran, please don't cry." he pleaded, "I'm the one who's sorry." Shran frowned in confusion. "I should never have agreed to… I mean… I'm just sorry. You've nothing to be sorry for." Shran frowned in confusion. Slightly hesitant, Trip reached out and brushed away the tears from Shran's cheeks. The Andorian was still as a statue while he did it, but once Trip pulled away Shran gave him a very slight smile. Trip searched his eyes, a habit he'd acquired since he'd arrived, trying to see how Shran really felt because only his eyes gave any real indication. Was it his imagination or did they seem clearer, brighter? He wasn't too sure. "Look, please don't cry anymore. I can't stand it." Shran nodded earnestly, smiling at him as much as he dared.

Then the Andorian cocked his head to the side and seemed to be thinking about something but then he shook his head and shrugged helplessly. Trip squeezed his hand in compassion. They both went back to work.

* * *

Aw… possibly my saddest chappie. Hopefully we won't have any sadder than that… it all depends on how I feel. More reviews (;-) hint, hint) will influence the story. Any theories or whatever of what's coming up are always welcome!

Night's Darkness


	15. Chapter 15

Exams suck! They get in the way of updates (a little writers block just makes that worse). I'm fairly confident that some of you may want to kill me after this chapter for what happens to Trip, so I'm gonna go and hide. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Archer was beginning to hate this briefing room. Every time they entered it they seemed to be deeper in dark despair than before, more defeated, more pained.

"When will we reach Andoria?" T'Pol asked, taking the reigns, for which he was grateful, he wasn't up to talking yet. He hadn't said a word since they'd shown up in his guest quarters with him cradling Thy'lek in his arms.

"In about five hours. Then the three of us will go down and question Tarah."

"Have you been able to determine how she was able to get any information to the Orions?" Malcolm asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"I did a background check on her time in the Agenian penal colony. It turns out that she escaped six years ago, and it took them two months to catch her." Keval shook his head.

"And how come we didn't know?" Tholos demanded,

"Apparently, because they didn't want Thy'lek going after her they kept it quiet. Also something about keeping the Vulcans ignorant, I don't know, once they told me that she'd gotten out I didn't listen. I was too busy realising just how much of an opportunity she would have had to set this up!" Keval threw his hands up and his antennas were thrashing in tormented confusion. "I still can't believe this! Of all the people in the universe to do this, why Tarah? Why her?"

"Oh I can think of a few reasons." Archer muttered, remembering quite vividly his own tangle with the tall, curvy, cold-eyed Andorian woman. Tholos shook his head,

"No you can't. You don't know Tarah. We do, or we did at any rate. She was a complete xenophobe, she would have made Thy'lek look like a Vulcan lover by the time you met her. So it makes no sense that she would help the Orions destabilise this sector of space. Andoria would have suffered for it. Tarah always served Andoria."

"She's lost her mind." Thon said, looking very young as he rested his chin in his hand. Only a couple of years difference between him and Keval and yet he looked years younger.

"Quite possible." Tholos said, half joking. He stood up and began to pace, "Has anyone figured out what the clone meant by Klingons have cloaks?"

"Not yet."

"Anything else?"

"N-" Archer's negative answer was cut off by a beeping. Tholos pressed a button,

"Yes?"

"There's an incoming transmission from a Vulcan ship. Ambassador Soval. He's asking for you and Captain Archer."

"Put him through." Tholos ordered. A moment later Soval's stern face appeared on the screen. "Ambassador. What can we do for you?"

"I've been sent on behalf of the Vulcan High Command, to aide in the investigation."

"Well we appreciate it." Tholos' voice was smooth and polite, "Have you been kept appraised of our progress?"

"I am aware that you are heading to Andoria. My ship will rendezvous with you there. Dr. Phlox is joining me."

"That's good to know. We'll need him when we find Trip." Archer said, sitting forward. Soval's eyebrow twitched but he merely nodded.

"I shall see you in 19 hours."

"Understood. I assume this is all part of the new coalition."

"That is correct, Ambassador Gral sends his… sincere apologies that he could not send any ships but they were all needed elsewhere."

"That's fine. We'll see you at Andoria."

Soval nodded and the screen went blank. Keval snorted,

"You'd almost forget about all that stuff with what's going on right now." Tholos nodded in agreement, and Thon grimaced.

"I hate politics." he grumbled. Keval chuckled,

"Except when it's working in your favour."

Thon smirked, "Well I'm not that stupid."

"I wonder…" Archer began, then fell quiet.

"Captain?"

"I'm just wondering if the reason Tarah did this, if she did, we can't exactly be sure by the memory of the cl-Thy'lek, that memory could have been a plant."

"It was not." T'Pol interjected sharply, her eyes glinting almost in anger. Archer frowned at her and she seemed to blush. "It was not a plant. I know it wasn't."

"Well… we'll find out soon enough. I spoke with the Imperial Council. They've agreed to extend our deadline before they call off the search. General Timaul was especially insistent on our behalf."

"She must really like Shran." Travis commented with a slight smile.

"Oh spirits no. She hates him." Travis' smile fell, "General Timaul is a vindictive, sadistic person who wants the satisfaction of seeing Thy'lek as a broken man. He humiliated her years and years ago and ever since she's been the one denying him promotions and missions, criticising his skills as a Guardsman. She even pushed for the Death Penalty six years ago when the Kumari was destroyed, citing that Thy'lek was an unfit commander who'd failed the Guard and had then betrayed it by revealing a weak spot in our ships defences. Thankfully Thy'lek convinced the other members of the Council that you pink-skins were worth the risk considering how valuable an ally you'd be, so the suggestion was waved."

"Could she have been involved in this whole thing? Maybe she helped Tarah."

"Unlikely. She may have a grudge against Thy'lek that goes beyond sanity but she's one of the last people who would make an alliance with the Orions. Has a personal grudge against them, her brother was tortured to death by them."

"You know the deeper we go into this tangle, the darker it seems to get."

"Military life isn't exactly about the medals."

Archer couldn't deny that.

T'Pol shifted in her seat as if she was itchy and then stilled. She seemed tense and jumpy. Archer assumed it was just the stress of the situation had affected her and she needed to meditate.

"Most Andorians have lost someone somehow to an alien species. We just seem to meet the wrong ones who like to attack us." Keval shot T'Pol a nasty look as he said this. Clearly no matter how much progress had been made in the past years, there was still a lot of bad blood between the two species. "I lost my uncle to the Vulcans."

"I lost my aunt." Tholos sighed, deliberately avoiding looking at T'Pol who cast her eyes down at the table.

"I lost two cousins to the Orions." Thon said, tapping the back of his hand. "And Thy'lek's older brother was killed by the Vulcans too."

"The Vulcans took more than his brother from him." grumbled Keval, tracing his fingers on the table. Glancing up, he eyed T'Pol who shifted again, "I'm not going to apologise for stating how I feel commander, but I do regret that you are the only Vulcan here to hear it."

"You are speaking fact, and that should never be regretted." T'Pol replied, before pressing her lips together tightly. Tholos stood up,

"I think we should all rest for a time, until we reach Andoria. Then we'll find out what Tarah's done. Dismissed." The captain heaved a large sigh as he turned and strode out of the room. Keval and Thon followed him, practically clipping his heels as they hurried after him.

"I believe I shall meditate for the time it will take to get to Andoria." said T'Pol, standing.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm bushed." said Malcolm.

"I'm… going to try not to think about this." Archer said with a tired sigh, knowing his plan would not work. There was nothing else to think about.

* * *

Trip rolled onto his side on the bed, his arm wrapping around Shran as the Andorian snuffled in his sleep, antennas twitching as he dreamed. The sneaky, if silent, Andorian had fixed the betting again, so Trip had won again, gaining the chance to hold the Andorian close to keep himself warm. Shran seemed to find it comforting as he'd given Trip a trusting smile as they lay down. Shran felt safe with Trip.

Trip felt privileged that he'd gained the trust of the older man, knowing well now how hard it must have been for Shran to trust him so much. He was determined to honour that trust by doing whatever he could to protect Shran from the others.

He shifted his head again and wondered how long he'd been down here, or why Jon hadn't found him yet. Did T'Pol not know he was alive? Had she not felt that ripple between them he'd felt only a short time ago? At least he was fairly sure it had been a ripple between their bond.

His mind wandered to focus on T'Pol, how her dark eyes would twinkle at him like she was giving him a secret smile. Her beautiful face and body. Her cool logic that somehow had warmed over the last decade. Most of all Trip just missed her being near him. He'd never realised how important it was to him until that moment.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Trip by the shoulders and dragged him out off the bed. He yelled in alarm and Shran woke up instantly, lifting his head. Trip was pinned down and he struggled furiously against his assailants. There was a flash of green and Trip realised that they were Orions.

This barely registered with him before he was pinned face down so tightly he couldn't move. He bucked in their grip until a voice, one he recognised as V'mor, spoke,

"Hold still human or else you'll end up beheading yourself." Trip felt a cold blade pressing to the base of his skull and he went ridged. "Much better." V'mor taunted. Trip closed his eyes tightly, trying not shake in fear. He had no idea what they were going to do but he was terrified.

Fingers worked their way into his hair and pulled it taunted, making him wince. Then the blade began to move upwards, cutting through his hair. Trip squeezed his eyes tight. He felt sick, like the two bastards were stripping him of all his clothes, stripping him of his dignity. Each strand of hair that was severed from his head felt like a stab into his spirit and he began to cry. Tears fell down onto the ground from his blue eyes.

"Aw, is the human too prideful that it hurts to lose his precious hair?" taunted D'vadr. "Well don't worry, you'll lose that soon here too." V'mor laughed and his nails dug into Trip's back. Trip felt the blade slice away the hair all the way to his brow. The cold air touched his bared scalp and he shivered, tears still falling onto the ground.

After an age they let him go and Trip grabbed his head. He felt bared, prickly skin. A sob escaped his lips and he began to weep. He felt like he'd been mutilated, his dignity was stripped from him and all he could do was cry.

The two Orions laughed at him and threw his hair at him, hitting him in the face with it.

"Don't worry human. It'll grow back. In a few months!" Howling with laughter, as if his humiliation was some sort of joke they strode away from him.

"Why!" he screamed, tears choking his words. They both stopped and then V'mor's eyes flicked to Shran who went ridged.

"Why don't you ask him? It's his fault." They walked away, still laughing.

Trip curled up and sobbed, unable to stop touching his head, repulsed by it but unable to ignore it.

There was a thump. Shran had clambered out of the bed level and was crawling over to him. Trip stared at him as he reached out for him. Then Trip felt a fury well up within himself and he slapped Shran's hand away.

"Get the hell away from me!" he snarled. Shran pulled back in alarm. "Don't you dare touch me." Despite his words he grabbed Shran by the neck and pressed down on his windpipe. "You! This is your fault! All your fault!" Shran was struggling against him but Trip was fuelled by his fury and Shran only had fear.

It was only when some of the others realised that Shran was beginning to pass out and could very well die, that they jumped out of the beds and pulled Trip off him.

"Get off me!" Trip screamed, struggling to free himself so he could finish the job. Shran gasped for air. The miners hurled Trip away and he fell in a shaking heap.

"Get over yourself!" snapped Gerlik from his place on the beds. "Do you think you're the only one they've done that sort of thing to? Do you think you're the only one they've humiliated? They do it to us all. We've all suffered at their hands. You are no different." Trip glared up at him, wanting to insist that it was different, that he wasn't like them, they who were broken and pathetic, but the next thing Gerlik said stopped him, "Look at the Andorian. You knew him before he came here. Look what they did to him." Trip's face lost its fury and changed into horror as he looked at Shran who was sitting on the ground, head down, trembling. "So consider yourself lucky." Gerlik snarled. "By the time the Andorian was here as long as you have they'd already made him their round the clock toy. They never left him alone; they loved to make him scream. You only get the occasional treatment and then you're left alone." Trip swallowed hard. "You can sleep on the ground tonight for thinking you're better than the rest of us."

Trip watched as one of the miners scooped Shran into his arms, a strangled noise escaped his blue mouth as it happened and the Andorian was laid in the bed. The miners all went back to their own beds, no one went near Shran who was quiet again. Silence descended as all the aliens fell asleep and Trip felt a whimper escape his mouth as he realised he'd just excluded himself from them with his stubborn pride. He lay down on the hard, cold, uneven rock and cried softly as he tried to sleep.

* * *

_I want to block out the cries I can hear coming from Trip but I can't. He just won't stop crying. I feel bad that I'm not helping him but I don't think he wants me near him; he did just try to choke me. Then again, that's happened before here._

_I try to fall asleep, but its strange trying to sleep when there aren't hands pawing at me. Usually the others don't leave me alone like this unless I've had a rough time with the Orions. I've gotten so used to people pressing against me I don't know if I can sleep without it. I don't really like it, but I know they only do it because they get so cold here and I'm warm. Only a few of them do more to be mean and most of them die soon enough. The miners don't like people like that._

_Trip's whimpers reach me again and I know I won't ever sleep if he isn't comforted. I don't like to see people I like suffer and up till now Trip's been really nice to me._

_With a tired sigh I pull myself out of the bed and walk over to Trip who raises his head to stare at me. His head looks oddly shaped without all his hair, but I ignore that as I step over him and lie down behind him. I wrap my arm around his chest and hold him against me, hoping he knows I'm not mad._

_His hand latches onto my wrist and he sobs softly,_

_"I'm sorry!" he says, "I'm sorry." I nod against his shoulder, so he knows I understand. I swallow, bracing myself for the pain as I say,_

_"Sleep Trip." It hurts like hell when I speak but I know it will help him sleep and that's all I care about. I wish I could talk to him, but it's such a struggle and I don't know if I could do more than string a few words together. I've forgotten how all the words are supposed to go together within my mouth._

_Trip's hand tightens on my wrist and he's nearly bruising it but I don't really mind, since I know he's just scared and isn't trying to hurt me. I look up and meet Gerlik's eyes and he seems confused. I shrug at him, not exactly being able to answer his silent question._

_I lie my head down on the ground and try to get comfortable. I fall asleep, wondering if I'll dream tonight…

* * *

_

Shran snarled and struggled as hard as he could but his captors had an iron grip and didn't give an inch.

"I'll break your necks!" he roared, kicking out to try and injure them but they just gave him a cold look and suddenly threw him away. His shoulder connected with a stone wall and he cursed in pain, cradling it in his hand as he fell to the floor. There was a clang of metal and Shran looked up to find that he was in a small cell, and the door had just been locked. The stone wall rose up to just above his head and then bars ran across the space between the walls and the ceiling. There was a flat metal board that was supposed to be a bed in one corner and a window above that, also barred.

Shran threw himself at the door and began to pound on it, screaming at the top of his lungs,

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU GREEN BLOODED DEMONS! LET ME OUT! I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"I wouldn't bother with that." Shran jumped and whirled around. A young man stared at him through the bars on his right. "They'll just ignore you, or if they come back it'll be to shut you up. Trust me, those Klingon pain sticks really start to hurt after a few hits."

"I noticed." Shran sneered, rubbing his side where a lovely burn was standing proudly on his skin under his shirt.

"So what's your name?"

"Shran. Yours?"

"Keval." Keval held his hand out through the bars. Thy'lek stepped up onto the bed and gripped his arm in an Imperial Guard greeting. "So… how long were you out in space before they got you?"

"What do you mean?" Keval chuckled,

"Well you don't look older than me, probably you're younger, and so I'm just wondering how long you were in space before they caught you? A month? A year? A day?" Shran narrowed his eyes at him,

"Five months."

"Well that's longer than me. I was only out there three before I wound up here. What's the date?" Shran told him. Keval whistled, "A year… I've been here nearly a year. Wow." Shran observed him, eyeing his drooping antennas and his dejected eyes.

"This place… Senai… I've heard about it in the Academy."

"Who hasn't? It's the worst of the Vulcan prison colonies. No exaggeration."

"That's a comfort." sneered Shran, looking around his cell. Keval shrugged, leaning heavily on the bars,

"Why lie? If you know what it's about you can steel yourself for it."

"I suppose." Shran sighed and tugged on the bars of his window, "I doubt these bars are loose."

"Nope. The only reason they aren't windowed with glass or something like that is because its easier ventilation and the humidity keeps us tired, even when we're working."

"Sounds like fun."

Keval snorted,

"Not really. More incredibly tiring and makes you want to kill someone."

"I assume people have tried that?"

"Yes, but Vulcans are as strong as us, plus they're the ones with the pain-sticks and other weapons." Keval crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, "I always wanted to see what would happen if you used one of those sticks on their crotch, see if that would that make them scream."

Shran gave a slight chuckle, leaning back against the wall, "Something tells me that area isn't overly sensitive considering their mating rituals."

"If ever there was a species in need of a good roll around the ice fields…" Keval huffed and stared at Shran curiously, "So Shran… where you from?"

"Mec'naili, in the Angenian province."

"Ah… that's where the Art Academy is right?"

"That's right, my brother went there."

"He must be good."

"He's the best." Shran puffed out his chest as he spoke, clearly very proud of his brother. "I've yet to meet a better artist than him."

"My… I'll have to see his work."

"He's not in the Academy anymore, he dropped out."

"Really? How'd your parents take that?"

"Not well… especially after he told them that instead he wants to be a cliff climbing instructor."

"I love cliff climbing! Haven't had much of an opportunity to do it in a while…" Keval gestured to his own cell.

Shran shrugged, "Me either, Imperial Guard Training is more focused on the weapons and fighting than actual fun." He glanced at Keval out of the corner of his eye, "Where are you from?"

"Tier, it's a little city in the Olka province."

"That's near the equator right?"

"It's in that general area… near the northern wastes." The northern wastes were almost directly on the pole of Andoria.

"Geography was never my strong point." sighed Shran. He shifted and rested himself against the wall again.

"I'll give you credit." Keval clucked his tongues, shaking his head, "You are handling this whole situation far better than most."

"Oh don't worry. I'm mad as the Blizzard, and once a Vulcan shows up I'm sure you'll see that, but for now, I don't mind biding my time and trying to remain calm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you scared?"

Shran narrowed his eyes at Keval again and then said gruffly, "An Imperial Guardsman does not show his fear, nor does he let himself be controlled by it."

Keval nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well… one thing you can count on here, is that everyone's so busy hating the Vulcans that we prisoners take care of each other."

Shran looked straight into Keval's eyes with intensity and Keval stared right back, unflinching. Shran saw that there was a genuine look in his eyes, he saw the friendship that Keval was presenting to him without saying a word. Shran swallowed hard and then smiled, trying hard to force the fear down. He was only 24 and already he was a prisoner of the Vulcans. What would his family do when they found out? They'd already lost one child to the Vulcans. Shran hadn't meant to hurt them in any way when he'd joined, even though they'd been against it.

"Do they like to execute people here?"

"Not overly, only when they won't obey, or when they behave too much like an Andorian. Then they are made an example of."

Shran found himself sliding down the wall and curling up in a ball. He buried his face in his knees and fought not to cry. He wanted to go home!

* * *

_I awake with Trip snoring softly in my arms. I find myself smiling at the funny sound he's making._

_"Andorian." I look up to see Gerlik staring down at me. I swallow, holding Trip close, afraid that Gerlik will hurt him. "We have to go."_

_I shift and then I wake Trip up by giving him a shake. He sits up and looks around, looking confused. Then a horrified look forms and he grabs at his head._

_"Oh God!" he cries, gripping his head tightly. I reach out and take his wrist, pulling his hand away because he looks like he might start scratching at his skin. "Oh God." he moans again and I give Gerlik a pleading look, asking him to say something because I can't. Gerlik sighs,_

_"Look Trip, you have to understand something." Gerlik swallows hard, "In this place they own us, and if you keep fighting them they'll only end up breaking you all the more slowly and painfully. I mean… think about it." He crouches down and makes Trip look him in the eyes, "They cut your hair off. So what? Think about what they do to the women, or to some of the men. Think about what they do to the Andorian." I wince and look away. "It may seem like it but in reality they haven't taken your dignity away from you, not unless you let them." I nod my head, rubbing Trip's arm._

_"I can't take it anymore." Trip sobs, "I want to go home. I know how childish that sounds but I just want to go home."_

_"We all do. Maybe someday we will. We just need to keep going. Take each day as it comes."_

_"How do you do that? You've been here so long."_

_"You just learn to keep going." Gerlik holds his hand out and Trip takes it, Gerlik pulls him to his feet. Trip turns to me. I'm still sitting on the ground, staring up at them. They both suddenly seem huge to me. I feel out of place and lower my eyes._

_"Hey." Trip calls to me softly, holding his hand out to me, "Come on. We'd better go get to work."_

_I smile as I take his hand, getting to my feet, but it falls when I see V'mor coming into the cavern. I quickly let Trip's hand go and turn away, hoping he understands why I'm doing it.

* * *

_

Trip sighed as Shran's face became panicked and he turned away upon sighting V'mor. Trip understood why he did it, but he hated to think of how scared Shran was of the Orions. When V'mor smirked at him triumphantly he glared back, determined to make it clear he hadn't won the fight and he never would.

Trip had never liked loosing at all and this was one fight where loosing was simply not an option.

* * *

Once more, please don't kill me. Reviews will encourage me to let Trip's hair grow!

Night's Darkness


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! Another chappie already and omg! Tarah's finally making her appearance. I was beginning to think this would never happen.

If this story is in three parts, the beginning, middle and end if you know what I mean, then this is the first part of the middle of the story, so now it's really going to get interesting .

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the below song, once again The Rasmus do.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Andoria was a very beautiful planet, with its vast ice fields that rose and fell like white hills. The gas giant loomed high in the sky, spinning at a speed that was just perceptible to the eye so it seemed to be slowly dancing, with its rings being a flared skirt. Its partners were the stars and moons all around it.

In the heatless sunlight the ice sparkled like frosted crystal floating on a lower sea of vivid cerulean. Strange animals sauntered across; completely content with their environment and those they shared it with.

Archer breathed in deeply, his lungs expanding wider than he was used to with the crisp clean air. Andorians loved their planet, with good reason, and so they took good care of it. There was no such thing as air pollution on this frigid, life-abundant planet. Humans could have used some Andorians around when the o-zone nearly vanished in the early 21st century.

"Where is this colony?" asked Archer turning to Tholos who seemed much more content now that he was on his homeworld.

"Not far from here, it's underground."

"Ah." Archer saw Malcolm pulling his hood up, muttering to himself about needing thermal underwear. That made the captain smile. There was a definite charm to British cynicism. Maybe it was just the accent.

"Come, this way."

The two humans followed the Andorian across the ice until they came to a small building. It was rather standard, grey and uninteresting. Tholos explained it was just a transport station and it wasn't meant to look good.

They went inside and were directed by a very bored looking Andorian to take the platform to the colony, and that they were expected and late. Tholos had just rolled his eyes at that.

"When you're that concerned about punctuality, you know you have no life. Or at least a really bad sex life."

Malcolm coughed in surprise and the other Andorian's face had coloured. Tholos had given him a cheeky smile as they took the platform down to the prison colony. The platform was like any old lift, which meant there were no windows.

"So will you be questioning her?"

"I will. I'll have a couple of interrogators on hand to help with it. Want to give me a hand?"

"Well…" Archer shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not very comfortable with forcing information out of people."

"You get used to it." Tholos sighed, "It takes some time… but you get used to it."

"If it's all the same I'd rather not get used to it." Memories of his torturing of people when Enterprise was searching for the Xindi weapon came to the foreground of his mind.

"Probably for the best." Tholos sighed and shifted where he stood as the lift stopped, "Here we go." They stepped out of the lift and were greeted by a very stern looking man. He was very tall and broad, his arms bulging with muscles.

"Captain Tholos." he greeted, his voice surprisingly hoarse and soft for his size.

"Lieutenant Zenar. Thank you for arranging this." The two Andorians shook hands and Tholos introduced Archer and Malcolm, who nodded to him.

"Come. She's all ready for you." the contempt in his voice was palatable.

"How's she been?" Tholos asked as Zenar led them through the prison. On either side of a long corridor was a wire fence and prisoners were glaring or leering from behind them. Malcolm looked decidedly uncomfortable when one of the men made a lewd remark about his backside, although that may have mainly been because Archer was with him. Zenar sighed,

"She's a handful captain. If we were at war she'd be doing well for herself, like you and your team did." Tholos winced, "She's obsessed with killing Vulcans, and she's been caught making some sort of plot or another with her inmates more than once. At this point… she's being kept in solitary confinement. There's only so much we can do."

"I understand Zenar." Tholos ruffled his own hair and then pulled at the back of his shirt. He straightened up a bit more and his face set.

"Since she's been so aggressive lately we've had to restrain her for this questioning." Zenar added, shaking his head. They had arrived at a door. "Good luck Captain." Tholos nodded. Archer swallowed. Malcolm cleared his throat.

Zenar opened the door and they stepped inside. It was dark in the room, with a spotlight hanging from the ceiling, only bring light to the centre of the room, where a table and two chairs were standing. The chairs were opposite one another and sitting in the one furthest from the door was Tarah.

Her hair was longer than Archer remembered, and it was very messy, as if she didn't care for it. Her face was as hard and cold as ice and her eyes were like fire in the darkness.

Tarah was dressed in standard black leather uniform, with white markings on the arms, most likely identification. The uniform outlined her curvy figure in a way that left very little to the imagination. Her wrists were secured to the arms of the hard chair, and a leather strap went across her middle, to hold her back against the chair. Behind her were two tall women, their faces hidden in the shadows, but they gave Archer chills.

As the door opened she lifted her head and glared at them, her lips curving into a cold smirk.

"Now this looks familiar." she drawled in that husky voice she had. "Tholos, I see you have as poor a taste in friends as Shran did it."

"Hello Tarah." Tholos' voice was as cold as ice as he sat down in the only other chair. Archer and Malcolm leaned back against the wall, watching silently. "How have you been?"

"I could do with having a good session of hard sex." Tarah smirked with dark humour, "It's so boring in solitary confinement."

"If you were more behaved then maybe you wouldn't be in solitary, and then you could get some from one of your inmates… not that I can understand why they'd want to with someone as twisted as you."

"You weren't saying that ten years ago. Remember on the Kumari? You were so hungry for me you were practically begging me for it." Tarah had a way of rolling the words out of her mouth, and her eyes were focused intensely on Tholos'. It made Archer nervous and his palms suddenly felt sweaty.

"I have a different recollection of the event." Tholos sounded rather bored, resting his clasped forearms on the table. "And besides, I'm not here to talk about past nights of passion. I'm here to give you a chance to give me the information I want freely, before we allow these two ladies to do what they do best." Both of the interrogators shifted as if they were eager to be allowed to do just that. Tarah narrowed her eyes in amusement and said nothing. "Six years ago you escaped this place. You were recaptured on a planet near the Orion boarders." Tarah's smirk widened. "Why were you there Tarah?"

"I thought you brainless Guardsmen wouldn't think to look for me there."

"Any other reason?"

Tarah cocked her head to the side, pretending to think, "Nnnnno." she drawled, leaning forward as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Tholos lent forward as well, staring straight into her eyes. "You weren't by any chance making a deal with the Orions?"

"Now why would I be doing that? Why would I want to make any sort of deal with a species as low and disgusting as the Vulcans."

Tholos stared at her hard for a few moments, clearly debating his next move. Then he smirked coldly, and leaned back in his seat, relaxing.

"It must infuriate you that we're friends with the Vulcans. Did you know we're beginning to share crew? Soon, Vulcans will be serving on Andorian ships and vice versa. Soon Andorians will be taking orders from Vulcans." Tarah growled, Tholos' smirk grew, "And it's all thanks to Thy'lek. He was the one who started this. On Weytahn, remember? The talks were successful, and they were expanded. Vulcans are our allies now. And then there's the Tellerites." Tarah's antennas were rearing back to her head, and she was quivering with rage. Tholos didn't stop though, " Thy'lek was responsible for making peace with them too. Soon we'll be working with them too. You know there are Tellerites and Vulcans and even Humans walking around on Andoria?"

This was too much for Tarah and she snarled, trying to stand, and when that failed she thrashed in the chair, baring her teeth and struggling like a rabid animal. The interrogators moved forward to stop her but Tholos, who hadn't moved, waved them back.

"Traitor!" Tarah snarled, throwing her head around, the madness obvious in her eyes, "That blood traitor! He deserves all he gets for what he's done!"

"What do you mean Tarah?"

"He sold us out! He betrayed us! Shran deserves to suffer forever for betraying his people."

"You hate him?"

"I do!" Tarah leaned forward, her eyes blazing, "I hate him! He went on and on about how we had to kill every single Vulcan and then he's willing to kneel at their feet and let them take us over!" She spat on the ground, "He deserves all the punishment he gets at their hands."

Archer shifted and fought the impulse to lean forward eagerly.

"You sold him out didn't you? You told the Orions to capture him and bring about war in this section of space."

"Better to be at war than to be enslaved."

"Did you tell them to take him!" Tholos snapped impatiently. Tarah looked at him and her face closed, her body stilling. She didn't say a word, "Where is he Tarah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Tholos stood up and leaned over the table, bringing his face close to Tarah's. The Interrogators tensed in readiness. "You told them how to find him. You were keeping track of him, you knew when he'd be vulnerable."

"Even if I could have done that, what makes you think I would have been able to contact them, and organise this?"

"You were always very resourceful Tarah. And I'm sure you had contacts you associated with before you escaped. They could have even helped you." Tarah rolled her eyes and then looked straight back at Tholos, whose antennas were quivering.

"What of it?"

"Where is he Tarah?"

"Who?"

"Thy'lek! Where is he? I know you know. I'll bet part of the deal was that you got to choose where he went. So where is he!?"

Tarah smirked and shrugged, "Don't know." Tholos drew in a deep breath, clearly close to loosing his temper. Then he drew back. With a nod to the Interrogators, they moved into action.

One held a metal pole about the length of an arm. Gripping one end of it she pressed the other to Tarah's neck. There was a spark and Tarah yelped, recoiling from the stick. Tholos swallowed hard. It didn't take a genius to figure out what these things were.

Archer watched in horror as Tarah was repeatedly shocked with the Pain Stick, and the other Interrogator cut into her arm slowly, using a wicked looking dagger. Tholos was stoically still, waiting until Tarah was crying out in pain before he repeated his question. Stubborn, she refused to answer.

Tholos sighed and nodded to the two women again. The one with the pain stick twisted it slightly and it seemed to increase in strength. Tarah really screamed at its touch on her neck. Then the one with the pain stick drew back and her partner gripped Tarah's head around the jaw, holding it still. Then, with the heel of her hand, she smashed Tarah's nose. Tarah roared in pain and when the other one returned and lifted the stick, Archer had to look away, knowing its target would be the shattered nose. Tarah's scream confirmed it.

"Where is he Tarah? Tell me and it will be over!" Tholos' voice was demanding.

"You damned son of an ice demon! Drown in hell!" she snarled, struggling. Her struggles were useless as the women were merciless. At one point they switched roles and the other took the pain stick. She then used it on Tarah's tongue and her antennas, and again on her broken nose.

"Where is he?"

"I'll never tell!"

It didn't look like it would end, and the Interrogators were able to keep Tarah completely conscious, making her scream until she was hoarse. Tholos always asked the same question, _'Where he is?'_ and Tarah would always refuse to answer.

"Tarah, I won't tell them to stop until you tell me where Shran is. That's all you have to do. Just say it and this will all be over."

Tarah cried out in agony again, her head lolling around, her eyes rolling in her head.

"Stop! Stop!" she wailed, but the Interrogators refused to even pause. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you." Tholos nodded to the Interrogators to pause and Tarah slumped forward.

"Tell me Tarah. Where is Shran?"

Tarah gasped for air and then lifted her head and stared straight at Tholos with hateful eyes. One of the interrogators stepped over and pressed her finger pads against Tarah's neck.

"He's… He's on the fifth planet in the Ir'chan system."

"What kind of planet is it?"

"A mining planet. Although…" Tarah smirked, "Knowing how cold and boring it must be there, I'd say Shran's got other jobs to do."

Tholos snarled and lunged forward, grabbing Tarah by the hair and pinching her nose viciously. Tarah cried out in agony. Then Tholos pulled her head back and made her look at him.

"And to think you used to be Thy'lek's favourite officer. Oh Tarah, he loved you and see what you've done."

Tarah stared at him, her mind too forgone to truly understand what Tholos was saying. Tholos released her and he turned and strode out the door. Archer and Malcolm followed him. Tholos didn't stop until they were out of the prison, back on the ice and then he fell to his knees, letting out bitter sobs and he punched the ice in fury.

"It's not fair!" he raged, "It's not fair!"

Neither Archer nor Malcolm knew what to say to comfort him.

Well that's the way life goes sometimes." said a new voice, female. All three men looked to the left and were surprised to see a woman and a man who was slightly shorter than her, walking up to them. The man bore a striking resemblance to Shran and the woman had the same eyes as him.

"Lissiel!" Tholos cried, getting to his feet, "Senkrad! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman put her hand on her hip and shrugged, "We're tired of sitting around and waiting for you to find our brother. So we're coming along for the ride." She smirked, "Someone has to make sure that you three don't run into anymore trouble."

* * *

_I'm tired, I'm so tired, but I can't stop working. I have to keep working._

_Trip is near me, humming to himself as he works. Occasionally I hear words escape his lips, which sound like 'Jingle… Batman… egg… Joker.' It doesn't really make sense. It's nice to listen to, and soon I'm humming it in my head. It's catchy. I think Gerlik's humming it too, but we need to be quiet or else the Orions will come over to find out what's going on._

_Suddenly the song Trip's humming is replaced by a different one in my head and it's much sadder and sweeter. In my head I can hear the words and I nearly stop as I listen…_

_Fear is like a tree  
That grows inside of me silently_

_And you could be my blood  
And be a part of me secretly…_

_In my mind I see a pair of eyes, milky white, staring at me but not seeing me. I close my own eyes and I can almost feel a soft, cool hand in mine. I can hear a voice I know is mine singing the song softly in a pale white ear, my arms encircling a soft, yielding body._

_I've lost a war  
I've lost a fight  
I've killed a man  
Wasted a life_

_Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign…_

_I can feel the person… it's a woman… I can feel her stroking my cheek tenderly. Then suddenly I can see her, she's so beautiful, like a serene spirit, and she's smiling at me. I want nothing more than to hold her close to me and to feel her lips on mine._

_Hate is like a ghost  
That lives inside of me, I plead  
For you to be my guide  
To be a feeder of my need_

_I've lost a war  
I've lost a fight  
I've killed a man  
Wasted a life_

_Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign…_

_We're dancing, there's music all around us, but it's not coming from anywhere but me. It's in my head and I'm sharing it with her so we can dance on the vast field of ice as the moons shine down on us._

_Take the world and fold me in  
Free the soul behind the sin  
The endless dark will be the death of my senses_

_Take my love and hold it in  
Kill the beast under my skin  
The endless dark will be the death of my senses…_

_I whisper in her ear, how scared I am of what will come, how I don't know what to do. I feel so much pain and anger and I'm afraid it will kill me. I understand now that the song is my own, and I'm asking for her help the only way I can without feeling weak. She is so strong… I want to be strong like her. So much has been lost, so much has been taken from me but I want to go on. I want to live and I want to be strong. Will she help me be strong?_

_Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes...  
Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes  
Give me a sign _

_Her lips are cool on mine and I surrender to their gentleness. I'm used to fire, I'm use to raw passion, but this is different. I like this._

_We lie on the ice fields and our antennas wander over each other's slowly bared skin. Even with the gentleness and the tenderness her kisses are eager, as she places them all over my face and down my neck._

_I hold her to me, I want to be as close to her as I can, my stomach is in knots and all I can think about is her. How beautiful she is, how strong she is, how caring she is. She is so refined, so delicate yet unyielding, so young._

_Her hands hold my face and she nuzzles hers against it, whispering softly in my ear. She's promising to be with me, she's promising to help me… she's promising to love me. I think I love her… but I'm afraid to say it. I want to but I can't. She kisses me gently and says she understands and is willing to wait. Wait for me to be ready. I hide my face in my arms, feeling ashamed, feeling pathetic, but she makes me look at her and she tells me she does not regret this night, that she too feels desire and she is glad she could comfort me._

_I kiss her again, too crude of speech to tell her how I feel properly. I offer her my thoughts and she tells me once more that she's willing to wait for me to be ready to say it. I know now that I need to think. I need to get away from everything, even her, much as it pains me, and just think about what I need to do… how I plan to move forward… forward from what? I don't understand… what am I trying to forget? What have I lost? Who is she? I don't understand…_

_I'm struck across the back and I cry out in surprise as I fall to the ground._

_"Daydreaming Andorian?" sneers V'mor. I look up at him, "Need to be punished?" I narrow my eyes at him and suddenly I see the woman in my mind again and she smiles at me. I feel a fury curling in my stomach, red hot, and suddenly I'm on my feet and I'm shoving V'mor into the wall across from me and then I'm lunging at him, kicking and punching him. I can't see him anymore, but I can feel him under my fists and I can hear him cursing and snarling at me. I don't care! I just want to hurt him! Hurt him like he's hurt me. I don't stop until the implant activates and all I know is the raw pain scorching through my body.

* * *

_

Trip watched in horror as Shran writhed on the ground, screaming with his destroyed voice in agony. V'mor was getting to his feet, looking amazed. Trip did not blame him. All he'd seen happen was Shran had stopped working and seemed to be dozing on his feet. V'mor had struck him and the next thing Trip knew Shran was beating V'mor up. What had gotten into him? D'vadr came over and he finally stopped the implant. Shran went limp, gasping for air as he lay on the cold hard stone. The two Orions shared a look and then they grabbed Shran, pulling him to his feet.

"You want to misbehave Andorian? Well then, we'll just have to remind you what we do to slaves who do that."

"Yes, we've been far too lenient on you lately. Time we reminded you what your place is."

Shran groaned and then bared his teeth at them, snarling like a rabid animal. His struggles were weak but they were enough to enrage the Orions who dragged Shran away shouting abuse at him.

Trip made to go after them, not entirely sure what he could do to stop them, but knowing he had to try. Gerlik grabbed his arm and held him back,

"You'll only make it worse if they think he's got friends. Leave them to it. He's done something few of us have the courage, or stupidity to do. They won't stand for it."

"What got into him?" demanded a woman with stark white skin, like the Aenar, with pinkish markings along her neck and arms. "Now we can't have the betting today."

"Who knows? Maybe he's lost his mind."

"He lost that years ago."

"Well then maybe he's getting it back."

"Maybe-" The miners debated what had happened but Trip tuned them out. Was it possible? Was Shran regaining something of himself? The old Shran wouldn't have hesitated to fight back to an attack.

Trip's hands rubbed his scalp, wondering if, as he felt like he was slowly loosing himself here; was Shran regaining his old fire?

* * *

The tension is mounting, reviews are encouraging, and I would love to hear if you have any thoughts on what will happen next.

Night's Darkness


	17. Chapter 17

Happy New Year everyone! Thanks to all who've been reading (extra thanks to the reviewers ;-)), I'm glad you've stuck with it. We've reached page 100 with this chapter! Wahoo!! 

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Archer sat in a chair in his quarters, staring out at the stars, Porthos in his lap, warming him up from being on the planet. Andoria was just in the edge of his view, but he didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to remember what they had done to Tarah.

As far as Jonathon Archer was concerned, no one deserved to be abused, no matter what they'd done. But time was running out and they still had no idea where Trip was. Their only hope was that in finding Shran, they would find Trip.

Not that Archer didn't want to find his blue friend as much as his best friend, of course, but so far all efforts had been to find Shran, not Trip. Yet Archer couldn't begrudge Tholos, Thon and Keval. They'd been struggling for so long, desperate to find their friend, their brother.

Speaking of brothers, Archer's mind wandered to Lissiel and Senkrad Shran, Shran's older siblings.

It hadn't been a request that they come along for the ride, it had been a fact that they would be. Both had been adamant about it, particularly Lissiel, although that may have just seemed that way because she was far more vocal than Senkrad who had yet to say much. Tholos hadn't even put up much of a protest. His grounds for it were that if and when they found Shran, his siblings would be the best people to help him recover from the trauma of whatever he'd been through, and besides that, Lissiel was a physiotherapist, so she would be very useful.

Archer sighed, he was being to fall asleep, and in that state of mind he suddenly recalled an incident over a decade ago with himself and Trip.

* * *

"Hey Jon, come on in." Trip grinned at him as he stepped aside to let him in. Jon smiled at him, 

"Hey Trip. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." Trip grabbed his jacket and was just slipping it on when his communicator beeped. "Hang on a sec, do you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead."

Trip took the call and then he groaned as he set it down. "Sorry Jon, I'm gonna haveta cancel."

"Why?"

"My brother's got some fancy dinner to go to and he needs someone to mind his kids. Apparently their babysitter cancelled and I'm the last option."

"Aw, too bad. Well… we can reschedule."

"Yeah, unless you, uh, want to give me a hand. The kids can be a real handful and they love meeting new people. Especially people who've flown in space."

Jon laughed,

"Well how can I refuse?"

* * *

Trip's brother was already at the door ready to go when they arrived. He gave a harassed but polite greeting to Jon before he and his wife ran out the door, dressed to the nines in a tux and evening dress respectively. 

"Your brother seems… nice." Jon smiled. Trip rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… he's swell."

"Uncle Trip!!" squealed three children running up and hugging Trip.

"Hey kids!" Trip cheered, picking up the smallest one and giving her a quick cuddle. "This is Jon Archer, he's been in space."

"Whoa! Really?" cried the boy, he was about eight, "What's it like?"

"A little bumpy." Jon joked, "And really big."

"Cool!"

"Jon this is Dennis, and these two princesses are Angelina and Emma." The girls giggled and smiled at him charmingly. Jon smiled back.

"Nice to meet you."

"Uncle Trip, mum said we can watch Toy Story. Will you two watch it with us?" Angelina tugged on Trip's trousers, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Well sure Ange, c'mon, we'll set it up." The kids all ran into the sitting room. "You sure you want to hang around Jon? You don't have to."

"Nah, I haven't seen Toy Story in ages and now I don't have an excuse, do I?"

Trip sniggered, "I guess not."

* * *

Jon was never quite sure how he'd been talked into it, but somehow he had ended up sitting on the floor, with a plastic cowboy hat on his head and he was playing dead. Nearby Trip, with a goldfish bowl on his head and a long wide strip of cardboard on his back for wings, was shooting imaginary lasers (a.k.a. blinking lights) at Dennis who was shooting ping-pong balls at his uncle with his ping-pong ball shooter. Both Angelina and Emma were wearing tiaras and were hiding behind the couch cheering for their saviour Buzz Trip. 

Jon couldn't for the life of him understand how the game had even begun, but here he was, getting a cramp in his arm from lying on it so awkwardly, and peeping under his hat at the battle of the titans.

"Aha! I gotcha Uncle Trip! You're dead now! Mwahahaha!!" Dennis cheered. Trip groaned and he fell to the ground. Both princesses wailed in despair. "Now I'll rule the world! Hahaha!" Dennis then proceeded to do the chicken dance on the couch. Jon bit his lip to not laugh. He could see Trip, now also playing dead, shaking with laughter. Finally he sat up and removed his goldfish bowl.

"All right now, time for bed. Up ya go!"

"Aw no!" Dennis groaned, pouting. Jon sat up and rubbed his arm, not bothering to straighten his crooked cowboy hat.

"Up. Or else I'll tell your mama not to let you have any dessert tomorrow." Trip said firmly, pointing upwards. With more groaning the children went up the stairs and the two men could hear them pottering about as they got ready for bed.

"I forgot how painful it can be playing with kids." Jon joked as he got to his feet, "Or how bad it is for ones dignity." He removed his cowboy hat and set it on the couch. Trip shrugged off his wings.

"Ah, dignity's overrated." he grinned, "You want a beer."

"Please."

"I doubt we'll get into trouble if we have just the one." chuckled Trip as he stuck his head into the fridge to retrieve two beers. Jon popped his and took a deep drink from it. Once Trip had made sure the kids were asleep they sat together in the living room and discussing their dream of a warp 5 engine…

* * *

Archer wasn't sure why that memory was so vivid to him at that moment. It could have been because he was craving some light heartedness or maybe because he was also thinking about an incident in a bar where he and Trip had lost a drinking game, and had had to sing a song. In honour of the kids they'd struck up with Toy Story's "You've got a friend in me!" 

This would have been bad enough, considering they did it in front of lots of fellow officers, and they had been badly off key (because they were so drunk of course) but someone had recorded it and sent it to everyone in Starfleet.

During a party on Enterprise several years later, Malcolm had indulged in too much Andorian Ale and had started a very loud conversation with an equally drunk Travis, which turned out to be about the singing cowboy and spaceman, a.k.a. Trip and Archer. Needless to say it wasn't very surprising when Chef, who was something of a prankster, took over the Movie Night the next week and the movie turned out to be Toy Story.

Neither man had been eager to show their faces for quite some time after. You knew you had really stuck yourself in a rut when your Vulcan First Officer asked you if you were considering dressing up as a cowboy for the Halloween Movie Night.

Porthos whined at him and then gave his nose an affectionate lick.

"I miss him Porthos." Archer admitted, scratching the beagle's ears. "I really miss him."

* * *

T'Pol was kneeling on her meditation mat, her eyes closed as she attempted to meditate. Unfortunately, memories that did not belong to her kept coming to the foreground of her mind and it was extremely tiring to push them away. 

Thinking back on the day, remembering what she had done she had to wonder if it was the best course of action to take. Her actions had been based on a deep seated belief that the clone had deserved something, that he did not deserve to just vanish as if he had never existed. Now however as her mind was trampled by vicious memories, she was beginning to doubt her decision.

Closing her eyes she found herself in a hospital, with white walls, white floor, white ceiling, white everything. The writing in blue on the wall told her this was an Andorian hospital.

A soft sob made her look to her right. Lying on a white bed, with the covers over most of his little body was a boy. Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks, and as T'Pol took a closer look she saw why. The boy's skin was badly burned and it was clear he was half way through getting it replaced with skin grafts. The grafts and burns made his skin look mismatched, a variety of different blues, from pale to navy, giving him a very mutated appearance. And that was just his arms.

The boy had his head turned to the side, his antennas nearly touching his eyes they were drooping so low and his large brown eyes were full of fear. He sniffled softly and seemed to be fighting his tears. T'Pol felt compassion well up within her and she wanted nothing more than to sooth the boy. But she could do nothing because this was just a memory. This was one of Shran's memories.

As T'Pol stared down at the little Shran, she couldn't help but begin to understand why the Andorian had been the way he had been. She knew now he'd suffered many horrors, so it was only natural for him to be distrustful.

Opening her eyes she looked around the guest quarters she was residing in and knew she would not have any success meditating, not while the clone's katra was within her mind. Climbing into bed, the silk soft against her skin (she'd gotten rid of the additional furs of course) she could only hope that the katra would not interfere with her work. She had to find Trip.

T'Pol wished she'd been more honest with Trip, told him that she cherished him deeply. Their bond had weakened over the years because they had both refused to push past the brink of friendship, both unwilling to risk what they had for something that might not have worked.

Rolling over onto her side, she slipped her hands under her head, and admitted to herself, that despite the fact that she was a Vulcan, and that Vulcans don't miss people, she missed Trip desperately. All she wanted was to see him again, to have him smile at her, with his twinkling blue eyes meeting hers. Closing her eyes again, she found that all she could see within her mind was Trip.

'_I love you Trip.'_ her mind whispered, against her logic's will. _'I miss you. I will find you.'

* * *

_

Lissiel Shran had finished unpacking and checked on her younger brother. She found him pressed against the bulkhead, trying not to panic as he stared out the window. Rolling her eyes, Lissiel put her hand on his shoulder and said

"Why did you come if you can't even handle being in orbit over Andoria? What are you going to be like when we start moving?"

"I'll handle it." said Senkrad, trying not to shiver at the thought of the ship moving. "I'm tired of sitting at home waiting for them to find him."

"So am I but I'm not the one who's terrified of space travel. Although I have to say, I don't understand how you can be afraid of being onboard a top of her class ship, which is unlikely to suddenly open up and suck you into the emptiness of space, and yet you're not afraid to climb the most treacherous and highest ice cliffs on Andoria, in the heat waves!"

"That's different!" Senkrad protested.

"How? I don't get it."

"On the cliffs there's something to grip onto, there's gravity, and there's air! Space doesn't have any of those things."

"… Right and you consider gravity a good thing when your kilometres up above the ground with only your hands keeping you from falling?"

"At least with gravity I know where I stand, if I let go I'll go down. Without gravity I could go anywhere, even out into space."

"I see." Lissiel shook her head, her long hair sneaking over her shoulder. "Have you unpacked?"

"Yes, I have." Senkrad swallowed and pushed away from the bulkhead. "I brought something with me I thought might help be nice for Thy'lek to have when we get him back."

"Oh? What?"

"Here, I'll show you." Senkrad made his way over to the drawers and pulled out a small bag. From it he withdrew a ragged stuffed animal. Its white fur was more grey and patches of it were missing, its long tail was loosing a good amount of its fluff and it's antennas had lost their rigidity, making it look like it was sad. Still its eyes were bright, like they'd been polished.

"You brought Furball with you?" Lissiel's antennas drooped slightly as she stared at her baby brother's old, beloved stuffed toy. Not that the adult Thy'lek would ever admit to having one when he was a child.

"I thought Thy'lek might like having him nearby when we get him back… I mean, remember when he was in the mental hospital? I brought Furball to him there and he smiled for the first time in weeks."

"Poor Furball's lost most of his fur." Lissiel watched as a little more fur fell out, drifting to the ground. "But I think Thy'lek will like seeing him again."

"I hope he does. I hope he remembers him… I hope he remembers us." Senkrad sat down on the bed, looking miserable. Lissiel sat beside him and took his hand,

"He will… of course he'll remember us. We're his family, how could he not know us?"

"Do you think he's scared? The bond's so weak now… sometimes I'm not even sure I can sense it, but then I'll get something, like a pinch, and I know he's still alive, but that he's in pain, or he's scared."

"I sensed something recently."

"Oh?" Senkrad's eyes were hopeful as he looked up at her,

"I sensed he was very angry."

"Oh." Senkrad looked down again, "At us?"

"No, at someone else. But then it was gone and all I got was usual feeling of presence." Lissiel sighed heavily and then began to run her fingers through her brother's thick blond hair. "Sometimes I would wish the bond would go away. Then at least we'd know… and all this waiting and hoping would stop. But then I'd think of how this happened before and how he came back to us, broken, changed forever, but we had him back."

"I think he's been broken again. Do you think we'll be able to put him back together this time?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think we could but…" Lissiel looked at her brother who's eyes were filling with tears, Senkrad was so gentle and soft, it was hard for her to avoid hurting him by her harsher view of the world. "We'll give it our best shot."

"Yes. We'll get our baby brother back. We have to… spirits I miss him so much!" Senkrad hid his face in his hands, and Lissiel shifted, unsure of what to say. "I miss the way you two would argue, I miss the way he'd go out with his friends and come home singing Klingon drinking songs. I miss the way he'd play music while I painted… I miss him!"

Lissiel rubbed Senkrad's back and stroked his antennas gently, soothing him,

"We'll get him back little brother, we'll get him back. I promise you." Senkrad suddenly hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder, shaking with sobs. Lissiel hugged him tight to her, unable to think of anything else to do.

Drawing in a breath she closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to slip through her barrier. It rolled down her cheek and onto her brother's shirt.

'_I miss you baby brother… no matter how big a pain you could be, I miss you.'

* * *

_

_I struggle with the guards, snarling at them, but they're stronger than me and eventually one of them hits me across the head, making me dizzy. _

_The next thing I know I'm slung over the shoulder of V'mor, like a bag of ore and they walk on. V'mor's armour that he wears, it's jagged and hard and is currently trying to poke through my stomach. I wince in pain with each step, my head still spinning as I'm jostled about. D'vadr starts talking to me, and my skin goes cold as I listen,_

"_Now, Andorian you are really quite disappointing. We'd thought we'd made it perfectly clear where your place is. Now you've gone and gotten yourself in trouble." My anger is beginning to fade and I'm starting to realise what I've done. "This behaviour merits far more than a simple beating, or even an intense one." _

_I look up as I realise what they're going to do to me. D'vadr smirks at me and V'mor chuckles as he carries me up a set of stairs that are well hidden. I groan and struggle, more out of fear than anger now. Please no! Anything but that! _

_The doors at the top of the stairs are pushed open and I'm blinded by light, forced to cover my eyes. Both guards laugh at me and the next thing I know I'm being thrown to the ground, sending pain through my body. _

_I slowly lift my head but a hand slaps my across the back of my head to keep my head down. _

"_Head down my little Andorian. Don't you remember what I told you before?" I shiver at the smooth feminine voice that's purring at me. "Now what's he done now?" _

"_He attacked me. The Andorian has forgotten his place." _

"_Goodness me." Long, slim, green fingers grip my chin and lift it so I'm staring into smouldering blue eyes. "Is this true? Has the Andorian been bold?" I stare into the eyes, they're like ice, so cold and sharp. I try not to shake. I don't want her to see my fear. "I can see that you have indeed forgotten your place." Her fingers let my face go and I look down, like she taught me last time. When I'm around her I have to behave in a certain way or else she'll get angry and punish me. I hate her punishments far more than either V'mor or D'vadr's punishments. Her punishments don't just hurt the body but they confuse me, and they twist your mind until you actually hurt from it. "All right boys. I'll take care of him, you just make sure those slaves down there pick up the pace. Output has decreased recently, and I want that changed. Today."_

"_Yes Mogr'n." says V'mor and I hear them both leaving. Leaving me alone with Mogr'n. I wish they'd taken me with them. _

"_Look up Andorian." _

_I obey, slowly raising my eyes. Mogr'n is seated on a silk covered bed, with gauzy curtains hanging down around the bed. She's dressed in bright coloured clothes, which expose enough skin to tantalise a male's imagination, but not enough to give them everything they're looking for. Mogr'n is a beautiful woman, but she's so cruel she makes my skin crawl when I think of her. I try not to think about her. _

_I try not to think about what she's going to do to me and so I think about that woman I was dreaming about before. I know her name, but I can't recall it. How I want to know it. I want to know the name of the beautiful white skinned woman who made me feel so strongly, even if those feelings were conflicted at the time. _

_I try to ignore the confusion that follows her, only wanting to recall her beautiful face. _

_Mogr'n slides off the bed and bends forward to stare into my eyes. I stare back, what else can I do? Her hand reaches out and strokes my cheek and I bite the inside of my mouth to keep from pulling away. Her hands are so cold. _

"_I see much of my hard work and training has been forgotten. Well…" Mogr'n's hands suddenly rip my shirt off and her nails dig into my chest, making me wince, "We'll just have to fix that." _

_I bite my lip as she pushes me onto my back and retrieves a lit candle and a handful of small sticks. She lights one of them and smiles at me in what would have been a sweet way if her eyes weren't glittering in such a frightening way. I close my eyes and lean my head back, knowing what she's going to do before the small flame lands on my skin. I open my mouth to cry out but she covers it and says in my ear, her breath tickling it, making me shiver, _

"_You know I like you to be quiet Andorian, why else would I have taken your voice from you?" One of her nails lightly scratches down the centre of my torso, right over the now burnt skin. I bite my lip to keep myself quiet. If I stay silent, she'll be easier on me. "Good boy… I see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you." I just shut my eyes, hoping this will be over soon, and I draw blood from my lip as she lets another lit stick drop.

* * *

_

Some laughs, and some sadness… I swear angst is addictive, you try to lighten up and then end up diving into the angst pool!

Reviews are like chocolate. You can never get enough of them!

Night's Darkness


	18. Chapter 18

the laughing hermit: I don't know if I can muster another twist… then again… we'll just have to wait and see. ;-) 

Thanks to all my reviewers,

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

Tholos paced back and forth in his ready room, his brow drawn into a scowl.

He jumped when the door's comm. went off.

"Come." he called. Thon and Keval entered hesitantly, "What is it?"

"We've been thinking about what the clone said about the Klingons." Keval said

"Oh?"

"The Ir'can system, well it's pretty deep in Orion territory. To get to it undetected we'll need a ship that has a cloak. As the clone said, Klingons have cloaks."

"So?"

"Well… we could ask to borrow one." Keval shrugged, Tholos' tone knocking his confidence.

"And just who do you think would willing give us a ship in the Klingon empire?"

"Alright! That's it." Thon snapped, "I've had enough of your tone."

"Excuse me?"

"You may be captain of this ship but that doesn't put you above me and Keval. We're brothers! We've been through hell together, so don't let that big chair go to your head."

"I…" Tholos sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know how Thy'lek kept himself from feeling cut off."

"He did, a lot. And then we'd join him for a drink and make him feel part of it. Besides, we kept running into so much danger on the Kumari… that's always good for bringing people together." Tholos sat down heavily and Thon sat beside him. Keval stayed standing, his arms over his chest, but he was smiling slightly. "Anyway. There's something you haven't thought of."

"What's that?"

"We might just have a cloaked ship."

"How?"

Thon grinned and held out a PADD. "Take a look my friend. When you see this you'll wonder why none of us thought of it."

Tholos took the PADD and switched it on. As he read it his face slowly changed to an expression of realisation.

"How the hell did we miss this?"

"I'm not sure. But we did." Keval sighed.

"At least we caught it." smiled Thon, "I did a check, he's still got his ship."

"And he owes us."

"All we have to do is find him."

Tholos chuckled and shook his head as he reread the name before him. "Can you do that Thon?"

Thon smirked, "Leave it to me." Now they were in Thon's area of expertise. He could find out all sorts of Intel without much effort, which was why he'd always been the one to get the schematics and info on targets. Shran had been the leader and interrogator, Tholos had been the engineer, creating various devices, as they were required and Keval had been the tactical one. Together they'd been an unstoppable force. Apart they felt like they were missing a limb and they hadn't learned to compensate for it, mainly because they didn't believe it was gone.

"Do what you do best old friend." Tholos said, handing back the PADD. Thon grinned, gave a smart salute and strode out of the room. Tholos lounged back in the seat and said, with some glee, "He's going to hate us for calling in our debt."

"Well, you and I both know there's nothing better than a grumpy Klingon who's fighting his temper." Keval chuckled, then he said, "Have Lissiel and Senkrad settled in?"

"Yes. Although poor Senkrad keeps jumping at every little noise and movement."

"He'll get used to it."

"Here's hoping."

The comm. went off and Tholos sighed as he answered it, "Yes?"

"Captain Tholos, Ambassador Soval's ship has arrived, and they're hailing."

"On my way, and inform Captain Archer of the situation."

"Yes sir."

Tholos stood up. "Let's get this over with."

"You never did like Soval, did you?"

"I… I just never understood why Shran warmed to him so much. Before he disappeared he was calling the Vulcan his friend."

"Well if Thy'lek can do it, we ought to be able to at least like him."

"I suppose."

The two of them went to the bridge and met with Archer as they arrived. The two Captains nodded to each other and Tholos ordered the channel open.

Ambassador Soval appeared before them. The Vulcan had barely changed over the past few years, in fact he didn't seem to have aged since the day Archer had met him.

"Welcome to Andoria Ambassador."

"Thank you Captain Tholos. Captain Archer." Archer nodded to him with a slight smile.

"Hello Soval."

"Have you been successful in your mission here?"

"Yes, Tarah gave us a location. Whether it is the real one, or if either Shran or Commander Tucker are there is another matter entirely."

"Understood. Where is the location."

"It's fairly deep within Orion territory."

"How will you reach it?"

"We're in the process of locating an old associate in the Klingon Empire, who has Battle Cruiser with a cloak. At the suggestion of the clone, albeit in a rather cryptic way, we believe this is the best method to enter the territory."

"Can you be confident that your associate will help us?"

"Oh yes. I can assure you he will. He owes us quite a number of favours."

"Very well, we will escort you to the Klingon boarder."

"Thank you, that's appreciated. Perhaps you would like to join us here along with Dr. Phlox so we can make sure we all have the facts."

"That is a reasonable suggestion, we shall beam over momentarily."

"Looking forward to having you here." Soval nodded and then the channel was closed. Keval began to snigger and Tholos sent him a glare to tell him to shut up. "Keval why don't you go inform Lissiel and Senkrad of Soval's arrival. The last thing I need is for Lissiel to spot the ambassador and take a Ushaan-tor to him."

"That would be such a tragedy." Keval said, still laughing. At Tholos' intensified glare he beat a hasty retreat before Tholos had him crawling through plasma conduits with a toothbrush to clean them. Tholos watched him leave and then he said to the helmsman,

"Lieutenant when the Ambassador and Doctor are aboard, set a course for the Klingon Boarder, best speed."

"Yessir, setting course for Klingon boarder, warp 8, e.t.a. 21 hours."

"Thank you lieutenant."

Tholos motioned for Archer to follow him. As they went down in the lift Tholos said, "Captain you look like hell."

"Thanks." said Archer touchily. "I haven't gotten much sleep since we came aboard."

"If it comes to it, our doctor can provide you with a sedative."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just sleep on the way to the Klingon boarder. I have to say, its kinda obvious what the clone meant now about the cloaks."

"Yes. It's a good thing Andorians are on relatively good terms with them, they want nothing to do with humans. Can't say I blame them considering you mutilated their whole species."

"Hey! That wasn't our fault!"

"So it's not your fault that your ship didn't scan for remaining embryos? It's not your fault you didn't clear up your own mess, leaving the Klingons an invitation to mess with it?"

Archer opened and closed his mouth but it was clear he was unable to argue that point. Tholos shrugged, "I will say this. According to Andorians who've come into contact with Klingons since this Augment disease, the Klingons have been… a little less obsessed with honour and a little more reasonable." Archer grimaced. Clearly he didn't think that was a good thing. "Shran was wrong about you pink-skin."

"Oh?"

"He said you were so optimistic it was verging on annoying. He was wrong. You're such a pessimist."

Archer said nothing.

* * *

_Mogr'n is sleeping now, her chest rising and falling gently. Her face is serene and I stare at her feeling a strange entrancement. As she sleeps her face is clear, and she is so beautiful, I know she is. The delicate features of her face would make one believe she is fragile and gentle. Not at all what she is. _

_I'm kneeling on the ground, my hands bound to my ankles. Mogr'n has put that collar around my neck that she used before; she likes leading me around like her pet on a leash when she's training me. _

_I'm so thirsty, but I can't move to the water bowl, it's too far away, and I'm really hungry but I'm not allowed to eat because I was bad. _

_My eyes drooped and I yawn. I'm so tired but I'm not allowed to fall asleep. Mogr'n told me if I fall asleep she'd punish me doubly. I don't even want to think about it. _

_I close my eyes, I'll only close them, I won't sleep… I won't…_

_I'm walking across the ice fields, heading for a large castle. I'm dressed in a silk shirt and trousers, with sturdy shoes. The trousers are crinkled, like I've been on a very long journey. The shirt is heavy, made of several layers, the topmost one clipped to my shoulder. The shirt is dark blue. A red sash drapes over my chest. Something about the clothes tells me they're old fashioned. There's an insignia on my arm. It's a family symbol. I know it, but I can't place it. There's a weapon at my hip, an ice-pick. It feels like it belongs there. Like it's a part of me. Like an old friend. _

_Striding over the ice I finally reach the castle. It's huge, the turrets piercing the sky. It's made of white marble, pure white marble. The doors are made of metal, engraved with writing. They're too far away for me to read properly. _

_Icicles surround the path leading to the entrance. They jut in all directions. Up, down, in every possible direction. If I'm not careful I'll impale myself. Some of the icicles are so large they are half the size of the castle. My hand goes to my hip automatically. Drawing my ice pick I hack away at them, shattering them, forcing my way through to the entrance. I have to reach what's inside. I don't know what it is in there but I have to reach it!_

_As I enter I see people lying on the floor, some are snoring, all are asleep. Dust covers their skin and clothes, dulling the once beautiful clothes. Now though, time has caused the clothing to decay away, yet the people themselves have not been touched by age. I ignore them and make my way up the stairs, hurrying as I feel the anticipation growing inside me. Around and around the steps go, I'm nearly getting dizzy. _

_I come across a door, at the top of the highest tower. With all my might I throw it open with a bang. I stop short at what I see. _

_An ice coffin, sealed shut, with a white figure within just visible through the frost. The room is lovingly decorated with flowers and paintings and silk. Feeling nervous I approach the coffin and gently wipe away the frost to reveal the face of the figure. _

_It's her! It's the woman from before. Her eyes are shut in sleep, her hair is elaborately done, with jewelled clips piling half of it on her head while the rest is made of loose ringlets that rest about her shoulders. She's wearing a dress of heavy silver and pale blue silk, which hugs her body fittingly, showing off her figure. On her feet, which rest on a gold silk pillow, are a pair of glass slippers, so small and delicate. _

_As I stare at her I know I have never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life. My hand rests on the ice above her face, how I want to stroke her cheek, to see if it's softer than silk as I suspect. As I watch the ice begins to melt around my hand, slowly dribbling away. Even when I take my hand away it doesn't stop, soon the whole coffin has melted away. Yet she is dry, and even more beautiful without the ice between my eyes and her face. _

_Feeling bold I stroke her cheek with one finger. Her skin is indeed softer than silk. I trace over her soft lips, first the top one, then the full lower one and then, for no reason other than desire, I kiss her. Her lips are warm and yielding to mine and to my surprise she's kissing me back. Her arms wrap around my neck and our kiss becomes passionate. I hold her close to me; we are now lying side by side on a bed of fur. It's so warm and comfy and I have her. She is mine! _

"_Yes my love, I am yours and so you are mine."_

"_**Yes**." is all I can say as I run my fingers through her hair, taking in its delicious scent. Our kisses are hungrier and I pull her even closer to me, her warm body pressed against mine. _

_I stare into her milky eyes, eyes that cannot see. Yet she sees so clearly, she sees all. She sees me. _

"_Thy'lek." she murmurs in my ear, "Help me." _

_Help her? Help her with what? I stare at her feeling frightened. She cups my cheek and smiles sadly at me. _

"_My love, you must remember yourself." Our lips brush together tenderly, but then I cry out in horror as we are suddenly torn apart. _

"_**Jhamel**!!"_

_I start awake and look around. Mogr'n is still asleep. I breathe a soft sigh of relief. That's something at least. _

_Thinking back over my dream, I cannot help but wonder if it really was a dream. It was so real. I can still feel her lips on mine, her hair in my fingers, the scent of her skin. And her name. I know her name at last. _

_Jhamel. _

_It's so beautiful and I repeat it to myself over and over, each time it soothes me more. My fear lessens and my courage grows. Jhamel… she was so strong. I don't know how I know her, or what she was but I know that if it was real she was asking for my help. I have to find her! I have to save her. _

_Mogr'n shifts and I tremble as she opens her eyes. _

"_Good morning my pet." she purrs. I quickly bow my head, leaning forward the way she likes. "I see we are learning. Good." and she strokes my head like she would a well behaved pet. That's all I am to her. A pet. I mean nothing else. _

_Jhamel's smile enters my mind, and I could have sworn I heard her say, _

"_Be strong my beloved. You can outlast her." in my mind. _

_Whether it was real or not I feel courage again, and so even though I obey Mogr'n's orders, it's not because I'm broken or scared of her. It's because I don't have a choice. And that makes it easier.

* * *

_

"Where is he?" Trip looked around the cavern, watching as the miners got into bed. Four days had passed and Shran hadn't been seen since he'd attacked V'mor and Trip hadn't gotten a glimpse of him since.

"Maybe they killed him." said one woman, Trip realised it was, ironically, that woman who hadn't managed to reach her quota when he'd arrived. She was lying beside him on his left.

"No. They'd want him alive. Want to make sure they can torture him as long as possible." said a voice to Trip's right.

"How can they do any worse than what they've already done?" demanded Trip, turning to Gerlik, who sighed heavily.

"You are still very naïve Trip." The Xindi shook his head, "They can indeed do far worse to him and believe me, they can do more." Trip shivered. "You're lucky they didn't drag you with them. Everyone knows they're itching to break you in."

"Well why haven't they?"

"Maybe they're waiting for some reason, maybe they don't expect much from you after a few hours. Who knows what goes on in their minuscule minds?"

Trip hung his head and raked his fingers over his prickly scalp. His hair was beginning to grow back, and was itching like hell. Not a moment went by when his skin wasn't begging him to tear it off to end the itchiness. Trip felt like he was going mad.

"How did they catch you?" he asked abruptly, "How did you wind up here?" Gerlik shifted and said,

"They attacked the ship I was serving as an engineer on. Most of the crew was killed. Those that weren't were sold off."

"I was captured in a similar way." said the woman, "But at first I was used to serve the ship's captain. Orion women have lost all interest in their men now that they can enjoy something more interesting." Here she gave Trip an appraising look.

"What's your name?"

"Gwelita."

"It's pretty."

"It means 'strange eyes'."

At Trip's look of surprise, Gwelita explained, "Among my people, most have different coloured eyes. Superstition believes that your left eye colour tells your good aspects and the right tells your bad. Both my eyes are green."

"Maybe it means your good aspects are also your bad qualities if you don't use them in the right way." Gerlik offered, sounding like he was joking. Gwelita snorted,

"That's what my mother used to say. Always used it against me when she was telling me how to behave." Trip chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "She was such an uptight woman, always afraid of what other's thought and I was her free thinking, insane daughter who did whatever I wanted in front of whoever." Trip bit his lip so he didn't burst out laughing.

"What were you on your ship before you were captured?"

"The ship's counsellor." Gwelita smirked. Trip snorted with laughter and bit down on his hand to shut himself up. "I was good at it too. I could help anyone sort out their issues."

"Really?" Trip looked around to make sure the guards weren't checking everyone was asleep. "I don't suppose you could help me with my love life."

Gwelita stared at him oddly, then shrugged,

"What the hell? I've got nothing else to do. What is it?"

"Well… see there's this woman, and I'm crazy about her. I'm pretty sure she's interested in me- no I know she is! Anyway, the thing is, we had this one night stand, and then we haven't really gone past the point of friendship after it, even though I know we both want more."

"I see. And… can you think of any reason you haven't taken that final step?"

"Well… we've had a complicated history. She married the guy she'd been engaged to since she was a kid to help her mother and I was there at the wedding. The marriage ended though a little while afterwards and I know they never had a physical relationship."

"Interesting." Gwelita nodded to encourage him.

"Well-"

"Would you two targs shut your mouths!" A very big Klingon was glaring at them irritably. Both Trip and Gwelita knew better than to push their luck.

"Tell me the rest tomorrow." Gwelita whispered as she lay her head down. Trip gave her a small smile of agreement. Resting his head against his arm, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A little on the short side, but I hope you liked it!

Reviews are much appreciated, as before they are like cookies and chocolate to me! Any theories on who the Klingon is?

Night's Darkness


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it's taken me so long but I've been really busy at the moment with my original work and I really didn't want to deliver something that was only half-quality.

Thanks a million for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Soval was a surprisingly reassuring sight for Archer. Over the years he'd come to trust the Vulcan ambassador and even consider him a friend. The sight of the older man was rather like reuniting with your strong, wise grandfather in a time of need. It was comforting. And the sight of Dr. Phlox was equally comforting as the Denobulan's optimistic, yet realistic, attitude was a help when one felt close to despair.

"Ambassador, welcome aboard the Shrainthel. And you Doctor, welcome." Tholos gave them a warm smile as they stepped off the transporter pad.

"Thank you Captain. As the representative of the Vulcan High Command I offer you our assistance in any way possible."

"We appreciate it." Now that the formalities were over with Soval turned his eyes to Archer who gave him a small smile,

"It is agreeable to see you Captain Archer."

"You too Soval."

"I did not have an opportunity to commend you on your speech."

"Oh. Thanks, I must admit I had other things on my mind at the time."

"You hid it well."

Archer nodded his head in gratitude. Tholos spoke up again,

"If you would like to follow me, I will take you to the staff room where we can ensure we have shared all information."

"Agreed."

"Captain, you don't need to come. If you wish you can go get some rest."

"Thanks, but I think I'll get it after this. My people are eager for information, as am I."

"I doubt we have any news that you do not already have." Soval sounded close to sighing.

"Well, lets ensure that is the case. Only when we all know all the facts will we be able to work together." Tholos sounded so formal and stiff it was like he'd changed personalities. Archer realised that he was still uncomfortable with Vulcans, but was doing his best to hide it. Soval probably noticed, but he didn't give any indication that he did.

When they reached the briefing room Soval quickly explained that the new Coalition Council was doing it's best to suppress the information regarding Trip and Shran and the Orions, to avoid any kind of leakage.

"Ambassador Gral has been appointed head of the council for the time being. He has asked that we keep him informed as much as possible."

"We'll see what we can do." Tholos promised. "There is a little issue we may have regarding the Klingons when we meet up with our associate."

"Oh?"

"Klingons and Andorians are on relatively good terms, as much as one can be with a race that smells like the underside of a wet zabathu. However… humans and Vulcans aren't exactly favourites of the Klingon people, humans especially."

"Because they blame us for what happened to their people."

"Can you blame them?" Thon asked, his antennas shifting forward. "You didn't check to see whether there were any embryos left. If you'd cleaned up after yourself then maybe they wouldn't be the way they are now."

"They didn't need to tamper with it."

"They perceived a threat and took steps to resist. Can you honestly say your people wouldn't do the same?"

Archer snapped his mouth shut, he couldn't ignore that Tholos had a good point.

"What is your point?" prodded Soval.

"I'm just saying, it might end up that you have to go to Soval's ship to placate the Klingons."

"I thought you said they owed you."

"He does, but that doesn't mean we need to make this even worse than it will be."

"I guess. But I don't like being left out."

"Well… actually… you might not have to be." said Keval, a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Dr. Phlox, I understand you have some skill in altering a person's appearance?"

"Oh you have to be joking!" exclaimed Tholos, his eyes huge.

"I'm not. It'll get Archer on the ship, won't it?"

"Yes, but if the Klingons realised that he was human they'd probably kill him."

"I'm willing to take that risk." said Archer.

"This will probably be no more than a reconnaissance mission. Is that worth risking your life."

"… Well."

"Captain, you know it isn't."

Archer sat back in his chair, a deep scowl on his face. Tholos sighed, "We might be able to convince him to allow you or perhaps T'Pol along. She might be more… 'welcome' than a human."

"Yeah. That would be good. T'Pol?"

"I am willing to accompany you Captain Tholos."

"Excellent. Now I think the best thing for all of us to do, is to try to get some sleep. It's been a hard… two days." Tholos looked amazed as the last word left his mouth.

"I can't believe that's all it's been since we started this. Feels so much longer."

"Lack of sleep would make that worse." said Thon, nodding his head.

"Ambassador, Doctor, I'll have you shown to your quarters."

"Thank you."

"Actually, would you mind if I spoke with your Chief Medical Officer? I would like to discuss some things with him." Phlox's eyes were full of eagerness, although it was shadowed by the grim situation a little.

"Of course. I'll inform our chief of medicine that you are searching for her."

"Thank you."

"Is that everything?" No one spoke up. "All right then. Dismissed."

* * *

Thon lay on his bed, reading a book that he'd read so many times he could quote it word for word, despite being five hundred pages long. As he read his fingertips ran up and down the edge of the page he was reading.

Thon preferred to read books that were printed on parchment, as opposed to a PADD. It lacked something in his opinion if you read something from a PADD that wasn't a log or something work based. That was why he kept both computer and handwritten logs.

Just as he got to the part where the beautiful warrior Yodina was facing the evil Baroness to save her life mate Hathiye, he set the book down and glared at his quarters. It was too messy! He could never concentrate when his quarters were messy.

Setting aside his book, Thon rolled out of the bed, curling up at the last second so he landed in a crouch. His getting-out-of-bed routine complete, he went over to his desk and stacked the PADDs into one neat, tall pile, in place of the two piles. Next he rubbed down all the surfaces of his quarters so they shone, then he rubbed them down again.

He emptied his wardrobe and then re-filled it, making sure each item of clothing was in the right place. He polished his boots. He scoured his bathroom.

Soon the quarters were cleaner than a sickbay. Thon looked around, taking in the clinically clean room and then started the whole process again.

After four more times of this cleaning process, Thon felt tears of frustration well up. No matter how many times he cleaned the area he had to clean it again. He couldn't control himself.

Thon was so focused on his cleaning, he didn't notice the way the tears were falling in torrents down his cheeks. By now he wanted to stop cleaning, but he couldn't. The feeling of water on his face made him feel more panicked. Scrubbing at his face just made it worse.

"Thon! Thon!"

Thon jumped as he heard someone call him.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Senkrad. Can I come in?"

"I'm busy Senkrad. Can you come back?" In truth, Thon didn't want to let Shran's older brother see him crying.

"Please Thon. I want to talk to someone and Lissiel's in the gym working out her anger issues over the Vulcan being on the same ship as her."

"Yes, yes, fine, come in." Thon rubbed at his face, then ran into the bathroom to scrub his hands and face.

"Thon? Are you all right?" asked Senkrad coming up behind him. Thon smiled in the mirror.

"I'm fine. I just needed to wash my hands. I was cleaning."

"So I gathered by the unnatural cleanliness of your quarters. Have you been crying?"

"No." Thon splashed his face, trying to hide the tears that were still falling. The feeling of more water on his face made him thrash briefly before he could stop himself.

"Thon? I think your hands are clean enough."

"I know they are!" snapped Thon. Yet he couldn't stop cleaning them. He wanted to because he was about to draw blood from his fingers and that would make it all worse.

"Thon. Thon stop!" Senkrad grabbed his shoulder and Thon lashed out, elbowing him in the face, knocking him over. Thon returned to cleaning his hands, his eyes shut in an effort to make it stop. When he opened them again, he saw blood and screamed in frustration and horror.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him away, knocking both of them to the ground. Thon kicked out and scrambled away. Senkrad followed him. Thon ran into his quarters and hurled a PADD at Senkrad. Senkrad ducked and the PADD shattered against the wall. Senkrad lunged at him and knocked them both over again, trying to pin Thon under him.

Thon thrashed and shouted, ignoring whatever Senkrad was trying to say to him. With a sudden movement, Thon managed to reverse their positions and he snarled as he pinned down Senkrad by the shoulders. Senkrad narrowed his eyes and to Thon it was like he was staring down at Shran. Thon let out a sob and to make the look go away he bit down on Senkrad's lip. Senkrad yelped and hit him, knocking Thon away. Thon curled up and cried, mewling pathetically.

Senkrad crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around Thon, holding him tight. Thon gripped onto him and sobbed into Senkrad's chest, knowing if he looked up Senkrad would be crying too and the sight of the tears would be too repulsive, so he didn't look.

* * *

Trip didn't look up as D'vadr and V'mor walked past him, keeping his head down so they would ignore him. Every time they walked by, Trip's heart clenched in fear, fear that they would take him away and do whatever they'd done to Shran.

Shran had been brought back last night, when they were all lying on the beds. A tall, beautiful Orion woman had slinked into the prison and Trip heard more than man take a deep breath and hold it. Apparently they knew about Orion females and their pheromones and thought they wouldn't be affected, if they didn't breath while in their presence.

_(Flashback)_

Shran crawled on his hands and knees along side the woman, his head down and his antennas limp. The woman bent over and undid the collar around Shran's neck, taking it away.

"I think I've gotten the point across to him. Haven't I Andorian?" the woman said in a sultry, cold voice. Shran pressed his brow to her shoes and then pulled away, keeping his head down. Trip's stomach revolted. "Good boy. Now you'll behave for V'mor and D'vadr, won't you?" Shran crawled over and done the same thing to the men. The men grinned like mad dogs. "I don't think he'll misbehave again. But if he does, just send him to me."

"Of course Mogr'n. Thank you for your assistance."

"That offer is extended to any slave who forgets his place you know."

"Oh yes. Don't worry. We'll send any and all slaves that need additional disiplince your way."

"Good boys." She patted their cheeks and then slinked away. V'mor and D'vadr watched her leave and then V'mor kicked Shran in the side and knocked the Andorian over. Shran didn't make a sound. Like a broken puppet he lay there, unresponding to their brutal attacks. Trip felt Gwelita cover his mouth to stop him from protesting. There was a nasty crack and Shran moaned softly.

Apparently the two brutes had just wanted a reaction out of Shran because they stopped after that and strode away, snickering to themselves.

Trip crawled out of the beds and approached Shran like he would a dangerous animal, slow and timid. When he reached the Andorian he crouched down and touched Shran's shoulder. Shran tensed and looked at Trip. Trip stared at Shran, feeling tearful as he looked into the defeated eyes.

Shran blinked. His eyes cleared of pain. And he smiled a little at Trip, reaching up with a shaking hand and squeezing Trip's hand. Trying to comfort Trip. Trip swallowed. He was certain he was going to be sick. Shran rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep.

Trip reached out and began to run his fingers through the tangled, dirty, straggled strands of hair on the Andorian's head. Occasionally his hands would ghost over the antennas and Shran seemed to relax with this, his sleep deepening.

"Oh God Shran… what the hell have they done to you now?"

(End Flashback)

Shran avoided everyone, slept on the ground and knelt before the Orion guards every time they approached him. It was obvious they took great delight in that judging by the amount of times they went near him.

Trip had tried to approach Shran several times but the Andorian had ignored him, seeming to be lost in his own world, which did not surprise Trip in the slightest. The Andorian's eyes were glazed, dazed. It was clear he wasn't even half here anymore. Trip was beginning to resign himself to the fact that the Andorian had completely lost his mind and there was no hope of any recovery.

Trip shivered and blew on his hands. He was so cold. He just wanted one moment of warmth. Any kind would do. His preferred way of warming up would have been lying in a soft bed with a mocha skinned woman with dark eyes and long, strong arms that were wrapped around him, holding him close while full lips moved over his face. However he'd have settled for a drink of whisky or even a basic heater. Unfortunately there was only one source of warmth in the mines.

When V'mor and D'vadr were gone Trip walked over to Shran and touched his shoulder. Shran turned to him, with his dazed eyes and Trip swallowed hard. Every moral fibre within him was telling him not to do this, but he was so cold.

"Shran… would you hold me for a minute and help me warm up?" Trip's voice was pathetic in it's pleading but Trip had learned from the loss of his hair, that pride was overrated. So he no longer cared if he was humiliated. That's what he told himself anyway.

Shran stared at him for the longest moment, and Trip wondered if the Andorian no longer understood him. Then Shran reached out and took his hand. Trip moaned a little at the almost searing heart emanating from the Andorian. It was almost painful, but it was blissful. Then he felt Shran's arms go around him and hold him close and he came close to weeping at how wonderful the warmth was. He felt like he was lying on a beach in the Gulf of Mexico, or in the Sahara Desert.

Trip clung to Shran, trying to draw as much of the warmth as possible into his own body. One of Shran's hands came up and pressed over Trip's face, rubbing his bearded cheeks and cold nose to bring warmth to them. In the process Trip's tears were wiped away. As Trip stood there, embraced by the warmth he suddenly recalled two lines of a song he couldn't remember the name of.

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you._

Trip knew he was cutting Shran down to a thing he could use for warmth in the loveless, cold, emptiness of the mines, but he couldn't help it. This man may have resembled Shran in a vague way, but he was nothing like the Shran Trip had come to respect and admire. That Shran was too strong, too powerful. This Shran was weak, timid and pathetic. There didn't seem to be anything good left of him. This was Shran's shell, this wasn't Shran himself. Shran was dead. His body just didn't know it, or wouldn't accept it.

Trip understood how the other miners could treat Shran like this. It was because they knew what Trip had just realised. There was nothing in this shell anymore beside ingrained orders, weak spirit and primitive thinking.

Trip found a new reason to weep.

* * *

The lyrics belong to Evanescence: Lose Control. They just seemed very apt for the moment.

Reviews are always appreciated!

Night's Darkness


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it's been so long but it's been a hectic few weeks. Lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chappie of Blue Tears!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"There is nothing there sir."

"He's out there lieutenant and I'd appreciated it if you kept your opinions to yourself." Tholos narrowed his eyes at the young lieutenant P'trell. He liked the young man, he reminded him of himself when he'd started out in the guard. Eager to please, curious, excited, with very little idea of what was really out there. However there were times when he wished he was allowed to muzzle his officers.

"Tholos?"

Speaking of muzzling people, Archer was up high on his list of people he'd love to do that to, simply because Archer was driving him mad with his constant prodding for information.

"Yes Archer?"

"How can you be sure he's here?"

"Because Thon's never wrong. And we sent him a message telling him to meet us here."

"What if he doesn't-"

"Sir! Klingon Battleship decloaking dead ahead!" yelped P'trell, cutting Archer off. Tholos smirked to himself and got to his feet with a deliberate casual air.

"Open hailing frequencies."

"Frequencies open sir."

"This is Captain Tholos of the Shrainthel, calling the commander of the Mur'Eq. It's time my friend!"

"Kahlass you puny excuse for an Andorian I shall be glad of the day when I can put this debt behind me!" snarled the Commander as he appeared on the viewscreen. Archer's jaw dropped.

"Hello Klaang, it's been a long time."

"A long time of peace from you annoying Andorians!" said Klaang, glaring at Tholos like he was a very annoying bug.

"Oh come now, do you not remember all the fun we had together, getting rip-roaring drunk and singing those stupid songs you Klingons are so fond of?"

"Get to the point. You said you were calling in my debt that I owe you. I want this over with."

"Charming. Very well, we need your ship."

"My ship?"

"Yes, we need to go somewhere and we need a cloaked ship and we don't have time to mess around trying to procure a cloaking device to hook into our systems."

"And you think I will just hand my ship over to you?"

"Not at all, you would still command it, but we would have a couple of our people aboard and you would be going to where we direct. Sound simple enough?"

Klaang seemed to be thinking it over. He hadn't noticed Archer yet.

"Where do you need to go?"

"The fifth planet in the Ir'can system."

"That's deep in Orion territory! Why would you want to go there? Oh wait! Let me guess. One of your black ops confidential missions?"

Tholos stiffened and he shot Soval and Archer a look. "Not exactly."

"Humph! Then tell me what you want with my ship."

"We need the cloak to get to the planet. We're on a rescue mission."

"Ah… Shran." Klaang nodded his head in understanding. "He still lives then?"

"Yes, he's a prisoner of the Orions, and we've finally had a clue to where he is… more than a clue but it might not still be the case that he's there."

"It would be better if he were dead. To still be alive in captivity presents no honourable way of dieing."

"We want him back alive. Klaang, Thy'lek did you a favour, a large one. Will you honour it and repay your debt to him?"

Klaang glared at Tholos, his eyes showing that he was thinking hard. At last he said,

"I will help, provided that those humans are not involved in it."

"That is acceptable for now Klaang."

"Good. When will we leave?"

"Now would be preferable."

"I must speak with my government. We shall leave in one hour."

"Thank you Klaang."

Klaang grunted and cut the channel. Tholos smiled, "Friendly as ever."

* * *

Trip sat down and sipped on some water. It tasted more like poison but he was really thirsty, so he didn't care. Besides, would poison be so bad?

There was a soft thump beside him and he looked in amazement at Shran who was sitting beside him. The Andorian was staring at the ground, like he always was these days, but he reached a hand out and took Trip's, holding it tight in his.

"What's up Shran? Do you want some water?" Trip talked like he would to a small child. Shran shook his head. "A rest?" Again the Andorian shook his head. "Then what?" Shran shifted, and then rested his head on Trip's shoulder, squeezing his hand. Trip understood. "Oh."

Trip pulled his hand free of Shran's grip and put his arm around the other man's bony shoulders, holding Shran close. Shran's antennas curled a little in a smile, tickling Trip's neck. Trip smiled a little at the comforting feeling of holding someone, of being needed by someone. It reminded him that he wasn't nothing.

"Hey Shran?" Shran looked up and Trip was struck at the strange, childish look in the brown eyes, the trust in them was amazing. Shran still trusted Trip. "Look what I got." Trip looked around and then held out a large piece of ore. Shran smiled and nodded his head in approval. "You like?" Trip smiled to himself. Shran nodded, "Good. I'm glad."

Shran ran his fingertips over the ore, then touched Trip's cheek. Trip wondered what the Andorian was thinking. Shran looked away, his eyes going out of focus, a little smile on his face. Then he blinked and pointed at Trip's drink and then at Trip, telling him to drink up. Trip did so, draining the chipped mug. Then Shran got to his feet, taking Trip's arm to aid him too. Trip nodded in thanks.

Shran gave him a smile, reaching out and touching Trip's chest for a moment. Then the smile faltered and his antennas fell. Misery overwhelmed his eyes and tears formed in them. Trip was horrified at the change. Taking Shran's hand, Trip led him away from the crowded area of the mine, leading him down an abandoned tunnel.

"Shran what's the matter?"

Tears fell down the blue cheeks, cutting through the dust and dirt on them. Shran's hands jerked in the air, as he tried to tell Trip what was wrong without saying a word. Trip watched the way the Andorian rocked towards him and then away, shaking. Then Shran took his arm and pulled it to him, then let go as if afraid of being hit. Trip reached out and put his hand on Shran's shoulder, with as much gentleness as he could. Shran still flinched. Then Trip curled the other arm around Shran's shoulders and tugged the Andorian closer to him. Shran closed his eyes. Trip kept tugging until Shran was pulled against him and Trip tightened his grip, hugging the trembling Andorian. Shran whimpered and buried his face in Trip's neck, crying hard. Trip rubbed his back, saying nothing.

Shran clung to Trip, sobbing. Trip doubted the Andorian even knew why he was crying; only that he couldn't stop. Trip could guess that whatever he'd been through over the last few days had pushed him over the edge and now all Shran wanted was a pair of comforting arms. Trip understood how he felt. With a jolt of surprise Trip realised just how thin Shran was. He could feel every bone in the Andorian's back and his shoulder blades dug into Trip's arm. Trip could feel five ribs under his fingers through the shoddy material that Shran wore. One rib shifted under his touch and Shran shuddered. Trip flinched in remorse.

"Ssh Shran, it's ok. It's ok." he murmured, running his fingers through Shran's longish, scraggy hair. It felt very coarse under his touch. Still, Shran relaxed at once, sagging a little in Trip's grip. Trip rocked him a little.

"Where the hell is that Andorian!" snarled V'mor. He sounded close. Trip went ridged.

"Shit." he cursed. Shran straightened up and then grabbed Trip, pushing him over, knocking him onto his back. Shran climbed on top of Trip, and pressed him down, pinning his wrists. The Andorian loomed over Trip and Trip struggled in alarm. He knew what Shran was trying to do and he wouldn't let him do it. Shran was trying to frame himself, make the Orions think he was attacking Trip, so Trip wouldn't be punished for slacking. Trip wouldn't allow it.

Trip didn't even stop to consider the consequences of what he was doing. He just shoved Shran hard, pushing him onto his side and Trip reversed their positions completely, pinning Shran under him. Shran opened his mouth in objection but Trip kept him from making a sound by pressing his lips against Shran's, effectively closing the Andorian's mouth. Shran jerked under him.

"Well what do we have here?" sneered V'mor, his heavy footsteps preceding his voice as he approached. Trip looked up and Shran tried to sit up, but Trip kept him down. Shran's cheeks were still tear-streaked and the fright in Shran's eyes upon seeing V'mor was enough to incriminate Trip. "Thought you could have some fun while our back was turned, eh, human? Well I think its only fair that you let us have a little fun of our own."

"Screw you, you son of a bitch!" If Trip was going down, he wasn't about to restrain himself.

"I don't know what that first part means but I don't like the tone. Get up!" V'mor brandished the control for the implant and Trip glared at him, getting to his feet. Shran scrambled to his knees and bowed to V'mor before he got to his feet. He was shaking and his head swung from side to side, like a dog with water in its ears. "Get back to work Andorian." snarled V'mor. Shran looked from the Orion to Trip and then bolted away like the fires of hell were at his heels. Trip didn't blame him.

V'mor crooked his finger at Trip, beckoning him over. Trip walked as slow as possible until he was almost nose to nose with the Orion. Trip glared at him, staring straight into his eyes. V'mor spoke in a quiet voice.

"You're a lucky man human. If it had been D'vadr who'd found you… well sufficed to say you would be on the ground right now."

"I'm sure you mean to keep me standing." snarled Trip. "Can't get any work out of me if I'm on the ground."

"Yes." V'mor looked Trip over, looking a little unsure. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"V'mor!" called D'vadr, cutting him off. V'mor jumped and turned around. D'vadr strode into view. "What are you doing here with the human?"

"My name is Commander Charles Tucker!" snarled Trip. V'mor went stiff. Then he snapped his head around to Trip again.

"You hold your tongue human!"

Trip cursed as he was knocked to the ground by a blow. D'vadr laughed.

"He's giving you trouble V'mor?"

"I caught him assaulting the Andorian."

"So?"

"So while he was doing that, he wasn't working."

"Hm, true enough. Slacking off human?"

"I'm Commander Charles Tucker." said Trip, wiping away some blood coming from his split lip. "I'm Commander Charles Tucker and you sons of bitches can't take that away from me!"

Trip braced himself for the implant and still wasn't ready for the pain it created. Every activation was like the first, unexpected, raw, new agony. Trip knew he was screaming. When the pain subsided Trip looked up at D'vadr and V'mor. D'vadr was grinning like a kid in a candy store and V'mor was scowling.

"Are you sure about that human?" sneered D'vadr. Trip trembled a little but said a defiant,

"Yes."

D'vadr tutted and clucked his tongue in a scolding, mother hen way. "My, we are in a rebellious mood today, aren't we?"

"Go to hell."

"You're in it human."

"Screw you!" Trip no longer cared what they did, he couldn't keep silent any longer. D'vadr sighed and shook his head, like an annoyed parent.

"V'mor, I think we need to invest more time in the human. Wouldn't you agree?" V'mor looked at D'vadr and then met Trip's eyes. There was no excitement in them.

"Yes." was the simple, quiet answer.

"Excellent! Bring him."

Trip was grabbed and thrown over V'mor's shoulder and he knew he was about to be tortured. His back was only half-way healed from the whipping from before. Only now did he realise he was in very deep trouble. He thought of Shran, of what they'd done to him. Trip wasn't as strong as Shran had been six years ago. He trembled a little, not even daring to think of what they would do to him.

'_Oh God T'Pol! What have I gotten myself into?'_ he called, wishing they still had their bond. It would give him such comfort right now.

'_Trip!'_ came the cry.

"T'Pol?" Trip winced as he realised he'd spoken aloud.

"What was that human?"

"I said you motherfu-"

"Now, now! No need for insults human. Just keep quiet for a while and we might go easier on you."

"Why don't you go-" Trip was cut off by a smack to the head.

'_T'Pol! Can you hear me?'_ he called.

'_Trip, I can hear you.' _her voice was strained, but cool, just the way he liked it. _'Are you all right?'_

'_To tell you the truth I'm not! T'Pol get me out of here, please!' _

Trip knew the fact that he was begging her would tell her just how bad it was here.

'_We are trying Trip, I assure you. We are trying.'_

'_Come soon. T'Pol… I don't know if Shran's going to make it much longer.'_

'_Shran is with you?'_ T'Pol did not seem at all surprised at the news of Shran being alive.

'_Yeah… you knew that already?' _

T'Pol's response was cut off when V'mor dropped Trip onto a table and helped D'vadr to lie him face down and bind him to it. There was no give in the restraints. Trip trembled a little as his shirt was ripped off and the cold air hit his skin.

"Now… let me see… how to start, how to start." mused D'vadr, and there was rustling and clinking that didn't bear thinking about. "Ah yes, I believe this will be quiet a nice way to start. We made such a pretty pattern on your back the last time… lets see if we can improve on it."

"Don't overdo it D'vadr. We're meant to keep him alive and relatively intact." said V'mor, sounding sulky. Trip assumed he wanted to go first.

"I know, I know, now hush!" snapped D'vadr, cracking the whip. Trip remembered T'Pol once telling him that the crack of a whip was actually a sonic boom as the damn thing reached a speed that broke the sound barrier. The first human made object to ever break the sound barrier was about to be let loose on his back. Trip was no longer shaking because of the cold.

'_God T'Pol, hurry. Please.' _he pleaded, clenching his fists as the first blow hit across his skin.

* * *

T'Pol's eyes snapped open and she staggered to the side, reeling from the blow she'd felt across her back.

"T'Pol?" Archer grabbed her elbow, holding her up. "What's wrong?"

"Trip!" she half cried, looking around wildly. Archer frowned harder. Keval and Malcolm stared at them, unsure of what they were meant to do.

"What?"

"I… I just spoke with him."

"T'Pol… that's not possible." Archer sounding like he was trying to calm a mentally impaired person. T'Pol narrowed her eyes and the katra in her mind urged her to hit him for the tone. She ignored it… for now.

"It is. I just spoke to him, our bond… it is still there."

"You spoke with him? Are you sure?"

"I am. He, he was in danger. He was about to be beaten. I felt the whip across my own back."

Archer paled. Malcolm swallowed hard. Keval was ridged.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I know he is still with the Orions, two males flashed across my mind among the other things I saw."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He asked for me to find him, to save him." T'Pol swallowed, fighting her emotions. The clone's katra was making that far harder than was normal and T'Pol knew it showed on her face because Archer tightened his grip on her elbow. When she was sure her voice would not betray her, she turned to Keval, who was watching with open interest. "He said he did not believe Shran would last much longer in the place they were."

"He's with Thy'lek?" Keval's voice was choked with emotion, and his gaze was hopeful. T'Pol nodded. "What does he mean he won't last?"

"I am uncertain, it was a brief mention."

"Can you contact him again?"

"I don't believe so, and I think it would be best to wait until the beating ends, it will make things easier."

"Of course…" Keval rested against the bulkhead for a moment before straightening up and clearing his throat, looking all business again. "Well, time to go."

"Maybe T'Pol shouldn't go. If she can establish a connection with Trip-"

"You said you wanted someone representing you on the Klingon ship. And the Klingons have already made their feelings to you perfectly clear. You can't have everything."

"What about Dr. Phlox? I'm sure he'd do just fine. I'm not aware of any issues between Denobula and the Klingons."

"True." Keval tugged at the back of his shirt. "Oh I don't care! I really don't! Just make up your minds and stop wasting time!"

"I wish to go." said T'Pol.

"T'Pol-"

"I wish to go." T'Pol did not leave room for argument in her firm tone. Archer knew better than to push.

"Ok." He let go of her elbow and T'Pol stepped forward.

"Shall we go?"

"Finally!" Keval walked away and opened the airlock that had docked with the Klingon ship. Without another word to anyone he walked into it. T'Pol followed after a glance at her ex-commanding officer.

"Good luck." called Archer. T'Pol nodded.

'_We're going to need it.'_ she heard the katra mutter, out of reflex it seemed, and she told it to be quiet. Something told her this recon mission would be a long one.

* * *

Trip groaned as he came around. His body was aching like hell and he felt the urge to burst into tears like a baby. Then he grit his teeth and opened his eyes as someone patted his face with a wet cloth.

He was in the sleeping area of the mine and Shran was kneeling beside him, cleaning him up. The Andorian smiled at Trip when he realised he was awake.

"Hey." greeted Trip in a hoarse voice, trying to smile, "So… will I live?"

Shran's eyes widened a little in alarm at the thought of Trip not living, but then he smiled and nodded. Then he wiped his face again with the bloody rag. The icy water felt nice on Trip's skin, which felt like it was burning.

"I feel like I got hit by Enterprise going at warp 6." Trip chuckled, then coughed and he tasted fresh blood. Shran put his hand under Trip's neck and lifted his head up a little, turning it to the side so Trip could spit the blood out. Then he lowered Trip's head down again. "Thanks. Hey. Where's your shirt?" Trip noticed now that Shran's torso was bare, his blue skin rather vibrant, and his bones clearly visible in the meagre light. Shran reached out and touched the cloth that was serving as a pillow for Trip. "Oh. Thanks."

Shran smiled and titled his head to the side. Then he pointed at Trip's shoulder and made a gesture with his hands that made Trip wince. He got what that meant. The Orions had dislocated his shoulder and Shran had popped it back into place. No wonder it hurt like hell.

"How you doing Trip?"

Trip looked to his other side as Gwelita knelt down beside him.

"I've had better days."

"They really let loose on you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." joked Trip, then he grimaced as Shran wiped his side.

"I brought you a new shirt. That ones just to keep you warm while we clean you up." Gwelita held it up. It looked the same as his old one that was now torn and blood-soaked.

"Thanks. Ah 'ppreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. What did you do to anger them so much?"

"… I'd rather not talk about it." said Trip. He didn't want to get Shran into trouble. He didn't blame the Andorian in the slightest, but he knew the others might and Trip didn't want them to become any crueller towards Shran than they were.

Gwelita nodded sagely and then she said, "I'd better go. I'll talk to you later. You still have to finish telling me about your love life."

"You can count on it." Gwelita squeeze his hand and then left him alone with Shran. Shran waited until she was well out of earshot and eyesight before touching Trip's cheek. Trip looked at him. Shran opened his mouth and then bent down low so his mouth was close to Trip's ear.

"T-thank y-you Trip. I'm s-s-s-sorry." Every word sounded like a knife in the Andorian's throat.

"Hey look at me." said Trip in a quiet voice. Shran did so, not pulling away so their noses were almost touching. "It wasn't your fault they showed up and you tried to protect me. And it was my own mouth that got me such a bad beatin' so… stop thinking its your fault Shran. It wasn't."

With his better arm, Trip touched Shran's cheek to reinforce his words. Shran leaned into the touch for a moment and then he pressed his lips to Trip's for a moment, just long enough to press them firmly to Trip's and then he pulled away. Shran gave Trip a little smile and Trip returned it, knowing that Shran was trying to thank him, nothing more. Then Shran continued to clean Trip up. The gentle touches of the icy water slowly sent Trip to a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

Don't worry. It's not gonna turn slashy. I promise!

Let me know what you think!

Night's Darkness


	21. Chapter 21

Here we are! Another chapter and results happen! I can't believe it! You'll have to see what I'm on about by reading ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

T'Pol tried not to grimace at the smell as she stepped aboard the Klingon ship. The smell was terrible, as was to be expected, but T'Pol couldn't help but wish that Klingons would shower more often.

'_You and me both.'_ said the katra. T'Pol sighed to herself a little. As the time had passed since she'd taken the katra of the clone, it had become more and more predominant in her mind, even speaking directly to her, not just having separate thoughts like it was still within its own body (although it seemed to forget this sometimes and attempted to control her, but her own mind was stronger than it and so it had little success). It was like having another mind within her own, which, she admitted, was technically the case. Still it was disconcerting, not to mention irritating, since the katra seemed to lack the ability to remain quiet.

'_You ought to know me better than that T'Pol.'_ it smirked and T'Pol thinned her lips as she followed Keval through the ship, he was in turn being shown the way by a Klingon officer.

'_Please be quiet. I must concentrate on the situation at hand and you are not helping.'_ she directed her thoughts towards the katra.

'_I may not be the real Shran, or even the clone, but I do have his memories and I know more about how to handle these Klingons than you ever could. But if you think you can manage alone, then fine. I'll just sit and watch.' _

The katra fell quiet, and seemed to be sulking or fuming. T'Pol felt a headache coming on.

The bridge was dark, with red lighting being the only source of illumination. Klaang sat in his captain's chair, leaning deep into it, almost slouching. His uniform made his bulk even larger, and as T'Pol and Keval approached him, she couldn't help but notice that Klaang was almost twice the size of Keval in terms of height and broadness. Still, she had heard that Andorians in the Imperial Guard were trained to take on adversaries such as the Klingons before they graduated from the Academy. A rush of smugness from the katra confirmed this rumour for her.

"Klaang, on behalf of the Imperial Guard and my captain, I thank you for your assistance." said Keval, the words sounded rehearsed.

'_Tholos' been training him.'_ sniggered the katra. T'Pol fought the urge to roll her eyes. _'Being quiet again now.'_ sighed the katra.

"It will be my pleasure if it means that my debt will be repaid." growled Klaang. Then his eyes fell on T'Pol. "What is this Vulcan _female_ doing here?"

T'Pol wondered which was more annoying to the Klingon, her race or her gender.

"Commander T'Pol is with us because a comrade of hers is possibly with Shran on the planet we are heading to. I expect you to treat her with respect. She's not bad… for a Vulcan."

"This is the Vulcan that worked with the humans! She was there in the council when my message was delivered ten years ago! She may as well be a human for all the difference there is!" Klaang jumped to his feet.

Keval pulled a dubious expression, then said in a false-light tone,

"I've no idea what you're talking about and I really couldn't care less whether you have issues with her or not because she's here now and she's coming with us. Her knowledge with sensors is invaluable. Now, hopefully this will be a simple operation. We sneak into the Orion territory, get to the Ir'can system, scan the fifth planet and report back."

"If he's there? How will you know?"

"We won't. But if we pick up an Andorian lifesign we'll be able to tell the Imperial Guard, who will in turn be able to let the Orion government know that we'll be attacking the planet and thus we'll avert war with the Orions."

Klaang looked confused, as did T'Pol.

"If you tell the Orions you'll be attacking them, then they'll be ready to defend themselves!" snarled the Klingon who appeared to be the first officer. Keval looked at them and sighed,

"Neither of you has had much dealings with the Orions I see."

"We only encountered them five years ago, and aside from one or two incidents, we have had very little to do with them." said T'Pol, "The only things we know are that they engage in slavery and the women are the masters, while the men are the slaves."

"The Klingon Empire has had no dealings with them, on the advice of your government Andorian. We only know their territory boarders and what they look like. They are far from Klingon territory and they have yet to pose any threat worth noticing."

"Then you both don't know that the Orion Syndicate and the Orion Government are two very different things. The Syndicate is the one who does the slave dealings and all that underhanded stuff, like forcing abducted aliens to work in their mines, but the Government is neutral and does not work with the Syndicate. They ignore them."

"Ignore them?"

"If Syndicate activity causes a dispute the Orion Government don't defend them, in fact they don't do a thing. They act as if it isn't happening. If an enemy pins a Syndicate movement, and the Syndicate will undoubtedly have been up to something that committed crimes against the enemy, then the members are expected to commit suicide. If they don't then it doesn't matter to the Government. As far as they're concerned the Syndicate isn't a part of them, so they've no need to control or discipline them. But in order to prevent war with them, we need to inform them oh-so-politely that we are attacking the Syndicate, not the Orion people."

"Dishonourable petaQ!" snarled Klaang.

"That is highly illogical." said T'Pol, well aware she was stating the obvious.

"On the contrary. To them it makes perfect sense. The Orions aren't like any of us here. They do not feel bound by honour or ethics to defend their own or try to control them."

'_If they did, they'd have made their women wear more so they wouldn't be so damn distracting.'_ muttered the katra and T'Pol had a sudden image in her head of an Orion Slave Woman, barely wearing anything, dancing like a wild animal in heat.

"You don't need to tell us T'Pol. I wouldn't have expected Vulcans, especially the females to be so affected by them." said Keval, eyeing her with some confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You just said if the Orion government did try to control the Syndicate then they'd make the women where more clothes."

"I did not."

"Yes you did Vulcan, I heard you, and so did the Andorian." grunted Klaang, staring at her with irritation. T'Pol furrowed her brow and then widened her eyes in shock as she realised the katra's thought's had come out of her mouth.

"I apologise, I am… distracted."

"Clearly." Keval stared at her hard, then looked at Klaang. "Shall we be off? The sooner we get there the better."

"Agreed." Klaang turned to his helmsman and ordered him to depart. "We shall arrive in the Orion system in seven hours."

"I believe I will meditate until then. Is there somewhere I may retire in solitude?" asked T'Pol, wishing she had thought to take a nasal numbing agent before she'd come aboard. After so many years among humans they'd ceased to irritate her and now she even came to regard the scent of a human with a slight warmth in her stomach that she'd learned was affection.

"This isn't a luxury cruiser Vulcan!" snapped Klaang. "You'll take what accommodations you are given!"

"I am not asking for anything extravagant, merely that it will give me the opportunity to meditate in order to work my best."

"A grumpy Vulcan is a useless one Klaang, just stick her in a room and let her be. That's how they like it. You and I can discuss other matters over a bottle of Ale I know you've got hidden somewhere. Or bloodwine if you prefer. So long as I'm not entirely sober when we get to the Ir'can system, I don't care what I drink."

T'Pol gave Keval a mild frown of disapproval, but said nothing. The katra was silently informing her through a simple exchange of knowledge that Imperial Guardsmen could be tipsy but still perform very well on duty, and that alcohol helped in difficult situations. It could offer comfort when none was available. She was able to guess from this that Keval needed comfort now that he wasn't with his brothers in arms anymore.

Klaang grunted at one of his junior officers, who said,

"Follow me Commander. I will show you to your accommodations."

"Thank you." T'Pol glanced at Keval and Klaang and then followed the officer out of the bridge, through the ship, until she reached a small room. The beds were nothing more than holes in the walls, but they would suffice. T'Pol had no intention of sleeping if she could help it. That was when the katra was most evident in her mind, giving her disturbing dreams that were a mixture of happy memories and terrible nightmares that had once been a reality. One thing was certain, Shran had been far more complex than she'd ever given him credit for.

Once the officer had left T'Pol knelt on the floor, wishing the lighting wasn't so glaringly red, but acknowledged that this was due to Klingons perception of the light spectrum. Closing her eyes, she quickly found herself in meditation. Pushing the katra away from her she focused on building her barriers in her white room. She did this for several hours. Then suddenly she heard his voice.

"T'Pol?"

T'Pol stood up in her mind and stared at Trip, standing right in front of her.

"Trip?"

"Am I dreamin'?"

"No… I don't believe you are, unless we both are."

Trip reached out a shaking hand and touched her arm. T'Pol stared up at him, then grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, devouring his mouth. Trip threw his arms around her, holding her against him, their mental bodies fitting perfectly against each others.

When they finally pulled apart Trip chuckled, "Gotta be the best hello I've ever gotten."

"Trip. Are you all right?"

"Been better. The Orions are literal slave drivers and that damn implant is driving me mad! Oh God T'Pol! You haveta get me outta there. I can't take it anymore. I can't take the cold, I can't take the work, the lack of food, the smell. I can't take watching them do what they do to Shran." Trip's face crumpled into tears, just like when he finally broke down over the loss of his sister, all those years ago. He sobbed softly, "I can put up with everything else. But I can't take watching him let them beat him, use him. I can't take him letting me use him. He's a mess."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No. Some mining planet. I couldn't even guess where or how long I've been there. I've lost complete track of time."

"Trip, we're heading for a location, which we believe is the planet you are on. But the informant has been out of contact with the Orion Syndicate for five years. We are trying Trip. I swear it."

"I know you are… it's just so hard to keep going. So far I've kept thinking Enterprise will show up, and that I've gotta stay alive to keep Shran alive so we can both get out of there. You wouldn't recognise him T'Pol."

T'Pol was touched by his obvious concern. It was clear Trip had become close to Shran.

"We are trying. I cannot say how long it will take for us to retrieve you and I do not wish to give you any false hope, but I assure you we won't give up. _I_ won't give up."

"Always were a stubborn woman." sighed Trip, looking weary. "I'll try T'Pol. But you don't know what it's like there."

"Tell me."

Trip shook his head, "I can't. It's… too soon. I just can't describe it while I'm livin' it."

"I understand."

"No you don't." Trip was matter of fact, if a little bitter but T'Pol understood why that was. She squeezed his shoulder in comfort and Trip looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. Then he flickered in front of her like a bad connection. "Wha-?" He vanished and T'Pol's eyes snapped open as she lost her hold on her meditation.

'_No!'_ T'Pol actually lunged forward, reaching a hand out to grab him, but her hand closed over air. She was panting in shock, and clenched her fist as she realised he was gone.

"_Keval to T'Pol. We're approaching the planet, could you come to the bridge?"_

It took T'Pol a moment to compose herself. "I am on my way."

* * *

Trip jerked awake with a yelp of pain, feeling like crying at the loss of contact with T'Pol. He glared up at Shran who quailed at the look and shrugged helplessly, gesturing at the other miners, all of whom were getting up.

They expected him to work after what they'd done to him? They must have been out of their minds! He could barely move for pain. Trip let out a pained moan and shook his head. Shran shrugged again, and tried to make him sit up. Trip knocked him away, still angry with the Andorian for waking him.

"I'm NOT moving! You hear me? I won't! Now get lost!"

Shran backed up a little, but then he scowled, a strange change coming over him. Reaching out the Andorian grabbed Trip by the front of his new shirt and pulled him into a sitting position, then dragged him out of the beds, setting him on his feet. Trip collapsed to the ground with a curse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled, glaring up at Shran who shifted, looking torn between fear, anxiousness and determination. He pointed at Trip in a familiar gesture Trip remembered from years long past. The Andorian's voice was very faint, rough and he stuttered, but in the stunned silence among the miners he was completely comprehensible.

"Keep-ing… you… alive. You… d-d-don't work… y-you die. I- I won't let you." Shran stuck his chin out in an attempt to look menacing, perhaps trying to appear like the commander he used to be. Trip stared at him in complete shock, amazed that Shran had the strength and courage within himself to be so forceful. Admittedly the struggle for speech, and the way his hands shook detracted from the full image, but it was a good attempt. Shran turned his head to the side and spat on the ground. The blood glistened and Trip realised that in speaking so loud and so much, Shran had made his damaged vocal cords bleed. This, more than his own life being threatened, gave him the strength to get to his feet and stagger to Shran's side.

"Thank you." he said sincerely. Shran met his eyes and smiled a little, his expression returning to the child-like image. But Trip had hope now. He knew T'Pol was searching for them and now Shran was gaining some kind of strength from somewhere he couldn't fathom. It was this that got him through the day, even though by the end of the day he was almost dead on his feet and Gwelita and Shran had to half carry him to the beds. Shran then went to the better that had won him for the night, but not before stroking the top of Trip's scrub brush hair in a gesture of soothing comfort. Trip fell into an exhausted dreamless asleep smiling with hope.

* * *

"We're approaching the fifth planet now." said Keval as T'Pol walked onto the bridge. The Andorian smelled of alcohol but he was fully in control of himself, so T'Pol didn't consider disapproving of him. Keval was a hardened solider, not a child.

"I assume we've been cloaked since we entered Orion territory."

"No, we've just meandered our way into enemy territory and they're too busy staring at their women's breasts to notice us." Keval rolled his eyes at her, as if the answer was obvious. "We're not fools Commander."

"I was merely being sure, I did not doubt you'd be careful." said T'Pol, fighting the katra's impulse to snap back with a responding sarcastic barb.

Klaang snorted at T'Pol and grunted to his officers in Klingon.

"We're here. Now what?"

"Now we need to scan the planet for human and Andorian lifesigns."

"Not in that order of preference I hope."

"Of course."

T'Pol couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and she blamed the katra. It was exerting to great an influence on her for her to act like a proper Vulcan. The fact that the two men were exasperating had nothing to do with it.

"We can't penetrate the planet's surface." snarled Klaang, "And those satellites concern me. They could be calibrated to detect cloaked ships."

"Don't be a fool Klaang. Orions have very little investment or experience in cloaked ships. They wouldn't know how to detect them."

"If you say so Keval. I find it hard to believe."

"Let T'Pol try to recalibrate your sensors, she might be able to get them to penetrate the surface. We can't just give up at the first attacking wild zabanthu."

"Can you do it Vulcan?"

"I can try. I may need some assistance."

"I'll give you a hand. I'm not Tholos, but I know my way around a Klingon ship." said Keval, huffing. "I cannot wait for us to be able to form a plan of attack. That's my department."

"You are a strategist?"

"I'm a tactical officer of the highest form. Thon's all about Intel and undercover data. Tholos is the engineer, he can turn faeces into a transponder and piss into plasma. And of course, Thy'lek was the leader and interrogator."

The katra appealed to her not to ask. T'Pol said nothing, only began her work. She knew it would take her several hours and she wanted to hurry. She had to know if the planet held her mate within or not.

* * *

"There. All done." sighed Keval, wiping the back of his hand across his brow. "That should do the trick for the sensors. Try them now."

Klaang nodded at him and then at his officer. The officer spoke in Klingon to his captain. Keval sighed.

"What did he say?" asked T'Pol, she'd come to realise that she was the only one present not fluent in Klingon.

"He said he's detecting hundreds of lifesigns all over the planet just a kilometre beneath the surface. Only a handful of them are Orion. He's working on distinguishing them now."

T'Pol nodded and found herself watching the officer with intense eyes. The officer ignored her. Finally the consol beeped at him and he began to speak again. After a few words Keval's eyes lit up.

"What?"

"He said that there's various alien species down there, but one lifesign is Andorian, and the other is human."

T'Pol's eyes lit up and her heart began to beat a little faster.

_They'd found them!_

T'Pol was certain that the lifesigns were Trip and Shran and seeing the look on Kevel's eyes she knew he thought the same. Klaang turned to Keval, looking pleased… or T'Pol thought he looked pleased.

"It appears you have a reason to attack Keval."

"Yes, so it seems."

The comm. officer let out a sudden noise and said something in rapid Klingon. Klaang spun around to stare at him. Keval's eyes widened and then he tried to hide a triumphant grin.

"What is it?"

"The sensors have picked up Klingon lifesigns on the planet. The Orions have taken Klingons as slaves. Oh the council won't stand for this."

"No it will not! Dishonourable, motherless petaQ!" snarled Klaang, looking furious. Then he said more in Klingon to his helmsman who obeyed.

"What are they doing?"

"They're turning around, bringing us back." said Keval in irritation, then he looked at Klaang, "I suppose this means we'll be able to count on your assistance? It's no small feat to take on a planet deep in Syndicate territory. We'll need help and there's only so many ships the Imperial Guard can spare."

"The Coalition will no doubt assist since this was part of a plot to collapse this sector of space into war." said T'Pol.

"We will join you! These Orion dogs must suffer the penalty of dishonouring warriors of the Klingon Empire." snarled Klaang. Keval was grinning like a feral animal that had its prey in sight.

"Excellent! Might I make a communication with Tholos? He'll be waiting to hear from us?"

"Not yet, we're still too deep in Orion territory. In a few hours. Meanwhile, you could help me make a plan of attack for my government to look over. It will make things move much quicker."

"With pleasure!"

* * *

Wheeeeee! I hope everyone else is as excited as I am. I cannot wait to get into this part. This is what I've been waiting to write!

Reviews are always appreciated!

Night's Darkness


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, here's the scoop, I've got my exams over the next two weeks, and I seem to have lost Shran somehow. A fellow fanfiction writer, who writes Stargate fics has agreed with me that Shran and her OC have run off to punish us for putting them through so much angst. As a result, I'm not sure when my next update will be. However I assure you I will update as soon as I can (provided my writing is decent) and hope you will bear with me while I search for the wayward Andorian.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Senkrad stared out the window, gripping onto the sill to try and ease his nerves. He'd gotten slightly used to being in space, but he knew he'd never be content until his feet were on solid ice again, with his baby brother by his side.

Admittedly, Thy'lek was only a year younger than Senkrad, but Senkrad had always thought of him in the same way as the rest of his family. As the baby. The youngest, the last symbol of their parents' union, the vulnerable one. Outwardly Thy'lek had been anything but vulnerable, he'd been tough, strong, confident and controlled. Inside, at the very core, he'd been a gentle man, trapped in a life of violence and saw no way out but to keep fighting. At least that's what Senkrad thought.

Senkrad sighed, closing his eyes and dozing off, dreaming of a time when he was much younger.

_(Dream)_

Senkrad was bored. It was a typical day within the cave, school wasn't on for the spring solstice and he had nothing to do. His older siblings had all wandered off to meet up with their friends. Trenach had gone to play kockek with his friends, while Sanakral was probably off doing some hunting for red bats in the smaller caves. Sakrana and Lissiel had left for shopping and his parents were at a friend's. That left Senkrad and Thy'lek on their own in the house. The fourteen year old and thirteen year old had gone into separate rooms to do their own thing, but Senkrad had found that he had very little to do when he was on his own.

"Thy'lek!" he called, checking for his brother in the playroom. No sign of him there.

"In here Sen!"

"Where?"

"The training room."

Senkrad crossed the main room of the house and pushed the door aside, stepping into the training room, looking around for his brother. He found him spread out on his front, a PADD in front of him, his old stuff wumvin beside him, his music player on the other side, with a stylus in his mouth that was being thoroughly chewed.

Thy'lek looked up at his brother with a small smile of greeting. "What's up Sen?"

"The cave roof." responded Sen as he always did to the question and he sat cross-legged beside his brother. "What are you doing? Composing another song?"

"Mmhm!" Thy'lek went back to chewing on the stylus. Senkrad stared at the tool.

"How many stylus do you go through in a month?"

"On average? I think about 34."

"You really need to stop chewing them. You realise it amounts to a small fortune?"

"Meh, Mama and Papa don't care so long as I get my work done."

"They mean school work Lek."

"They never said school specifically. Perhaps that is what they meant but I am allowed to interpret their words however vague they are able to be."

Senkrad shook his head at his little brother but he was smiling. Thy'lek was crafty when he wanted to be.

"What are you writing about? Furball?"

"No. He just got tired of being in my bedroom. So I promised he could come with me into here, so long as he agreed not to put up a fuss when I put him away, because Lissiel might hear him and then she'd tease me."

"She teases you anyway." Senkrad wasn't in the least bit phased by his little brother's talking as if the toy was alive. He'd always done it and probably would never grow out of it, even if he hid it when he was an adult. Senkrad could never really imagine his brother as an adult.

"Yes but I don't want to give her anything she can shout to the school. Can you imagine how the girls in my year would react if they heard I still sometimes take out my wumvin? None of them would ever want to sleep with me again."

Senkrad put his chin in his hand and regarded his younger brother. Thy'lek looked about nine with the well-chewed stylus in his mouth and his wide, bright brown eyes, and Furball beside him, but Senkrad knew for a fact that he'd slept with about eight of his classmates, six of which had been female. That was more than Senkrad could have claimed at that age. Even now, at fourteen he was only marginally ahead and well behind his other siblings. Then again, Trenach, who was one of the most handsome boys in their school, practically had people lining up outside the door to sleep with him. It was becoming obvious that Thy'lek would be very much the same. Senkrad… not so much.

"I'm sure you'd have no issue finding someone outside of school Thy'lek. Remember that waitress that was making antennas at you last week."

"She's twenty-something Sen! I don't have enough experience for someone like her, and besides she's twice my height. I prefer my mates to be a bit more level with me, although I have accepted that I'm never going to be very tall, so a little height is appealing."

"Good. Otherwise your choices would be very limited."

"Yes, yes, lets all laugh at the short stack." grumbled Thy'lek, taking the stylus out of his mouth and using it to scratch the side of his head. Senkrad grimaced. "What? I'm itchy."

"How appealing. And you're catching up on me how?"

"Well I'm not stupid enough to do this in front of potential mates." Thy'lek smirked at him, an expression that he'd adopted from Lissiel, which she'd gotten from their grandsire. "Anyway, what did you want? You came looking for me for a reason?"

"I'm bored. I was wondering if you wanted to do something?"

"I would, but I want to get this finished." Thy'lek gestured at his PADD.

"Oh…" Senkrad huffed. Thy'lek looked apologetic.

"I'm nearly done, if you give me a little while we can do something."

"All right."

Thy'lek grinned at his brother and went back to his PADD, bobbing his head to a tune he had in his head. Senkrad watched him, eyeing his hair. It was growing out, so it was full and tickling the bottom of his neck. It was platinum white, just like their mothers, with blond streaks in it and dead straight. The front parts always fell into his eyes, but Thy'lek liked this, either because it made him feel more secure, like he was hidden, or he knew how to pull off that lowered-eyes-peeping-out-from-under-the-hair thing Trenach could do with out looking feminine or stupid to attract someone over. Senkrad would bet his favourite art kit it was the latter, with a little of the former.

Senkrad had wanted to try a new form of art for quite a while, one that he hadn't done before, but so far inspiration hadn't struck. _So far._

"Any particular reason you're staring at my hair Sen?" Thy'lek asked, looking up at him from under his hair. Yes, that gesture would definitely bring potential mates over.

"Can I style it?"

"My hair? Sure, I guess."

"Anything I want?"

"As long as you don't distract me or cut it, you can do what you want." Thy'lek smiled at him and then went back to his composition. The stylus gave a faint crack in his mouth and only half came out of his mouth. Thy'lek turned pleading-wumvin eyes to his brother.

"I'll go find you another."

"Thank you Sen!"

Senkrad got to his feet and went to retrieve his tools for his latest project and a stylus for Thy'lek. Once he gave this to his brother he straddled the small of his brother's back, keeping his weight on his knees and set to work.

Thy'lek paid him absolutely no mind while he worked, save for the occasional flinch when his hair was tugged for moving too much. The younger boy was too focused on his song.

"Sen, do leaves fall from trees in winter or summer? I can't remember."

"You mean on other planets?"

"Well we only discovered trees when we went to other planets so I'm going to say… yes."

"Cheeky brat. I think it's summer time… no! It's winter, definitely."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I remember my teacher saying it's like how our libido is heightened during heat-waves and lowered when it gets seriously cold."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I but I'm sure it's winter that they fall."

"Thank you!"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just for a lyric."

"Fair enough."

They were silent again for a half hour, Thy'lek writing and rewriting melodies and lyrics, while Senkrad continued his work.

"Should I be worried about what you're doing up there?"

"Define worried."

"You're not doing it in weird plaits and other female things are you?"

"Nope! I'm going for a definite male style."

"It's going to freak people out, isn't it?"

"Most likely."

"Neat!" Thy'lek giggled. Senkrad grinned, reaching for the closer pot by his knee.

"Hm… I can't decide if I should go get some ultraviolet dye too, so when we go to bars it'll look really eye catching."

"Whatever you want." It was clear Thy'lek wasn't listening anymore. Senkrad decided to use the dye and he went to get it. While he was gone he also stole Trenach's container of hair product. He wouldn't miss a little of it, Senkrad reasoned.

As it turned out Senkrad ended up using half the tub and he decided to the best plan was to get some more before Trenach noticed. At last, an hour later he grinned, satisfied that he was done. The end result was pleasing.

"Done!"

"Good, so am I." Thy'lek saved his work and switched the PADD off, before touching his hair. "Senkrad what did you do?" His eyes were wide in alarm.

"Go and see."

Thy'lek stood up, heaving Senkrad off him as he did so, and he ran into the bathroom to see his brother's masterpiece.

"Holy Gelari!!" he shouted. Senkrad followed him.

"You don't like it?"

"Like it? Senkrad!"

Thy'lek's hair had been dyed black, crimson, violet and navy streaks and stuck up in thin spikes in every direction possible, although Senkrad had let the ends of his fringe stay floppy over his eyes. Thy'lek stared at himself, his eyes huge as he took it all in.

"You don't like it?" said Senkrad, feeling a little annoyed. He'd worked hard on his masterpiece and he though Thy'lek looked good. Only his brother could have pulled off such an outrageous hairstyle. The most people usually did was dye it blond, white or silver, preferring the style to the colour. Senkrad had never seen anyone with four dark colours in their hair.

"Senkrad I have a performance tonight!" Thy'lek looked at him, his face splitting into a wide grin "This'll look great!"

Senkrad grinned, "I wonder how the crowd will react."

"You make it sound like a large scale thing. It's just at the local bar."

"Even so, this'll get you noticed."

"Oh, no doubt!" Thy'lek eyed his hair again in the mirror, then turned to his brother, "Come on!"

"Where we going?"

"We're going out! I want to see how people react. This'll be fun."

"I'm glad you like it, because that stuff won't wash out for a month."

"Mama will have a fit."

"What about school? I didn't think of that." Senkrad pulled a face. Thy'lek grabbed his coat and pulled it on, grinning.

"That'll be a laugh. I can't wait. I bet that by the end of the month everyone will be dying their hair. All they want is someone to start, then they'll follow."

"We'll have started a trend."

"What we? It's my hair doing the advertising." smirked Thy'lek.

"Lek!"

"I'm joking, I'll tell them to ask you how to do it."

Senkrad grinned as he pulled on his coat. "Come on, let's go to the park. There'll be loads of people there now."

"Yes. Come on!" Thy'lek grabbed his key and the two brothers ran out of the house.

_(End Dream)_

Senkrad woke with a start and groaned as he lifted his head. Then he grinned as he recalled his dream.

When they'd gotten to the park everyone there had gawped at Thy'lek's hair, some people even tripping over themselves in their inability to look away. Thy'lek had grinned at everyone, giving attractive people flirtatious looks and smiles, laughing his head off when one man walked into a lamppost.

Thy'lek's prediction had been right. They did start a trend. By the time the colour was fading out of his hair, almost everyone in school had some colour in their hair, even one or two of the more liberal and young teachers had joined in. One had dyed her whole head green.

Thy'lek's other prediction had also come true. Their mother had gone ballistic and had even threatened to cut Thy'lek's hair off until Trenach managed to calm her down. She'd had a bad day at work that day, and was not up to one of her children doing something so stupid.

When their father, who'd been off near the Vulcan boarder as the fourth lieutenant of his ship, had heard and seen he'd roared with laughter and then pretended to scold Thy'lek and Senkrad about being so silly.

Their siblings had found it either amusing or uninteresting. Trenach dyed the tips of his hair purple for a little while to show his support, but none of the others had joined the trend, calling it stupid. Senkrad and Thy'lek had agreed that if someone else had started it but them, they all would have done it.

After that first incident Thy'lek had dyed his hair several times, once, after being dared by Lissiel, he'd dyed it fuchsia pink. He hadn't liked it but it was done and he got through the month with his dignity because everyone just assumed he was being daring and bold and staying ahead of the trend.

The door chimed.

"Come in!"

The door slid open and Lissiel stepped inside.

"Lissiel."

"Senkrad, how are you doing?"

"All right I suppose. I was just think about the time when I first dyed Thy'lek's hair."

Lissiel laughed, "Oh yes, he looked so stupid but everyone else thought he looked amazing. They must have been half blind."

"The whole school Lis?"

"Yes, the whole school. Although the fuchsia one was amusing. At least one good thing came out of him joining the Guard. He had to stop doing that. And spiking it."

"Everyone spiked their hair at the time, and I seem to recall more than one hair disaster on your part sister."

"Not as many as Thy'lek and you."

"We were creative, hence we had creative hairstyles."

"Whatever." Lissiel rolled her eyes at him. Senkrad laughed. "You seen the Vulcan yet?"

"Commander T'Pol?"

"No! The other one. The ambassador Thy'lek was friends with."

"Soval? No not yet. I haven't really left my quarters. I don't want to get in the way. Why?"

"Just wondering." Lissiel folded her arms and paced around the room. Senkrad kept hold of the sill of the window. "Ugh! I hate this. I thought if we were on the ship we'd be able to help but we may as well have stayed at home. At least then I could continue my work with my patients."

"I know what you mean. But it's done now."

"But they aren't even telling us anything."

"I know, but lets trust that we'll be told of any major developments."

"Hm, after five years of trusting those three I think I'm all out."

"Lissiel! Don't talk like that. They want Thy'lek back as much as we do. After five years, they, like us, don't know how to function without him."

"I guess. But they don't feel him in the bond."

"No they don't. But that doesn't make their pain any less. It's just different."

"Ugh! Stop being so damn nice and understanding Senkrad and get mad!" snarled Lissiel, "You're such a wimp! Grow a pair and act like an Andorian for once in your life!" Twisting around she stormed out the door. Senkrad watched her leave and then buried his face in his arms, bursting into tears, wishing he had his little brother to hold him.

* * *

Archer's stomach was doing back flips as he listened to T'Pol and Keval's near-breathless report. He couldn't believe they'd found them.

"So what now?"

"Now? Now we can plan for the attack! We'll need a lot of ships. The planet is deep in syndicate territory."

"How many ships do you think we'll need Keval? At a guess?" asked Tholos, looking pensive.

"About a hundred."

"A hundred?" repeated Soval, the words almost bursting out of his mouth, looking disbelieving.

"I told you it was deep in. And a large force will ensure the Syndicate knows we mean business."

And just where would these ships come from?" Soval arched his eyebrow at Keval. Keval's teeth gnashed together in an audible way as he stood at the head of the table and stared down at them all.

"Well one would assume our newly formed Coalition would be more than willing to provide us with ships. I'm sure with all the species involved we'd be able to reach our quota."

"The Coalition members are bound to assist us. And it would prove to the Syndicate that we will indeed protect one another and are honour bound to one another." said Tholos in a quiet tone. He was oddly pensive, and to Archer, T'Pol's obvious unsettlement made this even more pronounced.

The Vulcan woman had been shifting in her seat, her eyes moving in and out of focus, as if she kept getting distracted. Archer wondered if it was Trip distracting her, but knew better than to ask in front of so many, especially Soval.

"What exactly do you suggest we do as a plan of attack?" Archer asked, leaning forward. He hadn't missed how the other two Andorians had never stopped watching Keval, so Archer knew he was the one to go over such things with.

Keval narrowed his eyes in thought, looking into space. Archer could almost see the map of space in his head as he analysed the data he knew. Keval tilted his head and, without looking at anyone, said,

"Defences from boarder to destination?"

"Strong. Twenty trading posts, thirty mining planets." said Thon, not batting an eyelid.

"Spatial anomalies?"

"A class 4 nebula twenty lightyears from destination."

"Satellite defences."

"A strong phase cannon blast will take them out."

"Planetary defences?"

"Minimal."

"Restraint frequency?"

"I can get it."

"Certain?"

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise." Thon's jaw tightened a little at Keval's question. He was insulted. Keval nodded, his eyes still far away.

"Ships in area?"

"Cargo mainly, occasional fighters, nothing much."

"Ships in path?"

"Heavy duty defence, plus a lot of cargo ships. Also Orion Government ships present, can't afford to hit them in the cross-fire."

Keval nodded and he blinked, looking around the table.

"I have a plan."

"Already? Should you not take some time to process the information."

"One thing you learn in the Black Ops of the Imperial Guard is how to think on your feet."

"Keval is the Guard's best tactical officer." said Tholos, staring at the table, still pensive.

"What's the plan?" asked T'Pol, sitting forward.

"Simplified? We go in with as many ships as we can, show the Syndicate we're not going to be intimated. We create a distraction, making it seem like we're going to another place instead of where we're actually going. While we do that, we send the fastest ships we've got to the planet, launch a quick attack on the satellites and the planetary defences, while at the same time we deactivate the restraints on the miners, to prevent the Orions from just torturing them to death by activating the restraints all at once. The Orions will committee suicide on the planet, or they should, if they don't they'll be dead soon after anyway. We send people in to take care of the miners, get them out, find Shran and Tucker. While we're doing this the massive army will join us, because once we have the planet, the Syndicate will consider it a loss and cut their attachments to it, but we need to have enough ships for all the miners and to defend each other in case something goes wrong."

"That's the simplified version?"

"You don't want to hear the complex one yet. Too much information."

"I like it." said Tholos, turning to Soval and Archer.

"It does seem… likely to succeed." Soval conceded.

"I think it could work, although we'll need to go over the details."

"Don't stat the obvious captain, it just makes you look foolish." sighed Tholos. Archer narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "Keval, what did the Klingons say?"

"Klaang's still talking with them. I'd say we have their help, and if so we can use their ships to get to the planet, because they can cloak."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll work around it." Keval folded his arms in a stubborn manner, digging his heels in.

Tholos looked at Soval and Archer, "I'm in. What about you two? We'll need all three of us to convince the Coalition."

"If Starfleet agrees, I'm in."

"I must speak with the High Command, however, I believe Minister T'Pau will agree to the terms."

"All right." Tholos stood up, the others gathered copied him, "We'll each contact our governments and tell them of the situation. Then we must speak with the Council of the Coalition. Think Gral will agree?"

"I suspect he will. He not only has a… fondness for Shran, he will no doubt see the benefits of a victory such as this."

"We can work together to kick some enemy's ass."

Everyone looked at Thon who shrugged, "What? It's what we're all thinking."

Soval looked like he really wanted to roll his eyes at him. "I will contact Minister T'Pau at once."

"Might I suggest I speak with my government. Denobulans may not be overly militaristic, but we are a member of the Coalition. The more support you have going in, the better your chances of convincing them all." said Phlox, his normally twinkling blue eyes dead serious.

"Thank you doctor that is much appreciated." Tholos nodded his head to Phlox. Tholos was about to dismiss them all, when the comm. chirruped.

"Bridge to Captain Tholos."

"Go ahead."

"We just received word from the Imperial Medical Unit. They said your suspicions were confirmed. They said you'd know what that means."

"I do. Thank you lieutenant."

"Yes sir, Bridge out."

"Tholos?"

"The Imperial Medical Unit has just confirmed that the body of Jhamel that was found several weeks ago was in fact a clone."

"How many more of those bloody things are there?" demanded Malcolm, sounding frustrated. When they all looked at him, most with surprise, he flushed, "I apologise for my outburst, I just… how many more of them _can_ there be?"

"I don't know Malcolm, but so far, all of them have wound up dead. That's how we can tell the difference." said Archer, folding his arms.

"Captain!" exclaimed Hoshi in horror.

"I just meant that all the clones seem to have been creat- _born_ to die. I think that's because the Orions want to keep Trip, Shran and possibly Jhamel, alive, as bargaining chips."

"Makes about as much sense as the rest of what's happening."

"And it is something the Syndicate would do."

"They like to keep their options open."

"As if we didn't need another reason to hate Orion Women." grunted Thon. All of them looked at him with bemused expressions. "Well the Syndicate is made up of women, just like the government. I thought we were all past this illusion of the women being slaves to the men, when in fact it's the other way round."

Tholos rubbed his brow and threw the others an apologetic look. Judging by his and Keval's expressions, they were used to the occasional odd outburst from Thon.

"All right. Dismissed."

They all headed for the door, Travis in front. As the door opened for him he crashed right into a whirlwind of a raging Andorian woman. Keval, Thon and Tholos looked alarmed as Lissiel strode into the room, shoving them all back into the room and facing them with blazing eyes.

"Lissiel?"

"I want answers."

"What are the questions?" asked Thon, then grimaced, muttering about how he must be sleep deprived to be so stupid. Lissiel flared up at the question.

"I want to know what's happening. I want to know how you're planning on saving Thy'lek, when you find him."

"Actually we think we might have."

"And you didn't tell us?" Lissiel's voice had descended to an icy hiss. Tholos swallowed, looking a little nervous.

"We were going to but-"

"I don't want excuses! You're going to tell me everything you know, right now!"

In the face of the furious woman, who could probably break their arms if they crossed her, they didn't exactly have much of an option.

* * *

Is anyone interested in a romance between Archer and Lissiel, like in Broken Family? 'cause I will be glad to write it if people want it. In fact, if anyone wants more character interaction, or for one of the characters that hasn't done much to have more 'screen' time, please let me know.

Night's Darkness


	23. Chapter 23

Here you go for anyone who wanted Malcolm to have a moment. I promise you he will have more soon. But not for another two weeks since I'm going away, but I shall be writing when I'm away (sad I know lol), so I'll hopefully have something soon after two weeks.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Malcolm had always prided himself in being prepared for every possible outcome of every possible action. It was what had made him such a fine tactical officer. But watching how detailed Keval was being made him feel ashamed of himself.

"Lieutenant, what do you think we could do should Thon's data on the satellites is inaccurate and it turns out they're far more equipped than we expected?"

"Take the precaution of sending more ships I would say."

"Agreed, but… what if we end up taking longer than we thought with the satellites, and Thon's got the frequency wrong?"

"Do you really think Thon's research will be inaccurate?"

"I don't but we need to take the precaution. Just as we need to be prepared should some species back out at the last minute. The more prepared we are, the better."

"Agreed." Malcolm said this word with great feeling. Keval was on the same wavelength as him when it came to security. It was nice to finally meet someone who thought the same as him.

Keval looked up at him for a minute and grinned, seeming to know what he was thinking. "Talas was right. You would do well in the Guard."

Malcolm blinked in surprise, "She spoke of me?"

"Of course, we were sabotaging your ship, not the friendships we made in the brief time. She liked you, which is a miracle because she was tougher than any other woman I've ever met to impress, so you must be good."

"Th-thank you. You must be good to be considered the best in the Imperial Guard."

Keval's grin widened. "Me? Nah, Tholos just likes to think so. It makes him feel better about my strategies when they're more than a little crazy."

"More than?"

"I'm not what you call conventional. Then again, none of us are… or were." Keval sighed and shook his head. "You know, if Thy'lek was dead, I think by now I'd be able to smile about him, but the fact that he's alive… and he's out there somewhere, suffering because of a crazed fanatic… it's so damn hard."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you?" Keval's antennas moved forwards in a questioning gesture. For some reason the gesture annoyed Malcolm.

"As a matter of fact, Commander Tucker is one of my best friends. In fact he is my best friend. So although I may not have lost him for as long a time as you have lost Captain Shran, I still understand your feelings."

"I didn't mean to upset you lieutenant. I apologise." Keval inclined his head to Malcolm in apology. Malcolm sighed,

"No, I should apologise as well, I should not have lost my temper. It's just so bloody hard to focus. Trip could be suffering anything and I know where he is, but I have to wait for a bunch of politicians to agree to help me get him back."

"I know, frustrating isn't it? I always hated politics, never had the patience for it."

"Shran certainly seemed to take to it."

"He's got a knack for handling people. Me? I'm more comfortable with a phaser in my hands and shooting it."

Malcolm grinned, "If I may say, I think that you and I are going to get along very well."

"I thought it was customary for humans to say, 'Louis, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'" Keval laughed at Malcolm's stunned look. Not only had he known and gotten the quote exactly right, he'd done a spectacular replication of Humphrey Bogart's Rick Blaine. "Our two species have known each other a decade now lieutenant. Andorians love movies, and your Casablanca is one of my favourite alien movies."

"Andorians have movies?"

"Oh yes! We've had them for over five hundred years. I'm partial to ones about triumph against overwhelming odds. What about you?"

"I like ones about war. Historical ones, like Pearl Harbour, or Patton."

"Is it true your women adore ones about dramatic romance? Our women found those incredibly dull."

"The… stereotype would say they do, but I've learned they are as diverse as men."

"Good to know!"

"Are Andorian movies similar to Human ones?"

"In what sense?"

"I don't know… in presentation, I suppose."

"Ah, well… I suppose a movie's a movie and it's up to the director to make it interesting."

"I see." Malcolm's smile faded, "Trip loves movies. He was in charge of Movie Night with Chef."

Keval regarded Malcolm with pity for a moment, "What does he like? Maybe when we get him off the planet and he's recovering in sickbay, we can get him a movie to watch."

"He likes horror." said Malcolm with a slight grin at Keval's expression.

"Hm… perhaps we could find a horror satire. I'm certain he would be in no fit state for something like Psycho."

"Ah, Alfred Hitchcock, a genius of a director."

"Yes… although I prefer Sloat."

"I'm not partial to that name."

"Sloat is an Andorian director, one of the best in history. He's well known for doing controversial movies, about things people don't want to acknowledge. I would always go to see his movies when they came out when I was young. Still do when I'm home. His last one out was supposed to be good. I should have it sent to me, for Thy'lek."

"He likes them too?"

"Likes them? Not only does he consider Sloat a third grandfather, but Sloat managed to convince Thy'lek to be in one of his movies when he was thirteen, in one of his most controversial movies _ever_!"

Malcolm's eyes bugged out, "Really? I'd never have guessed."

"Thy'lek doesn't like it spread around, mainly because he's embarrassed that he ever did it. He thinks he looks soft in it."

"What did the movie entail?"

"In summation? Thy'lek was a child being abused by his mentally unstable mother and by his schoolmates and the whole story is about how he overcomes it all. It's very graphic in the violence, and the mental abuse the mother subjects the boy to is horrendous. It's based on a true story, which made it even worse."

"Worse?"

"Andorians rarely harm their children. And when they do, the community usually goes into uproar about it. But no one knew that this boy was being hurt and so people all over the world were furious that such a story was being told."

"They didn't think it could be true."

"No."

"Was Shran any good?"

"He's amazing. When I saw it years after I'd met Thy'lek, I couldn't believe it was him. But it was hard for him and his family because he would come home bruised from beating scenes and found it difficult to be around his own mother. He got too involved in the character, which made him paranoid, well, more than usual. That's why he refused when Sloat offered him a five-movie contract. He was more interested in joining the Guard anyway."

Malcolm shook his head. "Shran has led a very interesting life it seems."

"Yes. Sloat wanted to make a movie about his life in his honour. His family said no, because that would be as good as proclaiming him dead for sure. They knew it would be hard for Thy'lek if he came home and found Sloat had made his life into a movie. For many reasons."

"I suppose that makes sense." Malcolm inclined his head. "I remember hearing a rumour that someone wanted to make a movie about Enterprise's mission to stop the Xindi war. I think Starfleet squashed the idea, because it was so sensitive. When Trip heard about it, he got angry, saying no actor, and no director could ever convey the true horror of the Expanse and what we went through and so would just make a mockery of it all."

"That is the other thing. How can anyone do a real person or event justice save the person or event themselves? It just doesn't work, no matter how close to the truth you stick, no matter what actor you use, it just won't be more than a fanciful story."

Malcolm nodded. The two tactical officers shared a look of understanding and then Keval broke the moment by grinning and saying, "I love your Disney and Looney Tunes! They're fun!"

"Don't Andorians have cartoons?"

"Not like yours. Yours just defy logic, physics and reality. Ours… not so much."

"I like Daffy Duck. He's so…"

"Easily angered?"

"Well yes, but his reactions are so brilliant."

"I remember, before Thy'lek disappeared, the four of use watched this movie… oh what was it called? I know! Looney Tunes: Back in Action."

"Oh god! You're kidding right?"

"You don't like it?" Keval looked surprised.

"Cartoons belong in the cartoon world. Although I did enjoy how the characters satire all the movie clichés."

Keval chuckled. "That reminds me. Have you ever watched Disney's Fantasia?"

"Of course. My sister loves it to this day."

"Well, you know the 'Dance of the Hours'?"

"Which one was that? I only remember the one with Mickey Mouse and the one with dinosaurs."

"With what?"

"You first."

"Oh, right, 'Dance of the Hours' is the one with the fat creature… a hoppi? Herpy? Erm… oh what are they called?"

"A hippo?"

"That's the one!"

"Yes, I know which one you're talking about. What about it?"

"Well, Thy'lek found it when he was going through your music, which Archer gave him. And he brought it to us to see, the movie version. When we were watching it Thy'lek was laughing so hard he was almost crying. We didn't know what was going on until he pointed it out."

"What?" Malcolm leaned forward with curiosity.

"To Thy'lek, whenever he sees that piece, he sees Ambassador Gral in place of the hippo!"

"What!" Malcolm burst out laughing at the image of the Tellerite Ambassador in a yellow tutu, prancing around like an idiot. "I suppose Captain Archer was the Alligator?"

"How'd you know?" Keval had a wicked grin on his face. "And, Thy'lek said, Phlox would probably have joined Gral among the hippos. Can you imagine such a thing?"

"I think you just scarred me for life."

"Now you know how I felt. Thy'lek also mentioned that T'Pol would do nicely for the bird."

"The what? Oh! The Ostrich." Malcolm shook his head.

"He was a little drunk by that point." Keval shrugged, then cleared his throat, looking embarrassed, "We should be concentrating."

"Oh, yes. You're right. Sorry."

"It's my fault, I started it. Consider that a break."

"Agreed."

There was a moment of silence.

"Next break you can tell me what dinosaurs are."

* * *

"Then there was the stegosaurus, he was a herbivore, with big spikes on the end of his tail and all these plates on it back. I always wanted to meet one." Trip chuckled, "Malcolm thought they were carnivores. Never was one for dinosaurs I guess, although how he didn't know that fact is beyond me. Everyone knows Stegosaurus was a gr-leaf eater."

Shran smiled, probably not seeing the real humour but pleased to see Trip in a better mood. For the fiftieth time that day Trip wondered if he should tell the Andorian why he was so cheerful, but yet again he decided against it. It was too risky to tell Shran that T'Pol had contacted him again and told him of their plans to rescue them. Someone might overhear him and spread the word. T'Pol had told him to stay silent.

"'_It would be too risky that they just execute you all before abandoning the planet. We're so close now, mistakes must not be made.'_" she'd said before getting cut off by someone speaking to her. Trip hadn't heard from her since.

Trip was still in a hell of a lot of pain, and was having difficulty moving much, but his hope kept him going. Shran's mood was similarly cheerful, although Trip couldn't figure out if it was because Trip was happy or because of something else. However Shran was making more of an effort to hide it, out of fear of the guards.

Trip continued, enjoying himself as he taught Shran about dinosaurs, "There's these kids movies, for little kids, called the 'Land Before Time' about these baby dinosaurs who have lots of adventures. Little Foot, he was a Diplodocus, or long neck. Cera was a Triceratops, or three horn, Peetri he was a flier, called a Pterodactyl, and then there was Ducky, no idea what she was, and Spike, her adopted brother, he was a steg. I always liked Ducky when I was little, 'cause she reminded me of my sister, Lizzie. Ducky had this, um, catchphrase, 'Yep, yep, yep!' She'd always say it. Or 'nope, nope, nope!' Always repeating things, especially when she was excited. Just like Lizzie."

Shran smiled again, although he seemed to sense the wistful tone in Trip's voice as he talked of his sister, because he tapped Trip's arm and inclined his head, asking him a question. Trip knew what he was asking,

"Lizzie was my baby sister, but she was killed when the Xindi attacked earth."

Shran squeezed his arm and Trip nodded in gratitude. Abruptly, he remembered that it was through a mutual loss of siblings that had resulted in a mutual understanding and respect between him and Shran. True, they'd gotten along before, but it was then they saw each other for allies, and possibly friends.

"I'm sorry Trip." said Gerlik, listening in behind Trip. Trip turned to the Xindi and said,

"I've learned that it wasn't all Xindi who did it, and… well I won't say I'm over it, 'cause I'm not but…" Trip shrugged.

"I understand." Gerlik nodded his head. Then he glanced at Shran, "I remember, when he first started to… loose his fight for his sanity, before they took away his voice, the And-" Gerlik noticed Trip's warning look and caught himself, "Shran. He sometimes screamed for siblings in his sleep. From what I remember, he has five, and another dead. A brother I think."

"Yeah, he told me years ago, it was kinda how we became friends."

"Hm… Trenach, I think that was his name." Gerlik narrowed his eyes and then leaned towards Shran, who recoiled, looking frightened. However Gerlik's voice was gentle, "Do you remember the name Trenach, Shran?"

Shran's antennas moved forwards, his expression innocently curious. Gerlik tried again, "How about Tren?"

Shran's head shot up and his eyes went huge at once. Trip jumped at the sudden movement. Shran looked between them, eyes staying wide. Gerlik nodded,

"I think that was what he called his brother, Tren. He was important to you, wasn't he?"

Shran cocked his head, and he pulled a strained expression, no doubt trying to recall the person they were talking. Gerlik pressed on, "What about the names Lissiel? Sakrana? Sanakral?" Shran frowned, no doubt trying desperately to recall these people. "What about Senkrad?"

Shran's hand shot out and he grabbed Gerlik's shoulder, and his mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Trip was amazed at the power of these names. He touched Shran's elbow,

"Senkrad, do you remember who that is?"

Shran nodded and then he frowned again and shook his head, looking disappointed. He'd lost it. Trip gripped his elbow tighter,

"Shran, I want you to think hard. Senkrad. That name, you do know it. You know who that is. I want you to focus on it, c'mon! You can remember if you try."

Shran closed his eyes, seeming to hold his breath, trying hard to find out who Senkrad was –whoever he was. Trip held his own breath as he watched the Andorians antennas twitch in concentration. He willed Shran to remember, willed him to find this person inside his memories and bring him to the light. Maybe, if Shran could manage it, he would be able to recall everything, remember himself, his family, his friends, everything.

Shran opened his eyes. Trip looked at him with hope. Shran looked away and shook his head, a sad-puppy look on his face. Trip's heart sank and he let Shran's elbow go.

"That's ok Shran. Maybe it'll come to you later, maybe you just need to sleep on it."

Shran shrugged, staring at the floor. Gerlik shook his head.

Trip eyed the Xindi. "Hey, how come you never tried to help him remember before I came along?"

Gerlik sighed, "Because it was easier to get him to lie with us when he lost his mind and forgot who he was. When you don't know who you are, you've no concept of your value, or how you deserve to be treated. With him… he almost seemed to appreciate being needed by us at first. We took care of him, protected him. But then, one day the wrong sort of person won the betting and he hurt him. Since then the Andorian's been afraid but accepting of what we do to him."

Trip looked at Shran, who didn't seem to be listening. "Shran?"

Shran looked up, eyes wide and trusting. Trip swallowed, "Do you like being used the way you are?"

Shran looked away, eyes narrowed, then he shrugged, spreading his hands, palms up and fingers outstretched. He pulled a helpless face as if to say, 'Even if I didn't, I'm not given a choice.' and then smiled a Gerlik and touched his own chest, clenching and unclenching his fist. Trip furrowed his brow, wondering what he was trying to convey.

"Are you saying that you're grateful that we're not cruel to you?" asked Gerlik.

Shran nodded, then shrugged, turned and walked away, clutching his box to his chest. Gerlik spoke, "For some reason I respect him. He's accepting of what we do, because he knows it helps us to have him around."

"He deserves respect. He helped avert two two-hundred year wars for his people. He saved my planet from… from the Xindi weapon." Trip threw Gerlik an awkward look, but the Xindi shrugged.

"I know nothing about it. I was just one of the millions of Xindi who knew nothing about why we were attacking another planet, and got caught up in the civil war afterwards."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was inevitable."

"What was?" asked Gwelita, sneaking over to them.

"That my people would have a civil war."

"I see… don't know anything about that, but I do know you two better get back to work, D'vadr and V'mor are coming."

Trip quickly began to dig into the ore he'd found with more speed, only now realising that he had almost nothing in his box. If the guards saw, he could be punished. Now that he had a hope of getting away, Trip didn't want to risk his neck because of stupidity.

* * *

Reviews are very encouraging!

Night's Darkness


	24. Chapter 24

I am back with no colour whatsoever and a handful of updates for all! Hope you like this one!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Lissiel was staring out the window, her arms around her body, as if she was trying to offer herself comfort. Archer observed her from his table, feeling sorry for her. Not that he would dare say so, since he'd probably get a broken jaw for his trouble.

It was just the two of them in the mess, for it was late and everyone was tired. Archer couldn't sleep though. He hadn't slept properly since he'd watched the clone die so horrifically in his arms. Lissiel looked like she hadn't been sleeping well either. All the fire and aggression she'd displayed in the briefing room, demanding to know what was happening with her brother's rescue, seemed to have left her now. She didn't appear frail though. There was a quiet dignity about her, an inner strength that reminded Archer of Shran so much it was uncanny. This was a woman who was strong all the time, or at least appeared to be.

"If you're going to stare at me you may as well join me Captain." Lissiel turned her head to look at him, "At least you'll have a proper view."

Archer flushed, but stood up and joined her nevertheless. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"I'm used to it now."

"Oh?"

"Lots of people stare at me these days. Always with sympathy in their eyes. They look at me and they see the grieving sister of Thy'lek Shran, even when I'm smiling. It's… maddening if you let it get to you. I've had to teach myself to control my more… aggressive instincts."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. So why were you staring. You didn't have sympathy in your eyes, so much as bewilderment."

Archer was surprised she had observed so much, she'd seemed lost in her own world.

"I was just… staring I guess. I mean… we're kinda going through the same thing, only, I've just started feeling it and you've been feeling it for five years. I can't imagine feeling such a despair and helplessness for five years."

"You get used to it. And then something will happen that will make you think of him or wish he was there and it all hits you like a glacier floating on meltwater. You're fortunate that your friend has only been gone for a few days."

"He's been a prisoner for almost three weeks now, but I only knew it a few days ago. That makes me feel like a terrible friend. How did I not know it wasn't him?"

"If he had all your friends memories, mannerisms, beliefs, technically he was him, just not the original version. No one could blame you for such a mistake."

"Trip might when we get him back."

"Captain, I've been a physiotherapist for over thirty five years now and I have specialised in aiding Guardsmen in recovering for around thirty of those years. That includes counselling them after lengthy periods of torture and imprisonment. Some will take all the blame and place it upon themselves, believing it was their fault that they suffered. Others like to take their bitterness towards their captors and hurl it at one particular person because they're trapped. They can't get back at those they want to, so they decide to take it out on someone else, usually someone they know will react the way they want. Some try to deny what has happened to them, and insist they are fine, and then something small will bring all that crashing down. And a few go and take it out on those that they perceive as part of the group that hurt them."

"Which did your brother do after being tortured and violated by the Vulcans?" Archer met Lissiel's eyes without flinching as he whispered the question.

"Which do you think? Thy'lek, Keval, Thon and Tholos, they just couldn't let go of their anger, not after suffering so much and then for it to have all been for nothing. So they became the Guard's dirty workers. And they didn't stop until after Thy'lek met you."

"Are you saying I did something to help him stop?"

Lissiel snorted, "Nothing so huge Captain. You just aided him in doing just what he'd always wanted to achieve. Catching the Vulcans, as you pink-skins say, with their pants down. It was only when Thy'lek achieved his goal that he realised just how hollow it was."

"The sensor array."

"Yes. It was exactly what Thy'lek had always wanted to find. He wanted to prove that the Vulcans were duplicitous and liars, and everything else he thought they were and that sensor array confirmed it all. Only when he did, he found he didn't care. Maybe if it had been sooner, but by then he'd gotten tired of hating them, and he was only pushing on like that until he found what he needed."

"I guess that makes sense."

"It makes emotional sense, not logical sense." said Lissiel, looking out the window again. Archer nodded. "I don't know what Thy'lek will do this time. I hope he doesn't try to kill every Orion."

"I'm sure he'll be more… inclined to move on this time, given the right care."

"Hmm…" Lissiel rubbed her arms with her hands, as if to encourage warmth.

"I wonder if Trip will be the same guy, or if he'll be completely different. I mean, I know he won't be the exact same but… you know what I mean?"

"Yes. I would say, that given the amount of time that has passed, he may still be the same man you love, but he'll be… altered in small ways. And he'll probably never truly get over it. They rarely do. It becomes a part of them, but its up to them how they will take that. Will they try to live happy lives, or will they soak themselves in the juices of their own misery? In the end, it's up to them."

"I haven't told Trip's parents he's still alive yet!" Archer realised, his eyes widening. Lissiel shook her head,

"It's probably for the best. So long as they are on that planet, there's still a chance he'll die. Best not get their hopes up until you're sure that he'll live."

"Trip has to live." said Archer vehemently, "He has to!"

"You have no power over who death is forced to take. Just be assured that he weeps for each one."

"Is that what you tell yourself each time the bond between you and Shran flickers and you fear for a moment that he's dieing." Archer regretted the words at once.

Lissiel stiffened. Then she said in a tight voice, "I tell myself that if I felt it then so must Senkrad and I go to find my other little brother, to make sure he's all right. Senkrad's sensitive and gentle, like an Aenar, although he's not pacifist. He loves Thy'lek deeply, they have always been close and it's like a mortal wound in Sen each time something like this happens, when it seems for a moment that we've lost our Lek. I don't think of myself Captain, I think of my family. I think of my siblings, of my nieces and nephews, all of whom miss their uncle, because he's a hero to them, and I think of my grandparents who've lost their son and daughter, my parents and one grandchild already. I think of them and I swear to care for them."

Lissiel stood up, her antennas quivering. "Death is a pathetic spirit that weeps for every life he takes, but I don't think about him, or me. I focus on those around me. They need me to be strong for them."

"I didn't-"

"Goodnight Captain." Lissiel strode out, leaving Archer feeling like a complete ass.

'

* * *

"We got them!" Keval leapt into the air and punched it in victory, grinning ferociously. "The Klingons are in! And I just got a message from Tholos. The Coalition's in too. The Coridinities are going to provide us with their most advanced ship. Warp seven! Thank goodness they haven't forgotten Thy'lek's help with their civil war against the Vulcans."

Malcolm grinned, "That's good. What about the other species?"

"Minister T'Pau, on recommendation from Ambassador Soval, is sending thirty ships. Ambassador Gral has twenty-two Tellerite battle-ships on the way, and he's going to lead them because he's got experience leading armies apparently. The Imperial Council has forty warships ready for us, all answering to Tholos –Oh that's going to go to his head- and Earth is sending the Columbia along, and the Hector as well."

"The Hector's not supposed to be complete for another two weeks."

"They're finishing en route. It's too bad Enterprise was decommissioned. It would have been good for morale."

"Agreed. Keval, that's ninety four ships! That's bound to be enough."

"No, it's not."

"What?"

"Thon's been doing more research and I've decided we need more. So it's a good thing that the Xindi are sending eight ships and the Klingons will be sending twelve battle-cruisers. And the Denobulans have offered to send medical vessels to help with injuries."

"Bloody hell Keval, this Coalition's really working!"

Keval snorted, "Only because each of the members is trying to show their involvement in it and their support of the Coalition. That's one reason to be thankful of politics."

"Indeed." Malcolm held out his hand and shook Keval's in what Trip would call 'British Delight'. Keval then leapt to the large consol in the centre of the room and looked down at it, bring up a map of the Ir'can system.

"Come and help me Malcolm. We have to make sure this works, so I can't afford to make a mistake. You're sharp eyed. Come and be my corrector."

Malcolm smiled as he joined Keval. Keval was in his element now and loving every moment and so was Malcolm. He was finally making a contribution to saving Trip and he was being given an opportunity to learn from a true expert. Keval certainly made it all sound wonderfully easy. Malcolm could only hope reality imitated theory for once.

* * *

"What's the status of the Klingon ships?"

"They'll be another hour."

"The Xindi."

"Twenty minutes. The Hector and Columbia will be here in two hours, just behind the Vulcan ships and the Tellerites will be here in an hour. The Denobulan medical vessels will be four hours behind, but that's fine because we won't need them yet."

"What about the Coridinite warp 7?"

"It's-"

"_The Coridinite vessel just dropped out of warp captain." _

"Acknowledged."

"-here." finished Keval without missing a beat. Tholos threw his brother in arms a little grin. "Now all we're waiting for is Thon."

"Why are you waiting for Thon?" asked Archer, stepping forward.

"He is still working on discovering the frequency that will switch off the implants. Until we have that, we're not going anywhere."

"I thought he'd have already found it by now. You told the others you did."

"Yes." Tholos nodded, "We lied."

"You _**lied**_?!" Archer's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Yes, we lied. We'll have it by the time we're all in position, take heart Captain. Thon's never let us down before."

"That's another lie, isn't it?"

"Only slightly."

Tholos and Keval grinned at each other as they walked away from a paling Archer. "He's fun to annoy. I finally see why Thy'lek liked doing it so much."

"Indeed."

"Should we see how Thon really is doing?"

"No. He'll only get aggravated with us."

"I suppose so."

"I can't believe it. We're really going to get him back."

"I know." Tholos shook his head, looking overwhelmed. "We're getting him back. I can't say it enough times."

"The words shall never loose meaning."

"Well, they might, but I'll still say them."

Keval punched Tholos on the arm in amusement.

* * *

"The fleets ready, Captain."

"Thank you lieutenant." said Tholos, "Hail all the vessels."

"Hailing frequencies open sir."

Tholos drew in a deep breath. He was never one for giving speeches, "People of the newly formed Coalition. I know none of us expected to be putting our new allegiance towards each other to use in such an aggressive way so soon. But now is the time to prove our loyalty towards one another and towards those of us who are not a member of the Coalition. On behalf of the people of Andoria, I welcome and thank all of your assistance. I can only hope that your efforts will not be in vain. This is a mission of freedom, which is what this Coalition is about. Maintaining freedom, peace and encouraging cooperation between different species, even those who have long been adversaries. I wish every ship the best of luck, the blessings of every deity represented here and, of course, in time honoured fashion, I shall conclude simply with Q'uapla!"

Tholos looked at his comm. officer and motioned for the channel to be closed. Once it was Tholos grimaced. "Spirits damn it, I went over that ten times in my head and it still came out pretentious!"

"A little bit. Still that's what Captains are, so you got it perfect." Keval grinned.

Tholos narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Are Thon and T'Pol on Klaang's ship."

"They are. Everyone's ready. Just waiting for your orders."

"My orders?"

"The Coalition Council has decided to make you the General of the army."

Tholos paled. "Now he tells me!"

"What was with the speech if you didn't already know that?"

"I just felt I should be encouraging since I am the captain who represents the ship where this plan of attack was created."

"Then pretentiousness was appropriate."

"Don't you have an armoury to go lock yourself in so you can direct the fleets fire power?"

"Aye sir." Keval scurried off the bridge.

Archer sighed as he stood beside Tholos, who was seated in his Captain's Chair. "I feel useless."

"Don't worry Captain, you'll have plenty to do when the battle is over."

"I wish I could have gone with T'Pol."

"You'd have been shot on sight."

Archer sighed again, sounding frustrated. Tholos stood up. He addressed his comm. officer again.

"Send the signal lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"We've received the signal Captain." said the comm. officer of Klaang's ship. Klaang nodded, looking at Thon and T'Pol.

"Then it is time to being this. Engage the cloak."

"Yessir."

"Aaaannnnnnd shimmer!" said Thon. Klaang and T'Pol looked at him like he was mad. Thon shrugged, "The cloak makes the ship shimmer before it vanishes or appears."

Klaang rolled his eyes and he said, "Order the fleet to warp."

"Aye sir. Warp five, heading, the Ir'can system."

"Andorian?"

"Yes?"

"Are you certain your data is accurate?"

"I am. Don't you worry Klaang. I'm a very thorough person, as I'm sure you remember."

Klaang grunted and shifted in his seat. T'Pol's eyebrow twitched. Then she decided she was better off not knowing and instead, focused on her private problem.

'_This ship stinks!'_ complained the katra, _'You'd think that they'd at least make some attempt to improve their working conditions.'_

'_I doubt it would help.'_

The katra snorted, _'You're probably right.'_

'_This is not a good time to be mocking our allies.'_

'_Oh they can't hear me.'_

'_But I am not always able to keep your thoughts from spilling out of my mouth.'_

'_Not my problem Vulcan.'_ sneered the katra. T'Pol was surprised at the acid tone. The katra seemed to sigh, _'Sorry, but I don't like it in here. It's too organised.'_

'_You've certainly brought chaos to my order.'_

Again the katra snorted._ 'You're very welcome.'_

'_I was not thanking you. Your memories and your feelings have been affecting me and I cannot have that. I am Vulcan. I have no intention of becoming anything like an Andorian.'_

The katra seemed to bristle, _'What the hell's that supposed to mean.'_

'_It means that just as you do not wish to become Vulcan, I do not wish to become Andorian.'_

The katra growled and then swore at her, before going silent. T'Pol could feel it fuming at her, which was rather like feeling very angry at herself, which wasn't pleasant at all. It was interfering with her ability to focus and so she couldn't reach Trip to tell him to prepare for the attack.

* * *

Trip yawned as he lay his head down on the bed, Shran beside him, Gwelita on the other and Gerlik beside Shran, having won him for the night. Trip was exhausted and looking forward to a good sleep. He shifted closer to Shran and let Gwelita spoon against his back, the warmth of the shared body heat soothing him.

Shran smiled at Trip, before closing his eyes, falling asleep. Gerlik began to snore behind the Andorian, and Gwelita sighed as she cuddled up against Trip. Trip's eyelids drooped and he felt himself sliding into a blissful dreamless sleep.

The next thing he knew everyone was screaming and the planet was shaking!

"Shit!"

* * *

Oh my! What'll happen next? Review and find out! Lol.

Night's Darkness


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, since I'm going to be away in Spanish Camp for the next two and a half weeks I'm gonna be nice and post up two chapters for you guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"What's going on?" asked Gwelita as she sat up.

"Feels like an earthquake." said Gerlik, half sitting up. He had an arm around Shran, who was looking around, terrified. There was a crash and the mine shook.

"No! We're under attack! We're being rescued." said Trip feeling jubilant.

"How can you be sure it's friendly?"

The mine shook again and Shran grabbed hold of Gerlik's arm.

"Sure doesn't feel friendly." said Gwelita.

"Look, it's a long story, but I promise you, this is friendly fire. The people shooting at us are trying to rescue us." Trip jumped as the structure of the beds gave a warning shudder and whine. "Now all we gotta do is stay alive!"

"No argument from me." Gwelita leapt out of the beds. Reaching up she grabbed a hold of Trip's shirt and pulled him out of the beds. Shran tumbled out with a yelp, then got to his feet and helped Gerlik out.

"What do we do?"

"Well, since this part of the cave is about to collapse, I suggest we run!" Gerlik shoved the three of them in front of him and they ran out of the sleeping area, just as the roof gave in.

"Thanks." said Trip as he hurried up the narrow passageway that led to the main mine. Shran was right behind him, pulling Gwelita along. Gerlik brought up the rear.

"Any time."

"Think the main mine will be a safe place?"

"No where's really safe at the moment."

"Ah!" Gwelita lost her footing as another torpedo hit the surface of the planet. Shran helped her back onto her feet. "Thanks."

"So what do we do?" asked Gerlik, leaning against the wall.

"Stay out of places where the caves are collapsing and pray-"

"You!" D'vadr snarled as he staggered towards them, his phaser held out and the device in his other hand.

"-that an Orion doesn't see us."

"This is your doing Human!"

"How the hell did you figure that?"

"Because you were the last miner to be sent to this mine, and it's your Coalition that's doing this. The Syndicate has abandoned the planet and now it's just me and the other Orions left."

"Serves you right." sneered Gwelita. D'vadr growled and pressed the control device. The four prisoners waited for the pain, then looked at one another as they realised nothing had happened. "What the-?"

"Looks to me like you've just lost control." Trip smirked. D'vadr growled and lifted his phaser. Trip's smirk fell at once. D'vadr fired.

Shran let out a strangled cry as he was hit in the shoulder after jumping in front of Trip. The Andorian sagged against Trip with a whimper.

"No!" Trip held the Andorian up, feeling horrified, "Shran!"

Shran looked up at Trip and gave him a little smirk, then gestured to the ceiling. Trip looked up, and saw the crack forming above D'vadr. Trip stared at it and then felt Shran hit his chest hard. Shran swallowed, shaking hard,

"T-throw." he gasped.

"Gerlik, help me!" Trip ordered. Gerlik grabbed Shran and slung the uninjured arm over his shoulders. Gwelita took the Andorian on the other side by the waist and they dragged the Andorian away. Trip bent down and grabbed a large rock, just as D'vadr shot at them again. This time he missed. Trip straightened up and with a roar, he threw the rock at the faultline. At once, coupled with another shot on the surface, the roof collapsed, burying D'vadr under the rock. Trip didn't think as he ran after his friends, the cave collapsing behind him.

"RUN!" he shouted, pushing them forward. "We need to get into another passage."

"Oh deities!" groaned Gerlik as he grabbed Shran and lifted him off his feet and threw him over his shoulder. Shran yelped, more out of alarm, and Trip almost laughed at the bewildered look on his face as he looked around, while Gerlik ran down the passageway. It was really quite funny looking amid all the chaos.

"C'mon Trip. Save the hysterics for later." said Gwelita, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

When they reached the main mine they found all the miners running around, fighting with each other for nothing, just out of panic. Some were lying on the ground, having been trampled. Gerlik seemed to decide against setting Shran on the ground once he saw these unfortunates. The shorter Andorian would be trampled.

"You ok Shran?" Trip asked. Shran looked up and nodded his head, wincing as he did. Trip touched Shran's shoulder and in the flickering light he saw cobalt blood glisten on his fingers. Trip grimaced, remembering vividly how Talas, Shran's girlfriend, or whatever she'd been, had died of a similar injury, and she'd been on Enterprise when she'd gotten it. The light's flickered again.

"Once the lights go down we'll be blind. Only Shran will have any chance of finding his way around. We need to find a safe place to wait."

"Why Shran?"

"Didn't you know? Andorians have a kind of nightvision with their antennas, because of the vibrations."

"I doubt they'd be much use at the moment." Gwelita fell against Trip as the mine trembled again. "Sorry."

"'s alright. C'mon, lets find a safe nook to hide in."

They found their way into a fairly spacious area and Gerlik set Shran on his feet. Shran staggered, cradling his shoulder, looking frightened again.

"It'll be ok Shran. I promise." Trip tried to be reassuring. The Andorian didn't look comforted. Then his eyes widened in horror and he leapt at Trip as the roof at the opening of the area, right above where Trip was standing, gave in. Trip fell back and he heard Gwelita scream and Gerlik swear as Trip hit his head against the wall. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and the world went pitch black and silent as he passed out.

'

* * *

T'Pol had not anticipated that attacking the planet would have been such an aggressive thing. She found herself fearing for Trip's safety, as sensors indicated that the mines under the surface were collapsing in certain areas.

"The rest of the fleet's arrived." said Thon, "And all the Orion ships in orbit are fleeing. We've won I think."

"Are the planets defences destroyed?" asked Klaang of his tactical officer.

"Yes Captain. They are all destroyed."

"Stop firing, and alert the fleet to hold fire too. That was easy. Hardly needed any of the ships here."

"It's all about appearances my Klingon friend." sighed Thon, his antennas quivering in anticipation.

"Since sensors indicated a large number of lifesigns, one must assume your information for the implants was correct."

Thon smirked, a gestured which matched Shran's old smirk very well. "I'm rarely wrong Klaang."

Klaang grunted, "Well, shouldn't you two be off to find your friends?"

"Yes, thank you for your assistance. We appreciate it." said T'Pol. She took a step forward and then her legs gave out beneath her as Trip's voice gasped through her mind,

'_T'Pol!'_

"T'Pol?" Thon had caught her and T'Pol sensed the katra trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I am all right, I just... I sensed something." T'Pol straightened up.

"Commander Tucker?"

"Our link has dimmed." T'Pol widened her eyes at the Andorian, who looked at Klaang,

"What's the status of the human lifesign down there?"

Klaang spoke with his officer and then said, "There's too much chaos down there, and the ores in the rock are interfering with our sensors again. Vulcan's modifications didn't last."

T'Pol felt panic fill her. "We must return to the Shrainthel, now!"

"All right! All right!" Thon chased after T'Pol as she strode through the Klingon ship to the transporter pad. "Just because a link has dimmed doesn't mean he's dead. He could just have been knocked out amid the chaos."

"Perhaps, but like you must find Shran, I must find Trip."

"You, commander, are not your average Vulcan." said Thon with a huff. T'Pol paused and looked at him, narrow-eyed. "That was a compliment."

"I'm sure."

The katra sniggered.

* * *

Archer was glad to finally be doing something. He was excited as he pulled on the thermal suit that would keep him from freezing in the mine as he and his people searched for Trip. T'Pol was almost quivering with excitement beside him as she settled her suit on over her uniform. Archer felt concerned for her, but decided to wait until after they found Trip to question her.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Remember, phasers set to stun, but avoid using them where possible. Hoshi? You got that translator ready?"

"Yes sir, hopefully, even if we run into a species we haven't encountered before, the translator will compensate quick."

"Phlox? You got your med kit ready?"

"I do." Phlox hefted his bag higher to emphasis his words.

"Ok, Malcolm, Travis, you two ready too?"

"Aye sir."

"Now it may be that we won't find Trip for a while. According to sensors, it's chaos down there and we need to help everyone. Remember that. Everyone down there is as much a victim as Trip is. We have to help everyone."

"Aye sir."

"Ok, lets go."

The shuttle ride was short and silent. Once on the surface they made their way down an opening that they'd been informed about before leaving. Teams like theirs were going down holes like these, with equipment to dig out the miners in caved in areas, all over the planet. And somewhere on this planet were Trip and Shran.

Archer had steeled himself for when he went down to the mines, but nothing could have prepared him for what he found. It was pitch black until they switched on their torches, and the screams and shouts were like something out of a nightmare. People were half buried under rubble, screaming in agony, others were curled up in fright. A few of the larger ones were snarling and shoving people out of their way. There were bodies everywhere.

The arrival of Archer and his people alarmed all the miners and they all backed away, if they were able.

"It's ok." said Archer, "We're here to help."

"Are you responsible for what's just happened here?" demanded a woman, glaring up at them.

"Technically, yes, but only to defeat the Orions."

"You've killed us!" the woman screeched, gesturing to the bodies around her.

"We didn't want to harm anyone, but it was necessary to shut down the planets defences so we could get in and get you out."

The miners started shouting among themselves, panicking and raging. Archer had to shout over them.

"Look! We're gonna get you all out of here, but you need to calm down. There are seven different species out there, in orbit, ready to bring you all home."

"What of us who do not have a species out there?"

"You will be sent up with the rest and put with a species of your choosing. Now settle down and we'll pass around transponders and you'll be taken up in groups of five. The metals in this planet are making transports difficult, so you need to be near one. So huddle up into fives and we'll go around giving each group a transponder."

"Why should we trust you? You could be slavers yourselves."

Archer actually felt insulted at the implication, but he had to remind himself that these people, who'd been suffering for so long, had no more a reason to trust him than the Orions.

"You can't. But ask yourselves this. As you are now, can things get any worse?"

The miners looked at one another and then began to huddle together in groups of five.

"Ok, good." Archer nodded to his people who spread out, handing out the transponders, except Phlox who rushed to one man who was half buried in rubble and twitching. Phlox scanned him and sighed, injecting him with something, before sticking a transponder on his chest and activating it. The man vanished in a swirl of purple light as he was beamed aboard a Denobulan medical vessel. Each rescuer had two sets of transponders. One set would send a signal to ships that were taking up uninjured miners, while the other set would send severely injured miners to the Denobulan medical vessels.

As Archer handed out the transponders he realised just how unlikely it was that he himself would find his best friend, or his blue-skinned one.

'

* * *

Trip groaned as he came around. Gwelita's voice penetrated the thumping headache he had,

"Oh thank goodness Trip! We weren't sure if you would wake up or not."

"I wish I hadn't. My head hurts."

Gwelita laughed and stroked his brow with a gentle hand. "I'm not surprised, you hit it pretty hard."

"Yeah, I figured. What happened?"

"The mouth of this passage way gave in and the Andorian, I mean, Shran, he pushed you out of the way. You fell against the wall and passed out."

"Is Shran ok?" asked Trip, opening his eyes. He found it made no difference whatsoever. With no lighting, it was completely black all around him. True, the lighting had always been crap, but at least Trip had been able to see his hand in front of his face. Now he could only feel his head in Gwelita's lap, not see her looking down at him.

"I think so, it's hard to tell, since we can't see anything. Gerlik says he wasn't hurt by the cave in."

"He's starting to run a temperature though." said Gerlik, sounding worried. "Really hot, he's burning me through my clothes."

"He must be getting a fever from the phaser blast. Andorians get infections from injuries like that real easy. It can turn fatal real quick." said Trip, remembering Talas again.

"He's shaking now. What do I do?"

"Keep him warm, so he stops shaking." said Gwelita, "The warmer we keep him the less his fever will grow."

"But we want to keep it down, so shouldn't we try to cool him off."

"If he keeps shaking he'll only get hotter, so hold him to you to keep him warm. We'll… feel our way over and help you. Trip, can you get up?"

"I think so." Trip sat up very slowly and was surprised to feel fine. Then again, he probably wouldn't notice if he was dizzy, since he wasn't able to see anything.

"Good, now we'll crawl to Gerlik and Shran. Gerlik, talk to us so we can find you."

"Erm… all right. Ow!"

"What?"

"The Andorian just hit me!"

"Hit you?"

"Yes. He doesn't like the fact that I'm hold him against me I think."

"Well don't let him go. Chances are that fever will make him delirious. He might try to run off."

"I thought you were a counsellor, not a doctor."

"Well, we need to know medical things too."

"I see."

While they were talking Trip crawled towards the sound of Gerlik's voice. Then his hand came into contact with something that nearly scalded him.

"Jesus that's hot!"

"No, that's Shran." said Gerlik, his tone dry.

"Jesus, his temperature must be through the roof." Trip reached out again and touched what he thought was Shran's cheek and winced at the frightening warmth coming from the Andorian. "He's still shaking."

"I'm doing the best I can since I can't see!" snapped Gerlik.

"I know, but we need to do something to make him stop."

"Trip, aren't humans' body temperature about 37˚C?"

"Yeah?"

"That's higher than mine, so you hold him, maybe you'll stop him from shaking."

"Ok." Trip reached out and eventually managed to put his arm under Shran's shoulders and the other around his waist to pull the Andorian to him. The shaking seemed to lessen once he was settled and Trip felt Shran bury his face in Trip's chest, gripping onto his shirt tight. "I think it's working."

"We'll just have to hope someone finds us before he gets to the point where he can't get better."

Trip swallowed and he held Shran tighter to him, "Shran, don't you dare die on us now! Not now, when we're so close. Just hang on, hang on with everything you've got."

* * *

_It's so hot Trip, I don't like it. I want to cool off, let me go. I push away from Trip, but he holds me tight._

"_Shran you have to stay warm. Please, just trust me."_

_I do trust you Trip, but I can't stay here. I have to go find her. She'll need me._

_Everything is dark, and I can hear music in my head, music I remember, but I don't know how. There are screams coming from around me, but they're faint, Gwelita and Gerlik and Trip's voices float around me, and I feel like I'm lying on lava, floating on top of the burning liquid. It's so hot it burns and I whimper in pain. My shoulder stings and my head aches._

_Trip rocks me like I'm a baby, murmuring to me, "It's ok Shran. It's ok."_

_It's not ok. Everything's going wrong. I'm loosing the feeling in my arm, and I feel sleepy, but I have to stay awake. I need to get up and walk, but Trip won't let me. Trip please let me go. I have to get out of here. I need to look for her. She'll be frightened with all the screaming. Oh I'm so tired…_

"_Shran? Shran! Stay awake, please. You need to stay awake."_

* * *

"Shran! Shran!" Trip shook the Andorian, but felt his antennas wilt and his body sag against Trip's, as he either fell asleep or unconscious.

"He's still breathing." said Gerlik, trying to sound reassuring.

"His heartbeat's very fast though." Gwelita sounded worried. Trip held the Andorian tighter, afraid that if he let go of him Shran wouldn't be alive when they were found.

'

* * *

Will Shran make it? Hm… I really don't know. Read on and find out

Night's Darkness


	26. Chapter 26

I always feel I should have an Author's Note up here, but… there's nothing to say. Lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

'_T'Pol you have to hurry! Shran's not gonna last long.'_

T'Pol staggered as Trip's voice echoed through her head sounding desperate.

'_Trip, where are you? Are you hurt?'_

'_Just a headache, and I'm in a passageway near where the sleeping area was.'_

'_Are you trapped?'_

'_I think so, but it's so dark I can't see my own hand in front of my face, so I've really no idea. It sounds like I am though.'_

'_We're in the mines, and we're transporting all the miners out.'_

'_That's great to hear, but you need to hurry T'Pol. Shran got shot and now he's got a serious fever. He's either asleep or unconscious, either way I can't wake him.'_

'_I'll do my best, I promise.'_

'_I know you will.'_ Trip's voice was full of warmth, despite his fear for Shran. T'Pol felt encouraged by it.

Spying a group of miners who were waiting for transport, she approached them.

"Where is the sleeping area?" she asked,

"It's down that passage way, take a left, then the second left, then the third right, and then straight on. For all the good it will do you. The whole thing caved in just after the attack."

"I'm merely looking for an area near it."

"Well good luck finding anyone there. Even if they survived the cave in, there'll be very little air left soon."

T'Pol nodded and then walked away, walking up to Archer and Phlox, who were easing a Cordinite out of a bunch of rubble. The man's legs had been crushed and his breathing was shallow. T'Pol doubted the man would survive the day.

"Captain."

"Yeah?" Archer's voice was hushed, out of respect for the man perhaps.

"I have been able to communicate with Trip again."

"Is he ok?"

"He says he is well, but Shran is not. He was shot and now has a fever. Trip could not say more about his condition because he cannot see anything due to the darkness."

"Did he say where he was?" Phlox's voice was urgent.

"Near the sleeping area. I have found out where that is."

"Ok, we've almost got everyone here sent up, so just let us get this man out and then we'll go with you."

T'Pol nearly snapped at him to hurry, then recovered herself, blaming the katra.

'_Sure, blame me why don't you!'_ sneered the katra. T'Pol ignored it, _'You just can't face the fact that you're feelings for Trip are affecting your control.'_

'_Enough. This is not the time.'_

'_Suit yourself.'_

"Ok, we're ready T'Pol."

"This way." T'Pol led them down the passageway, following the miner's instructions, her scanner out, scanning for human or Andorian lifesigns. After a few moments she got a signal for both and followed the scanner. "They're down here, with a Xindi, and a species I am not familiar with. The Andorian lifesign is fluctuating."

"Best hurry then." said Phlox, picking up the pace, his own scanner out. Archer brought up the rear, shining his torch in front of them so they wouldn't trip and fall. T'Pol took a right and was forced to stop. The entire passageway was blocked.

"Damn, they would be through there, wouldn't they?" growled Archer, shaking his head.

'_With his luck of course they would.'_

'_Be quiet!'_

"We must begin excavating immediately."

"I'll go back and get the others. We're gonna need more than three of us on this." Archer hurried back down the passageway, calling for Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi.

'_Trip, we're on the other side of the blockage. We're trying to get through now.'_

'

* * *

"Ok, help's almost here. We just have to last a little longer."

"I hope you're right Trip."

"Trust me. We're gonna be fine." As he said this, Trip held Shran tighter, willing the Andorian to hold on. Shran's temperature seemed to be rising, and he had soaked Trip's shirt with sweat.

"Oh it's getting so stuffy in here. I guess that means the environmental controls are ruined."

"So, we'll either suffocate, or die of hunger if your friends don't get us out of here soon. What fun."

"We're gonna be ok! Now I don't want another negative word out of either of you!" snapped Trip, at his wits end.

"All right, all right."

They fell quiet, and Trip found that this was worse, because he had nothing to focus on besides the screams of other miners and a new sound, the sound of scrapping, which could only be his friends, trying to dig him out. Trip sighed, trying to think of a way to break the silence. Then he grinned, and started to sing,

"_Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost its wheels, the Joker got away, oh... Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost its wheels the Joker got away, oh..."_

"_Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..."_ Gwelita joined in, singing softly at first, but then raising her voice as she became more comfortable with the lyrics.

Gerlik was silent for a while, then seemed to decide, 'What the hell?' and joined in, singing in a baritone voice.

"

* * *

"I may be hearing things... but does anyone else hear singing?" asked Malcolm, leaning against the blockage, his ear pressed to the rock.

"I hear it too." agreed Travis.

"Me too."

"It's Jingle Bells I think." Malcolm's face lit up, "Only Trip would know that song here. It's got to be him!"

"At least we know this is the right place. C'mon! Let's pick up the pace." ordered Archer, feeling uplifted by the sound. Already he had the lyrics running through his head,

'_Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh- hey!'_

Hoshi started to hum, and soon had Travis joining in, then they started singing. Malcolm coughed and then started singing, in a very, very quiet voice, along with them. Archer joined in, deciding he might as well. Phlox and T'Pol silently agreed it was the oddest thing they'd ever seen. Four humans, digging among rocks and dirt, trying to clear a passageway, singing a Christmas carol. To make it odder, it was the middle of June on Earth.

"'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' is better I think." whispered Phlox to T'Pol. T'Pol's eyebrow twitched and the katra said it for her,

'

* * *

"Hear that?" Trip raised his hand, even though they couldn't see it.

"It's just an echo."

"No, the words are different." said Gerlik, "Something about sleighs..."

Trip laughed, delighted, "They can hear us, and they're joining in. They must be close."

'_We are Trip. We have nearly broken through.'_

"Real close!" Trip laughed with delight and Gwelita and Gerlik joined him. Shran shifted in Trip's arms and seemed to come around. "Shran? You awake?"

Shran nodded his head against Trip's chest. Trip laughed all the louder and hugged the Andorian. Shran tried to pull away but Trip just held him tighter.

"Shran! We're gonna get out of here! We're gonna go home, ain't that great?"

Shran went stiff, and then renewed his struggles to break free from Trip, seeming more desperate now. Trip tried to calm him down, wondering what in the world was wrong.

"Shran, calm down, what's wrong?"

"TRIP!" There was a crack and then light was shone into the cave, illuminating the four of them, through a small hole in one of the blocked passageways.

"Malcolm?"

Malcolm's pinched but grinning face appeared in the hole, lit up by the torch. "It's me Trip, we're all here, the Captain, T'Pol, Hoshi, Travis, even Phlox. We missed you that much."

"Oh my God Malcolm I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you!" Trip jumped to his feet and ran to the blockage. Malcolm laughed and said,

"Likewise Commander. I'm afraid I must inform you that you no longer have an engineering to tinker with, but I'm certain Starfleet has grander plans for you now."

Trip laughed, "Malcolm I would scrubbed plasma conduits for the rest of my life if it meant gettin' out of here."

"Not to worry, that's what we plan to do. Just stand back and let us widen the hole. Lieutenant Mayweather, what do you think we can do? You've the most experience with this sort of thing."

"_Lieutenant_? How long have I been gone Malcolm?"

"About three weeks commander."

"Hell, feels like longer. Atta boy though Travis."

"Thanks Commander, but stand back so we can get you out. You're too deep into the mine to beam out, even with a transponder."

"You got it!" Trip skipped back from the hole, jumping up and down like an eager schoolboy. His wounds from his beating two days ago weren't even stinging he was so jubilant.

"Trip! Little help over here!" called Gerlik. Trip turned around and saw that the Xindi and Gwelita were struggling with Shran, who seemed to be having a fit.

"Ah hell!" Trip ran to them and pressed down on Shran's chest. "Calm down Shran. It's ok. We're saved."

Shran shook his head, looking panicked and he struggled against them.

"Commander, what's going on?"

"Something's got Shran panicking. We'll handle him. You just widen that hole."

"Bloody hell I can't believe he's really still alive."

"You and me both Malcolm. Here, toss me a torch."

"Hi Trip!" Hoshi smiled at him, as she handed him a torch. Trip grinned and squeezed her hand,

"Hoshi, I'm gonna hug ya like a bear when I get the chance."

Hoshi seemed to blush and she grinned. "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime!" Trip switched on the torch and shone it around, noticing an opening into a deeper passageway opposite where his friends were digging him out. Then he shone the torch on Shran, to see what condition he was really in and his mouth fell open in horror.

Trip had known the Andorian was in a bad way, but the light had never been strong enough to really see him. Now, with the torch, Trip was able to see just what the Orions had done to him.

In the glaring light, Shran's hollow cheeks, and pale complexion made him look like a skeleton, his limbs were sticks, built only by thin muscle, and he was almost as pale as an Aenar. He was soaked with sweat, his shoulder was still bleeding and he had a rabid expression on his face as he fought with Gwelita and Gerlik.

"Oh God." he groaned. Gwelita and Gerlik looked equally horrified, even though they themselves were also thin and worn.

"Trip? What's wrong?" asked Archer. Trip felt better at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Nothing... just, Shran needs Phlox, fast!"

"We're working as quick as we can."

"Ah know Jon, but... hurry. He's in a really bad way."

Jon poked his head through the hole and his eyes lit up when he saw Trip but widened in horror when he saw Shran.

"Jesus what have they done to him?"

"Later Jon!"

"Ok." Jon disappeared and a few moments later the hole was widened enough for them all to push into the cave. Then, all Trip had eyes for was the olive skinned woman standing in front of him.

"T'Pol..."

"Trip!" T'Pol rushed to him and kissed him, right there and then. Trip almost heard Malcolm's jaw hit the ground, but he paid it no mind as he kissed T'Pol back, feeling his three week beard rub against her smooth skin. They were interrupted however, by Gwelita calling,

"Trip!"

Trip broke the kiss with T'Pol and looked around.

Shran had pulled free of the others and was backing up, looking frightened, confused and shaky. Phlox stepped towards him, but Shran just backed up quicker.

"Doc, freeze." said Trip. Phlox did as he said. Trip then looked at Shran, who was giving him a look that seemed to be asking for help. "It's ok Shran. These are our friends. They won't hurt you."

Shran shook his head, looking very lost. Archer stepped over to Trip's side, making sure not to look away from Shran.

"You called me Pink-skin. That was your name for me. From the beginning you called me that." Archer glanced at Trip, asking him for an explanation. Trip sighed,

"He doesn't remember anythin' cap'n. Not even his own name. The Orions broke his mind. We've been trying to make him remember but... Shran no!" Trip darted forward as Shran turned and ran through the other hole, deeper into the mines. "Shran come back! Goddamnit!"

Trip chased after him, cursing the Andorian for ruining his reunion with his friends, even though he knew well that Shran was probably delusional from that phaser wound. He could hear the others running after him,

"Shran! It's not safe. The mines could collapse on top of you."

Shran didn't listen to him.

* * *

_Where is she? Where? I have to find her. She needs me. I know she's here, somewhere._

_I turn a corner, and run up the steps I was always so afraid of. She's up there, I know it! Where is she? _

"_Shran! Come back!" _

_I hear Trip calling for me, and I know he's angry with me, but I have to find her. I don't know who the others are, but I can't waste time finding out. _

_I reach the door and pry it open, feeling my arms tremble as I pull the two panals apart. I stagger into the room, looking around. Everything is a mess, but she's not here. _

_A green arm goes around my neck and a phase pistol is pressed to my head. _

"

* * *

Did anyone expect me to make this easy? I hope not. 'cause no way would I make it easy! Lol. See you in two and a half weeks!

Night's Darkness


	27. Chapter 27

Many apologies for the long wait for this update after such a cruel cliffhanger, but… Spanish camp. I'm now officially paranoid that a professor is gonna pop up in my house and give out to me for speaking English. Cheers!

Anyway, many thanks to all my reviewers and readers, hope you're still enjoying this.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Trip ran up the steps, wondering where they led, since he'd never noticed them before. He caught the doors before they slid closed and pushed them open, wondering how Shran had managed it in his weakened state.

They all hurried into the room, looking around. There was a bed near the door, four-poster, though two of the posts had broken, no doubt during the attack. The room was lavishly decorated, but in disarray now.

"Welcome." purred a feminine voice. They all looked to the left and Trip swore under his breath. An Orion female was standing with her arm around Shran's neck, and a phase pistol pressed against his head. Shran's face was flushed, but he didn't seem aware of the phase pistol. He was lost in his own world. The Orion female smirked at them. "I see you've met my pet."

"I know you." said Trip, fighting the urge to lunge at the woman and tear Shran from her grip. "You're the one… the one who brought Shran back from his punishment session. You were leading him along on a leash, making him crawl like a dog!" Trip was fairly sure her name was Mogr'n.

"Oh… I did far more than that." The woman rubbed her cheek against Shran's neck, "Didn't I Andorian?"

Shran stared straight ahead, not reacting. But Trip had learned much in his time in the mines, and he knew at once who he was looking at.

"It was you. You were the one who broke him. Shran could have handled anything those men threw at him, because all they threw were punches and pain. Shran would have been able to handle that… you did something else."

"You're a quick human. You're right. When he came to me he was full of fire. But I always know how to put an Andorian in his place." The woman loosened her arm and stroked Shran's throat, her smile malicious.

"You bitch! It was you who poured acid down his throat! You were the one who took away his voice." Trip shouted, shaking with rage. Hoshi gasped behind him, but he paid it no mind.

"He talked too much at first. It got annoying. I like it when they're quiet. Makes things like this much easier." The woman tore Shran's shirt at the front, exposing marks that looked like burns dotted all over Shran's torso. Trip's eyes widened and he snarled. Archer grabbed his shoulder to keep him back. The woman pressed the pistol against Shran's head a little more firmly. "Do you like my masterpiece? I loved how this one turned out. By the time I was through with him he didn't even recognise the name of his dear brother Senkrad, and at my command he'd crawl around my bed, fetching things I threw for him."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Watch yourself human. Remember, I'm the one with the phaser. And it's pointed at his head."

* * *

_I'm in a room, but it's different. I'm different. I think I'm remembering something from years ago. The room is white, and empty. I'm tired and sore, because Orions have been beating me, but I don't think I've been to the mines yet. So… this is before. This is before I went into the mines. There was something before the mines? Why don't I remember it? _

_I'm looking around the room, and a door opens. Mogr'n steps in, smirking. I don't know her, I didn't know her then. I'm remembering the first time we met. _

"_Hello little Andorian."_

_Anger flares through me, both hating what she is and feeling humiliated at her use of the word 'little'. I'm sensitive about my height? _

"_I have a name!" I snap. My voice is clear, and there's no pain. What a strange sensation. _

"_Not anymore. You have no name, no identity anymore. You're just a slave, my pet, to do with as I please."_

"_You think by saying it it'll be real? You can torture me all you want. I won't let you take away who I am."_

"_Oh by the end of our sessions, you'll be happy to forget. Makes things so much easier."_

_I snort and shift. I'm bound to a chair, hands behind me. The rope rubs my skin, making it bleed. I'm vulnerable. I hate that. I have a deep hatred of being vulnerable to anyone, I think from when I was a child. _

"_I always do things the hard way."_

"_I'm not surprised. But then again, you think you will be the only sufferer in my sessions?"_

_My antennas twitch from their defensive position against my head, wondering what she means. _

"_My name is Mogr'n. You'll soon learn to fear the mention of my name."_

_I roll my eyes, "You Orions have such a flair for the dramatics, don't you?"_

_Mogr'n's lips twitch, as if she's amused. Then she clicks her fingers. The wall to my left slides up, revealing a window, looking into another room. There's someone in this room, they're bound to a chair that reminds me of the chair the Imperial Guard uses to interrogate Vulcans. My mouth falls open in horror as the lights brighten and the person is illuminated. _

"_Jhamel!" _

"_Thy'lek?" she sounds afraid, but strong. My stomach rebels, wanting to be sick as I stare at her. Mogr'n laughs. _

"_Now perhaps you have a better idea of what will happen. You do as I tell you, and your little Aenar princess won't suffer. Every time you make a mistake though..." Mogr'n gestures at Jhamel. There's a hum of activation and Jhamel screams writhing in the chair._

"_Stop it!" I yell, throwing myself forward, but I can't stand, the bonds are too tight. Mogr'n lowers her hand and smirks. Jhamel sags forward._

"_So... if I untie you, you'll kneel at my feet without question?" _

_I so dearly want to say no. But I look at Jhamel and I know I have to. I won't let her suffer anymore than she already has. I nod my head. _

_Mogr'n cuts my bonds and stands back, waiting. She's got the knife, she's got Jhamel, and I've got nothing. I stand up and then I kneel at her feet, swallowing bile as it rises up my throat at my humiliation. Kneeling before an Orion. Mogr'n pets my head, like I really am a pet. _

"

* * *

"What do you want?" hissed Trip.

"I want safe passage off this planet and into my own people's territory. If you do that... then maybe I won't kill my pet."

"He's not yours."

"Oh but he is. He'll do what ever I want him to. Watch. Pet, kneel."

Shran blinked and looked around, his eyes still rather glazed. He looked at the woman and then knelt on the ground at her feet, obeying mechanically. The woman backed away a little, phaser still pointed at Shran. "Pet, come."

Shran crawled to her side. "Stand."

Shran stood up and she curled her arm around his neck again. Shran's eyes were flying everywhere, as if he was trying to figure out where he was. Maybe he wasn't even there. Trip swallowed hard,

"Shran! Shran, look at me." Shran took a while to do what he was told, his eyes looking everywhere else first. "Shran, you're no one's pet. You're a free man, and you can break free of her if you try. Shran... please, fight her."

"It's useless human. He's not the man he once was, he's just a toy for me to play with." The woman backed away again, holding Shran against her. Shran went with her.

"He'll be your dead toy soon if he doesn't receive medical attention." said Phlox, trying to contain his fury. "That wound is already infected, he's not going to last much longer unless I can treat him now."

The woman pursed her lips. "Oh, but if he dies, at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing he'll never have a chance to regain anything that I took from him."

Shran blinked, his brow furrowing.

* * *

_I'm still in the memory, but it's later, maybe a few weeks or months later. I fight not to cry as I lie on my back, all dignity gone along with my clothes, while Mogr'n, straddling me, finally stops moving and relaxes. I want to turn my head away, but she'll get angry if I do. Then Jhamel will be hurt again. _

"_You're doing well my pet, very well." Mogr'n strokes my burnt chest, smiling down at me. I stare up at her, hating her. But I can't tell her how I feel. Not anymore. "That acid really did the trick. It shut you up nice and proper, hm?"_

_I narrow my eyes at her, recalling how she forced me to swallow the acid, by threatening Jhamel. Every time I go out of line Jhamel suffers. So I have to give in. I don't want her to be hurt. _

'It's not your fault Thy'lek.' _Jhamel's voice echoes in my head and I fight the urge to look at her. _'I don't blame you.'

'How can you not? It's only because I...'

'Because you what?'

'You know how I feel for you Jhamel... and that's why you're here.'

_Even though I can't see it, I can feel her smile in my mind. _

'I understand, and I still don't blame you. I feel the same.'

_I want to look at her, but at the same time I don't. She may be blind but she's perfectly aware of everything Mogr'n's forced me to do, including just now. I feel so humiliated and worthless. How could she ever love me after everything? My hand flexes, stretching towards Jhamel. She senses it and I can imagine her hand reaching out to me. What I wouldn't give to hold it in mine, just for a moment. _

_Mogr'n stands up and straightens her clothes, leaving me there on the ground. I won't move unless she tells me to. That's the best way to behave with her. Obey her to the letter, no more, no less. _

"_Poor little Andorian. What would your brother think of you? What would Trenach think of you?"_

_I bite my lip, trying to control the urge to cry. Now she's taunting me with my dead brother. Tren... what would you do? You probably would have figured a way out by now. Oh spirits Tren... help me. _

* * *

Shran's eyes widened and he looked at Mogr'n, as if seeing her properly for the first time. Mogr'n stared back, looking a little confused. Then Shran let out a guttural snarl and grabbed Mogr'n's arm and in the blink of an eye had flipped her over him, so she tumbled to the ground. Mogr'n landed with a grunt and she sat up, her eyes flashing. Shran's eyes were wild, furious. Mogr'n still held the pistol and she fired at Shran.

Trip moved forward, but Malcolm and Travis held him back as Shran ducked out of the way of the shot. The Andorian darted forward and kicked the pistol out of Mogr'n's hand. It smashed against the wall. Mogr'n let out a snarl, standing up.

"You'll suffer for that Andorian." All pretence at affection was gone. Shran spat in her face, cobalt blood staining her green skin. Mogr'n screeched and slapped Shran. Shran hissed and grabbed her throat.

Mogr'n struggled, clawing at Shran's hands. Then she said, in a low whisper, "You'll never find her."

Shran started and he let go of Mogr'n, backing away, looking frightened. Mogr'n smirked, advancing on him. Trip tried to tackle her, but again someone held him back. This time it was Gerlik.

"Wait. He needs this. Let him try."

"He's not fighting her anymore."

"Give him a chance."

"You stupid Andorian. You think to kill me? I hold all the power over you. You're a pathetic mess of nothing! You're not even an Andorian. An Andorian wouldn't behave like you do. They wouldn't cower in fear, or let the other miners paw at them, like you did. You let everyone have their way with you, even that human you call your friend. None of them really care about you. You were just useful. That's the only reason you're still alive." shouted Mogr'n. Shran whimpered and pressed himself against the wall, gripping his head.

"Don't listen to her Shran. We do care about you. That's why we're here." said Archer, glaring at the Orion woman. "We came to get you and Trip out of here."

"Liar! You only came for your human friend. He was just extra, a side thought. And looks like you came all the way here for nothing, doesn't it?"

"He's still Shran inside, I've seen it. Shran, you kept me alive here, you took care of me, you're still the strong man I knew five years ago. You just need to find that strength."

"False words! Lies to lead you down a hopeless path. You can never be the man they want you to be. None of them really believe in you."

Shran looked up, his hands falling to his sides. He shook his head, eyes wide. Then, barely above a whisper, he rasped,

"She does."

Shran lunged at Mogr'n and shoved her away. Mogr'n flew back and her head cracked against the wall. She slid to the ground and didn't get up again.

Shran was shaking and he looked at Trip, who was staring at him with fierce pride. Shran looked around again, then he ran to another door and pushed it open, looking frantic.

"Shran stop! Where are you going?"

* * *

_She's close, she's so close. I can feel her. _

_Pushing open another door, I trip and fall into the room. My head is spinning and I feel sick, but I push myself onto my hands and knees, and look up. And I smile. _

_I crawl over the ground, until I reach the bed. When I do, I lean on the edge of the bed and stare at her face for a few moments, clasping her cool hand in mine, before darkness overwhelms me and I pass out._

'I found you my love.'

* * *

Trip caught the third door and pushed it open, stopping short when he saw what was inside.

It was like a sickbay, the lights were dim, but the power was on. There must have been a back up generator. There was only one bed, and it was occupied.

Lying very still, with monitors telling of life within, was a pale woman, with antennas on her head, and, even in sleep, a serene, gentle expression on her face. Shran was unconscious at her side, his hand gripping hers tight.

"Oh my god." gasped Archer, "Jhamel."

Trip passed out.

* * *

Wheee! We're into the third part of this fic now! Celebrations! Wheeeee!

Reviews are like Terry's Chocolate Orange! It's all mine!

Night's Darkness


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Tholos was trembling with terror as he stood outside the Shrainthel sickbay, Keval clutching his shoulder in support. Thon was tapping his temple, and seemed to be counting the grooves in the floor. Lissiel had an arm around Senkrad, who was crying in silence, tears cutting into his cerulean cheeks. Archer and T'Pol were standing side by side, both staring at the floor, while Travis was trying to consol Hoshi. Malcolm stood on his own, eyes fixed on the wall, his mind clearly in the sickbay.

Both Shran and Trip had had to be rushed to sickbay. Shran's fever had risen to dangerous levels and Phlox refused to even suggest that he might live through it. Trip had passed out, also feverish, no doubt having succumbed to the wounds he'd sustained a few days ago and sheer exhaustion. Gerlik and Gwelita had been sent to a Xindi vessel, but they'd insisted that they be informed about their friends when there was word.

Tholos looked at Senkrad, feeling sorry for him. He knew the brother of Thy'lek quite well and knew he was a highly sensitive person, and adored his brother beyond everything. It was love of his brother that had stopped Senkrad from ever finding a bond-mate. That deep sibling love between them transcended all other love for Senkrad. That's what Tholos thought anyway. Senkrad had never shown interest in finding a bond-mate and his face had always lit up when he was around his brother. It wasn't unusual for some Andorians to be content with the family bond, as opposed to seeking a lifesmate. They were the ones who kept Andoria from becoming overpopulated. Senkrad appeared to be one of them.

"He's dying." whimpered Senkrad, trembling. "He's in the next room, but I can barely sense him."

"Ssh Senkrad. He'll be fine. We just have to lend him our strength." said Lissiel, giving him a little shake.

"It won't be enough. Oh spirits! Thy'lek! Baby brother! Baby brother." Senkrad let out heart wrenching sobs and slid down the wall to the ground, curling up. Lissiel looked helpless as she tried to make him stand.

Thon walked over to Senkrad and crouched down in front of him. He stared at him for a moment before humming softly, getting Senkrad's attention. Tholos' antennas flicked forwards as he listened to the tune, trying to place it. It was an old song, not one of Thy'lek's, but something that sounded very familiar. Senkrad stared at Thon and then began to hum with him. His lips began to move and soon the lyrics were audible,

"_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night…"_

Tholos' heart chambers contracted painfully as he remembered the song. It was a song from their parents' time, a time when there had been a lull in the violence with the other species, almost a peace for Andoria. The song Thon and Senkrad were singing had been the first one released that had not contained any forceful propaganda about united fronts against common enemies, about planetary pride, about fighting and dieing for the good of Andoria, in over sixty years, when their parents were youths, long before any of them had been conceived. This song had been one of friendship, of love and hope.

"_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day…"_

Keval murmured the words to himself, hugging his torso now. Tholos almost wanted to rest his head on the taller man's shoulder, to feel some comfort, like in times of old, when he'd been equal with those around him. But he couldn't. He was a captain now. He had to show strength and seem unshaken by anything. Tholos locked eyes with Captain Archer and they shared a look of understanding, the lonesome understanding of leaders. Tholos wondered how Thy'lek had stood it for twenty years.

"_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone."_

Senkrad drew in a deep breath and nodded his head, smiling at Thon, who nodded back, straightening up and looking away, muttering about a paid debt. Tholos couldn't be bothered asking.

The door slid open and Phlox emerged, looking exhausted after six hours of work. His face was grim.

"Doc?" Archer was the first to speak.

Phlox looked around at them, "Commander Tucker will be all right, once he's rested, fed and his wounds have finished healing."

There was an audible sigh of relief on the part of the humans.

"And Thy'lek?" asked Lissiel. Phlox sighed,

"We've done everything we can. We've healed all the urgent wounds, pumped him full of antibiotics, we're giving him nutrients and keeping him hydrated as well as giving him as much pain relief as we can. Now it's up to him."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course." Phlox stepped out of the way as the Andorians walked into sickbay. The humans and Vulcan followed.

Tholos tried not to tremble as Senkrad pulled the curtain aside, but he couldn't repress it completely. It was hard to believe, that after five years, five long years, he was about to lay eyes on his brother in arms.

Archer had warned them, tried to prepare them for what Thy'lek looked like, but Tholos still couldn't hold back a sob as he stared down at him. Thy'lek's limbs were wasted, his face haunted, sunken. He was almost white and he wasn't breathing well. His skin was shiny with sweat as he fought the infection. He had cobalt blood going in one arm, and nutrients going in the other. His antennas twitched in sleep, and it was obvious he was having a dream. About what was unfathomable.

Senkrad whimpered and reached out a hand, touching Thy'lek's chest and then taking hold of his hand, careful not to jostle his arm.

"He's real." he whispered, before he burst into tears, going down on his knees and pressing his face to Thy'lek's stomach. Lissiel rubbed his back, biting her lip. Her eyes were shiny. Tholos wanted to reach out and touch Thy'lek too, to confirm that he wasn't dreaming. But he was afraid to hurt him if he laid a finger on him. He looked so frail.

Archer stared down at Shran, feeling ill as he put this… this sad creature in place of the strong, aggressive, sarcastic Andorian he'd somehow managed to befriend. For some idiotic reason, he'd hoped that Shran would look the same and be the same when they found him. But five years of torture would change even the strongest of people, and to Archer, Shran had always been one of them. Archer tore his eyes from the picture before him and walked over to check on Trip.

Trip had lost lots of weight as well, although he wasn't quite as wasted away as Shran was. His cheeks were slowly beginning to flush with colour, as the blood Phlox had extracted from Malcolm, who was the best match for such a thing, slowly flowed into the engineer. Archer hoped Malcolm's tough-as-old-boots strength would give Trip the energy he needed. Trip's hair had been shorn, and it was only beginning to grow back, so he had a kind of scrub brush hairdo now, as opposed to the floppy blond hair that had gone in every direction.

Trip was covered with a blanket, but along his shoulders rising up from the back, were whip marks. Archer flinched at the thought.

T'Pol approached the bed and stared down at Trip, her face as inscrutable as ever. After a few minutes Trip stirred, as if he'd been called. Archer threw T'Pol a wondering look, but she seemed surprise too. Trip moaned a little and opened his eyes after a struggle.

"Where… where am I?"

"You're on an Andorian warship Trip, you're gonna be ok. You're safe now."

Trip grinned a little, although his eyes fell shut. "Cap'n."

"Yeah, we're all here."

"…Pol."

"I am here Trip." T'Pol's voice was soft and gentle, almost loving. Trip's grin widened a little. Then he forced his eyes opened and looked up at them.

"Shran?"

"He's not out of the woods yet Trip, but he's fighting as hard as he can."

Trip struggled to stay awake, "… can't… die."

"He won't. Not if we can help it."

"Good."

"Sleep Trip, we'll talk soon."

"Cool…" Trip fell asleep again, with a little smile playing on his lips. Archer wanted to hug Trip for that smile. He'd worried he'd never see it again.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. They need their rest." said Phlox in a quiet, respectful tone. Senkrad looked up as if he wanted to protest, but reigned himself in before a word left his mouth. He looked at the ground and clenched his fists, nodding. Lissiel and Thon guided him out of the sickbay, with Keval and Tholos following behind. Just before Archer left he paused at Phlox's side and said in a quiet voice,

"Doc, what about Shran's voice. Will he get it back?"

Archer didn't know the details behind Shran's loss of voice, but it had been nagging at him since he'd heard of it. Phlox sighed.

"If he can survive the next few days there may be a way to repair some of the damage. Andorian medicine is advanced, so there is a chance. But first he needs to live."

"Ok. See you later doc."

"Good night Captain."

* * *

Phlox was grateful for his people's need for little sleep, it made it so much easier to watch over his patients. His fellow doctor, Dr. Asiles, was yawning a lot, but trying to hide it. He was either a very dedicated doctor, or a very stubborn man who didn't want to appear weak. Phlox guessed it was both. 

"You can go rest." The Denobulan walked over to the Andorian as he yawned once more. "I will keep watch for now and then you can relieve me in a few hours. No sense in us both being here at the moment."

"I'd rather not. It would be my preference to remain with Shran, and keep an eye on him."

"I am fully capable of caring for him. While I admit I would not be as familiar with Andorians as you, I am fully qualified to operate a comm. to call for you should the need arise."

"Forgive me Dr. Phlox, but I am not staying because I doubt your skills."

"Oh?"

Dr. Asiles, who was a fairly young Andorian male, no more than thirty five, smiled. "I am here because I do not wish to abandon my grandfather's hard work."

"Your grandfather?"

"My grandfather, also Dr. Asiles, I was named for him, was a paediatrician, and Thy'lek Shran, along with his siblings, was one of his regular patients. My grandfather retired last year, but when he heard I was chief medical officer of this ship, he ordered me to ensure I take good care of a favoured patient should he be recovered alive. Shran may have loathed doctors, but at least he did what he was told. Most of the time anyway."

Phlox smiled and was about to say something, when the doors slid open and four Andorians came in with a gurney. On it lay Jhamel, still unconscious. Phlox was instantly alert.

"I thought it would take a day to disengage her from all the machines they'd hooked her up to safely!"

"And it would have had the power not run out and we were forced to rush it. She's stable, but unconscious, with no reaction to suggest she is aware of her surroundings." said the lead doctor.

"What's her condition?"

"Better than I would have expected since she was hooked up to those things for at least three years, if not four, maybe five. One of the machines seemed to be designed to simulate actual exercise, so her muscles haven't deteriorated, and our scans indicate her brain has not lost too many neuron connections."

"They preserved her." said Asiles, joining them.

"So it would seem." The leader shrugged, looking very tired. "We don't know when or if she'll wake up and if she does, what her mind will be like. But it doesn't seem like she'll need any assistance with breathing and heart rate."

"Thank you. What about the other miners."

"Well… we've rescued about ten thousand, but we've found about half that many bodies. This was a high priced rescue mission." the leader sighed. Phlox and Asiles hung their heads in a moment's grief for the loss of so many. "Still, at least you got what you came for." said the leader, sounding bitter on behalf of the dead. Neither of the other doctors said anything, understanding how he felt. "Good night doctors, we have more work to do."

"Good night." sighed Phlox, walking over to Jhamel and checking her over himself. Her condition was as they'd stated.

"Phlox!" called Asiles in alarm as one of Shran's monitors began to beep in warning.

"What is it?"

"He's flatlining!"

* * *

And on that evil cliffhanger, I shall bid you adieu for now. Will Shran live? Should he live? What do you think? 

Night's Darkness


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry, I meant to update this earlier in the week and then I forgot… several times.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Senkrad lay on his bed, tears cutting into his cerulean cheeks in a never-ending flow. He couldn't stop himself from crying, no matter how hard he tried. In his mind images flashed through his mind. Of a little boy smiling at him with that complete adoration, love and trust that children give you. Of a strong adolescent pinning him down with a wicked, but harmless grin on his young face. Of a man giving him a grim look, where only his eyes smiled at him, but with much world weariness surrounding it.

There was a chime of his door and Senkrad sighed, rolling over so he faced the wall, ignoring it. The chime sounded again, with more force. Senkrad still ignored it. Tears continued to make tracks in his cheeks.

"Damnit Senkrad! Let me in!" shouted Lissiel from the other side. Senkrad grabbed his pillow and covered his head. "Sen let me in. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Senkrad snapped before he could stop himself. He gave himself a mental kick for responding.

"Well you need it. And if you don't talk, then you'll listen, even if I have to shout from here."

Senkrad rolled his eyes and sighed. He wiped his face and said, "Fine, come in. I won't listen or talk though."

Lissiel entered the room and strode over to the bed. When she reached it she stood beside it and Senkrad knew she had her hands on her hips and a firm look on her face.

"You can't hide in here forever."

"Why not? I'm useless no matter where I am. May as well be comfy while I'm doing it."

"What happened yesterday wasn't your fault Sen."

"Oh no?"

"No. Look, Thy'lek-"

"Crashed yesterday and I was taking a nap!"

"But what could you have done? You'd have just been in the way."

"But… but I was asleep!"

"So? I was as well."

"But… what if he'd died and I hadn't been there because I was napping? What kind of big brother does that? Tren wouldn't have."

Lissiel sighed and sat down on the bed, her hand resting on Senkrad's arm. Senkrad curled up, trying to muffle his sobs.

"Tren may not have. Then again, maybe if Tren were alive we would not be here." Lissiel rubbed Senkrad's arm, trying to soothe him. "Things will get better little brother. I promise."

"I want my Lek back." murmured Senkrad, so quietly Lissiel almost missed it. "I just want my Lek back."

Lissiel pulled away the pillow and rubbed her antennas against Senkrad's in a sibling gesture of comfort.

"I can't promise you'll get him back the way you want Sen, but when he's awake, maybe you can help him recover some of that part of him."

"How can you find the trusting child inside a man who's been through as much as he has? Every time we've lost him, some of Lek dies, and he becomes colder, harder, and more closed off. What if after this time, he'll just be unreachable because he'll have locked the door?"

"Well… then you'll find a key or knock the door down. And if it's the second one I'll help you. I'm much better at knocking down doors than you, and you're better at the feelings and the soft stuff."

"I am male after all." sighed Senkrad, feeling a little calmer at Lissiel's joke.

"You're as male as they come. All full of feelings and sap."

Senkrad couldn't restrain the smile on his lips. "Thank you Lis."

"You're welcome Sen."

"When do you think Thy'lek will wake up?"

"I don't know. It might be a while. He's exhausted, and he's still fighting the infection."

"But he will wake up?"

"He will if Phlox, Asiles and I have anything to say about it." Lissiel rubbed his arm and lay down beside him, spooning around Senkrad's slightly smaller stature. "We won't give up on him Sen. I promise you, we won't."

"I won't let you." said Senkrad his voice eerie. Lissiel said nothing, only stroked his hair, and pressed her face to his head.

* * *

T'Pol wasn't sure what to think when Ambassador Soval came to her quarters. He had requested a word with her, but now seemed unsure what to say.

"Ambassador-"

"How long have you had this katra within you?" interrupted Soval staring straight at her. T'Pol heard herself gasp a little in shock. The katra laughed.

"Several days. I took it when I melded with the clone." T'Pol saw no point in lying.

"It's an Andorian katra. I would not have believed that was possible."

"It certainly is difficult." T'Pol said, almost rolling her eyes. Soval's eyebrow twitched.

"Why would you do this? Why would you take on a katra? An Andorian one of all things."

"I…" T'Pol pressed her lips together, arranging her thoughts for a moment, before speaking again. "I simply could not allow the clone to die and be thought of as nothing more than a tool for the Orions. It just… it just wasn't fair to him. His own creation and subjugation was a great injustice to him, amplified by the fact that his daughter would die as well. Neither of them asked to be created, and neither of them asked to be used in the manner they were."

"What did you hope to achieve by taking on his katra?"

"I am not certain. It was done… in the heat of the moment you could say. I realise what I did was foolish, and if I ever consider otherwise, the katra is quick to remind me-"

"_Hey!"_

"- but it is done now. I do not know what is the next logical step to take however."

Soval laced his fingers together and rested them in his lap. He regarded her with a stern expression.

"You understand that as long as the katra is within you, you will never be able to maintain proper logic."

T'Pol looked away. She was aware of this. Soval wasn't finished,

"However. Your sense of injustice was logical, and your wish to ensure that the clone was not forgotten is admirable. Perhaps there is a way to remove it from you without damaging it."

T'Pol looked back with surprise. If this had been a decade ago, Soval would have told her in no uncertain terms that her actions had been foolish, and would even have suggested that she was not truly Vulcan because of the katra.

"You are not the only one to have changed in the last decade T'Pol." said Soval standing up. "I will consult with Minister T'Pau and see what I can divulge about the transference of a katra of an alien."

"Thank you." T'Pol stood up to see him to the door. Soval nodded to her as he left.

"Goodnight T'Pol."

"Goodnight Ambassador."

* * *

Malcolm sighed to himself as he shifted in his chair by Trip's bed, moving his PADD from one hand to the other. Trip didn't stir.

Phlox had agreed to the idea that the others keep a vigil with Trip and Shran. While they slept away the hours, the others rotated, so they were never alone. Malcolm had taken up his about two hours ago and it would be three more hours before Hoshi relieved him. But he didn't mind. He liked being near his friend, being able to see him breath with ease, his skin a healthy pink. It was comforting.

There was a soft sigh and Malcolm looked up to see Senkrad shift in his seat by Shran's bedside. The Andorian had his sketch pad in his lap, like he had every time Malcolm had seen him here and was drawing furiously. His eyes flew over the parchment with an almost panicked frenzy as he pushed the charcoal, or whatever it was, into the rough surface. Malcolm wondered what he was drawing then glanced at Shran.

The Andorian looked a little better than he had three days ago, but he was still horrifically skinny, pale and fragile looking. The infection had subsided, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. As Malcolm watched his antennas twitched and then began to thrashed and Shran moaned, the sound was like a thousand pieces of glass rubbing against his vocal cords. Senkrad sat up at once. Shran whimpered and kicked his legs like a child in a nightmare.

"Phlox!" called Senkrad. Phlox came over at once and checked Shran's vitals.

"He's just having a nightmare."

"_Just_ having a nightmare!? There's no _just_ in that!" snapped Senkrad, looking appalled.

"I simply meant he's not in any medical danger."

"Wake him up!"

"I wouldn't recommend it. He's more likely to panic. I believe it would be best to wait until Trip has awoken and is able to help sooth him." Phlox pulled out a hypospray. "I will give him a little more sedative to help stop the dreams."

Senkrad looked frustrated beyond words but at last he nodded his head. "Fine. Whatever you think is best."

Phlox nodded and injected Shran with the sedative. Shran stilled and then relaxed. Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief for the Andorian.

"Wha' happ'ned?"

"Trip!" Malcolm was on his feet in an instant and leaning over his best friend with a wide smile. Trip smiled up at him.

"Hey Mal. What's going on?"

"You're still in sickbay, you've been asleep for three days."

"Three days… you mean… oh God!" Trip's smile faded and he looked horrified. "Oh God! It all happened didn't it? No!"

Malcolm touched Trip's arm, trying to calm him. "Trip please. You need to calm down."

"Where's Shran? Where is he, damnit!" snapped Trip, trying to sit up. Malcolm gently restrained him.

"Easy Trip, he's right over there." Malcolm nodded to Shran's bed. Trip looked to the right and he relaxed a little when he saw the Andorian.

"God he looks awful." Trip's lower lip trembled in horror.

"He'll get better Trip. Don't worry."

"Yeah. He'll get better." sighed Trip, yawning.

"Good to see you awake Commander." said Phlox as he approached.

"Hey Doc." Trip gave him a little smile. "You look better than I feel."

Phlox smiled, "Don't worry, you'll soon be healthy and strong and taking this ship apart."

"Can't wait."

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Good. I've got something right here for you."

"Ah hope it's chicken soup."

"I'm afraid not, but soon you'll be able to enjoy that."

"And catfish? I'll be able to eat catfish soon too, right?"

Malcolm had an overwhelming urge to hug Trip but restrained himself. It wasn't appropriate, nor was it wise with Trip in such a weak condition.

"When you get back to Earth you can eat as much catfish as you want." promised Phlox as he went to get the light broth the Andorian chef had been kind enough to make according to Phlox's dietary requests. When he returned to the bed with it, he passed the tray to Malcolm and helped Trip to sit up, the head of the bed rising up to make this easier. "Can you manage on your own Commander?"

"Ah'd say so." said Trip, looking embarrassed. Malcolm rested the tray on Trip's lap and Trip fumbled with the spoon several times before he was able to pick it up and get some broth in it. With a trembling hand he brought it up to his mouth, but by that time it had all dribbled. "What the hell?" demanded Trip, his cheeks flushed with red.

"It's all right Commander. It's just because it's been a few weeks since you used utensils and you're still very weak from everything that's happened. You'll regain your strength in no time."

"I'd better." Trip grunted, glaring at the offending spoon.

"Here Trip, let me help." Malcolm picked up the spoon and lifted it up to Trip's mouth. Trip sighed and closed his eyes in humiliation as he opened his mouth and let Malcolm slip the spoon into his mouth.

"Thanks Mal." he said in a quiet voice.

"No problem Trip. Good to have you back."

Trip managed a small smile, "Good to be back."

* * *

"Doc!"

"Commander I'm sorry but you have to stay here."

Trip pouted and folded his arms. He was bored stiff with the sickbay now, which was very solemn because of the serious condition of Shran and the lack of curious and fun creatures like on Enterprise.

Since Trip had woken up and eaten two days ago, he'd been able to get up and walk around a bit, but he was still weak, and Trip knew he was very lucky to be alive. He thanked Shran for the fact that he was. He wasn't without damage though. He hadn't realised it at the time, but when Shran had pushed him out of the way of the cave in, Trip had caught his thigh on a sharp stalagmite and not only cut skin, but muscle too and even with such advanced medical tools, it would be some time before he lost his new limp.

Shran had stirred several times in the last two days, but never woke up, much to the upset of his siblings and brothers in arms. Trip had been brought up to speed on most of what he'd missed and he'd gotten to know Senkrad and Lissiel a little because they spent so much time in sickbay. Senkrad especially.

Trip liked Senkrad. He was a gentle soul, who clearly adored his brother. Lissiel made him a little uncomfortable, but he saw she cared just as much for Shran, so Trip knew she was all right.

Having nothing else to do, Trip got out of bed and walked slowly over to Shran's bed, to check on the Andorian again. He did this every few minutes, and he was aware that he did this every few minutes, because after three weeks of no way of knowing the time his internal clock was very screwed up, so he was always checking the time. Trip had never appreciated knowing it was ten minutes since he'd last checked the chronometer so much as he did now.

"Hey buddy." he said in a whisper to Shran, throwing Senkrad a small smile. "Gonna wake up today?"

Shran stirred as Trip touched his hand and his head lolled to the side, as if he was looking for Trip. But he didn't open his eyes. Trip sighed.

"I guess he's still not ready to wake up." sighed Senkrad. "Commander-"

"Trip. Call me Trip."

"Trip. Can you tell me what he's like now? I need to know."

Trip sighed, knowing that this had been coming, but was still reluctant to tell Shran's brother just how bad he was. He was reluctant to upset this sweet man any more than he already was. Despite Senkrad being older than him by at least a decade, probably more, Trip felt a strange need to protect him, like a big brother would for a younger brother. Still, Senkrad was an adult, and was probably starved for knowledge about his little brother's mental state.

But before he could try to describe it, Shran moaned and turned his head, his brow creasing. Senkrad was on his feet in an instant. Trip took hold of Shran's hand and called to him,

"Shran. Shran? Can you hear me? C'mon, wake up. Time to get up."

Shran whimpered a little before prying his eyes open, looking everywhere before focusing on Trip. A ghost of a smile flickered over his lips as he stared up at the engineer. Trip grinned, "Hey buddy. 'bout time you woke up. Feeling better?"

Shran's antennas shrugged at him, then he looked around again. His antennas squirmed in confusion.

"You're on a starship Shran. We're out of the mines, and we're free." Trip couldn't say that enough.

Shran looked even more confused and he tried to sit up. Trip restrained him with a gentle hand. "No Shran, you need to stay lying down. You're not well, but you're getting better. And the best way to get better is to rest."

Shran sighed and gave Trip a trusting look. Then he looked at Senkrad, frowning at him. Senkrad looked like he wanted to crush Shran in a hug, but was restraining himself. Trip cleared his throat a little, "This is Senkrad, Shran. Do you remember him?"

Shran stared hard at Senkrad, his eyes moving over Senkrad's face, taking in the details, the way they shared the same eyes and facial structure. Then he looked away and shook his head. Senkrad's face crumpled.

Trip sighed, "That's ok. You'll remember soon enough." Just whose benefit that statement that was for was debatable. Shran yawned and one hand twitched at his side as if he wanted to rub his eyes, but was too tired to bother. Trip smiled and squeezed his other hand. "Sleep a bit more, and when you're able I'll introduce you to Dracula and Dinosaurs, just like I promised I would."

Shran nodded and his eyes slid shut, falling asleep at once. Senkrad sniffed and rubbed his nose a little, but looked away when Trip glanced at him.

"He'll be ok Senkrad. He's tough."

"I know that. But will he be my brother at the end of it all? I'm starting to think that's less and less likely."

"Have faith." said Trip, remembering how his mother would say that to him when things were bad. Senkrad narrowed his eyes in a gestured that reminded Trip so much of the first time he met Shran it was uncanny.

"I did have faith. But then my baby brother, who loved life more than anyone I've ever known, disappeared for seven years, and when he came back, he tried to kill himself. Repeatedly. The last time he tried, the only reason he didn't go through with it, was because he knew how much it would hurt me and the rest of our family. He didn't do it because he loved us enough to suffer through anything." Senkrad's chin trembled a little, "But now he doesn't even know who I am. How can I have faith when my baby brother, who was more like a twin to me than a younger sibling, doesn't even remember how close we were?"

Trip limped around the bed and squeezed Senkrad's shoulder, "He will remember you Senkrad. I know he will. It's all in there, deep inside him. You don't just forget love like that."

Senkrad sniffed loudly and gripped hold of Trip's hand in a tight squeeze. Then he pulled away and stood up,

"I need to get out of here for a while."

"Ok. I'll call you if he wakes up again."

"Thank you Trip." There was more weight in that thank you than Trip was willing to hear, because he knew exactly what Senkrad was trying to thank him for and didn't want to hear or think about it. If he did, Trip was afraid that his tight grip on himself, which he'd been maintaining since he woke up, would be lost.

* * *

Did anyone actually think I'd kill Shran after everything? Now come on! I'm mean, but I love the Andorian too much to kill him.

Night's Darkness


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the long wait, but I'm going through a serious writer's block.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Two days passed, and Shran only woke up once or twice each day, for a few moments. But he was getting better. Phlox had declared the infection to be gone and Shran's temperature had gone down. Trip was also recovering well, although he was still limping a bit. Phlox had said he'd soon be well enough to leave sickbay. Jhamel was still unconscious.

The great mass of ships were still in orbit of the mining planet, although some had left once it was clear the Orions weren't coming back. The Klingons had taken the three Klingon miners and left as soon as they were able. But there were still miners trapped in the deeper mines, mines Trip had never visited, and the Coalition was doing their best to reach them before it was too late. And even if it was too late, the Coalition had decided to give every miner that had lost their life a proper burial. Any Orions that were found had been corpses, either dead during the attack, or by suicide. Trip had been unable to repress his satisfaction at hearing that. He could still remember D'vadr dying and felt a sadistic, unremorseful pleasure as he recalled that he'd been the one to kill the bastard –with Shran's help of course.

Trip's friends had been keeping him company, spending all their spare time with him, when they weren't helping with the rescue process. Trip had appreciated it, but unlike what he'd expected in all his fantasies about freedom, he found he wasn't able to talk to them like he once had.

Trip was aware that he was different, that he wasn't the same man who'd gotten pissed with them three weeks ago, but in a way it annoyed him that they didn't seem any different. It was frustrating; on the one hand, he was grateful they were the same, and on the other, he felt angry that they had been untouched by the last three weeks and he had been altered so much. It was this frustration that kept him from having proper conversations with any of them, even Jon, T'Pol and Malcolm. Once, he'd even feigned sleep to avoid being talked to by T'Pol. He was sure she hadn't been fooled, but she hadn't said anything, and he was grateful.

That day he was watching a movie with Hoshi, watching, of all things, 'The Land before Time'. Trip had to approve of Hoshi's choice and her knowledge of what he liked.

They had just reached the point where Cera was telling of her encounter with the 'Sharp-tooth' when Shran woke up.

Actually a more accurate description would have been 'fell out of the bed' since this is exactly what he did. With a cry of surprise, Shran rolled over and fell out of the bed with a thump and the IVs were pulled out of his arms. If the others hadn't been so alarmed and concerned for his welfare, they might have laughed, because it was quite funny looking. However they were too worried, so they didn't.

As one, Trip, Phlox, Hoshi, Lissiel and Asiles got to their feet and rushed to the Andorian's side. Shran's mouth formed a silent yelp of alarm when he found himself surrounded and he drew away. Trip, too focused to be polite, pushed the other four away with a grand sweep of his arm and knelt in front of Shran, grimacing as he pulled the tender muscles in his leg.

"Hey there Shran. You ok?"

Shran nodded, he looked bewildered. Trip had to admit, on the skeletal face, which was like a distorted mask of Commander Shran's face, the look only made him look less like the man he was supposed to be. He quickly shook that thought off and touched Shran's arm to reassure him. "You remember where you are?"

Shran shook his head.

"You're on a Starship, in sickbay. You're safe now. The Orions will never touch you again."

Shran looked even more confused now, but after staring at Trip for a good minute as if trying to process this fact, he seemed to shake it away like an annoying fly and instead he tapped Trip's chest. Trip sighed. He'd have to wait another day to help the Andorian understand his newfound freedom. Without memories of his full life, the mines were all Shran knew, and while he understood that he suffered, he'd probably never considered himself a prisoner. With that in mind, Trip answered the Andorian's question,

"I'm fine, don't you worry. Just got a little limp, but hey, gives me a distinguished air about me."

Shran matched Trip's smile with a smaller one, then he looked around. Trip knew what he was looking for.

"She's over here Shran, don't worry. She's ok too."

That seemed to satisfy the Andorian, who now looked up at the four people behind Trip. Trip straightened up and helped Shran to stand. The Andorian leaned against the bed to steady himself.

"This is Lissiel, Hoshi, Dr. Asiles, and Dr. Phlox. They're friends."

Lissiel gave her brother a polite smile, Hoshi gave him a shy one, and the doctors gave him a doctory smile each.

"Hello Shran. How do you feel?" asked Phlox in a cheerful voice.

Shran shrugged then blushed when his stomach let everyone know how it felt.

"I'll get you some food." Asiles quickly went over and requested the same broth, in a minuscule portion and some water over the comm. "It'll be here in a moment."

Shran nodded, looking totally lost once the silence fell over them. Trip racked his brain for something to say that would be appropriate. Then it hit him.

"Hey Shran, remember my promise to ya?"

Shran nodded.

"Well, I'll keep part of it now and introduce you to dinosaurs. You just sit down on the bed and I'll just get it." Trip moved to get the console he'd been using to watch the movie on but Shran grabbed onto his arm with a vice like grip. "What?"

Shran gave Trip's arm a little shake and shook his head. Trip sighed,

"Hoshi, will you pass me the consol. He doesn't want me to leave him."

"Sure." Hoshi half-jogged to get it while Trip helped Shran to sit up on the biobed. Trip then sat beside him and took the consol and held it up. He started the movie from the beginning and knew Shran was captivated at once. They were only a little way in when the food arrived. Asiles set the tray in Shran's lap and Shran stared at him, then at the food, completely lost. His stomach rumbled again. Trip paused the movie.

"Here, let me Shran." said Lissiel, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the broth. She held it up to Shran who recoiled from her, looking to Trip for help.

"It's ok. She's just gonna help you eat. I can't 'cause I'm still struggling to feed myself." Trip gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Shran nodded and when Lissiel tried again, he obediently opened his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and delight as he tasted the food, and he opened his mouth again for the next spoonful without any prompting. After three more spoonfuls, when Lissiel offered him a sixth, Shran blushed and looked away.

"Full?" asked Lissiel with a knowing look. Shran nodded. "That's all right. We'll set the rest aside for later if you get hungry again. Now drink the water, you need to stay hydrated."

Shran did as she bid, and as he handed the glass back, his arms showed a little bleeding from where the IV's had pulled out. Asiles looked very embarrassed for having missed that, while Phlox quickly grabbed some cotton to clean them up. Shran stayed very still after getting another reassuring look from Trip, letting the doctors clean and close the small wounds. When they were done Shran shifted closer to Trip, looking unsure. Trip put his arm around Shran's shoulders, giving him a one armed hug. Shran smiled up at Trip and tapped the consol. Trip continued the movie. However, they were scarcely at the part where Little Foot's mother was killed, when Shran sagged against Trip and fell asleep. Trip looked down at the Andorian, and smiled.

* * *

Shran was more alert the next day, but he ate no more than he did the day before.

"C'mon Shran, just eat a little more." wheedled Trip, nudging the Andorian. Shran looked very upset as he looked between the offered spoon and Trip.

"Trip, if he's had enough he's had enough." said Phlox, sounding like a scolding father.

"But he's barely eaten anything!"

"Yes, but consider what you've eaten in the mines. After five years of eating nothing but that Shran's stomach has shrunk to a tiny size to compensate. He'll have to build up to bigger meals. As he is he's doing very well."

Shran smiled, pleased with himself at the doctor's praise.

"While we're on the subject of recovery, Shran, we think we might be able to do something about your voice." said Asiles. Shran's antennas perked up in curiosity. Trip forgot about the food. "We'd like to perform an operation on your vocal cords, which, at the very least will stop it from being painful. Would you like that?"

Shran frowned and stared at them, clearly trying to understand what they were saying. Trip guessed it was the question he was struggling with. For the past five years the Andorian had been told what to do, how to feel. Now he was being asked his opinion, he had no idea how to react. Trip tapped Shran's shoulder, making the Andorian look at him.

"They're offering to stop your voice from bleeding and hurting all the time. Maybe even bring your voice back, so you'll be able to talk again."

Shran's eyes widened in understanding and he clapped his hands over his mouth, shaking his head. Trip frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be able to talk again?"

Shran nodded, then he shook his head. Trip blew out a sharp breath of frustration. "Which is it? Yes or no?"

Shran lowered his hands and held up two fingers.

"Both?"

Shran nodded.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Trip tried not to sound annoyed, but it came out that way anyway. Shran's antennas fell. "Why no?"

Shran sighed, closed his eyes and he whispered, "Not allowed."

"You're not allowed? You're not allowed get your voice back? You want it back, but you're not allowed?"

Shran nodded.

"Says who?"

"M-M-Mogr'n."

"Mogr'n's dead. She can't touch you."

Shran's eyes widened again, this time in shock and he staggered off the bed, backing away from everyone. However he was still very weak and his legs gave out. Shran whimpered and curled up into a ball, covering his head with his arms.

"Thy'lek..." whispered Senkrad, standing there, looking helpless. Then he walked over and crouched down beside Shran. "Baby brother." he whispered, leaning over Shran, who stiffened in alarm. However, all Senkrad did was let his antennas stroke the back of Shran's head and neck. "It's all right. You can't be hurt here. We just want to help you."

Shran seemed to relax at the gentle touch and he uncurled just a little. Senkrad began to rub his back in soothing circles with one hand,

"Thy'lek, you deserve to have your voice back. At the very least you deserve for it not to hurt anymore. That's what the doctors what to do. They want to take away the pain. Will you let them do that?"

Shran uncovered his head and looked up at Senkrad, who smiled at him. Shran lifted a trembling hand and brushed the backs of his first two fingers across Senkrad's cheek. He seemed to recognise him for a moment but then the recognition vanished into frustration. He'd lost it again. Senkrad said nothing as he helped Shran to his feet and supported him over to the bed. Shran sat down on the bed again, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He looked at Phlox, and then nodded his head.

"Very good. We'll do it tomorrow." Phlox beamed, and then he patted Senkrad on the back. Senkrad smiled a little. Trip patted Shran on the back.

"You're doing real good buddy. Don't be scared." he whispered in Shran's ear. Shran nodded, but didn't look up.

* * *

While Shran underwent the operation, Phlox told Trip to go walk through the ship, and spend time with the others. Trip had agreed half heartedly. He was reluctant to leave Shran, even though the Andorian would be asleep the whole time. What if the Andorian could sense Trip wasn't there and felt hurt that Trip hadn't been there while he went through something that was very scary for him?

"Trip I assure you, he's so deep asleep he won't even dream." said Phlox after they'd anesthetised Shran, who'd clutched onto Trip's hand like a lifeline. "He won't know you're gone."

"Are you sure?" worried Trip.

"Commander, we give you our word." said Asiles, looking amused. "Now go and admire some of the finest technology Andoria has to offer."

"Well… when you put it that way…" Trip left, but he took his time. Malcolm, Jon and T'Pol all accompanied him. "So. Where to?"

"How about the mess? You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Ok… um…" Jon scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I know! How about the animal room?" said Malcolm.

"The what?"

"There's a room where they keep animals as pets and… food. They're rather cute."

"Did you just say cute Mal?"

"I believe I did Commander." smiled Malcolm. Trip chuckled,

"Lead on."

When they reached the room they found Senkrad and Lissiel sitting with a strange squirrel-like creature in Senkrad's lap.

"How are you Trip?" asked Lissiel, looking a little bored.

"I'm ok."

"Thy'lek's operation has started?"

"Yeah. He's out for the count."

"Good."

"What's that you've got there?"

"It's a wumvin, called Pink-skin apparently."

Trip chuckled and sat down beside Senkrad. "Who named him?"

"Talla." said Senkrad, swallowing hard.

"Who's that?"

Both Andorians looked up at Archer, giving him a funny look. Archer sighed.

"Trip, Talla was a binary clone, created from Shran and Jhamel's D.N.A."

"What?"

"The Orions made her, and a clone of Shran, who had memories of being married to Jhamel, and they were used in part of a plot conceived by the Orions to break up the Coalition."

"How?"

Archer sighed again and grabbed a chair, setting it in front of Trip and sitting in it. "The clone of Shran believed that Talla had been abducted by criminals, and he asked for our help. We gave it, and we got Talla back. But on our way to Earth, the criminals boarded Enterprise and cornered… you and me."

"But I don't-"

"I'll explain in a moment I swear Trip. Anyway, you had the criminals knock me out, promising to bring them to Shran. What you did instead was blow them up. But the explosion killed you in the process. You were dead."

Trip swallowed, "What kind of story is this Jon?" he demanded, feeling angry.

"Trip please. We believe it was you. But when we ran into Captain Tholos, Keval and Thon, we realised that the Shran, that I'd kicked off Enterprise in fury, blaming him for your death, wasn't the real one, because the three of them had been looking for him for five years, declaring him dead to lower security around him. We agreed to help them catch the clone to –I don't know- avenge you I guess. While we were doing that, Phlox rechecked your… body and found out that what we'd thought was you, was a clone too. Do you remember what we told you about Sim?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the clone of Shran, Talla and the clone of you, were all made from the same process. You were switched, we think, that night we celebrated our journeys together on Enterprise."

"That was the night the Orions grabbed me." murmured Trip. Then he narrowed his eyes, "So you're telling me, that while I was stuck in that mine, trying to keep myself alive, and having to watch everyone around me hurt and take advantage of Shran, you lot were going about your everyday business, gossiping with some clone!"

"Trip I swear, we had no idea-"

"I've known you people over a decade and you can't tell the difference between me and some fake?!" Trip was on his feet, shaking with fury. "And you!" he turned on T'Pol, whose eyes widened. "We share a psychic bond and you don't even notice that I've been switched?"

"Trip, I had no reason to believe such a thing had occurred, and I had not thought about our bond in years."

"Doesn't damn-well matter! You still should have known the difference! All of you!"

Trip's chest was heaving with his fury and he was screaming now, feeling completely betrayed.

"Trip-"

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to any of you right now! Just get the hell away from me!" he roared, throwing his body forward at them. They backed up and then, reluctantly, walked out of the room. Lissiel stood up after a moment.

"I'm hungry, coming Senkrad?"

"Hm? Yes, sure." Senkrad stood up, then looked at Trip. Trip ignored him and leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground, tears in his eyes. Senkrad crouched down and held out the wumvin.

"Thy'lek used to believe that wumvin had magical powers because they always seem to know how to cheer someone up."

Trip looked up into Senkrad's eyes and he was touched by the kindness he saw in them. He took the creature into his arms and was surprised to feel how soft his fur was. Pink-skin's tail reached up and tickled Trip's neck. Trip's lips twitched in a smile. Senkrad patted Trip's shoulder and then followed his sister. Trip waited until he was alone, before gathering Pink-skin into his arms and burying his face in the creature's fur along his back. Trip began to cry, shaking with the force of his sobs. Pink-skin's tail went around the back of his neck and to Trip it felt like the creature was trying to hug him. Trip just wanted to turn back time, turn it back so that none of this had happened.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen for him.

* * *

Poor Trip, anyone else feel sorry for him?

Night's Darkness


	31. Chapter 31

Being back at school sucks, so does writer's block. Plus, I've been spending more time on my Doctor Who and Torchwood obsession. Therefore, there's many reasons that this chapter is so late.

Warning, it does get a little more disturbing than usual towards the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

My head feels like it's full of mush as I wake up, then I become aware of the strange feeling in my throat. I realise it doesn't hurt so much anymore. It's such a weird feeling. No pain when I breath, no pain when I swallow –although right now my mouth is very dry- and no pain when a moan escapes my lips before I can stop it. I tense up, waiting for someone to hit me, but instead a gentle hand touches my arm.

"Thy'lek?" I know that voice, I know it well, but I can't remember how.

I open my eyes to meet the eyes of the man that soothed me yesterday. For some reason I trust him completely. His face is very familiar to me, but I can't think of why.

"He's awake doctor." says the man.

"Thank you Senkrad." says the blue skinned doctor. I've come to understand that there are two doctors. One has blue skin, the other has white skin. Both have very kind expressions. "Shran, can you hear me?" he asks me. I nod. "I'd like you to try to answer me aloud, please."

I grimace and swallow hard, "Y-yes." My eyes pop open in shock. The two men look amused at my reaction. There was no pain! I spoke and there was no pain. My breathing picks up a little as I try to take this in. I've spent my whole life in pain whenever I speak, how is it possible that by going to sleep it would go away. And the men said they don't want anything from me. I can't believe that.

"It'll take some time before you'll be speaking in full conversations. Your brain hasn't forgotten how to speak small words, but you might have difficulty speaking full sentences. However, with practise, there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to speak properly with ease."

I swallow and try to sit up. I look around for Trip, and my antennas fall when I see he's not there. Where'd he go? He promised he'd be here when I woke up.

I look at the two men, and narrow my eyes at them. Where have they put Trip?

"Is something wrong Thy'lek?" asks Senkrad. He's the only one who calls me that. I wonder why.

"T-Trip?" I stutter. I want to sound angry, but it comes out frightened. I am frightened. Why would Trip just leave me here with these people I don't even know?

"He'll be back soon Thy'lek. I promise. Don't worry." Senkrad reaches out to my arm and I flinch away, expecting to be hit for my disrespect. Senkrad withdraws his hand and his eyes look very sad. For some reason I want to hug him, but I don't. I don't know who he even is. I roll away from him and curl up, wishing they'd go away and Trip was here. Neither thing happens.

"Thy'lek. Do you know who I am?"

"Senkrad." The doctor's tone is scolding.

I shake my head.

"I'm your brother. I'm your older brother."

I blink and looked at Senkrad over my shoulder. Senkrad smiles down at me through tears, holding his hands out to me. _'My brother?'_ I look around again, wishing Trip would come back. I don't like this game they're playing. I don't have family, Mogr'n told me so. She said I'd killed them. I don't even remember them. Why is this Senkrad telling me lies? Trip said I could trust them. I turn away.

"Lek, please." moans Senkrad. He sounds like he's in pain. But I don't care. I want Trip back. Trip where are you? "Lek, please, try to recognise me." Senkrad is crying now.

"Senkrad, stop. You're not helping anyone." says the doctor.

"I've waited five years to get you back and you don't even know who I am. I'm the one who-"

"Senkrad!"

I jump at the doctor's sharp tone. "That's enough Senkrad. Come away and leave him be. Forcing this issue won't help anyone."

Senkrad begins to sob and the sound makes me curl up tighter, trying to block it out. Tears sting my eyes and I wipe them away. I hear Senkrad running out of sickbay and someone else coming in.

"What's going on here?"

I look up. It's Trip! He's come back. Without thinking I reach out a hand to him and call out,

"Trip!"

Trip's eyes are red, and he looks very tired, but he grins at me and walks over to my bed, taking my hand.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?"

I nod my head, then remember I can actually say the word. "G-good."

Trip's smile widens. "That's great. No more pain?"

I shake my head. "No."

It's at this point that I notice the strange creature that's resting over the back of Trip's neck. It's white with silver flecks in its fur and a very long tail. It had big brown eyes and little hands that are curled in front of its mouth. Trip notices where I'm looking and grins.

"Here, wanna hold him. He's called Pink-skin."

_Pink-skin._ My antennas stand to attention and I want to nod, but I don't move.

"Don't be afraid, he won't bite." Trip uncurls the creature from his neck and holds him out to me. I shy away at once. Pink-skin jumps and then extends his wiffly nose out, his whiskers quivering in a way that makes me want to laugh. I only want to laugh because I feel safe. I only feel safe because Trip is with me.

I reach out and grab hold of Trip's wrist, pulling him to me. I want him to stay with me. Trip looks uncertain, almost embarrassed and a stab of pain goes through my chest. He's embarrassed by me. He's embarrassed that I'm scared. I let go and try to heave myself up. I should go back to the mines now and get back to work. The longer I'm here, the worse my punishment will be.

"Shran, don't get up." says the blue-skinned doctor. I shrink away from his voice like it hurts me. What do I do? He's telling me one thing and the Orions are telling me another. The doctor was nice to me, but I don't know what he wants from me. I don't know what I could give him. It's warm here.

Trip holds onto my shoulders and says in soothing tones, "It's ok, he won't hurt you."

I look up at Trip and see the embarrassment is gone, but I still feel the pain of seeing once.

"Wanna talk." I mutter.

"Then talk." urges Trip, looking confused. I grimace, I said the wrong word. Was this what the doctor had meant about making mistakes?

"Wanna… wanna… w-w-walk." I say, feeling triumphant as I remember the right word.

"Doc?" Trip looked up at him. The doctor sighs, as if he's not sure.

"You're very weak Shran." he says.

"Need walk." I grunt, seeing I have to press him. What am I doing? What am I doing demanding things with such disrespect? I'll be beaten for sure. I tremble, not knowing what I'm doing? My head is spinning.

"Shran? Shran I need you to focus on me." calls Trip, "I need you to look at me."

I look up at him and try to focus my eyes on him but the feeling of panic in my chest is spreading and I want to hide or run.

The next thing I know I'm fighting Trip and the doctor is pressing something to my leg. Then things get muggy again and then it all goes black.

* * *

When I wake up my head is clearer. And I remember where I am this time. And there is something resting on my chest.

I open my eyes and look at my chest, where that creature Pink-skin is lying. He's curled up, resting his head on his own tail, using it as a cushion. I smile a little, it looks cute because its little arms are wrapped around the tail, like its some sort of comforting thing.

'_Like Furball.' _

I jump and look around the darkened sickbay, spying Trip snoring on his biobed. Where had that voice come from? I look to the other side of me. Lissiel is asleep in the chair beside me. A strange image of my fingers brushing through her hair while she talks at me goes through my mind.

I shift again and Pink-skin wakes up and is on his back legs in an instant, peering at me with a knowing look. I put a finger to my lips to keep him quiet. I don't want anyone else awake. It always seems that whenever I'm awake I've got someone looking at me, someone telling me what to do. I like this silence. I'm not alone, but I'm not not alone either. It's nice.

Pink-skin seems to understand me, and his paws seem to press to his mouth in a promise of silence. I smile at him.

I look at Lissiel again, and I can't help but think how pretty she is. Not soft pretty like Jhamel, who I know is lying on the bed next to Trip's, not soft words, tickle touches and sweet lips. Lissiel is like fire, large, violent and vivacious. Anyone can see it I think. But what I feel when I look at her is very different from what I feel for Jhamel. Jhamel makes me think of lying on ice, bare flesh, electric sparks and delicious hunger. Lissiel makes me think of frustration, of love and hate pushed together so they're fused beyond separation, of vicious fights that end in laughter and laughter that ends in vicious fights.

Senkrad, Senkrad now that I can think about it, reminds me of a bubble of safety, of something unchanging, eternal and warm. Of hugs and laughter, of bright colours and expressive lines.

Shaking my head I tell myself to stop this. I'm being stupid.

Pink-skin's tail flicks against my nose and I hear in my mind a giggle of a child. It's as if the child's nose was the one that got flicked. The voice sounds familiar. I yawn, feeling tired. Pink-skin's tail strokes my face, over my brow and eyes. His fur is so soft, so delicate…

_I'm very small, and in my hands is a toy. He looks like Pink-skin but he's not real. His fur is just as soft though and I'm clutching him tight in my hands. I'm sitting on the ground, and my brother is beside me. He's chewing on his toy's ear. I prefer to cuddle mine._

_We're watching two adults, a man and a woman, dance around a room, arms around each other, laughter in their eyes as well as bubbling out of their mouths. The man is dressed in a black leather uniform, and the woman is in an elaborate, yet simplistic white dress that reflects the light as they twirl past me._

_I smile at the couple, because they're happy and I love them. I know them. They know me, love me. They're my parents._

_My fa –Papa spins my Mama away from him and then draws her back to him, pulling their bodies close together. My Mama laughs and her arms wrap around Papa, her antennas brushing over his as she smiles down at him. Papa has a look of complete adoration and devotion on his face as she does this. My parents are happy. They love each other._

_I hold Furball to my chest, squishing him to me, and I rock myself from side to side to emphasis how much I love him. He's one of my best friends. My brother is my other best friend. He smiles at me now and I smile back, the tip of my tongue caught between my teeth. My brother holds his hand out to me and I take it, chubby hand in chubby hand. My brother pulls me to my feet and we potter along the room, over to our parents. Papa spots us first and pounces on us like he hasn't seen us in years._

_"My boys!" he laughs, bundling us up in his arms and lifting us up into the air. We giggle and I put my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. My Papa smells like warm food, something musky and leather. Furball dangles by his tail in my hand. "My strong, beautiful boys." Papa says, holding us close. Then he says, "And here's my handsome youngest daughter!"_

_I look up to see my sister walking over to us, a pout on her lips._

_"I want a hug!" she whines, tugging at Papa's trousers. Papa manages to pick her up between me and my brother and we're all cuddled, held tight in our father's strong arms._

_Then everything tilts and I'm covered in mud, sweat and blood. I'm bigger now, cradling my papa in my arms while screaming at someone to do something. I'm still a little boy though, which makes no sense._

_Papa's face is swollen, but I know him anyway and I clutch onto him tight._

_"Papa! Papa!" I whimper, willing him to stay with me._

_Papa opens his eyes and smiles up at me as best he can._

_"My brave boy." he whispers, and then goes limp in my arms and my mind feels like it's been torn to pieces and I scream. I scream and scream, sobbing and wailing, shaking Papa hard, trying to get him to stay with me. I need him and Mama. I can't lose them too!_

**"_Shran!"_**

I yelp as I wake up. Lissiel is holding me down by the shoulders but lets me go as soon as I'm fully awake. She looks worried. Trip is near me too. He looks upset. I realise I must have been screaming in my sleep because my throat hurts. I feel embarrassed and want to hide but as soon as I try, both of them are keeping me down. What do they want from me?

I freeze, trying to will my breathing and heart chambers to still too, so they'll think I'm calming down. They believe it, because they let me go. I wait until they relax before kicking Lissiel in the stomach, knocking her over with a cry. I flail out of the bed and manage to dodge Trip's hands as they try to restrain me. I'm out the door and running down corridors that only make this strange feeling inside me worse. It's like a build up, like when you over dig in the mines, pushing and pushing deeper and deeper until suddenly everything gives and you're crushed under the rocks. I've seen it happen.

I keep running until I find myself in a cold room, far away from the others. I lean against the wall and slide down, curling up into a ball. I whimper, wanting to make this all stop. I want this game to stop. Because that's what this has to be. Some kind of new game Mogr'n's playing on me. Because it's not real. It can't be.

I whimper. What did I do this time to merit such a frightening game? Why is she doing this to me? I don't like how the pain's gone, because when it comes back I'll only be able to think about how it was like without it. And no one would be nice to me for no reason. So what am I supposed to do?

I look up, something made me. I spy two hatches on the opposite wall. I get to my feet and walk over to it, wondering what's inside. Maybe I should look. That might be what Mogr'n wants me to do. Either way I think I'll open them. It's like I came here to do it. I don't understand, but I don't have to. I just have to obey. That's all that matters.

'"_I am not my own, I obey to defend my people. It doesn't matter what I think."_

"_Damn it Thy'lek! Yes it does matter! You need to stop before you get yourself killed!"_

"_And what if that's what I want?"'_

I blink, staring at the wall, refocusing on it as the glimpse of whatever that was fades away. I reach out a hand and open the hatch.

The hatch drops down and a low table rolls out with a soft hum. I stare in surprise at what lies on it.

A little girl, aquamarine skin, and hair that looks soft and silky, lies on the table, a blanket covering her, as if to keep away the chill. But why would a dead girl want to be warm? What does it matter to her?

I reach out and stroke her cheek. Her skin's so soft! I run my fingers through her hair and lean down, sniffing the strands. She smells warm, like she's still alive. I close my eyes and imagine a giggle, a sweet smile. A tiny hand in mine.

I pull away from the girl, feeling sick as I'm attacked by images, sounds, smells and touches. All inside my head, but overwhelming me like its all around me. I let out a shout and stagger back, my hand grabbing something and there's a click.

I have to move again, even though my head is spinning as the second hatch pops open and another table rolls out. I feel worse looking at this body. It's all withered, the bones misshaped under wasted muscle and the face still hold remnants of agony and horror, even after someone tried to smooth it out. There's something weird about him, like I know him, but I've yet to see his face in my head.

'_Fingers digging into my face. I can't push them away. My hands don't even twitch, because I can't move them or any other part of me._

_His face so close to mine, close enough to kiss me. Spirits don't let him kiss me! I couldn't take it. I'd die if he pressed his cold, green blooded lips to mine. Get him away!_

_The fingers dig in deeper, and I want to scream in agony. But my lips are numb. I'm trapped inside my body, unable to even scream.'_

I shake my head and stagger when this makes me dizzy. My hand lands on the corpse's chest, pressing down on his collar. There's a crack of bones and I feel the bone give under my touch. I shudder and draw away. Why are there bodies here? What does Mogr'n want me to do with them?

I clutch at my head, then slam my fists into my chest in frustration. What do I do? Just tell me what to do!!

My chest feels compressed and I can't breath. Music, screaming, shouting, purring all whirls around my head, deafening me and making my dizziness worse. Somebody help me! I slid down the wall again, curling up into as tight a ball as I can. I'm scared. I'm so scared.

Please… somebody…

* * *

Poor Shran. Reviews would be a great help to encourage me. I'm kinda low at the moment.

Night's Darkness


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry its been so long, but I hit a block for this fic. Thanks for being patient.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Trip found Shran curled up in a ball, staring into space, catatonic. The two hatches in the morgue were open, exposing the bodies. Trip refused to look at them. He couldn't bear to see two more victims of the Orions twisted cruelty.

"Shran?" he called, crouching down in front of him. Shran didn't move, didn't even blink. "Shran, hey, come on, wake up." Trip tapped his shoulder and was disappointed when that got no reaction out of him. "Get up!"

Shran blinked and then did as he was told. His eyes were fixed on the floor and he didn't move again. Trip sighed

"It's that way is it? Ok, follow me." and he walked out. Shran followed him. Trip shook his head, feeling tired, too tired to be angry.

"What-?" asked Phlox,

"He's cracked. He's completely cracked!" snarled Trip as soon as he entered the sickbay. "Look at him." And his hand cut through the air as he swiped at Shran's direction. Shran didn't react. "He's completely cracked, we've lost him to them. Why the hell didn't you do something to help him?"

"Trip, we've tried, but sometimes the damage is too much. And all this is too much of a change for him. Thy'lek's been stuck in that place so long…" Lissiel's voice was strong, but there was the faintest crack in the cool mask of her face.

"Well fix him! Make him wake up, bring him back."

"He's not a piece of machinery, we can't just repair or replace the damaged parts. This could last a night and he could wake up himself, or he may never wake up. It's a delicate, complicated process and unique for every person. And it takes time. Being impatient won't help anyone, including yourself."

Trip wanted to hit the woman in front of him for her maddening logic and calm. She was an Andorian and she was showing all the emotion of a Vulcan. And she was Shran's own sister. Could she really stand there and act like this was a standard case?

Senkrad, on the other hand, had walked up to Shran and had put his arms around him, holding him close. Shran didn't respond, but neither did he resist as Senkrad held him, pulling his head to his shoulder to rest there. Senkrad's eyes were closed, his nose pressed into the scraggly hair, breathing deep. The gesture would have been sweet if Shran hadn't had that blank expression on his face, making it all rather perturbing. However, Trip didn't have the heart to pull him off the man. Feeling drained, Trip ran his hands over his head, the stubble of his head scratching his head. Turning away, he walked out of sickbay.

A strange numbness was settling over his body, over his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was past caring.

Where he was going, Trip did not know, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was walk away from it all. Walk away from the people who just didn't understand, walk away from the shell that reminded him of how badly he'd failed his friend, walk away from the memories.

Soon he found himself in a room, empty, save for a bed. Some sort of empty quarters. Lying down on the bed, Trip curled up and closed his eyes, and just drifted.

Drifting…

Drifting…

_Drifting…_

* * *

Archer pulled his fingers through his hair and repressed a growl as Phlox explained what had happened.

"… he's giving up Captain. We'll have to do something." Phlox was saying.

"What? Just tell me what I can do."

"Trip feels isolated, more so now that Shran's lost his grip on reality."

Archer's eyes flicked to the Andorian, who was sitting on the ground, back against the wall, and staring into space, a blank look on his face. Phlox was continuing,

"He is finding it hard to relate to us, because we did not suffer what he went through, but it's too soon to really speak of it, to relive it. He's resentful too, I can see it in his eyes, because he suffered and we are untouched. Shran was his… his rock, because Trip was able to focus on helping him, soothing him when he was frightened, making him smile. But now… without Shran to look out for-"

"Shran's not dead, he's still here."

"But for all the personality and awareness he possesses he's as good as somewhere else. And Trip knows that. So he doesn't see the point of helping him." said Lissiel. There were purple rings under her eyes and she looked older than she had when Archer had met her. Still, she was beautiful, her dark eyes determined. "I can work with Thy'lek, try to bring him around. I've dealt with Guards like this and some were prisoners longer than Thy'lek."

"And you were able to help them?"

"Most of them. Not everyone can be saved, but I'll die before I let my brother remain this way."

Archer believed her to the word.

"But what about Trip?"

"Trip… look, I'm not saying he doesn't require help, but he's got a case of PTSD and that's not exactly unusual. It's standard in my opinion. And treatable. Basically, while Trip is suffering, he's not as badly off as he could be. Look at Jhamel and Thy'lek, look at the miners who've lost limbs or sanity in that mess of a rescue and then look at Trip. It may take time, but he will get over this. Of all of them, I'd say he's the most likely to get over this."

"Because he wasn't there for long."

"It's nothing to do with length, it's because Trip dealt with it and focus on helping Thy'lek, something he probably does normally, looking out for others. By doing that he maintained a regularity around his mind, which allowed him to contain his sanity." Lissiel sighed, "I'm going to see-"

The doors hissed open and Ambassador Soval entered. Lissiel stiffened at once.

"What do you want?" she asked with a growl.

"I came to see how Commander Tucker and Captain Shran were." said Soval, regarding Lissiel with what looked like caution.

"Well Tucker's wandered off somewhere and my brother has lost his grip on sanity and reality. There, now you can go." Lissiel turned away from Soval and walked over to Shran, crouching down in front of him. Taking Shran's chin in her hand, she made him look at her for a few moments before letting go, rocking back. Soval stared at Shran for a few moments, before frowning in thought. It looked like he'd had an idea. Archer looked at Phlox, leaving the Vulcan to ponder,

"If Shran gets better, will that help Trip?"

"It may, but there is a risk of Trip and Shran becoming co-dependant on each other. And you've seen for yourself how harmful that can be."

Archer furrowed his brow, wondering what Phlox meant. Phlox raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice,

"You must have noticed how, even after five years, Captain Tholos and Lieutenants Thon and Keval cannot function properly without Shran. This is because they were allowed to lean on each other too much after suffering so much. They needed each other, beyond what one should need others for. It's not healthy to need another person in that way. We don't want the same thing to happen to Trip."

Archer massaged his brow, feeling an oncoming headache. "So… what do we do?"

"We need to coax Trip to open up, and if necessary, I will provide him with antidepressants, although I've never really liked using them."

"This will take a while won't it?"

"It may take years." sighed Phlox. Archer hung his head. He was dimly aware of Soval leaving as he cursed the Orions. He wanted to kill them himself.

"Ok… we'll find him… and bring him back."

"Don't pressure him at the moment Captain. If he doesn't want to come back here and he's not causing trouble, perhaps just try to talk to him."

"Ok… ok, I'll try that."

* * *

Trip opened his eyes, feeling groggy and oddly disjointed, like his skin and the rest of him were separated and he was floating around inside his own skin. It was a strange sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact Trip decided it was better than anything he'd been feeling up till then.

"You're here." he murmured his voice sounded very far away.

"I am."

"You knew where I was."

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"… I wish to be with you."

"I don't like you standing there."

There was a shuffling sound, muffled, and then she was lying behind him. There was a hesitation and then Trip felt her lie still, waiting for him. He said nothing, just lay there, drifting again.

"Trip?"

"Mm?"

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No." Trip didn't want to talk about it or even think about it.

"Shran is sleeping now." she told him.

"Right."

Shran slept so much.

"Phlox says you should eat something soon."

"Just… let me be. I just want to lie here for a while."

"I understand."

"No you don't."

"…"

Trip drifted. It felt a bit like floating on water, all sounds muffled, feeling light, but precarious, because at any moment you could sink.

"Do my parents know I'm alive? If you all thought I was dead…"

"Captain Archer contacted them and told them of the situation. They are… eager to see you."

"I'll bet." Trip could see them now, his mother with her blonde hair and soft body that smelled like warm cookies and that perfume she liked and his father, tall, brown hair, blue eyes and strong. And his brother too, who looked like a more pristine version of Trip, always dressed in proper clothes. And his nieces and nephews, would they want to see him?

"We aren't going to be heading for Earth for a while. The doctors agree its better to remain on the ship for a while, to help all of you recover."

"…"

"Your friends have been asking for you, Gerlik and Gwelita, they wish to see you and ensure you are well before their ship takes them home."

"That'd be nice."

"I shall ask Tholos to arrange it. He's been preoccupied with the fleet, the Coalition put him in charge."

"Really? Even after all the stuff that happened between Andorians and Vulcans and Tellerites?"

"I suspect he was chosen because he has the most experience with Orions and his team is extremely skilled at such things as the attack that we initiated."

"Since you won, I guess they made the right choice."

"It would appear so."

"I bet the cap'n didn't like not being in charge."

"He seemed… more agitated than normal. However I was on the Klingon ship during the actual attack."

"How'd you put up with the smell?"

"It was bearable."

Trip knew he should smile, but he couldn't. Drifting…

"Do you wish to remain here? In these quarters?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I will speak with Tholos about it."

"Thanks."

"Trip-"

"Don't T'Pol. Just don't."

* * *

Lissiel hid a yawn as she fed her brother more broth. She could remember once, when she was about 15, and Thy'lek had been about 9, wishing that the brat would just stop running around and do what he was told for once in his life. Now she had her wish and hated every moment of it.

Senkrad didn't know what to do, and spent most of the time hovering over Thy'lek, which made Lissiel irritable. She didn't need his fussing when she was this stressed.

Thy'lek wouldn't meet her eyes or the eyes of anyone, and Trip was hiding in his new quarters, away from everything. Disassociating, the both of them, but in different ways. Trip was physically drawing away from everything, while for Thy'lek, it was all in his head. Both men had to be drawn out, had to be pushed to accept what had happened to them. If they didn't they'd never truly move on. Lissiel had seen enough men and women waste away in mental hospitals to know what she was talking about. On Andoria, being a physiotherapist for Imperial Guardsmen meant more than helping them recover physically. It also meant helping them mentally.

"May I have a word with you?"

Lissiel jumped and glared up at Ambassador Soval.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to speak with you."

"Make it quick." Lissiel stood up and walked away from Thy'lek, standing so she could keep an eye on him.

"How is he?"

"He's a mess, what do you think?"

"I am not your enemy you know."

"No, you're just one of the bastards who pretends they care about us." hissed Lissiel.

"I understand if you feel some resentment against my people-"

"No! You really don't! I have spent more than half my life, fixing the people that your people broke. I have had to watch my baby brother struggle with demons and nightmares and been unable to do anything!"

"Your brother was willing to set that aside to bring about peace between our people."

"Thy'lek may have let it go, or he may not have, it wouldn't matter. He always does what's best for Andoria, not what he wants to do."

Soval seemed to be fighting a sigh, "I did not come here to argue with you. I came because I have an idea that may help in your brother's recovery."

Lissiel drew her head up, her eyes narrowing. "Oh?"

"Yes, I believe a way to help stabilise him and restore him to what he once was can be done through use of a katra."

"A what?"

"A soul or consciousness. Specifically, the consciousness of the clone that was on board this ship."

Lissiel snorted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And I suppose you have it locked away in a jar somewhere. It sounds like something you people would do."

"Not in a jar, so much as a host."

"What host?"

"Commander T'Pol. She took the katra of the clone because she felt it was an injustice to him that he would die and be forgotten."

"So she sucked out his soul?" Lissiel spat at Soval's feet. Asiles looked irritated at the unhygienic move. "You people are foul."

"It was a copy of his consciousness… a katra is difficult to explain. But we may be able to use this one to help your brother recover."

Lissiel folded her arms across her chest and looked at her baby brother. His head was tilted back, his eyes on the ceiling, empty. He was a shell, waiting to be filled.

Sighing, Lissiel ran her fingers through her hair, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Explain your plan in detail and I'll consider it Vulcan."

Soval nodded and was quick to explain the plan.

* * *

Poor boys. But hopefully it should go up from here.

Night's Darkness


	33. Chapter 33

Christ-bloody-Almighty!! I cannot believe how long I've left this. I'm soooo sorry! It's all Torchwood's fault, blame it, blame Ianto and his adorable woobiness, blame the sheer amount of plot bunnies that decided to be born as Torchwood breeds. Also, blame writers block. However, I seem to be back now and even though I have state exams coming up, I promise I will try to keep this fic updated more often.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

'_Well, I still think this won't work.'_

T'Pol resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. The katra would just not stay silent. Every moment when there was a lull in outer stimuli, the katra would draw her attention inward, either with a comment or a memory. This was enough to tell her that they were beginning to bleed together. Soon the katra would really start to control her behaviour. Something told her that if that happened, it would make things rather difficult for her relationship with Trip.

'_Oh, so it __**is**__ a relationship then?'_

'_I never said it was not.'_

'_You just tried to convince yourself of that then.'_

T'Pol's fingers twitched as she followed Soval down the corridor and into sickbay. Her irritation did not go away when she spied Thon, Tholos and Keval all standing there, conversing with Lissiel and Senkrad. Captain Archer was standing with Doctors Phlox and Asiles.

"Is it required that so many people be present? I am sure that none of you will see much." T'Pol managed to maintain her usual bland tone.

"Sorry, but Tholos and the others wouldn't allow any Vulcan to perform a mind meld with Shran without them present." Archer shrugged.

'_Of course they wouldn't. All those times he was led away and they knew what was happening and could do nothing to help. Could you blame them?'_

'_I suppose I cannot.'_

'_Well then!'_

"Should I begin?"

"He's unconscious, at Ambassador Soval's advice, he is in a dreamless sleep, so I would recommend that if you must do this, do it now." said Phlox. Asiles was standing at the head of the bed, with his body leaning forward just enough to look protective of the older man, lying prone on the bed.

"Of course."

T'Pol side-stepped the gaggle of Andorians and stood beside Shran. Reaching out she pressed her fingers to his temples.

"Good luck T'Pol." murmured Senkrad, giving her a wobbly smile as he took hold of Shran's hand. A wistful feeling spread through the Vulcan woman from the katra. Feeling a little less irritated by the Andorians' presence, she closed her eyes.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are merging… our minds are one."

With a jolt T'Pol found herself surrounded by darkness, her mind chilled by lack of anything around her.

"Well this is cheerful!" sneered the katra, stepping out of her and smirking at her over his shoulder, "And you want me to fix this?"

"If you merge with it, then you could help him recover."

The katra, the very image of Shran before the Orions took him, strong, well built and confident, snorted, "I should be getting a commendation for this! It'll be impossible to merge with this. There's nothing to merge with."

"You have to try." said T'Pol, hearing a tinge of desperation in her voice. "This is what we are here for."

"But I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I want to…" the katra turned to face her, sighing, "Alright, alright. I know I don't have a choice here. I'll see if I can, only…"

"What is it?"

"Split me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I need you to separate the memories of Tallah and Jhamel, the fake ones, from the rest of me."

"Why?"

"Look, its going to be hard enough to adjust and merge with this mess! He won't be able to understand the fake memories, they're so real… so painfully real. It's kinder to him if you retain those memories, because that's all they'll be. You can offer them to him later if you want, but right now… no. So split me."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked Vulcan! Now just do it!"

T'Pol sighed, and reached out with her hands, pressing them to the katra's face, focusing on his mind, reaching out and pulling at the memories it was offering up. With a sharp gesture, she ripped the memories from it and with her fingers, like it was glued to them, came another copy of Shran's face, stepping out of the katra's. This second katra followed her hands and T'Pol felt them enter her once again and curl up into a kind of shell, waiting for when she was ready to use them. The katra staggered back before falling to one knee.

"Are you alright?"

"What am I doing here?" demanded the katra, getting to his feet and glaring at her, "Vul… T'Pol. What am I doing here? Where am I? If this is some trick of pink-skin's I swear I'll kill him!"

T'Pol almost grimaced as she realised the katra had given up all his recent memories, leaving him with no understanding of this. To him he probably only had memories up to just before he left Andoria.

"You must listen to me Shran. You have to merge with the mind of yourself."

"What?"

"It is complicated."

"So explain it!"

"You are a katra, a consciousness of a clone of the real Shran. You died and I took your katra to preserve it. The real Shran is in need of you. He has been a prisoner of the Orions for five years and he is broken. You can fix him by merging with him. You can restore him. You can give him back to his family, to his friends."

The katra's antennas were curled and reaching out, a suspicious gesture. "That's nonsense."

"I assure you, it may be nonsense, but it is true."

"Prove it!"

"Look around yourself, look at this void. This is what's left of the real Shran. The Orions drove him mad."

"I would never let those green demons defeat me!"

"He wasn't given a choice. Now you have one. Merge with the real Shran, restore him to what he was. His family need him. His brothers-in-arms need him. Thon, Tholos and Keval cannot function properly without him."

The katra's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what they are to me?"

"They told me. They told me how you were violated by the Vulcan who ran the prisoners-of-war camp."

"Don't you dare speak of that to me!" roared the katra, jabbing his finger at her. T'Pol had forgotten how aggressive Shran could be, having become accustom to his docility in sickbay. "My brothers would never betray me like that!"

"It was not a betrayal. It was to help us understand you."

The katra turned away, "I don't believe you!"

T'Pol grabbed his arm and he lashed out, throwing her away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Shran, you are more rational than this. You may not be the most rational of people, but you are better than this. You must calm yourself. I am not your enemy. I never have been, not truly. And through you and Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval, our peoples have achieved a Coalition of Planets, ten years after we met. You must remember that."

"Of course I do."

"You must remember how we have worked together for common goals."

"… Yes. I do remember…" the katra murmured.

"You forged a kind of friendship with Soval, Archer, Gral… and I would have considered you someone I could trust."

The katra snorted again, but he met her eyes, "For an Andorian you mean."

"I suppose so."

"I guess I do trust you… as much as I can trust a Vulcan anyway."

"I believe that is high praise from you."

"Well, don't let it go to your arrogant head."

T'Pol's eyebrow twitched, "Of course not."

The katra looked out into the blackness, "So… this is all that's left of me? The real me?"

"Unfortunately yes, although perhaps it is a cover to protect the memories and feeling he really has. I understand that he only lost the battle for his mind after much torment and torture."

"And I suppose that, since I'm supposed to merge with him, I'll soon know all about it?" the familiar note of sarcasm in his voice was almost a comfort to her.

"Mostly likely."

"So, how do you know I won't just break too?"

"Because I believe you can handle it."

"The real me couldn't."

"Perhaps, but you are the only hope we have of restoring him."

"What if it doesn't work? What if I can't do it?"

"I believe you can."

Again, the katra snorted, "The Vulcan has faith in me. I suppose then I cannot loose."

The katra met her eyes and the confidence, intelligence, mischief and kindness (something that surprised her) in his own made her realise that, despite all the disputes and ill blood between them, she had missed him herself.

"Good luck Shran."

The katra nodded, and looked around the darkness, "My family needs me. I'll do whatever I have to for them."

T'Pol stepped away from him, beginning to draw away from Shran's mind. The katra smirked at her and extended his arms out, tilting his head back, offering himself to the darkness, which quickly began to swallow him up, only for a light to fight it, bursting out of the katra, battling with the darkness, forcing it back. T'Pol quickly ended the meld in time to see Shran jerk in his sleep, knocking her hands away. He arched his back, his eyes shot open and he screamed.

In his quarters, Trip curled up tighter on the bed.

* * *

"Hi Shran." Archer grimaced at how stupid a greeting that was to someone who was unconscious. "Phlox and Soval said it would be a good idea if we talked to you about memories, that you'd probably be able to hear us and it'd help you and the katra merge together."

The human sat down on the chair normally occupied by an Andorian and for the first time registered how uncomfortable it was. It figured that Andorians wouldn't go in for much comfort. He grimaced, realising how this proved he'd been neglecting one friend in favour of another. True, Trip was his best friend, but Shran had managed to worm his way through Archer's ranks and establish himself a comfy spot high up. The image that thought put in his head made Archer smile a little.

"Your siblings and friends, well, brothers in arms I think you'd call them, have all been ordered to sleep. Asiles has insisted that if they don't he'll sedate them. Senkrad was the toughest to convince. He's really worrying over you. Then again, from what I've gathered, he's used to doing that.

"T'Pol said the merging was a success, but no one's really sure what the results will be." Archer sat forward, leaning his head closer to Shran's ear, "To be honest, I'm hoping you'll wake up back to your old self. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss it. I missed it when I thought you were dead, especially when I was helping with negotiations. None of the other Andorian ambassadors were quite as fun as you. I mean, sure, you annoyed the crap out of me more than once, but I never felt like you were doing anything but reaching for the better good for your people. Have you met some of the ambassadors from your homeworld? And I thought you were arrogant." Archer paused and considered, "Ok, you are arrogant, but this lot were worse. I wanted to bang my head against the wall, and the Vulcan ambassadors were not helpful in the slightest. God I could have used your help with this Coalition. I really could have."

Shran twitched, turning his head towards Archer, as if he could hear him. Encouraged, Archer kept talking,

"I got a message from Gral, he says that you'd better get well soon, as he's had enough of the other Andorian Ambassadors too. He says you're to join him for a drink soon. Apparently you owe him one because you lost an argument with him over something."

A faint flicker of something passed over Shran's face.

"I suppose you remember how we worked together to stop the Marauder. Do you remember when we went to find the Aenar and you fell –ok the ice gave out beneath you- and you wouldn't let me help you? Stubborn jackass that you were. I don't know how you didn't pass out from pain. I know I would have." Archer chuckled, looking away.

"That's 'cause you're a weak pink-skin."

Archer's head shot up, eyes wide as he looked straight at Shran, who was staring at him, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. Archer smiled

"Hello Shran."

"Pink-skin…" Shran's sigh of a word faded away as he fell asleep again. Still Archer found himself grinning like a mad-man as he called for Phlox.

"This is good right? It means the katra's fixing him."

"Perhaps, but do not hope for a perfect recovery so soon. The katra and the real Shran will have to blend properly before he'll begin to return to some semblance of normal. It will be very traumatic for him. And we cannot be sure that what just happened was just a brief improvement."

Archer sighed, feeling deflated, and tempted to snap at the Doctor for being so pessimistic, but he knew Phlox had a point. There really was no way of knowing what would happen now. But as the Denobulan walked away, Archer leaned closer to Shran and whispered in his ear,

"Shran, you'd better get up soon and get better, Trip needs you, and I need you, Gral needs you… everyone needs you to get back to yourself. I know that's selfish, but we miss you, and we need you. So come back to us before your brother's heart breaks. Before one of your comrades snaps, before anything else bad happens. Come back to us friend."

Shran's antennas twitched and he turned his head away, but the faintest of smug smirks seemed to be ghosting his lips. Archer rolled his eyes, Shran _would_ love hearing that. He patted the Andorian's shoulder,

"Get better for yourself too. You deserve it."

* * *

Once again so sorry for the lateness. Bloody writers block

Night's Darkness


	34. Chapter 34

So sorry for the long wait, but Torchwood is holding all my inspiration and attention lately. Plus my mocks happened… anyway, hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Doctor Asiles checked Shran's vitals again, pleased to see they were strong, surprisingly so considering what he'd gone through earlier, then moved on to check on Jhamel's vitals, which were also satisfying, although Asiles would have been much happier if the blasted Aenar would open her useless eyes!

Asiles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should not be so cruel to Jhamel, but he'd never been overly fond of the Aenar. They'd always struck him as arrogant, seeing themselves above Andorians, even though they were the ones who cowered in the Northern Wastes while Andorians ruled Andoria and fought to protect it. If they hadn't, then the Orions would have wiped out the Aenar. So the Aenar owed the Andorians their existence. But as if they'd acknowledge it.

"Are you all right?"

"Hm?" Asiles looked up to see Phlox walking over to him.

"I said are you all right?"

"Oh, I suppose it's all just… so much. My grandfather did warn me that Shran brought complications, I just didn't expect this much of one."

Phlox smiled, patting the younger man on the shoulder. "You are doing just fine Asiles. I assure you."

"Thank you Doctor. Have you had any luck with Commander Tucker?"

Phlox's smile fell. "I'm afraid not. It is as Lissiel said. He's disassociating from what happened to him and without Shran as an anchor, he sees no point in trying to get well."

"Not even for his friends and family?"

"The same friends who believed a clone was him?"

"Oh… I see your point."

"Trip needs time, but I'm not sure how long this can go on for. It's detrimental to him to lie there all day, every day, especially with his limp. That will only become more pronounced if he doesn't exercise."

"So… what are you going to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe that talking to his friends and his family will help, but as of now he barely responds to anyone, even Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed."

"Hmm…" Asiles pursed his lips, antennas curling in thought. He glanced over at Shran's bed. His antennas straightened up. "Doctor… I don't remember releasing any patients from sickbay in the past ten minutes."

"What?" Phlox followed Asiles eyeline and his own eyes widened as he spied the empty bed. "Oh dear."

* * *

Trip hadn't left his room since he'd arrived in it. He just couldn't muster the energy. If anyone came to see him, he ignored them. Not out of malice or anything, but he was simply too tired to try to respond.

The door hissed open. Trip rolled over, putting his back to whoever it was. He didn't want to be talked at like he was an idiot. Everyone was telling him he should do things, it was important for him to eat, walk, talk. Trip didn't care. What was the point?

"Get up!"

Trip rolled over at once upon hearing the voice. His eyes widened as he met strong brown eyes staring him.

"I said get up Trip!" snarled Shran. The Andorian was standing tall and proud, arms folded over his chest. True, he was still wearing the loose fitting shirt and pants from sickbay, but nevertheless he still looked just like he used to, barring his thinness.

"You're not real." said Trip, rolling over again so his back was to the illusion. The next thing he knew he was being dragged back around and onto his feet. Shran glared at him and gave him a little shake,

"Do I feel false? Do I feel like an illusion?"

"N-no. But- but-"

"But what?"

"But you gave up. You… you were gone. In here." Trip reached out and tapped Shran's temple, before running his fingers down his warm cheek.

"No… I didn't give up, not really. I ran away, but I've never really given up." Shran's hold on Trip softened, but he kept him standing. Trip felt a little dizzy as all the blood left his head. "I was lost, yes. I was scared, but I wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to get well, but I didn't know how."

"I tried to help you. But I couldn't do anything."

"Trip… you did so much. Oh Trip." Shran sighed, before pulling the human into a fierce hug. Trip clung on, his hands feeling the sharp bones that still protruded from the blue skin, the warmth of the Andorian that had kept him warm in the mine seeping through his bones. His nose tingled at the familiar scent of Shran's skin, which had a strange underlying sweetness to it. His ears were ringing from the sound of Shran's voice, so strong and loud. The contact was fierce, sending his senses into overdrive and suddenly he was sobbing, pulling at the Andorian, trying to hold onto something before he drifted away again. He didn't want to drift any more.

"Sshh, I've got you Trip, it's all right." Shran murmured, rubbing his back and holding him tight. Trip buried his face in Shran's shoulder, sobbing hard, his fingers bruising still delicate skin. Shran held on. "I won't let you fall."

* * *

When Trip woke up he was sure he'd dreamt the whole thing. He was sure Shran was still catatonic in sickbay.

"It wasn't a dream Trip."

Trip sat up, shocked to see Shran standing there still, staring out the window. His arms were wrapped around himself, for comfort?

"You're still here." Trip gasped, scrambling to sit up.

"I won't leave unless you ask me to." Shran's lips were curved into a small smile, making the corners of his eyes crinkle, laughter lines Trip realised. Shran had laughter lines. There was something surreal about that.

"If I wanted you to leave?"

"I'll leave."

"What if I never want you to leave?"

"I'll stay." Shran turned to him, his head tilted in a gentle gesture, that small smile still on his face. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Trip was on his feet in a flash. He reached out and put his hand on Shran's shoulder. "I'm scared that if you leave I'll find it's all been a dream."

Shran's smile widened just a little and his head tilted forward, eyes falling to the floor. Was he shy now?

"It's a very elaborate and real dream if it is."

"But how can it be real? You were catatonic in sickbay only a few days ago."

"Yes, I know. But T'Pol helped me."

"T'Pol…"

"She loves you I think."

"Yeah, I think she does."

"She helped me to help you."

"She would have helped you for you too."

"But more for you than me."

"… how did she help you?"

"Gave me a new soul I think." Shran glanced up at Trip.

"A new soul? How?"

"Something called a katra. It… it was a new me… but like how I used to be."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Not really. You should sit down."

"So should you. You were worse off than me." Trip took Shran's hand and led him to the bed, where they both sat down. Shran's hands rested in his lap. Trip leaned back on his, to give them something to do. "What now?"

"I don't know… it's all still a bit jumbled in my head."

"How?"

"Like… there's two mes and they're not sure which is supposed to be in charge. And sometimes, one thinks I should act a certain way and the other disagrees and so I'm caught in a battle between them. The old-new me is strong, fierce, telling me to tackle everything with a bloody-mindedness and a confidence the other-new-old me doesn't have and panics over trying to have."

"Sounds… confusing."

Shran nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. "I know I'm supposed to be all better now. It's what everyone expects of me, what they want of me. They want me to be who I was. To be whole and strong. But… it's hard to be strong."

Trip stared at Shran, then reached out and rested his hand on the back of the other man's neck, giving it a small squeeze. Shran looked at Trip, eyes wide and frightened, wishing to be bold and fierce, and grieved because he wasn't. Trip gave him a little smile,

"You make it look easy."

Shran swallowed, "I said that to Jhamel, all those years ago. Only it doesn't feel like years. Feels like only a few months ago."

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her to keep being strong, for me."

Trip sighed, his fingers stroking the soft skin of Shran's neck. His little finger kept brushing over the beginnings of a scar. "Would it be wrong of me, to ask you to keep being strong for me?"

"Why do you need me to be strong for you? You're strong alone."

"Because… because I'm scared if you stop being strong, I'll loose my grip. I don't wanna drift anymore. I want to be normal again."

"How can you be normal after something like that? I mean… I… I haven't been normal since I was twenty."

"What'd you mean?"

"When I joined the Guard, I was captured by Vulcans, and tortured by them. The leader of the POW camp liked to meld with me, forcing me to show him everything about me. I was laid bare to an enemy and there was nothing I could do to fight back. When I got out, with Kevel, Thon and Tholos, and got home, I realised that I'd never be like the rest of my family and that, thanks to me, they'd never be like everyone else." Shran swallowed, "I've ruined my family so many times, I should have just died in that camp and been done with it."

"Hey, none of that." Trip wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close. Shran rested his head on Trip's shoulder. "If it weren't for you, Vulcans and Andorians would never have achieved peace. You're worth a hell of a lot Shran. Don't doubt that."

"I make my family miserable."

"They love you. They love you so much they have to be forced to leave your side. It wasn't your fault what happened."

Shran said nothing, only shifted closer to Trip. They sat like that, holding each other tight, against the memories trying to tear them apart.

"We'll have to go home soon."

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I want to. Last time was hard enough. This time everyone will know who I am, what happened to me. I don't like people seeing me weak. It's bad enough pink-skin and you and others have seen me so pathetic."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but I'll still have to face the Guard. I'll still have to face my neighbours, who've known me since I was a child. I'll still have to face my nieces and nephews, who probably won't even remember me. I don't know if I can face them, because if they do remember me… they'll remember me as a playful uncle, not… not this mess I am now."

"You won't be a mess forever."

"How do you know?"

"Because…" Trip gave a sudden chuckle, "Because you're too bloody stubborn to not fix yourself up. You'd never let the Orions win."

Shran's antennas instantly retracted to his head at the mention of the Orions. Then they flew forward, thrashing in a sudden anger. "No… I won't let them win. They've done enough. I won't give them any more."

"There's the old Shran I remember. Next thing I know, you'll be offering me some-"

"Andorian Ale?"

"Yup!"

Both men laughed, then Shran uncurled a little, "I wonder what I've missed back home. I wonder… do you think Jhamel will ever wake up?"

"I dunno."

"I… I love her."

"I know. And I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"It was my fault. They only took her because she loved me and I loved her. But she never blamed me, even when they hurt her for my disobedience." Shran shuddered, "Spirits, it's all really happened. It's like a horrible dream, but… it was real."

Trip nodded, bowing his head, "Yeah, it was all real."

"The other miners… how many died during the raid?"

"I didn't ask."

Shran got to his feet, pacing across the floor. "We should do something for them. A memorial service or something like that."

"Really? After how they treated you?"

"They never hurt me, bar a few and those ones never lasted long. They took care of me."

"Only because they wanted to use you to keep warm!" Trip got to his feet. Shran snapped around, eyes wide,

"I'd have expected something like that from my sister, or pink-skin or someone else, but you, Trip? You, who knows how cold it was in there, how desperate it could get? You, who appreciated it every time I fixed the betting system so I could keep you warm through the night?"

"I hated that I had to do that."

"Do you think anyone else enjoyed it? None of them did, not really. They only did it to survive, **I** survived because of them! I owe them."

"It's all so twisted and wrong."

"In situations like that, just what is wrong and what is right becomes very different. That's what I've learned throughout my life."

"I hate this!" Trip's hands clenched into fists. "I hate them, I hate this, and I hate what they've done to me! I hate that my view of life is altered, I hate that I can't ignore that survival… what you'll do to survive…"

"It's the basest of instincts, to survive, to live. I've never met a species that didn't have it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like how it makes me feel."

"Of course not! Just means you shouldn't hate it."

Trip looked up, meeting Shran's eyes again. "It's good to hear you talk again."

"Thank you. It's nice to be able to say what I want again. Although part of me is asking myself how can I be so forward and impetuous."

"Ignore that part. It's not the real you."

"It was." Shran looked out the window. "It was for a long time. Spirits, five years. That was me for five years."

"It doesn't matter!" Trip reached out, grabbing Shran by the shoulder, shaking him a little. "You're not like that any more. You're better now."

"I may be a bit better now, but that doesn't mean I'm not that man from the mines!"

"Yes it does!" Trip shouted, shoving Shran away. "You're better than that now! You're not that mess anymore. You're a strong commander and fighter. You're better!"

"What does it matter to you whether I'm strong or not!"

"Because I need you to be!" screamed Trip, clutching onto the front of Shran's shirt, balling it up in his fists. "I need you to be strong, because I can't be."

"Yes you can, you have to be. We both have to be strong, for the people who love us."

"The people who love us couldn't tell the real us from clones!"

"What does that matter? They still love us, they still need us. A mistake like that cannot be used against them. It isn't fair."

"Neither is what happened to us."

"And you want to add to it?" Shran put his arms around Trip and held him, rubbing his back. "Do you want to carry these feelings forever?"

"No. I can't."

"Then don't."

"It's not that-"

"Yes it is, if you let it be."

Trip clung to Shran, "I want it to stop. I just want it to stop hurting."

"I know, and I know you want me to tell you it will. But I can't. That's up to you."

"Did it stop hurting the first time for you?"

"Yes, but only after I met you and pink-skin. Working with you, finding that spy station, all of it made me wake up from a cycle of anger I'd been living since that camp. Nearly thirty years of fury, that I only started to let go after P'Jem, and I was able to stop hurting. Do you want to hurt for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Then don't hold onto it. It's so hard to let it go, to move on, but in the end… I think it's better for everyone."

Trip rested his head on Shran's shoulder, breathing in deep harsh breaths. "I hate them."

"That's all right." Shran's voice was reassuring, strong, if a little raspy from over use. Trip clung on tighter, frightened of what would happen if he let go.

* * *

What do you think? Realistic? Over the top? Not quite right? Let me know.

Night's Darkness


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Is this a new chapter I see before me?? Oh dear God it is!! So sorry for the long wait. Bloody school! Still only two months before I'm officially out of it for good, and then I'll have a summer of writing –I hope- to finish this properly.

If anyone's still reading this, you must have the patience of a saint! I'm sending you virtual cookies!

Enjoy! (the chapter I mean, lol)

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Senkrad felt like he would break down if he didn't see his brother soon. But when they'd rushed to the room where Thy'lek was, all they'd been told by a cool, slightly raspy, but very familiar voice, to wait until the doors were opened. Things had to be dealt with before anyone was ready to see anyone, apparently.

Senkrad had nearly begun to weep at the cruelty of it all. His baby brother, back with him and yet still out of reach. Only Thon's hand on his shoulder kept him from sobbing.

Now he was sitting on the floor, facing the door and waiting for… something. Anything. Why was this happening? Why was Commander Tucker more important than him to his brother now that his memories had been restored?

"This is… boring!" decided Thon, standing next to him. Archer, T'Pol, Lissiel, Senkrad, Tholos and Keval all looked at him. "I'm sorry, but it really is. After all the tension and all the struggle… this is decidedly anti-climactic."

"This isn't a film Thon!" snapped Keval.

"No, it isn't, if it were, it'd be a very long one, with a simpler storyline. And… by this point everything would be back to normal."

"…Thon?"

"Mmhm?"

"Shut up." sighed Tholos, shifting where he was leaning against the wall. They'd been waiting for five hours now.

It was only as the sixth hour was about to strike that the door hissed open, startling them. Senkrad clambered to his feet, and stared. Thy'lek was slow in emerging, as if nervous, hovering at the threshold and looking at the floor for a few moments, before looking up and meeting Senkrad's eyes for the first time in years.

"When I was thirteen… you dyed my hair all different colours. You even made it ultraviolet for when we went out."

Senkrad swallowed. Thy'lek looked at Thon.

"You got sick, when we were trying to get home. I sat beside you and kept your fever down while Tholos and Keval tried to find medicine for you. You thought I was your pet zabathu, and kept asking for a lift."

Thon managed a smile, nodding.

Thy'lek moved to Keval, "You were the first friend I made in that hellhole. I trusted you above everyone else there. We were best friends."

"Yes."

To Tholos, "You and I argued so much over everything, but I was the person you came to for advice, for comfort… for everything."

Tholos' hands tightened into fists as he tried to control himself.

"Pink-skin… you, you annoyed me so much, yet I admired you. Thanks to you… I was able to move on, I was able to grow up."

Archer inclined his head.

To T'Pol, he said, "You… I should have hated you. Why didn't I hate you?"

"I do not know."

"Neither do I. I suppose it was a good thing I didn't. You brought me back."

"You did that yourself."

"I couldn't have without you."

T'Pol could not respond.

Thy'lek looked at Lissiel, who seemed uncertain. "You… you used to beat me up. You tied me up and left me under your bed and then forgot about me. You mocked me for my appearance, my height, my fighting skill, my toys… you got me out of that institution."

Lissiel's face was blank, but she nodded. Thy'lek swallowed hard, licking his lips.

"I… I don't know if I can be the brother you want me to be, or the friend, the leader, the solider, or the diplomat. I… I don't know if I can be who you need me to be. I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

Senkrad could see disappointment creeping on the edges of people's expressions, he hoped he was hiding his. Thy'lek looked so sad. Then he spoke again,

"But… then again, I never really did, just sort of… made it up as I went along, and I seemed to manage it. So… maybe… maybe I can be… who you want –need- me to be. If you'll let me try." His voice was a mere whisper by the end, and he was looking at the ground, cheeks darkening with humiliation. Senkrad –feeling rather predictable- broke first.

"We just want you Lek. We just want you!" and he threw himself at his brother, clinging to him like an Earthen leech. Thy'lek was stiff in his arms for a few moments, then wrapped his arms around Senkrad and held him. Senkrad buried his face in his shoulder and let out a sob of relief at the familiar scent of his brother, despite the thin frame that was so strange. Lissiel slowly walked over and hovered by them, until Thy'lek looked at her and held out his hand. Then she crushed both of them in a vice-like grip, murmuring to herself as she held them. Since Lissiel never cried, this was probably as emotional as she could be with them, the fierceness of her touch conveying her feelings.

The three siblings stood like that for a long time, before Thy'lek squirmed and pulled away, his eyes going to his brothers-in-arms. He left Senkrad's side and approached them. The three men had gathered in a hunched kind of circle, with just enough space for Thy'lek to complete it. Thy'lek looked at each of them in turn, before holding out his hand in the middle of them. Tholos drew in a sharp breath before grabbing his fingers tight. Keval managed to smile a little before sliding his fingers over the upturned palm and holding on. Thon soon clung to Thy'lek's wrist.

Thy'lek looked at each of them again, before covering each of their hands with his free arm. To Senkrad, the message was clear.

'_I'm here now. I'll help take care of you, like I always have. You've got me now. Just hold on to me.'_

Senkrad had once been very jealous of his brother's devotion to these men, worried that it meant he was no longer the one who meant everything to his brother. But as Senkrad had gotten older, he'd learned that some people were capable of loving and devoting everything to more than one person. Thy'lek was one of those people.

Thy'lek slowly tugged free and moved on to Archer. The two men, enemies, friends, allies, regarded each other, as if sizing each other up. Then Thy'lek gave a little smirk.

"I seem to recall you saying you needed me, pink-skin. I always knew you couldn't resist me."

Archer seemed taken aback for a few moments and then he let out a bark of laughter. Then he held out his hand and Thy'lek gripped it, the smirk becoming a small grin. Finally he moved to T'Pol. Thy'lek sighed for a moment, then put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. T'Pol looked stunned and Lissiel dropped her jaw. Senkrad simply grinned. He'd always known his brother had had an affection for the brown-eyed Vulcan. And for him to even touch a Vulcan, said a lot about what he was now, compared to who he had been ten years ago.

Thy'lek let T'Pol go, then said,

"Give him time. He'll come out soon. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you."

"He loves you. He won't hide forever."

T'Pol just nodded this time. Thy'lek nodded, and then turned to Senkrad, who immediately went to him.

"I need to know what I've missed."

"Are you sure?"

"It's been a long five years Sen. I have to know everything."

"All right. Come on, we'll talk somewhere with seats."

* * *

He'd been quiet as they'd told him everything, just sitting there and letting the words wash over him it seemed. But then again, that was usually when he was paying the most attention. As Tholos summed up the past few days, he nodded, and then got to his feet. He paced around, arms folded, shoulders hunched and eyes on the floor. Then he went and sat in a corner and curled up, and didn't move again.

Lissiel sighed, and said, "We should leave him alone. It's a lot of information."

"I'll stay with him." said Senkrad at once.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"All right. Let us know if anything happens."

"I will."

Lissiel let her antennas brush Senkrad's for a moment before leaving the two alone. Thy'lek didn't react to their departure. He just stared at the floor. After a few moments of wondering what he should do, Senkrad got to his feet and walked over to him, sliding down the wall so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Then he nudged his baby brother a little. Thy'lek looked up at him, wide eyed. Senkrad smiled a little

"Hey." he murmured.

Thy'lek stared at him, scrutinising him, then gave him a crooked smile. "Hey."

"You know… the Jelek cliffs, they're no fun to climb without you to race against."

Thy'lek looked down, a smile still on his face. "You mean without me to beat you."

"You didn't always win against me."

"Just almost always."

"Well, I was always more concerned with not falling a thousand feet rather than moving faster."

"You're just a slow climber Sen."

"Am not! I can beat anyone!"

"Except me."

"I've beaten you before."

"When?"

"Erm…" Senkrad groaned as he failed to come up with an incident. Thy'lek chuckled, still looking away, although his smile widened. He suddenly looked like that boy he used to be. Senkrad swallowed hard and leaned forward, rubbing his antennas against Thy'lek's in a sibling gesture of affection. Thy'lek jumped and drew away, looking frightened for a moment. Senkrad stared at his carefully, and Thy'lek relaxed his shoulders and tilted his head forward, stretching his antennas out.

"Tell me more about the others. Sak and San and their spouses and children. I want to know more. And what about our grandparents, and Old Man and Lady. And Telev, and… and everyone we know."

"Well, Sakrana's become head of her department. And she's pregnant with her fourth litter. It's triplets I think. Care to place a bet on the sexes?"

"Maybe when I've seen her. I'll know then."

"You'll let me bet the same right?"

Thy'lek smirked, "I may be out of the loop Sen, but I'm not an idiot. You know I never tell anyone my guess for sexes, because you'd all copy me."

"Because you're always right! It's frightening. You know they're pregnant before their husbands! You know what sex the children will be, and how many. And you won't tell us how."

Thy'lek's smirk became a shy grin, as he drawled, "I'm just amazing." and he glanced up at Senkrad, who blinked in surprise. And then burst out laughing.

"Oh Lek! I've missed you so much."

Thy'lek squeezed his brother's hand. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I forgot who you were."

"You did what you had to to survive."

"I should never have forgotten you and the others though. It's made this whole thing worse."

"It wasn't your fault, it was that bitch-" Senkrad cut himself off, eyes widening as he realised what he'd been about to say. They hadn't told Thy'lek who was responsible for handing him to the Orions.

"What are you talking about Sen?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Thy'lek's hand shot out and he pressed Senkrad against the wall, staring at him hard.

"No. What did you mean by that? Do you know who tipped the Orions off about where to find me?"

"I… look, Thy'lek, it's not-"

"It's very important Senkrad! Don't you dare say it isn't." Thy'lek shifted and suddenly he was looming over his brother, pressing him against the wall, a look of almost unhinged fury in his eyes.

"I… Thy'lek… all right, I'll tell you. But you have to let me go first." Senkrad wanted to be reasonable, wanted to try to keep Thy'lek calm, despite knowing that Thy'lek would probably go ballistic.

Thy'lek glared down at him, before releasing him with a shake and standing up straight. Senkrad got to his feet and debated whether to put distance between himself and his baby brother or to be closer. In the end he stayed where he was.

"When the others were looking for you, after they realised they'd been tricked, they were able to figure out that Tarah had a connection to it."

"Tarah…"

"They interrogated her, and they found out that she'd sold you out to the Orions as revenge for her being locked away or something."

Thy'lek stared at Senkrad, searching his face with an intensity that worried Senkrad. He wasn't sure what Thy'lek was going to do, but it probably wouldn't be good.

Then Thy'lek turned away and sat down on the bed in the room, curling up again. He looked at Senkrad with sad eyes.

"It's all my fault then."

And then he buried his face in his knees and refused to answer Senkrad pleas.

* * *

I hope this was worth a wait and a half and I will try to update again soon, but I have final exams in under two months so please bear with me.

Night's Darkness


	36. Chapter 36

I swear to God as I live and breath I will finish this fic! This is a matter of principal by now! Lol, I hope you're still enjoying this.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"You know Sen, generally speaking, when a traumatised person starts to get better, you don't say anything that could _send them back_!"

Senkrad flinched under his sister's sharp tone. "I didn't mean to let it slip, I was just trying to make him realise that his forgetting us wasn't his fault."

"Oh well, clearly that backfired a bit!" Lissiel turned her gaze to Shran who was still curled up in a ball, face pressed into his knees. He hadn't moved in twenty minutes, no matter what anyone said.

"Should we get Commander Tucker?" asked Thon, hovering to the side.

"Perhaps, he might be able to shake Thy'lek out of this." huffed Lissiel tossing a lock of her blonde hair out of her face.

"I'll go get him." said Thon, straightening up and turning around.

"No."

They all jumped as Shran spoke, shifted and then lifted his head up to stare at them. He had a look in his eyes that made them all nervous. It was a look none of them wanted to see again.

"I'm all right." Shran got to his feet, and he turned to Tholos, "Set a course for Andoria."

Tholos' eyes widened and he blinked hard. It was as if time had reversed. He was staring at Shran before he disappeared, before he'd started making peace between worlds, before the rage inside him had begun to cool.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Tarah."

"Will you talk, or will you kill her?" asked Lissiel without missing a beat.

"I'll just have to see what happens, won't I?" sneered Shran.

"No, you will not go anywhere near her. I forbid it!" Lissiel pointed one dagger-like finger at him. Her dark eyes were narrowed in a fierce expression. Shran's lip curled in a contemptuous glare.

"You forbid it? You have no control over me. I'll see her if I choose."

"No! I won't let you go after her to get revenge."

"Who says that's what I'll be doing?"

"You just did!"

"No I didn't, I just said I didn't know what would happen when I see her. I need to talk to her."

"Why? You know what she did, how can you even think of going near her?"

"Because I know why she did it and I want to see her." snapped Shran.

There was a long silence and the others all looked between the siblings, waiting for someone to say something.

"You… you… you know?" Lissiel's voice was little more than a whisper as she stared at her brother, her brown eyes wide. Shran swallowed and looked at the ground, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Yes. I know."

"But… how do you know?"

"I just do. I know why she did it. And I need to see her."

"I don't want you anywhere near her."

"I know Lis. But it's not your decision, and while I may not be back together completely, I am still an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"I disagree."

Shran's head snapped up and the anger flared up in his antennas again, making them rear back. "What?"

"I don't think you're capable of making reasonable decisions at the moment. You've been through too much and you're still recovering and we have no idea how that katra thing is going to affect you. You might be more like the brother I loved to drag out of bed and knock against the floor, but you're still not well enough to be making such extreme decisions."

"I want to see someone, not go and take over a ship Lissiel!"

"No. I've dealt with enough cases like this-"

"When has a case like this _ever_ happened?" demanded Shran, throwing his hands outward. "When has any other Andorian been healed after five years of torture by a Vulcan carrying a spare copy of their soul around? When has anyone ever been fixed by being rebooted like a machine?"

"You're not a machine Thy'lek!"

"Then what am I?" Shran demanded, shoving his face at his sister's, glaring up at her. "What am I, Lissiel, because honestly, I don't know anymore."

"You are Thy'lek Shran, you are my brother, and Sen's brother, and San and Sak's. You're the blood brother of Tholos, Thon, and Keval. You're the friend of Pink-Skins and Vulcans much to my annoyance. You're a pain in my ass, you're a clever leader, you're a selfless man and you're going to find yourself in a world of pain if you don't get out of my face!" Lissiel shoved him hard, pushing him away. Senkrad had to wonder about the intelligence of that.

"And if that's the case, if I am all those things then the only thing left to do is what I want because if you want me to be any of those things I have to talk to the woman who took it all away!" shouted Shran, his voice catching and he winced, rubbing at his throat.

Lissiel was almost quivering, but she managed –through sheer genetic ability Senkrad was sure- to pull off the sarcastic barb, "I'm sure there was logic in there somewhere."

"I need to talk to her. I need to fix what's been done. The only way to do that is to talk to Tarah."

"Talk about what exactly? The good old days? The way she betrayed you? The fact that you've both got experience of no freedom now?"

"No. I'm going to tell her the one thing she never wants to hear. I'm going to break her… then maybe I can help her."

Another moment of silence, in which Lissiel seemed to loose all ability to speak, her cheeks navy with fury, then Tholos spoke,

"Setting aside the repellent idea of doing that woman any sort of good, just what are you going to say to her that will break her?"

Shran sighed, tilting his head up to the ceiling and then he let it tip towards the five men. An ironic smile stretched his lips.

"I'm going to tell her… I forgive her."

* * *

"Trip?"

"Hey T'Pol." Trip managed a weak smile at the woman with whom he shared a bond with.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired… but at least I'm grounded."

"That is good."

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a bit."

"I can get you some food."

"No… just sit with me for a while. Please."

"Of course."

T'Pol sat beside Trip, clasping her hands on her knees. They sat in silence for a time, then Trip murmured,

"When are we going to go back to Earth?"

"Soon. Starfleet is hosting a celebration for the successful destruction of the mine."

"Sounds like something they'll expect me to be at."

"They understand if you do not wish to be there, although they did hint that having you and Shran present would improve the moral of it."

"Yeah, Shran especially. He had a big hand in helping the Coalition form."

"This is very true, but your contribution is not to be ignored. You ensured Enterprise was able to fulfil every requirement. You made sure the quarters and environment was suitable for all species, and you made your… fascination with them clear. That is as important."

"Mmm." Trip sighed, pulling a blanket over his shoulders. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"I don't really wanna go home. The idea of facing everyone, facing my family, after all this… it'll be hard. They'll all know what happened…"

"If Shran can get through it, you can as well. It was your strength that protected him."

"He was there for five years. I was there just under a month! There's a hell of a difference."

"Perhaps. But do not doubt your own strength."

T'Pol reached a hand out and brushed her first two fingers over Trip's. Trip jumped at the sparks that flew up his arm.

"That the bond?"

"Yes. This is the customary way Vulcan mates express affection. It is similar to a human kiss."

Trip stared down at their hands, hers resting atop his. With a curious expression, he twitched his fingers against hers, sending more sparks up through his body. T'Pol's reaction told him she was also affected by it. Trip lifted his hand and held out his first two fingers. He'd occasionally seen Vulcan's do this, and it had always looked oddly intimate. Now he was beginning to see why.

Their fingers caressed and passed over each other, then Trip's moved down to T'Pol's palm, stroking the soft skin. The shivers intensified with each touch.

T'Pol's eyes were wide, "Trip…"

"What are we T'Pol?" Trip's voice was soft, rough, as he looked her straight in the eyes. T'Pol's back stiffened and she drew in a deep breath.

"We are mates. The bond between us grows stronger the more we are together. We are… lovers."

"Doesn't a bond mean that we're married?"

"Would you prefer that we were not?"

"No… no, it's just… we're married." Trip swallowed, still stroking her palm.

"Yes."

"Do you want kids? 'Cause I do. So… I need to know if you…"

"I wish for children as well. Not right now, but in the near future, yes, I wish for children."

"Good… then I guess… that's all I need to know. Unless… you'd rather not be bonded."

T'Pol's eyes bore into Trip's with a fierce intensity that her face did not show. "I cannot think of whom I would prefer more than you to be bonded with."

Trip grinned, "So… what're you sayin'?"

"I am saying… that I cherish you. More than anyone else I've ever met."

Trip chuckled, "I love you too."

Their hands pressed against each other and Trip leaned in, moving slowly, deliberately drawing it out. T'Pol reached up and cupped his jaw as she pressed her mouth to his. Trip chuckled and kissed her back with equal fervour. They only pulled away when the familiar sensation of going to warp made the ship give a brief shiver.

"Where're we going?"

"I do not know." T'Pol got to her feet and walked over to the comm. "T'Pol to Captain Tholos."

"Tholos here."

"We have jumped to warp. I would like to know where we are going."

Tholos sighed, "We're heading to Andoria."

"Should we not be making for earth first?"

"No, we're only going for a short time and then we'll bring you back to Earth."

"Why are we heading to Andoria first?"

Tholos sighed again, louder this time, "Why don't you ask Thy'lek? This is his call, not mine."

Trip was on his feet at once. "Where is he?"

"His brother's quarters."

"Thanks." Trip walked out the door. T'Pol followed, wondering what Trip was going to do.

* * *

"Why would you forgive her?" Trip's voice was loud and angry in the confines of Senkrad's quarters. Shran stared up at him with a mild expression, having been playing a board game of some sort with his brother on the floor. Keval had been watching them, trying to look bored.

"I have my reasons." Shran's voice was controlled, unflinching.

"Shran, how in God's name can you forgive the woman who condemned you to… to what happened? Hell, I can't forgive her!"

"I'm not asking you to. But like I told you before Trip, the anger will catch you in a vicious cycle. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"But still… why are you going near her."

"I'm going to forgive her, face to face. I need to. If I want to get past this whole thing… I need to do this."

"You're a stronger man than me Shran."

Shran's lips and antennas curled a little, "We're both strong Trip. We just have to accept that we will get through this. It won't break us down. We won't let it. That's rather scary isn't it? That we will see this through."

"Yeah… it is a bit."

"If you want, you can come with me when I go to see her."

"I… maybe." Trip was surprised at his own response.

"Just think on it. It won't be easy."

"No… it really won't." But there was something appealing about doing it. Why?

Shran yawned and turned back to his game, moving a piece and smirking as Senkrad swore. Trip found himself grinning and sitting beside his friend,

"So… how'd you play?"

The others watched with slight amazement as Shran taught Trip the game. It was as if neither had ever been gone. Only Trip's scrubby hair and Shran's gaunt features betrayed their normality. It was… nice.

* * *

Her cell had always been that little bit too warm, making the regulation sheet for her bed completely unnecessary, and unwanted. The white walls, floor and roof had begun to blend together, so sometimes she felt she was in a shell of white, with no corners, and no way out.

Her hair had been hacked again, keeping it within regulation length. The strands were coarse and rough under her fingers. Not that she cared. She'd never been a woman for fondling her hair into elegant styles, befitting a lordly lady. She'd known too that people were attracted to her rougher manner. Shran had been. That's why she'd been given the job of First Lieutenant on the Kumari. He'd appreciated her aggressive ways, her bloodlust. If he hadn't been her commanding officer… they would have had some fun at least.

She'd admired him, practically worshipped him when she'd first met him. He'd been strong, passionate, dedicated to their people, a true leader for Andorians. The things he'd told her had set her blood alight with the need to spill green blood. He'd promised her he would not stop until the Vulcans were all dead, until Andoria was safe.

The protection and glory of Andoria, that was all that mattered. It was the reason so many people had been proud to die in battle. It was the reason children and parents were sacrificed. And Shran had forsaken all of that! He'd bowed to the Vulcans, _negotiated_ with them. Those foul, green-blooded, self-serving, traitorous demons! He'd given in to them, abandoned all he'd ever told her, all he'd ever believed in, in the blink of an eyes. And for what? Because he was tired? Because he was weak!

She'd tried to reason with him, but he'd ignored her at every turn, insisting he knew what he was doing. He'd known nothing!

The man she'd admired, followed, would have died for, was suddenly revealed to her as a coward, a weakling. And yet, when she'd tried to save their people from certain destruction through his actions, she was punished, and locked up in this cell for the rest of her life. What did they expect her to do? How could she have followed the orders of a traitor? How could he have expected that of her? And then, the Tellerites had been brought into it. Oh that had been too much. He needed to be stopped. And she had stopped him. She'd gotten rid of him. But it was too late by then, everything was snowballing.

A Vulcan on an Andorian ship… the idea turned her stomach. A Tellerite waddling across the glorious diamond fields of Andoria… oh it was too much to bear. They would ruin her planet, they would tear it apart and steal all its beauty, murder her people. And all because of that man.

That man… who used to sit with her late at night in the mess, discussing family bothers, telling jokes or stories. That man… who'd seen her potential as a solider and took hold of it, moulded her into what she was now. That man… who had loved her. He had. She knew it. He loved all his crew… all his men. How many times had he saved her life? How many times had he pulled her from under fire? How many times had she returned the favour?

That man… whom she'd loved. That man… she'd condemned to a life of torture and misery.

But now that was over. He was alive and he was coming here to see her. A guard had gleefully told her so. He was coming to tell her the one thing she did not want to hear, she knew it.

The sheet was heavy, strong, thick. Perfect.

She didn't want to hear the words he would say. She didn't want to see his face after all this time, because she knew, she just knew, that he would forgive her. And she didn't want his forgiveness. What she'd done, had been right… but that didn't change the fact that she loved him. He was her Commander, her leader… her hero. And she'd sold him out to the very people she hated as much as the Vulcans.

Reaching out she lifted one of the socks she'd worn that day. Drawing the sheet over her head, she took a deep breath, and then balled the sock up, before pushing it into her mouth. Almost at once she choked. But she kept pressing, doing her best to remain calm. All she allowed herself to think, as the darkness crept over her vision, was that it would have been so much easier to hang herself, but there were no pipes in her room.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I promise we are on the home stretch now.

Night's Darkness


	37. Chapter 37

Ok, I've been plagued with writer's block for weeks now! It's been killing me, but I swear to God this fic will be finished even if it takes me another two years –dear God I hope that doesn't happen. Lol. Anyway, I hope this is ok, as I feel I'm a bit rusty. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"We'll be at Andoria tomorrow."

Archer nodded to Tholos, pressing his lips together. Tholos' antennas twitched, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just… I'm anxious to get Trip back home. His family are waiting for him, and they've been in a state since I told them of his death. Now that they know he's alive they're desperate to get him home."

"Of course, I understand that. But Andoria was closer, and… well, if you don't mind me saying so I don't think Trip is ready to go home yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look, I'm not going to say I understand humans, because I don't. But I do know what it's like to suffer and then return home. What you experience changes you and it is very hard to face people who knew and loved you before. It can be… frightening to go back, and you might not grasp that until you're there. So… until Trip asks directly, maybe you shouldn't suggest his return to Earth. He's welcome to stay on board as long as he wants."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"I am glad, in a twisted sort of way, that he was taken. This way, Thy'lek has someone who understands exactly what it was like."

"That is twisted." Archer all but snapped. Tholos grimaced, antennas falling a little. "But… I suppose I understand what you mean. It is nice having someone else on the same wavelength in any situation."

"Exactly."

The two commanding officers sized each other up, unsure of what to say to each other aside from discussing Trip and Shran. They were saved from an extended awkward silence by the comm.

"Bridge to Captain Tholos."

"Go ahead."

"There's a message coming in for you, it's the Agenian penal colony."

A shiver went up Archer's spine as Tholos frowned.

"Put it through."

* * *

There was laughter coming from Senkrad's quarters, loud and vibrant. The Andorian crew of the Shrainthel wondered at it as they pass by the door, it had only been yesterday that the ship had been enveloped by a depression that had affected them all.

Rumours and stories about the condition of Commander Tucker and Captain Shran had flown through the ship, some far-fetched and some very close to the truth. But out of respect for their captain, and Captain Shran, who was something of a legend in the Imperial Guard now, they'd resisted the urge to try and get a look at them, or speak with their family and friends.

It was difficult to contain their own curiosity, after all, many of them had spent the past five years assisting their commanding officer and his two associates search for the Captain. They'd heard so many stories, so many beliefs about the man, they wanted to see him for themselves. But they'd resigned themselves to the fact that it wouldn't just happen, it would take time. Still they would have liked to know what the joke was.

"You cheat!"

"Did not!"

"You so cheated Senkrad."

"I did not cheat Lek! Lissiel back me up here."

"I'm not getting involved in a fight between three men with the mentalities of five year olds."

"Hey! Six year olds thank you."

"Whatever you say Thy'lek, you're all still idiots."

"Charming." snorted Trip, smiling as the two brothers, who could have been twins really, bickered over a particular move. Lissiel was smiling indulgently and rolling her eyes as she watched them from where she was sprawled out over the couch.

Just as it looked like it was going to dissolve into a tousle, the door slid open and Archer and Tholos walked in, looking grim. Shran and Senkrad didn't notice them, still bickering, until a heavy silence descended over them and they looked over to the newcomers.

"Tholos?" asked Shran, frowning.

"We need to talk Thy'lek." said Tholos, sounding ill.

"What is it?" Shran was on his feet in an instant, walking over to his brother in arms.

"We just got word from the Agenian penal colony. Tarah's dead."

Trip's body and mind froze, and he couldn't take his eyes off Shran, who stiffened too.

"She… she's dead? How?" demanded Lissiel, sitting up.

"Suicide. Stuffed a sock down her windpipe, suffocated herself."

"Spirits… that's… that's unbelievable."

"Last night?" asked Shran, his voice cutting through them. It was steady and quiet.

"Yes. Apparently she knew we were coming. I guess she couldn't stomach the fear of seeing us again."

Shran sighed, turning his head away. There was a frown on his face.

"Thy'lek? Are you alright?"

"I guess that's that." murmured Shran, sighing again, before looking at Tholos. "This means we can just head straight to Earth now."

"That's it? Are you not upset Thy'lek?"

"What would the point of that be? She's dead. Me getting upset that I didn't get to forgive her won't bring her back. So… that's that."

Trip frowned, unable to identify the feeling that was building in his chest. Disappointment? Anger? Bitterness? Relief? Probably all four. He didn't really like it and pressed down hard on it.

"I think I'll go see how Jhamel is. I haven't seen her properly yet." Shran gave a wry chuckle, which didn't sound genuine. "Not a very good lover, am I?"

Before anyone could think of a response, Shran side-stepped Tholos and walked out of the room. Lissiel growled,

"Selfish bitch. At least no one will give her the Last Waltz."

"Her family might still."

"Her family didn't cut her out?" the Andorian woman's whole body seemed to quiver with disbelief.

"Not that I know of." huffed Tholos, "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want to get mildly drunk with me?"

"Only mildly? What's the point then?" sighed Senkrad, scratching at his neck.

"A captain can't be completely drunk on board his own ship. If I was caught I'd find the Imperial Council's collective boot so far up my ass I'd be hiccupping leather for a year. Slight inebriation, is allowed though."

"Oh, might as well." sighed Lissiel, getting to her feet.

"What the hell? Might take my mind off being on this spirit-damned ship." grunted Senkrad.

"What about Shran? We just gonna leave him?" demanded Trip, alarmed by the attitude change.

"Look Trip, if there's one thing about our Thy'lek you need to remember, it's that he hates being fussed. He knows we're here, and he knows we're worrying. Even still partly unstable as he is, he's stable enough that I think he can be left alone for a while. It's what he wants. We can't crowd him. It wouldn't help." Lissiel pulled at a tress of her hair, twisting it around and around.

"Don't forget Trip, Andorians have family bonds, so if we sense he needs us, we'll be able to go to him." Senkrad gave him a smile, "Why don't you try to find something to do?"

"I'll go and order a change of course, head for Earth. It's where all the action is as Humans say." Tholos was already walking out of the door, Lissiel and Senkrad followed, leaving Trip alone with T'Pol, who'd stayed silent throughout, and Jon. Jon patted his thighs in a useless fashion before saying,

"Hungry Trip?"

"Yeah, starving actually."

"Let's go eat then. Andorian food is… digestible at least. And the cook seems happy enough to make it more to Human and Vulcan tastes."

"Good to know. So… fill me in on this Coalition, I wanna know about your speech! Tell me you put that joke in I gave you."

"I wanted to, but Starfleet didn't think it was… appropriate."

Trip clicked his fingers in a disappointed move, even as he grinned, "Damn, party poopers."

"I'd intended on using it in the after party, but then we got rather side-tracked by meeting Tholos and the other two. That's what kick started this whole thing."

"It is slightly ironic, that if Captain Archer hadn't lost his temper with Tholos, who was only trying to be polite, then we'd never have found you or Shran." said T'Pol, quirking her eyebrow, "For once, the human emotions proved useful."

"For once? Oh T'Pol, surely it's the third time." Jon smiled, throwing Trip an amused look. Trip laughed, feeling more at ease that he had in a long time. T'Pol's fingers brushed his and he felt the strong tingle of their bond move through his body. He could definitely get used to that. Just wait until his folks heard about that!

Oh God his parents!

Trip froze, his eyes widening as he wondered just what they must have been through over the last few days. His poor mother, she'd probably been in bits, like she had with Lizzy, while his dad was probably trying to keep it together for her.

"Trip?"

"My folks! They do know I'm alive, right?"

"Yeah, I explained the basics of what happened, I thought you should decide how much they should know. They can't wait to see you."

"I hadn't even thought about them since this all started."

"It's ok Trip, you've had a hell of a lot on your mind."

Trip glared at the floor, "We're heading to Earth right?"

"Yeah."

Trip nodded, lifting his head, "Good. I need to tell them face to face."

"We'll be home very soon, I promise Trip."

"Yeah Jon, but for my mom, it probably won't be soon enough." Trip sighed, "It makes you wonder how anyone can do anything cruel to anyone. After all, look at how much Shran's family has suffered without him, look at his friends, my parents. So many people affected by one person. It's crazy."

"It's life I guess. But that's part of what the Coalition is for, to help stop such things from happening."

"I just can't help but wonder how many other people out there are going through what me and Shran did."

"Probably a lot."

"Makes you wonder if it's all worth it, doesn't it?"

"Trip-"

"But then you think about how hard people work to stop it too… so maybe it is worth it… if you work to help save others."

Jon swallowed, "Yeah, maybe."

"Well… I guess with the Enterprise being wrapped up in moth-balls, I'll need to get a new job. Maybe I can do something in the line of protecting people. Betcha Malcolm would have some ideas on that. Shran too of course." Trip set his face into a determined expression, "I'd like to think I can save a few people at least."

"I'm sure you could save as many as you set your mind to."

"C'mon, I need thinking food." Trip glanced at T'Pol, who was looking at him with an expression of something akin to pride and amazement. Trip felt a smile tug at his lips. He might never get over this experience, but he'd damn well try to stop others from experiencing it. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Well, we're at the home stretch, I genuinely can see this being finished in the next two or three chapters. *prays to the muses* Please let me finish this soon. No more writers block! Everyone pray with me!

Night's Darkness


	38. Chapter 38

Omg! Omg!! *dances* This is the second last chapter of this fic! All that's left is the Epilogue and I plan on getting that done ASAP so I can finally finish this fic.

Enjoy this one, and I'll say more to you in the Epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"There's been no change since she was brought in. Vitals are pretty good all things considered, but we cannot bring her to consciousness. We're pretty certain she can hear everything, so maybe hearing your voice will help."

"Thank you Doctor."

Asiles nodded and drew the curtain between him and Shran, leaving him 'alone' with the pale skinned Aenar who lay all but motionless, save for her antennas, which twitched every now and then and the constant rise and fall of her chest. She didn't look perfectly healthy, but she was still beautiful.

Shran approached her slowly, walking around her bed to the chair that stood by the bed. He swallowed, hesitating for a moment before sinking down into the seat.

"Jhamel? Can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"I hope you can… I'd like to believe you can. I mean, if you can broadcast images to me –that was you, wasn't it? I mean, you did help me remember you, you must have, because how else would I suddenly remember you? Especially since Trip never once mentioned you. I'm pretty sure it was you… maybe you sensed Trip and decided to help him help me remember… or something like that. Thank you for that."

Shran glanced at the machines but they continued to beep monotonously. Nibbling on his lower lip he reached out and rested his hand on hers, curling his warmer digits around hers. He could have sworn they tightened around his.

"Jhamel, I… I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry you suffered because of me. It really is all my fault. I convinced you to help me and pink-skin with the marauder, I was the one who brought us to your people… I let myself come to love you." Shran sighed, wondering just when he'd begun to consider bonding with Jhamel, mating with her and forming the marriage bond. After three years of essentially not knowing he himself existed, it was hard to recall. But the idea was bubbling in his mind, although he knew well that neither of them, even if Jhamel was awake, would be ready for that for a while.

Shran could think of no more to say, so he simply sat there, watching her and hoping to feel the touch of her mind on his. But there was nothing there, just the steady sensation of his familial bond. If he concentrated he could unravel it and see how many links were actually there, but it was probably in the hundreds. His parents made have found reproduction a difficulty, but none of their combined 55 siblings had.

'_Oh no… my grandparents are going to be an absolute nightmare about all this when I go home.'_ Shran groaned, hanging his head. Then he chuckled. He was a Captain of the Imperial Guard –at least he thought and hoped he still was-, had been a POW, had negotiated peace with two old enemies of his people, had been tortured for five years by the Orions and his idea of a nightmare was still his grandparents in a mood. His grandmother in particular. Shran would rather deal with a pit of ice-bores than Aresa when she was in an indignant fury. And wasn't that just ironic.

"Would you like something to eat Thy'lek?"

Shran looked up to see the twinkling blue eyes of Phlox. He smiled a little and shook his head,

"No, I'm all right. I just… I'd just like to sit with her awhile longer."

"Of course. If you need anything…"

"I know."

Phlox nodded, then turned to walk away.

"Doctor Phlox!"

"Yes?" Phlox turned around.

"Thank you. For everything you did. You… well lets just say you showed a lot more patience than the Imperial doctors on Andoria the last time."

Phlox smiled and inclined his head, "I'm very glad I could help. You are a remarkable man Thy'lek Shran. Your loss was greatly felt among the crew of Enterprise as well as the ambassadors of Tellar Prime and Vulcan when you disappeared."

Shran's lips curled upwards in an amused smirk.

"You know me, I'm easy to love."

Phlox chuckled, "Surprisingly enough, you are."

Shran froze, his eyes widening in surprise. He swallowed, "Thank you Doctor."

"My pleasure."

Shran watched him go and then looked at Jhamel. "Funny, isn't it Jhamel, you don't ever know who you touch till you've been away from them a while. Funnier still… I actually miss that blasted Soval and insufferable pig Gral. Life is quite ridiculous, isn't it?"

Shran jumped as a soft touch brushed his mind, that felt rather like a giggle. He frowned down at Jhamel in concern, then smiled as he noted her lips had curved into a small smile.

* * *

It was a surreal moment, for everyone involved, and no one more so than the two men who'd been the focal point of the whole thing. It was the moment when they were to say goodbye and part. Trip had to see his family, endure evaluations and tests with Starfleet to prove he was fit for duty, when he felt fit for it. For now he was content to adapt to regular life, as a son, a man and a husband. He would also –although he didn't realise it yet- have to deal with his augmented celebrity status as a man who'd come back from the dead to coincide with his already commendable reputation as the crafty engineer of Enterprise.

Shran had to return to Andoria, his vast family was eager to see him face to face again, and the Imperial Guard wanted their soldier back. Shran's reputation too had grown, and he would return home to find himself revered by many young Andorians as the ultimate real-life hero. He would also have to meet Jhamel's parents and deal with their anger over what would be considered his fault for her current condition. Aenar may have been more serene than their cerulean cousins but they were by no means emotionless, and just because they were pacifist didn't mean they did not express anger. That was one meeting Shran was truly dreading, never mind the one with the Imperial Command.

Everyone was biding each other goodbye, assuring each other that they would see each other at the memorial service that would be held for all those lost in the mines. Shran and Trip had all but ordered Tholos and Archer to request it. Neither man wanted the souls who hadn't escaped to be forgotten.

Trip had just received a surprise hug from Senkrad, with a whispered "Thank you." that held more emotion than should be possible, and now only Shran was left. The two men stared at each other, unable to speak as they realised that they were about to truly separate. Both tried to hide the panic that was building inside them, well aware that they could not be dependant on the other for all their lives and they would have to part at some stage.

"Well…" said Trip, struggling to find the words to thank Shran for being there for him even when he hadn't know who he was.

"Yeah…" sighed Shran, wondering what to say to the man who'd seen him at his lowest moment. The others all stepped aside, giving them some privacy.

Trip shifted on his feet, swallowing hard. Then he said, "I know this place in San Francisco that made the claim it had made a better drink than Andorian Ale."

Shran's antennas quirked forward, "Oh really?" he drawled, feeling a small smile pulling on his lips.

"Really. It's stronger and better tasting. At least, that's the claim."

"Well, I highly doubt that claim."

"You can't say they aren't until you've tried it."

"Then I guess I'll have to try it some day."

Trip grinned, "I bet I can drink you under the table."

Shran snorted, "I could drink you all the way under the floor."

"Was that a challenge?"

"You going to accept it?"

"Oh you are so on! You come to Earth and I'm gonna get you so pissed you won't be sober for a week!"

"Sounds good to me. And if you ever come to Andoria, I'll show you just how to drink like a real man."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

Both men grinned, chuckling. Then their laughter died down and the smiles dropped as Trip said,

"I can't believe this is it. Felt like we'd never get here. But still-"

"It feels like no time at all really."

"Yeah… now isn't that the damndest thing?"

"Memory's a funny thing. So are people. Trust me, I've met enough to decide everyone's insane and the universe is pretty much doomed no matter what we do."

"I'm sure Soval appreciates that."

"That pointy-eared Vulcan is the craziest of them all!"

Trip laughed, "I've just realised I've missed the best nickname for you."

"Oh?"

"Gimli! It's perfect! I officially dub you Gimli."

Shran frowned, "What pink-skin?"

"You are forever Gimli to me now, and I'll only tell you why when you come to see me on Earth."

"Then I'll have to come see you I suppose."

They smiled again, each itching to say what they wanted to and neither sure how.

Shran swallowed, "You know, if you're ever… I mean the nightmares will come at some point, probably when you don't expect them, so, if you need to… well, just so you know… I'll just be a comm. away."

"Thank you… I appreciate it. I really do."

Shran nodded, "You're welcome."

"The same for you too, you can contact me whenever."

They fell quiet again. Shifting from foot to foot, glancing at each other and then away. Then suddenly Shran huffed,

"Oh for the love of-!" and abruptly threw his arms around Trip, hugging him tight. Trip instantly wrapped his arms around the thinner Andorian, squeezing hard. They hugged for a time, unable to find the words to express the feelings swimming in their bodies. At last they disengaged from each other and looked at each other with fierce expressions.

"You, you take care Trip."

"You too Thy'lek. And I hope Jhamel gets well."

"So do I. Good luck with being married to a Vulcan. Personally I doubt I could stand it."

"I doubt you could too." smiled Trip. He held out his hand, and Shran took it, squeezing. It was less of a shake and more a reluctance to part. But finally, Trip let go and stepped away, moving to his people. Shran's sibling joined Shran standing on either side of him. Trip subtly took T'Pol's hand and together they and the rest of the Enterprise crew got into the awaiting shuttle. As Malcolm reached up and closed it, Trip caught Shran's eyes a final time and smiled at him. Shran nodded his head, his brown eyes smiling at Trip.

As Travis started up the shuttle and began to bring them back to earth, Archer met Trip's eyes and smiled,

"Well, ready to go home Trip?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

There was a moment of silence, then Trip grumbled,

"I still can't believe you let them put Enterprise in mothballs!"

* * *

See you on the other side of the Epilogue. If anyone has been reading this since it was first published, can I say, you have the patience of a saint and I love you all!!

Night's Darkness


	39. Epilogue

Well, this is the final chapter of the whole fic. I'll admit I never thought it would be finished. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who stuck with it all the way. I really, really hope you enjoyed it, and that it reached your expectations.

All I have left to say is, for the final time, Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_(Three Years Later) _

The English pub they'd agreed upon was designed for family lunches, business meetings and friendly get-togethers. It had been difficult to arrange around all the schedules others had instilled upon them, but they'd managed. After all, this was so much more important than most the things on their respective lists.

Trip had his hand the small of T'Pol's back, offering support as she waddled along. The great mound of her belly slowed her down, yet she'd lost none of her grace. Really she should have been back at their home in San Francisco, resting, but she'd insisted on accompanying him on this meeting.

The couple they were meeting were easy to spot. Their blue and white skin, the antennas, the clothing of silk and leather were drawing almost as much interest as the people were themselves. Everyone knew Shran's name and face, and his wife was as well known because she was always with him. The Andorian was the most famous of his kind on Earth.

Shran looked almost exactly as he had the day Trip had met him. There were a few more lines around his eyes, and some bluing hair at his temples, but he looked alert, strong and confident. Dressed in Imperial Guard dress uniform, with an Ambassadorial sash over his shoulder and across his chest, it was hard not to feel a little intimidated.

Jhamel looked radiant in a baby blue garment with dark blue fur on her boots and forearms. The silk hugged and flattered her own protruding stomach. The mates were holding hands on the table as they waited for Trip and T'Pol, heads closer together as they spoke in soft tones.

Trip took a deep breath and they walked to the table, drawing more attention. Everyone knew their face names even better than the Andorian and Aenar.

"Hey there you two."

Shran's head snapped up and Jhamel's antennas twitched. Now that Trip was closer he saw a small creature curled up on Shran's lap. He was willing to bet there were two more on Shran's back. After all, where one triplet was, the other two were bound to be nearby.

"Trip… you're late." Shran's eyes twinkled at him as he smirked. Jhamel's lips curled in amusements, her fingers twitching in her husband's grip as she squeezed his. "T'Pol, my, my, I never thought I'd ever see a pregnant Vulcan. I can't think of an Andorian that has."

"Yes, well, it may not be as frequent as on Andoria, but it does happen." said T'Pol, sliding into her seat, folding her hands over her stomach.

Shran mock-sighed, "And there's me thinking you sprung up from the dry sand."

Trip chuckled, "I'd say there's very little doubt how Andorians reproduce, you certainly don't bother keeping it to yourselves."

"And why should we?"

"I'm not saying you should, but I could have done without seeing your brother and whoever that man was going at it last time I was on Andoria."

"Well you should have employed a custom our two people's share, at least in theory. Knocking."

"Smug bastard." muttered Trip, smiling wryly at the older man. Shran smirked and then slapped his hand on the table. As he did so, his two other children popped up over his shoulders, peering at Trip with curiosity. They, like their sibling snoozing on Shran's lap, were an aquamarine colour, with tiny antenna and tufts of white hair. Trip knew that the one in Shran's lap was the only one of the three that didn't have his father's brown eyes. Little Charlie had his mother's blindness. However, Little Tren and Little Gareb had full eyesight, and they had inherited their father's eyes and nose. Little Tren was in fact a little clone of his father.

"Well, now that you're here, we can eat. We're hungry and human courtesy says we had to wait. I've been running around trying to keep the Caxtonians from upsetting the Vulcans, who are upsetting the Coridians and… lets just say I haven't had time to eat today."

"Since when do you go in for courtesy?" grinned Trip.

"Since it suddenly became necessary in war aversion. Oh for the days when we could tussle it out and be done with it."

"Not only would I not use the word 'tussle' to describe how it used to be, but the word brings really weird images of you, Gral, Soval and Jon rolling around in a lot of mud."

Shran snorted. "As if Soval would ever let himself get that dirty. Besides, I've a feeling the various governments wouldn't be inclined to agree to such procedures. It's much easier to misinterpret words than actions. Apparently murkiness is the needed environment to ensure peace. The nonsense of politics."

"Y'know, for a guy who moans and bitches about his job as much as I've heard you do, you're doing pretty well at it."

"What can I say? I'm a people person."

"Who drinks."

"Can you blame me?" Shran was smirking. Trip laughed. The sarcasm was warm and familiar to him.

"So, T'Pol, how much longer do you have until your birth?" asked Jhamel, smiling serenely. Her voice wasn't quite as soft as it used to be, having never quite recovered from the lack of use for five years. Then again, neither had Shran's. There were moments when his voice would crack and gravel, the only evidence that there had once been a time when he'd been unable to use it for fear of pain.

"Doctor Phlox is continuously monitoring me, as we have no real idea how a hybrid gestation will progress."

"Welcome to the club." grinned Shran, raising his glass at Trip. Trip inclined his head, of all people he knew, Shran would understand the sheer stress of trying to father hybrid children. He and Jhamel may have a shared ancestor species, but they'd been so divergent by the present, it had made conception notoriously difficult for two species whose standard reproduction issue was being too fertile and too eager to prove it.

"Thanks, you could have warned me I'd be seeing the inside of a hospital more than my own house and workplace put together."

"Ah, where would the fun of that have been?"

"Touché."

"What about you Jhamel? How much more time do you have until you give birth?" T'Pol's tone was warm under her usual stoicism. The two women got on very well, their soothing calmness to their respective husbands' fiery personalities giving them common ground.

"Another month should do it."

"Soon we'll have another four offspring to revel in." grinned Shran, winking at Trip who shook his head.

"With all due respect my friend, I'll be more than happy with just the one. Seven is more than I could ever handle."

Shran snorted, but didn't have a chance to say anything as the waiter came over, looking a little awestruck as he took down their orders.

As he walked away, still looking bewildered by Shran and Jhamel's rather ordinary choice of food, Trip caught Shran's eye and the older man made a small gesture with his head at the door leading to the garden. Trip nodded to the unanswered question and he said,

"If you'll excuse us ladies."

Neither Jhamel nor T'Pol questioned their leaving, this was normal for them. Whenever their husbands got together, they always had some time to talk in some semblance of privacy. It was a ritual for the two men, that they seemed to enjoy and to need.

It was a chilly enough night for San Francisco. This meant, of course, that Shran was wearing only thin clothes and was able to shed a layer as they stepped out, setting it on a wooden bench. Trip took a seat, stretching out his leg with a sigh. Even now, five years on, there was still a bit of stiffness in it from his injury that he'd sustained during the chaos of the attack. Shran remained standing, wrapping his arms across his chest, holding his elbows and tilting his head back, staring up at the few visible stars among the light pollution. Little Charlie was clinging onto his father's shirt, snuggling into his chest. Tren and Gareb grappled for better purchase of the back of the shirt. The one year olds squeaked at each other, kicking out as they settled down again.

"It's a warm night tonight." said Shran, throwing Trip a knowing look as the human rubbed his hands together to encourage warmth.

"Says you, Andorian. Just wait till I get you on Vulcan, then we'll see who's laughing."

"That won't be for a long time. I've been posted to Earth officially."

"What? I thought this was temporary, after the other Andorian Ambassador got in trouble with Soval and Gral, insulting them and whatnot."

Shran chuckled, shaking his head, "Ambassador Thoris is older than me, he's been exposed to xenophobia longer than me, plus, you tend to find it's military personnel who actually get to know and see the opposing aliens as more than a collective threat. Thoris is just a politician."

"Useless then." smirked Trip.

"Useless indeed." Shran looked down at Trip, narrowing his eyes as he noted Trip's frantic rubbing of the hands. "Here."

The Andorian sat down in front of Trip and took his hands in his own, rubbing them briefly, then just holding them. His eyes were fixed on Trip's hands, Trip's eyes, were on him.

"What are you staring at?" Shran sounded amused, but wary. He knew exactly why.

"Hard to believe that people used to try and beat each other to get you to do this sort of thing for them." To anyone else that would have sounded callous, but Shran wasn't anyone else.

"It does seem so far away from my life now. I look at Jhamel, and for a while I almost forget what I put her through."

"Shran, she never held it against you. Hell, she married you, and you guys don't take that lightly at all."

"I know, but there are days when I wish she'd never met me, because then she wouldn't have gone through so much pain. But when I look at her, I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"She's been good for you. I've a sneaking suspicion that it's her calming influence that's allowed you to become so recognised as a full-fledged ambassador."

Shran gave a half smile, "You're probably right."

The two men sat in silence, Trip smiling at the comforting warmth of Shran's skin on his. These days anything that helped him warm up on a cold day reminded him of Shran. That may have been the reason why his hot water bottle was blue.

"You got your hair cut I see." said Shran at last. Trip flushed and nodded,

"T'Pol pretty much insisted I get it cut. It was getting in the way of everything."

"Sometimes you need that aggressive little push, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I went through a period where I couldn't drink anything two years ago, it was just after Jhamel woke up. Just kept replaying that same moment of Mogr'n forcing that acid down my throat again and again. Tried to get all my liquids from food. My sister had to force feed me water eventually in sheer exasperation. It certainly helped."

"How?"

"Lissiel can be aggressive, pissy, cruel and sadistic when she wants to, but she's still my sister. She'd never do anything to really harm me. So knowing that when she made me drink helped me get past it."

"T'Pol cut my hair. I couldn't stand the idea of anyone else doing it." Trip shuddered at the memory of being held down and his hair sheared off to a bald cut. "I hate the way things like that just suddenly creep up on you, I mean, I was fine for ages after about my hair, but then the minute T'Pol suggested I get it cut I couldn't do it."

"Well there you go. You had to let it regrow and then you put it off until she pressed the issue and the fear became real. It's the same with a lot of this."

"Yeah…"

They were silent again, Shran's hand rubbing at Trip's to encourage blood flow. There was really no need by that point to keep doing that. Neither would say so though.

"Pink-skin came in late today, and he was all flushed and secretive about why he was late. Who's he mating with?"

Trip grinned, "Erika. Since she became an Admiral and Jon's become more of an Ambassador than an Admiral, he's finally stopped being so stupid about it all."

"Ah… now her I like."

"Well, I'm sure then it'll all work out if you think it's a good match."

"It'll do him the world of good to get more sex. He's much more manageable lately. That must be why."

Trip gave a belly laugh, Shran smirked.

"So, you gonna come to the Christening of my son?"

"You know it's a boy then?"

"I know pretty much everything about him. He's got brown eyes, his mother's ears and my nose. Genetic Science takes all the mystery out of the miracle of life."

"Well, if it ensures a strong offspring, then it's a worthy sacrifice."

"Yeah, that's true. So, will you come?"

"Well, what does it involve?"

"Just being there really, standing and sitting as instructed. The guests just watch."

"Is it important to you?"

"More my mom really, she's insistent on it. I think she's finding the whole 'me being married to a Vulcan' harder than she wants to admit. She knows how they follow Surak's teachings, which is pretty much the same as a religion in the long run and just wants her grandson to have some connection to his human heritage."

"Well… I'm sure I can make it."

Trip nodded, knowing there was a good chance that Shran would in fact, not come. For the very same reason Trip hadn't made it to the First Waltz Ceremony for Shran's three sons. It was difficult for them to be around each other when they were among others. Their friendship, forged in the mines, was not one they could enjoy among their family and friends who expected normalcy from them. Being around each other brought up memories of it, which they would not share with anyone else.

"What are you thinking of calling him?"

"We can't decide. T'Pol's pushing for a Vulcan name, I'm pushing for a human one."

"Couldn't you compromise with both? Or neither?"

"We thought about it, but which should go first, and what else could we call him?"

"What about Corspa? It's a strong Andorian name. Would certainly settle the issue of species."

"Can you really see T'Pol going along with an Andorian name?"

"… fair point."

The two men chuckled, Trip saying, "Nah, I appreciate the suggestion, but it'll probably be decided by the flip of a coin."

"You shouldn't name your child something by chance. You should name him something that means something."

Trip glanced up at Shran's face, very aware of little Charlie clinging to his father's shirt. But there was nothing in Shran's face to suggest what Trip was wondering.

"Why not name him after pink-skin? He's important to both you and T'Pol. It shouldn't be just about species."

"Can I have that in writing from you?"

Shran's antennas quirked at Trip, and the smirk reformed, "Nope."

"But no one will believe me when I tell them you said species isn't the end all of life."

"It's important, but look at me. I married a pacifist. That's not in my people's nature at all."

"True."

"I suppose it's easier to name my offspring, because my biggest issue is running out of names."

"Whereas I've got the difficulty of just picking for the one."

"You think you'll only ever have the one? I thought Vulcans-"

"Maybe, but this is such a difficulty. I'm not sure I can go through another nine months of continuous stress."

"You'll probably change your mind when you hold him for the first time."

"Might want to keep it to myself until T'Pol's put a few months between her and the labour, no?"

"Oh definitely. Jhamel in labour is as scary as any Andorian woman. Something tells me your Vulcan will be no different."

"Yeah, that'll be interesting."

Shran released Trip's hands at last and leaned his head back.

"It's impossible to see any stars in this city."

"Yeah. I almost forget they're there sometimes."

"On Andoria the sky is completely clear, countless stars are spinning above our heads, the eternal snowflakes behind the father and mother of Andoria. I think I'll miss that the most while I'm here. But… Earth's not so bad so far."

"Yeah, just wait until the summer."

"I don't suppose I could get away holding negotiations naked, eh?"

The very idea sent Trip into peals of laughter. Shran smiled, cocking his head to the side.

As Trip managed to breath again, he said, "Should we get back to the wives?"

"Not just yet. I got a message from Klaang today."

"How's the old Klingon doing?"

"Enjoying his lack of debt to me I think."

"You never did tell me what he owed you for."

"Ah, now that would be telling." Shran winked, then became serious, "I thought you should know, the Orions destroyed the planet."

Trip didn't need to ask which one. "Oh."

"Apparently it's been completely obliterated. There's just space dust left."

"I didn't know they had control over it again."

"It was too deep in Orion territory to be watched over for any real length of time. Once all of the –once all of us had been taken off it, it was useless to the Coalition, so they left it."

"Makes sense. Still… wow." Trip wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, if he felt anything at all.

"You could say that, with it gone, that part of our lives is completely over. We can't even think about it hovering in space anymore. It's gone."

"And all that remains of it are the memories of those who were held in it."

"Memories make us who we are Trip. Everything I've ever done, good or ill, has made me the man I am today. You are who you are, because of everything you've done, big and small."

"Not so sure how grateful I should be to memories that make me freak at the idea of getting my hair cut."

"Look on the bright side, if you refuse to cut it, you'll certainly stand out among the military."

Trip looked at Shran, narrowing his eyes at the older man, wondering how much of that bravado and sarcasm had been forged by bad memories. Then he decided he was better off not knowing.

"You sure you're over that not wanting to drink thing?"

Shran's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, why?"

"Well… I just remember a little deal we had about what we would do if you were ever in San Francisco." Trip smirked as he got to his feet, looking down at Shran as he took arose, smirking.

"Oh yes… the drinking one. They still serve that mock-ale?"

"Yep. And it's better than the Andorian stuff."

"Oh prove it pink-skin." laughed Shran, as they walked into the pub.

"I plan to." said Trip, grinning, and glancing around at the many people in the pub who were openly watching them. The Engineer and the Andorian who came back from the dead. That was all they were now. People didn't care if they got the story wrong, and Trip had heard too many versions of the truth to count. Some were so outrageous in their nonsense that the only possible reaction, was to laugh. It probably didn't matter to the public what had really happened. Even their wives didn't know everything about it. Only they knew the true experience. Only they could understand it. They were alone together in their experience.

'_Things could definitely be worse.'_

Trip knew that for a fact.

**The End.**


End file.
